To Become Your Light
by lunaryu
Summary: Ever since saving Irie and losing his sight years ago, Tsuna can see things around him more than when he still had his sight. His friends find the warmest place beside him. Shounen ai/friendship,main8027,All/27.Full summary inside.Long awaited CHAP.19 UP!
1. The Beginning and Irie Shouichi

**What You Can See Is Not Always What It Seems To Be**

**To Become Your Light**

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Genre: **Drama/Friendship/Romance (AU)

**Pairing: **main Yamamoto x Tsuna, slight everyone x Tsuna

**Rating: **T/15+

**Summary: **Ever since saving Irie and losing his sight some years ago, Tsuna can see _things_ more than when he still had his sight. He can see things about people around him that can't be seen by mere eyes, and his friends find the warmest place beside him….

**A/N: **Well, I am just trying to make series of this KHR fandom now. This story will goes start from Shouichi Irie till later become Yamamoto/Tsuna. It can be friendship-shounen ai-till yaoi. There will be many pairings, but like I said above, the main pair here is Yama/Tsuna, but I will also mention the others such as Reborn, Xanxus, Lambo, Gokudera, Hibari, Dino, Mukuro, and Ryohei. Their feelings towards Tsuna will be close to love, but…let's save that for the later chapters. Anyway, hope you like this story as well! XP

**Disclaimer:** **KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Warning: **_some foul language, shounen ai—yaoi (everyone x Tsuna), AU (some of characters have different ages from its actual story, and Tsuna is not Vongola boss here even if there will be mafia also in this story, and he's not a coward in this story_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**The Beginning and Shouichi Irie**_

_This can't be true…_

That was the thing Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was familiarly called _dame-_Tsuna(1), a small fourteen year old, short light brown haired boy who had warm beautiful light soil-colored eyes, a second year student of Namimori junior high school, could think when he woke up from his sleep. Or rather…when did he fall asleep? He could not even remember. And why the heck was it so dark? He couldn't see anything around him.

_Wait—, wait a minute, Tsuna…. You can't panic at a time like this. Ok, try to remember what actually happens. Umm…sometimes ago, I…_

Tsuna began to remember. Some hours ago…he was taking a walk from his home to the park because he had had enough with the piles of homework from his school. He just wanted to take a break for awhile before he would finish them later. However, that day was surprisingly hot and suddenly he carved of an ice cream.

Tsuna changed his direction from the park to an ice cream shop. On the way to the shop, he saw a boy with thick glasses, seeming younger than him a year or two—he was not sure, walking while reading a thick text book.

_Hmm…kid these days study hard, eh…._

Tsuna thought while smiling fondly. He was not a type of person who liked study, so sometimes he adored anyone who liked increasing his knowledge intentionally. He wished he was able to become like that, so he would not embarrass his father who worked in other nation and his mother who always encouraged him that he could be whatever he wanted if he studied and struggled hard enough.

Still, he didn't think he could do any of that. Tsuna was the easy-going type of person who would be happy enough as long as he could live peacefully and happily everyday. He never had any high ambition like being a successful doctor or a prestigious politician. As long as he could live without basic-life problems, it would be enough.

Well, it was his dream to marry Sasagawa Kyoko, though…but it was still far, and he would not have a high expectation on that because he realized that he only a mere junior high school student who couldn't do anything rightly without being a hindrance to his other friends, while Sasagawa Kyoko was an idol in his class, no, his school.

Still, he would try to speak his feeling to the girl. Who knew what would happen in the future anyway? No one knew if you didn't try, right?

A sound of siren from a car surprised Tsuna and brought him back from his train of thought. Tsuna looked at the traffic light and he cursed slowly under his breath as he realized that he had missed the green light while he was drowned in his own thought, spacing out earlier.

Tsuna sighed and scratched his messy hair grumpily while waiting for the light turning to green again when he saw a ball whirling to the middle of the street.

_Huh?_

Tsuna's eyes were caught by the ball, following it, and then suddenly the boy from before appeared in Tsuna's field of vision, running at the ball at the same time as a red sport car entering his other field of vision.

_Huh!?_

Instantly, Tsuna's body moved on its own accord. He didn't know why he did that. He was not a type of person who would sacrifice himself for strangers actually. Still, he could think one thing though…that he would definitely regret it for the rest of his life unless he followed his instinct to move.

Tsuna jumped to the middle of the road, ignoring the red light, ignoring the scream that warned him to get away, and ignoring the car's siren that seemed shrieking in his hearing. Well, he honestly couldn't hear them actually because he focused on one thing only. He had to save that child from being hit by the red car.

_And then…and then…what?_

Tsuna had come back from his flash back thought. Honestly, he could only remember until that part. After that…he was not sure. He only saw a blinding light as soon as he hugged the kid and he lost all his consciousness after that.

_Umm…assuming from what happened before…I think the car hit me after all. Speaking of that…, actually my body and my head hurt a lot right now…ouch…! I must have been in a hospital since I smell nasty chemical fragrance and some drugs' scent…_

Tsuna had just realized that he was in a hospital, plus his whole body was aching in protest. He believed he had broken at least two or three bones. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes.

_Eh…?_

And he realized. How the hell did he know that he closed his eyes? He couldn't even see anything. This room was too dark for its own good. At least there should have been a little light even if it was night, right?

Tsuna tried to move a little. He still could feel his arms and legs even if they're rather numb right now—drug's effect, he guessed.

_Anyway, I know that my wounds aren't that bad._

Tsuna thought rather positively while sighing. Now if he could see his own hand, he would be able to move a little to reach the calling button. Anyone would do. He needed to talk to someone to brighten his room a little…

Then he heard a sound of door being opened.

_Eh?_

Tsuna was confused. From the sound of the door, it should have come from in front of him. However, even if he narrowed his eyes, he didn't see anything in front of his eyes. It was pitch-black. Tsuna started panicking when a horrible thought suddenly flashed on his head.

_Wait a sec…! Why can't I see the light coming from the door? It is a freaking hospital, right? There's no way that the hospital would turn off every light in its building—even in the corridor! Then…why can't I see anything?_

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna heard his mother's voice. "Mom?" Tsuna called his mother slowly in hoarse voice. He had just realized that it was the first time he spoke out his voice after regaining his consciousness. All this time he only thought inside his head. He was surprised when he heard his own voice. Oh, how hoarse and croaky it was, as if it weren't his.

"Tsu-kun! Oh thank god, you've regained conscious!" Nana said with the tone of joy and relief. Still, even if Tsuna could tell she was standing in front of him because he could hear her voice there, he couldn't see her!

_This is ridiculous…why can't I see anything? Am I wearing bandage on my eyes?_

Tsuna thought, rather panicked while his mother, Nana, began to ramble about how careless he was for being hit by the car, or how heroic he was for saving a kid's live and such.

Heck, Tsuna didn't care about them right now as he tried to move more…at least he could move his hands and he touched his face. He could feel the skin there. He could tell there's banded cotton on his cheek, seeming covering the wound under it. He could also tell that there's a bandage on his nose. Still…on his eyes—Tsuna touched the tip of his eye. His eyes were opened. He was sure they were opened because it hurt when he touched it with his finger.

Now Tsuna's fear rose on the surface of his expression.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun? Your face is pale. Do you feel sick?" Nana's rambling stopped and she asked Tsuna in soft voice, but it just increased Tsuna's fear.

"Mom…, are you in front of me right now?" Tsuna asked suddenly in trembling voice.

"What are you saying, Tsu-kun? Of course I am," Nana said in rather confused tone.

_Hahaha…_

Tsuna laughed inside his head absentmindedly. "Mom…what time is it?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking something like that? It's 1 p.m. Tsu-kun. Lunch will come soon," Nana answered in happy tone for having his son back from his coma.

_This is a lie right? _

"Then…is the curtain closed, or am I in a basement or something?" Tsuna kept asking questions that didn't make any sense, slightly worrying Nana.

"Tsu-kun, are you still sleep-talking? How can you be in a basement? This is inside a hospital's room, and no, the window isn't closed. Look at the beautiful willow tree outside, Tsu-kun! Today will be very lively, you know!" the young mother said in really cheery tone with her usual carefree attitude.

"Mom…," Tsuna called his mother again in low voice. Nana noticed the tremor on Tsuna's voice and turned her face at her beloved son.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" she asked as she noticed that her son's face was beyond pale now, rather worriedly.

"I'm afraid…I can't see you anywhere in my sight right now," Tsuna said in a super panicked look.

"Eh…?" Nana asked in unsure tone, seeming unable to catch.

"I said…I can't see you right now even if I am not in a basement but in a freaking normal hospital room; the window is freaking open; and the summer sun is shining freaking brightly through it!" Tsuna covered his cheeks while widening his eyes in horror as he shouted his concern.

There's a complete silence after Tsuna spoke out his anxiety. Two minute passed before in the end Nana could digest the newly new information and shout, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!" in a really shocked face.

8027R27592769271827D27XX278027R27592769271827D27XX278027R27592769271827D27XX27

"Hmm…it seems he hit his head quite hard…. Part of his brain is damaged," the doctor said in front of Tsuna and his mother in troubled expression while looking at the result of a CT-scan and a photo roentgen.

"_Sensei_(2), will my son's sight come back to be normal again?" Nana asked in full concerned tone as she hugged Tsuna's head on her neck while stroking Tsuna's hair softly, as if she were trying to assure Tsuna that everything would be alright.

"Yeah, is my sight going to be normal again, sensei?" asked Tsuna nervously, following his mother. He was really worried if his eyes would never be normal again.

The doctor was silent for awhile…which Tsuna assumed that he was doubtful. "I can't say it surely," the doctor said eventually, really in doubtful voice. "Usually, if the wound was on his eyes, it could be healed by transplanting the corneas, or if the loosing sight was caused by a shock psychologically, it would be returning to be normal again gradually…, but in this case…," the doctor was being silent again.

"What is it, sensei?" Tsuna asked again, wanting to know yet not wanting to know at the same time. Somehow…he could guess what the doctor would say. Somehow…silently he had prepared inside his heart for the worst case he would even face.

"The damage on brain will not be easily healed," said the doctor. "The only thing we can do is waiting some miracles if by chance it can heal itself...or a brain surgery might help, but...the chance of getting recovered is low, and brain surgery isn't allowed in Japan, so...," the doctor tried to explain what they could do to Tsuna's eyes, but it seemed nothing good would come even if they did those suggestion. "...moreover, brain surgery in German is extremely expensive. It will not be easy to pay the bill," he continued slowly, thoughtfully.

_Oh, God…_

Tsuna thought silently as he closed his eyes, scared.

"I am sorry…we can't help you in this case," the doctor said in really regretful tone.

"No way…!" Nana said while hugging Tsuna's body tightly. She, who usually was really cheery and carefree, now was crying sadly while hugging Tsuna's slender body.

Tsuna felt regretful. He had made his mother cry. He had lost his sight. Of course it was also regretful, but it couldn't be helped since he was too reckless. However, making his mother cry was another thing. It was truly heart-breaking and should have never happened. Even though he had lost his sight, he should never have made Nana cry.

Tsuna hugged his mother's body back tightly while closing his eyes which were unable to see anymore. He could tell that Nana was crying because her body was trembling and hot, and he could feel his mother's warm tears falling on his back. Her hic-cups were also heard between the incoherent words escaping from her soft pink lips, still trying to assure Tsuna even if she was the one who needed assuring most.

They stayed hugging each other for awhile longer before Tsuna decided that he would cheer her up. "Mom," he called Nana slowly while soothing Nana's back. Nana didn't say anything to respond to his calling, but she clutched Tsuna's clothes more tightly than before while still hic-cupping. "Mom…please don't cry. I'm fine," Tsuna said again, now a bit braver and stronger.

Nana loosened her hug from Tsuna and then released him while looking at Tsuna's soft smiling face in still teary eyes. "Look," the brown haired boy said in now cheery smile. "I am fine. It's only my sight that is gone. I can still live even if I can't see. Moreover, without my sight, I can improve my other senses to the extreme! I probably can wake up the sixth sense inside my mind and become a successful fortune teller!" Tsuna continued now grinning and laughing jokingly with his true smile.

Yeah, Tsuna never used a fake smile. Even if right now his circumstance was really horrible, he could still grasp a little hope inside his heart. Once in a life-time, he wanted to be optimistic like Yamamoto, one of his classmates who became a star in baseball and was genius in every sport, even if he was so bad at academic lessons such as math and other subjects, not that Tsuna was good on any of it. He was even much worse than Yamamoto actually, plus he couldn't do any sport.

Remembering about Yamamoto made Tsuna giggle. "Don't worry, Mom," said Tsuna happily. "Everything would be fine. I will do my best from now on at everything I can do. I believe I can do anything as long as I struggle hard, right?" Tsuna said while raising his thumb to his mother in confident expression.

Loosing his sight would never turn his light off. Even if Tsuna was nothing to strangers, his mother and father loved him and made him be their sun. Even if it was only for the two of them, Tsuna would do anything he could to shine on them. He lost nothing, really. He still had his light. It was his family's love which always shone on his path and on his life.

"Tsu-kun…," Nana sighed in still a worried but somehow relieved face. At least, knowing that his son still could laugh cheerily like that relieved her a bit.

"As long as Mom and Dad are there for me, I can still move forward. I promise I will not disappoint you two, even if that old man isn't right here now…. Jeez—, that old man, not even coming home hearing his son injured," Tsuna muttered his last sentence in annoyance under his breath.

Nana chuckled when she heard Tsuna's muttering. She giggled slowly and then heartily while Tsuna laughed at that as well. The doctor who saw all the events smiled small in a relieved face. It was a good thing that this family was strong psychologically—that was the doctor thought.

"Ah," suddenly the doctor remembered something, interrupting happy-family-time Tsuna had with his mom.

"What is it, sensei?" asked Tsuna noticing the doctor's surprised tone.

"It's regarding the kid you'd saved," the doctor began.

"Oh, yeah!" the cute browned haired boy shouted, having just remembered about that as well. "How about the kid; is he ok? He wasn't injured, was he?" Tsuna asked, rather concernedly.

"No, he's not. It was only scratches," the doctor said, smiling, fond of Tsuna's kind heart.

"Oh, thank God," Tsuna said, relieved. The doctor smiled even more widely. He was happy that there's still a really good person like Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, Irie-kun said he would go visit you today," the doctor said again.

"Irie?" Tsuna asked wonderingly who Irie was.

"Ah, you didn't know? Irie Shouichi, it's the kid's name, Sawada-kun,"

"Oh! I have just known that…," Tsuna punched his palm in understanding face. "Heheh…guess I have to be more considerable to my surrounding," he continued while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"I think, you-who intentionally save a complete stranger from danger is indeed an unusual feature, but…you're so kind. That makes me admire you, Sawada-kun," the doctor said again softly, and somehow Tsuna knew that he was smiling gently right now. Tsuna grinned again at that, a bit blushing for getting a flattering praise from the doctor.

"Umm, excuse me," someone knocked at the door, making Tsuna, Nana, and the doctor in Tsuna's room turned their faces at whoever it was.

"Oh, Irie-kun," the doctor seemed knowing him.

_Irie…it's the kid I saved yesterday._

Tsuna smiled in a relief as he heard his voice. Even if it was not so cheerful, his voice somehow showed that he was healthy.

"Sensei…ah, Sawada-san's mama, good afternoon," the small Irie greeted them both politely in full respect while bending his head. "I am sorry for troubling you at a time like this, but…I really like to see Sawada-san…," he said, a bit embarrassed while fidgeting nervously.

"Welcome, Irie-kun," Nana said while smiling friendly at Irie. No sign of grudge for making her beloved Tsuna get injured was displayed on her clear brown eyes.

Irie blushed lightly for being treated so well. "Ah, thank you," he said in a happy look, face rather pink for being embarrassed. Irie came inside Tsuna's room and seated himself beside Nana. "Umm…how are you, Sawada-san?" Irie asked Tsuna nervously. "Umm, ah, my name is Irie Shouichi, sorry for being late to introduce my name," he continued, rather panicked.

Tsuna giggled when he heard that and made Irie blush even more red. "Heheh, you no need to be so formal to me, Irie-kun," Tsuna said while scratching his cheek again, even if now he was smiling friendly. "You can call me Tsuna," he continued.

Irie's face brightened. "Thank you, Tsuna-san!" Irie said happily, like an elementary kid. Nana and the doctor smiled as well.

"Then, we will let you talk. I need to talk about something more to the mother though," the doctor said suddenly.

"Oh, of course," Nana responded to him and stood. "Well, then, Tsu-kun, I'll be back later," she said while kissing Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna blushed a bit, being treated like a kid, but he would not protest since he had made his mother cry earlier. At least he could only make his mom happy if he let her show her concern. "Then, Irie-kun, take care of Tsuna for awhile," she continued and smiled once again to Irie.

"Ah, ye-yes!" the boy responded to it, stuttering a bit stiffly, being entrusted Tsuna's wellbeing when she was not around.

"Jeez, mom…," Tsuna smiled again while sweat dropping.

_Ah, well…at least the boy became more cheerful._

Tsuna thought silently in soft smile. Even if he couldn't see this Irie boy, he could tell that the boy became more spirited after coming to see him. He could tell because Irie's voice showed that cheerful tone.

"Is your injury getting better?" the smaller boy asked suddenly after Nana and he doctor left them alone.

"Well, yeah, my body sill hurts though…but it's getting better," Tsuna answered.

"Umm…," Irie began again. "I am sorry," he said suddenly, surprising Tsuna.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna asked, unable to understand this boy's action.

"You're hurt because of me," the boy replied apologetically. "I should have been more careful," he continued, really in regretful tone.

Tsuna sighed and smiled small. "It is not your fault," he said softly. "After all, I rescued you knowing well about the consequence. It was my own choice, so you don't have to feel responsible for what happened," he continued.

"Still, if only I had been more careful, you would not have been forced to save me…," the smaller boy whimpered a bit.

"Don't be fool. No one knew what would happen to you, not even yourself, so it was not your fault," Tsuna said again. "Cheer up! If you're down like this, I will be mad, you know!" Tsuna said seriously, but the he smiled again.

"Tsuna-san…," Irie sighed slowly, rather relieved. "Thank you," he continued again while closing his eyes.

"Irie-kun, how old are you?" Suddenly Tsuna asked, changing the subject as he didn't like the heavy atmosphere as well as wanted to know more about the boy he had saved.

"This year I turn 12, but now I am still 11," the boy answered. "What about you, Tsuna-san?" he asked back.

"Ah, this October I turned 14," Tsuna answered back. "Are you in junior high school?" Tsuna asked again.

"No, I'll become one after spring next year," he said.

"You're still in elementary school then. Heeh, I saw you reading a thick difficult book yesterday before I saved you even though you're still a kid. Do you aim to favorite junior high school?" Tsuna asked again.

"Yeah, I want to go to Namimori Junior High School," Irie said while blushing.

"Whoah, that's my school!" Tsuna claimed cheerily. "Wah, I am so happy that my school is considered as a favorite school. Then we will be _senpai_(3) and _kouhai_(4) next year!" Tsuna said happily.

"Yeah, it will be really wonderful if we can," Irie said in happy smile. However then, Tsuna realized that he had said something stupid. He couldn't attend his school anymore, right? He had lost his sight. He had to drop out from his current school and maybe his mom would get him a home tutor to teach him things as he had to be used to doing things without rely on his sight anymore.

Tsuna sweat dropped when he thought about that. He knew it would not be easy to do.

"By the way," Irie began again suddenly. "Why don't you look at my face when we talk?" he asked really wonderingly since Tsuna had his face be at other direction from Irie's face.

"Eh?" Tsuna sweat dropped again. "Ah, sorry, Irie-kun, where are you? Is it on my right side?" Tsuna asked while turning his face to the right.

"Eh…I am in your left…why are you asking like that?" Irie asked again in a confused look after answering Tsuna's question.

"Haha, sorry," Tsuna turned his face at Irie's direction, but his eyes still were not seeing him. "Well, seems the hit on my head was quite hard and some parts of my brain were damaged. I can't see anything right now," Tsuna said while grinning sheepishly.

"Eh—!?" Irie was really shocked when he heard that. "Your—, your eyes—!?" he covered his mouth, still really shocked as the tears began to fill his eyes.

"Err…what's wrong, Irie-kun?" Tsuna asked slowly, unsurely because he couldn't see him, and suddenly the boy stopped talking at all. "Ah, I know. Is it about the senpai-kouhai earlier? You must be confused right? True, I forgot that I will drop out soon from school because of my eyes. Well, we still can be friends even if it isn't at school, right? It will not be much different," Tsuna said again while grinning sheepishly. However, Irie still didn't respond to him, worrying him a bit.

"Umm, Irie-kun?" Tsuna called the boy again slowly until he heard the hic-cup and the whimper.

_Ah…, he's crying…_

Tsuna thought guiltily as he realized that.

"I-I am sorry…, I am re-really sorry…, Tsuna-san…!" Irie stuttered and cried hard after that, tears falling from his eyes unstoppably, wetting his glasses and his soft cheeks.

Tsuna sighed again and then reached his hands to Irie's direction, trying to find the boy's body. Then he felt that he touched the boy's hair. He traced his fingers from his head to his face, found the glasses and took it off from him.

"Don't cry…," Tsuna whispered softly as he used his thumbs to slowly wipe the tears from the tip of Irie's eyes and his cheeks. "I save you not because I want to make you cry," he continued while bringing the smaller boy's face closely to his. "I want you to live happily in future, and if sacrificing these eyes can save your life, I will not mind it at all." Tsuna then closed his eyes, putting his forehead on Irie's while smiling softly. "If you promise me to live happily from now on and be my close friend and family, I will consider that as a payment for saving your life," Tsuna opened his eyes again now, looking straightly and surely at Irie's even thought he couldn't see anything.

Irie was fascinated by the look on Tsuna's face. There's no sign of doubt, light of fire in his eyes even if he couldn't see. Irie knew that this person didn't lose his radiance. Tsuna was strong, and Irie believed that this person would become stronger even more.

"Tsuna-san…," Irie closed his eyes, and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I promise," he said while smiling bitterly.

_If Tsuna-san loses his sight then…I will become his eyes and do what I can do to become his strength._

Silently, Irie made an oath to himself that he would always be by his side, protecting him. He himself would become stronger, so he could protect this dear person to him well with all of his body and his heart….

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1) _Dame_-Tsuna: Tsuna's nickname; literally meaning useless-Tsuna because of his inability to do anything right and his loser personality

(2) _Sensei: _how people address a person with certain tittle such as: author, doctor, teacher, etc; literally meaning teacher

(3) _Senpai_: an older person in academic field; how to address an older person in academic field

(4) _Kouhai_: a younger person in academic field

**A/N: **Well, this is the first chapter. How do you think? Not many pairings? Well, it's still the first chapter, so you can't expect me to make any pairing here, though…Tsuna-Irie moment is quite sweet 'giggles'. Please be kind and leave some reviews, ne! That purple button down there looks lonely if you don't push them, don't you think? 'Grins.'

I welcome your idea if you want to give me ideas of how Tsuna will meet and be close to the others, k? Oh yeah, because it is AU story, don't expect me to make any battles in it 'laughs', just joking. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you again in next chapter!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	2. The Meeting and The Changing

**A/N: **Yup, this is chapter 2! I am so sorry about brain surgery thing and the grammar errors in the previous chapter (thank you so much for the notification through the reviews, I really appreciated them). I try to find any beta, but no one reply yet. Yes, I am looking for beta. Whoever wants to be my beta-reader for this story, please contact me as soon as possible? Thank you beforehand.

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**Look at the first chapter**_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 2: **_**The Meeting and the Changing**_

A year later after the fateful day when Tsuna was decided to lose his sight for saving Irie….

"I am going to school!" the brown haired little boy with glasses, Irie Shouichi (12), who was still in elementary school a year ago, and now was wearing Nami-_chuu_'s1 uniform as a splendid student of Namimori Junior High School greeted the boy behind him in wide smile.

"Be careful on your way, Shou-chan!" the boy behind him, known as Sawada Tsunayoshi (15), greeted him back in a small soft smile while waving his hand.

Yep, this past year, Tsuna had become so close to Irie. They were like brothers now, and Irie often stayed over night at Tsuna's house. Of course Nana was more than happy with that, as happy as Tsuna. Well, because of Tsuna's eyes condition, he couldn't get out of the house often. Therefore, instead of Tsuna visiting Irie, the younger boy thought that it would be more convenient if he was the one visiting Tsuna.

"I am glad that Shou-chan can handle junior high school quite well," Tsuna said while sighing in happy look after he heard the door being closed. It meant the other boy had got out from his house. Tsuna turned his body, wanting to walk back inside his house but suddenly he tripped on the small stair on the floor. "Oops!" Absolutely, he fell with his face hitting the wooden floor first.

Tsuna groaned in pain as he tried to get up, stroking his red face.

_Damn it! I can't get used to this freaking stupid stair!_

Tsuna cursed inside his head. Well, it couldn't be helped. He was originally clumsy. Even without his blindness, he still could trip on the stairs to the second floor anyway.

It was not like Tsuna unable to do anything when he couldn't see. It was just too troublesome to do something sometimes, because despite his big talk in previous chapter about awakening his sixth sense, he couldn't even sense any inanimate-thing in front of him. Well, he guessed it would not be easy, but he had tried his best and sometimes, yes—, it was just sometimes, he could sense some strange events such as knowing someone would come to his house or knowing what a person's thinking in front of him or such.

Not only that, although Tsuna had problem on sensing something in front of him or behind him, he was surprisingly good at reading atmosphere around people…or we could call it _aura_. In other words, if there was living thing in front or behind him, Tsuna would be able to detect it quite well.

Moreover, his father, Sawada Iemitsu (40), despite his _unknown _business aboard, stayed home more often after the incident a year ago. Well, at least he came home once in a week. Tsuna thought he might have been worried, but his sudden appearance after disappearing for two years earlier indeed shocked the small boy—and his mother— quite a bit.

And now…something new would happen again. Tsuna didn't expect that this meeting with a certain guy would bring a change inside him.

R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27

"Huh, where's that Irie-boy?" Iemitsu asked his son who was reading a brail book his mother had bought him a week after Tsuna had been released from hospital.

"Shou-chan said he had a club activity today, so he will come rather late," Tsuna said slowly.

"Ahaha, that boy, even if this is not his house, he visits it more often than I do," Iemitsu said while chuckling a little.

"I think you're the one who should at least come home once a day," Tsuna said, sweat dropping in funny expression.

His father laughed hard at that. "Well, you can't expect me being a home-father, Tsuna. Your father is a man of adventure!" Iemitsu said in spirited tone. Tsuna could even imagine what kind of expression his father was making right now.

Iemitsu always opened his mouth widely when he laughed, showing off his prickly beard and his sharp white teeth. And now, Tsuna believed that he made that stupid expression when he laughed in spirited voice like that. And as an addition, his father would raise his thumb and blink one of his eyes. He was always like that after all. Tsuna shook his head thinking about his father's antics.

"Oh, yeah, that Irie-boy is known as a _tensai_2 in his school. Do you know that?" Iemitsu asked Tsuna suddenly, continuing his gathering information session about Irie. Honestly, even if Irie came at Tsuna's house often, almost everyday actually, Iemitsu hardly met him. It was because the timing was always off. Iemitsu was never home when Irie came over. That's why, he only knew about the said boy through Tsuna's story and some of his spies…oops, scratch that. There's no spy in Nami-chuu, it was just his source of information.

Therefore, sometimes, Iemitsu would know some rumors about Irie that Tsuna himself didn't. And this was one of it.

"Eh? Really?" the brown haired boy asked his father in a surprised expression, releasing his face from the book and lifted it a bit to catch his father's words better.

"Yeah, it seems, sometimes ago he won the first place of a Teenager's Science Project for senior high school even if he is still freshman in junior high school. Didn't he tell you?" Iemitsu asked his son in wondering tone.

"Well, I know Shou-chan is really clever, but he hardly tells me anything about his academic progress…. Probably because he got a lot of harsh treatments from his friends and his seniors at school as a result of his bright brain," Tsuna said slowly, thinking hard.

"Ah…, he's bullied at school," his father caught the meaning immediately. Tsuna nodded. "Jeez, youngsters these days…. They can't even feel happy with their friend's gifted talent," Iemitsu said while shaking his head, pitying the next generation of this country. Tsuna smiled sadly at that.

"But…," Tsuna began again slowly with the new hope in his face, "that boy didn't give up," he continued in really soft expression. "Dad, he had ever come to me while bleeding and crying, but I said he was strong, and he should not give up, because the moment he gave up, the moment he lost. He could win if he used his positive feeling. They would accept his resolution if he sincerely wanted it that way. He had so many good things that other people didn't have. He was a good kid, clever, but not cheating. It's so hard to find a person like him these days. And I said I liked him very much.

He stopped crying and thanked me. Then…maybe, it was just my imagination or I really wanted to see it that way, he smiled again. He didn't lose his hope. He tried again to face his friends and his seniors with the new strength. Now, he said his stubbornness won. Some people have accepted his resolution and he has been able to make some friends as well. People who bully him at first don't bully him again. Everything has been turning out pretty well like what I had predicted at that time." Tsuna told the detail story about his moment with Irie. He liked talking about him and Irie more. This moment, when he was talking to someone about what he could do, made his days fun.

Well, because there weren't many things he could do to amuse himself, right?

"I see," Iemitsu responded to him slowly, with soft tone. Tsuna believed that his father was smiling right now. He could tell by reading the warm atmosphere around them. Tsuna was happy. He could share lot of things to his father much more than when he still had his sight. Sometimes he thanked God for giving this chance after taking away his eyes' ability to see.

"Ah, by the way," Iemitsu said again, seeming remembering something from his change of tone. "There will be a guest today, but…I wonder where he is right now…," he said slowly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Eh? Don't you pick him up or something? He's a foreigner, right?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

"Huh, how do you know he's a foreigner?" Iemisu asked again wonderingly.

"Well, my sixth sense told me," Tsuna grinned widely. Iemitsu face faulted. "Joking, I only guessed, dad," Tsuna continued, now chuckling madly. "That's because it is _your_ guest, so I thought it might have been a foreigner…from Italy maybe? You work there after all," he continued.

Iemitsu was silent for awhile. "Your deduction's ability is increasing again," he said, rather dumbstruck.

"No way! Was it true, then?" Tsuna asked in bright expression.

"That's true…more likely, perfect," Iemitsu said in disbelief.

"Yay! I've got a good feeling today!" Tsuna cheered in a happy mode. Silently Iemitsu smiled fondly seeing his son's happy, innocent smile.

_He's still shining…even more brightly than before he lost his sight…._

Iemitsu thought while closing his eyes in a really soft expression.

_But sometimes, it can be quite troublesome to let him have this talent and increase it everyday…. Sooner or later he will know what I am doing in Italy. That will be really terrifying…._

The old man's sweat dropped at the thought. "Well, I suppose I will pick him up then…who knows, he might have been lost in this small country," Iemitsu grinned wickedly while thinking something nasty.

Upon hearing his father's tone, Tsuna noticed that his father was up to something. Big sweat dropped from the back of his head as he pitied whoever Iemitsu's guest was.

R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27

Somewhere in a neighborhood town of Namimori...a man, wearing all-black suit and sunglasses, walked through the street calmly. Even if outside he looked cool, inside he was burnt in annoyance.

_That Iemitsu bastard…! How can I know where his home is with this stupid crap!?_

The man thought while crushing a small paper which apparently was Tsuna's home map on his hand. He was pissed off. Moreover, it was summer right now in Japan, so the hot weather was almost unbearable. He was wearing all black outfit after all.

People stared at him weirdly as well. The man, who would be called Reborn (24) later, fumed silently and swore he would kill that old man for leaving him alone when he was sightseeing in this country after his first arrival in Japan at Narita's Airport.

Reborn sighed while opening his sunglasses. "Guess I shall ask someone about this map," he said slowly as he kept his glasses safely on his pocket. "But first…I think drinking something cold will be a good choice."

Reborn turned his face around, trying to find a restaurant or a stand which was selling water or ice or juice. Or, if there was a café, he would be gladly cooling down first inside the air conditioned room. Then, after looking for almost ten minutes, he spotted a café standing invitingly on the side of the street, called Poirot.

_Thank goodness there's a café…._

Reborn thought in a relief. He crossed the road and entered the café. The waitress immediately greeted him and brought him to the table near the windows.

"What would you like to order, sir?" she asked in a friendly smile, a bit blushing as well because Reborn was a really fine young man, with spiky black hair and enticing dark eyes. Every woman would throw herself on his feet if he seduced them with those eyes. He was so gorgeous, without doubt.

"A glass of espresso with ice, please," he said while taking his high hat off, revealing his part of face which was hidden by the shadow of his hat.

The waitress squealed a bit, but then she took a note and asked him to wait for awhile before his order came. Reborn made comfortable of himself on a soft sponged black chair he sat now. He leaned to the chair's back and sighed slowly.

_Japanese's summer is surely hot…! I will not come to this country in summer again._

He thought silently in a frowned face.

"Ouch, mom—, wait. You can't just bring me out of house like this. It's hot!" a voice came from the front door of the café.

Reborn, being as trained as he was, even if he didn't want to hear anything, he couldn't help catching the voice very well. Therefore, the man took a glance on whoever it was. He saw a woman and a boy. According to their conversation, it seemed the boy was the woman's son and he was the owner of that high voice.

The boy was a plain high school's student maybe, but he was rather short and had a feminine face in Reborn's perspective. He had brown hair…and his eyes…soil-colored eyes? He was not really sure. He couldn't see it very well. On the other hand, the mother had light brown hair, almost blond, but maybe it was just his imagination. No Japanese had blond hair, right? Well, except she was a mix of Japan and western country, of course. She had that cheerful expression with childish smile and feature. Somehow…Reborn could think that rather than the mother was taking care of her child, it was the other around.

"…Moreover, dad's guest will come to our house soon. Isn't it the time for you to make dinner?" the boy, who non other was Sawada Tsunayoshi protested a bit in a frowned face.

"Don't speak like that, Tsu-kun. It has been awhile since you're outside the house, right? Mom only wants to take you walking outside," the woman, who non other was Sawada Nana said cheerily in a happy face.

"Jeez, Mom…, even if it is rare of me walking outside, it doesn't mean I want to take a walk when the weather is so hot like this," Tsuna muttered slowly in annoyance. "And why are we in café actually? It's Kokuyo's Cafe Poirot, right?" he asked now.

"Wow, great! How did you know, Tsu-kun? Is it your sixth sense again?" Nana asked in sparkling eyes, completely interested.

_Sixth sense?_

Reborn, who was still hearing their conversation, was plainly surprised upon hearing the words.

"Nope, I can sense it from the smell. The coffee-bean in this café has special fragrance," Tsuna said in his smile, a bit fluttered by his mother's admiration.

_From the smell?_

Reborn couldn't help feeling interested at their conversation. It seemed like the boy didn't use his sight. Then he guessed that the boy might be….

"Wow, that's my boy! Despite your sightless eyes, you still know many things using your other senses! And the most extra-ordinary sense is the sixth sense! Tsu-kun is really admirable!" Nana said while hugging his son happily.

_As I thought…, that boy is blind. Still, knowing many things with his other senses…, and even his sixth sense, it's really interesting…._

Reborn said, really interested to know more about this amusing boy.

"Whoah, mom—, don't be so…aah!" then they tripped and fell to the floor, earning a lot of giggles from the other guests and even from the waitress. Tsuna turned a bright red upon hearing those amused giggles. "Jeez, mom—, you embarrass us!" Tsuna said, still blushing madly and trying to get up again. Nana only giggled sheepishly and got off of Tsuna's body.

"Are you alright?"

Suddenly Tsuna heard a baritone voice speaking to him out of nowhere. Still, Tsuna lifted his face at the source of voice. Even if he couldn't see anything, it's inappropriate to not show your face to the one who wanted to help you, right?

"Can you stand? I'll help you," the owner of that beautiful voice said and touched Tsuna's shoulder. At that time, Tsuna sensed electricity passing his body from the touch of his big warm hand. He was a little surprised but…he felt really weird after that, almost familiar, but it was also alien. Moreover…this scent of perfume…. "What's wrong?" the man asked again near Tsuna's ear.

"Ah, no!" Tsuna responded to him in a surprise. "Thank you very much for your help," Tsuna said again while smiling in gratitude, trying to dismiss the thought he had earlier.

"Sorry for the trouble and thank you," Nana also thanked this wonderful stranger in a polite smile.

"No problem and you're welcome," the man, who was actually that Reborn, said while smiling small in return. Then he turned his back and left.

However, Tsuna really wanted to know after all, so he called him again, "Ah, hey," upon hearing his footsteps.

"Yes?" the man turned his face again.

"Do you…, I mean have we ever met before?" Tsuna asked slowly, a bit in doubt.

"Eh, I think this is our first meeting," Reborn said in wondering look. "Why do you ask?" he asked again.

"Ah, no…, I see. It was just my imagination, then…. I felt familiar with your touch and smell," Tsuna said in a sigh. "Well then, I guess we will meet again soon," Tsuna said again in a small happy smile.

_Eh?_

Reborn was really surprised when he heard that. They would meet again soon? What did that mean? Wouldn't they part after this?

Still, Reborn couldn't ask him those questions because Tsuna and Nana had gone to buy some crepes and coffee and decided to take them home because Nana would not cook dinner today. She decided to take out the food from other restaurants when they went home.

_That kid is really interesting…. I don't expect to see a kid like that in Japan. I really want to make him join my family._

Reborn said in his smile while looking at Tsuna's back. "Well," Reborn stood up. "I guess I have to go now too. I still have to look for that Iemitsu's house after all," he continued and went to the cashier to pay the bill.

R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27

"Hey, Reborn!" Iemitsu called Reborn when he was walking on Namimori's main street.

"Iemitsu!" Reborn looked relieved when he found the old man. Then he remembered his annoyance to the man. "Damn it, it took me hours to look for your house because of your low drawing skill's level, old man! Even elementary kid can draw better than you!" he said in annoyance while shoving the paper on Iemitsu's chest.

"Hahaha, as I expected you would be lost!" Iemitsu said while laughing madly at that, ignoring the annoyed tone Reborn showed in his voice.

"Shut up. It's not even funny, so don't laugh!" Reborn said a bit blushing because the old man laughed at him like that.

"Then…how is your sightseeing?" Iemitsu asked in knowing smile, walking together with Reborn to his house's direction under the setting sun. It had been quite dark now, but the flash orange light from sunset still shone on the quite busy streets softly.

"Well, Japan is really beautiful country. The town is clean and busy; the people are friendly; and most importantly, there's no_ war_ here. I guess the Ninth will be more than willing to move here. The problem is his son. That Xanxus…he will absolutely be against it for sure. He's been tainted too much by the darkness of our world," Reborn said rather troubled. "He has become more dangerous than the ninth's enemy…. It will be good if that boy can take a rest a little, at least to wake up his _humanity_ again," he continued.

Iemitsu was silent for awhile listening this young man's mope. "I see…you're also a bit tired then, Reborn?" he said after awhile.

Reborn chuckled. "Yeah, honestly, maybe I am really tired…," he said slowly in a solemn look. "But," he began again, "today I found a really interesting kid. Too bad I can't get his name and his address," Reborn grinned when he remembered about the boy he met earlier.

"Oh? It's rare to see you have any interest in other people. You said you don't associate with people in lower status. I can take that this kid is really something then?" Iemitsu felt interested in the story.

"Nope, he's just a plain boy, and he is blind," Reborn said. Upon hearing the _blind_ part of Reborn's words, Iemitsu felt a big omen. "Then he also said something really interesting to me," Reborn continued, "that we will meet again soon. It seems like a prediction, don't you think?" he continued again and before Iemitsu could give any response, they had arrived at Iemitsu's house.

"Ah, we're here," Iemitsu realized that he had been in front of his house's front gate. "Please come in. I believe my wife had made the dinner. And you can also meet my cute son," he added while grinning.

"Jeez, you—, I think that there's 'father-complex' in this world, but I have never heard any 'son-complex' like your disease," Reborn shook his head seeing Iemitsu's antics. "Even Shamal will have no cure for your sickness," he continued, face faulting.

Iemitsu only laughed at that. Then he opened the door of his home while greeting. "I am home, Nana, Tsuna."

"Welcome home, _papa_," Nana, his cheerful wife, greeted him back and looked immediately surprised upon seeing the familiar young man behind her dear husband. "Eh, you are…."

"Eh?" Reborn also realized that the woman in front of him was the woman he had met before.

"Welcome home, dad. Do you bring your guest over?" then Tsuna came to see and greet his father and his guest. When he stepped on the hall to the front door, he smelled again that fragrance. The familiar scent of the person he had met earlier. He could even sense the electricity. It was the first time he felt this way. He didn't want to believe it at first but,

"You're…the boy from before…,"

Upon hearing that beautiful baritone voice, Tsuna knew that it was really a fate. Once again, he met that person. He had ever felt like this actually, when he would reunite with a person he _had known_ once, but…reuniting again with a person he _didn't know_ was really _something_, a bit unusual for him. And the moment it happened, he knew that something was going to change.

"You're…_niisan_3 from before," Tsuna also noticed that after recognizing his voice. He walked nearing the guy and when he wanted to speak again, he suddenly tripped _again_ on that small stairs, and of course, he fell down to the floor…hard. "OW!" he shouted and groaned painfully as his face connected to the floor. He tried to wake up again while stroking his face.

"Kyaah, Tsu-kun! What are you doing?" Nana asked, rather in panicky while Iemitsu laughed seeing his son's clumsiness.

_Damn it—! I embarrass myself in front of the guest—! Moreover, I had ever met him before. This is so embarrassing…! Stop laughing, you stupid old man!_

Tsuna thought while cursing his father for laughing that hard seeing him suffering like that.

Reborn could only stare at this family in a dumbstruck expression. It was as if…his impression on this boy changed drastically. He thought that the boy was interesting because of his unusual talent, but…tripping on the small stair inside his own home….

_H-how lame—!_

Reborn could only think that way. Big sweat dropped from the back of his head while he was in that really funny expression.

Iemitsu was still laughing for awhile before he choked and coughed madly. Tsuna muttered something like he deserved that, and Nana now was worried about her husband. Reborn could only think that this family was really _something_. Could be expected from Iemitsu's family though…Reborn didn't think it would be this outrageous.

"Ah, I am sorry for that, err…," Tsuna lifted his face again, trying to find the guest by reading the air using his sense of touch.

"Reborn," the older man said, responding to Tsuna's greet.

"Reborn-san," Tsuna called him while smiling softly. Just for a second, Reborn was caught by Tsuna's gentle look.

_Cute…._

Reborn thought silently.

"Hey, Reborn…," suddenly Iemitsu threw his right arm on Reborn's neck, curving it, earning Reborn's attention. Reborn lifted his eyebrows in response.

"What?" he asked.

"If by chance…the boy you mentioned earlier was this boy, a. k. a. my son, I will not let you take him easily, you know," he said, or more like murmured near Reborn's ear while looking at Reborn's with that dangerous glinting eyes.

Reborn immediately looked at Iemitsu as if he were an alien from Mars. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked, rather stuttering while trying to shove his arm away from his neck. Iemitsu only laughed seeing the younger man's nervousness.

"He is my precious son," Iemitsu said again, but now he had loosened his arm from Reborn and had his son's shoulder been on his arm gently, protectively. "He is my _pride_," Iemitsu stated proudly, surprising Reborn, but Tsuna could only wonder what that was about because he couldn't really catch their conversation by only hearing their voice.

Reborn smiled small. "I see…," he said softly, fondly. He forgot that this man, Iemitsu, was the ninth advisor. Of course he had that kind of superior aura around him. This man was the closest person to the ninth Vongola boss, the person the ninth believed most. It seemed Reborn could also expect more from his son who still had known nothing yet right now.

"Well then, gentle men there," suddenly Nana clasped her hands in front of her chest, calling the men who had ignored her for sometimes. "The dinner has been ready. Will you give me a favor to eat before it gets cold?" she said while smiling childishly.

"Ah, pardon me for intruding…," Reborn said a bit guiltily while walking to Nana's direction, but then Iemitsu had jumped and ran to his wife and gave her a big hug.

"That's so thoughtful of my beloved wife! I love you Nana!" he said like a little kid. Tsuna could only stand there, thunderstruck. He didn't know why the atmosphere in the room changed so rapidly from one to another. He didn't even have chance to read it.

In the end, Tsuna only shrug and walked following the others to the kitchen, and of course he tripped again on the small stairs and cursed verbally now, earning a simple laugh from Reborn. Tsuna turned a bit pink as he heard Reborn's amused laugh. He really had to get used to the stair…or he would always trip when he passed that part of his own goddamned house, and embarrassed himself in front of others.

R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27R27I27

"Heeh, so Reborn-san is from Italy," Tsuna said, not really surprised since he had known about that from his father.

Yep, the two guys were talking inside Tsuna's room, since tonight they would share the room after all. That's why Tsuna had initiative to know this person's better, since he had had any feeling that they would be together for a long time.

"I don't know what my father and you do in Italy, but please take care of my dad. He can be careless sometimes," the younger boy said while smiling to the older one.

Reborn stared at Tsuna's face for awhile before he responded to Tsuna's request. "Of course," he spoke slowly, lowly, making Tsuna lift his face in concern.

"Umm…are you alright?" the younger boy asked.

"Hmm? Why are you asking like that?" Reborn asked wonderingly.

"Ah…your tone…, it seems you're tired," Tsuna answered slowly, rather blushing for realizing that he might have jumped into the wrong conclusion.

_Despite his flaw for being blind…he's really sensitive to people's change of manner. He can even feel the slightest meaning in the change of my tone…even if I am a hitman who is trained not to show any feeling in my voice and my face, I have never seen a person as sensitive as he is. He's really something after all…._

"You're right," Reborn said slowly. "I am a bit tired of my life," he continued while closing his eyes.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked rather surprised at that. He widened his eyes as a response, not sure how to react. "W-why?" the boy couldn't help asking. He didn't know why this man said he was tired of his life. He couldn't understand.

"I guess, a kid can't understand it well," Reborn said, "but I felt like talking…I don't know why…maybe because I don't have to put any mask on my face, since you can't see me after all," he continued.

Tsuna was silent for awhile before he spoke again. "Even if," he began, "even if I can't see your face…, I can feel your feeling," he continued in a serious look. "Right now…you felt depressed, even I can tell that," Tsuna spoke again slowly.

"Yeah, that's why you're so interesting," Reborn chuckled. "Your talent in reading someone's atmosphere is really something. It's an extra-ordinary gift, you know…," he continued.

"My dad and mom always say that," Tsuna smiled. "Hey, why do you feel tired of your life? Isn't it wonderful to live in this world?" Tsuna asked. "I really don't understand the reason why you…who can see the beauty of the world feel tired," the boy continued.

"It isn't about the fact that I can see or not," Reborn said slowly. "The world is not always as beautiful as you imagine it would be. I have seen the darkness of this world, and it's because I can see, I can't ignore it, right? Because it is my principle," he continued. "I can't just pretend that I don't see anything."

Tsuna was silent again for awhile before he smiled. "It seems you've seen many things that I haven't seen. I am sorry for speaking as if I knew…," the boy said again in soft expression.

Well, sometimes even Tsuna couldn't read people's mind which was deeper than his own. This Reborn-man…; Tsuna believed he had been through many harsh things he didn't know. That's why he sounded so wise. Tsuna had to learn a lot of things from this person.

"Ne, Tsuna," Reborn called suddenly, earning Tsuna's attention. "You can sense people's aura, right? What about inanimate things?" Reborn asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked surprised. Just now, the atmosphere had changed completely. It was not depressing anymore. It was more like…this person had just found something to play with. Suddenly Tsuna felt not wanting to answer his question. It was like…a bad omen? "Why are you asking that?" Tsuna asked slowly.

"Well, it was a waste to let your talent be that way. Why don't you become my disciple? I can teach you a lot of things, so you can make use of your talent reaaally well," Reborn said…and was he snickering just now?

"Eh…I am not good at sensing inanimate objects…. You saw me earlier, didn't you? I am really clumsy and often fall on the place without any obstruction. With the last accident, I had tripped on that stair for almost all the time I walk passing it," Tsuna said while blushing, feeling really embarrassed. "I often fall from the stairs to the second floor as well," he continued now crying literally in embarrassment.

Reborn laughed hard at that. Tsuna became beet-red as he heard him laughing. "That's just like your father," Reborn said again in a chuckle. "Well, the thought of training you personally has interested me more than before," he said again, touching his chin playfully.

"Eh?" Tsuna was really surprised at that.

"I will ask for your father's permission for this matter," he said again.

"Eh, but—, wait," Tsuna stuttered in a really panicked look.

"I think he will agree it right away, since it's for your sake as well, to defend yourself, to protect yourself," Reborn continued, not even trying to hear Tsuna's words.

"But, eh, wait—," Tsuna couldn't even say his concern as Reborn had decided he would talk immediately to Iemitsu about this matter. "Hey…would you please listen to me first…," but Reborn had stood and now was on his way to talk to Tsuna's father, getting out from Tsuna's room.

_W-what a bizarre person…._

Tsuna could only think dumbfounded, sweat dropping as he heard Reborn's steps getting far.

_Why does he suddenly feel interested to train me? Does he want to do it to amuse his self? I will be damned if he really thinks that way…._

Suddenly…Tsuna felt like running away from home. Even if he had not known yet what kind of person Reborn was, somehow…he could feel that his ordinary peaceful day would turn into chaos as he accepted Reborn's offer…

_Huh? Since when have I accepted the offer to be his disciple?_

Now Tsuna thought that there's something really wrong here. Well, yeah, since he would accept the hell training from Reborn after all.

_What is he actually?_

Tsuna couldn't help wondering that way. Well, indeed, his life would change from this spot. He had sensed it though; either from his sixth sense or…his fear? Tsuna was not sure, but…this change will also affect Tsuna's life in the future….

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

_**(1) Nami-chuu**_: a short form of Namimori Chuugaku, meaning Namimori Junor High School

_**(2) Tensai**_: genius

_**(3) Niisan**_: how to address an older brother or older man outside academic field

**A/N: **Well, this is chapter 2. What do you think? Is it progressing too slowly? Making a meeting per chapter, that's what I want to do with this story. Don't worry, I will not rush anything. They will meet each person one by one until the end, and they will—oops, no spoiler…heheh. Anyway, reviews? The purple button is waiting to be pushed. Thanks for reading and reviewing this chapter. Hope we can meet in next chapter as soon as possible!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. A Boy Whose Soul is In Baseball part 1

**A/N:** And here it is the new chapter for this story. Sorry for making you wait for too long. Now, please take your time and enjoy!

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**Please witness them in the first chapter…**_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 3: **_**Reunion! The Young Man whose Soul is in Baseball (1)**_

A year ago….

Yamamoto Takeshi (14), a tall, spiky black haired boy and his classmates were chatting like always before the class started in Namimori Junior High School. He did pretty well in baseball district tournament and now was telling his friends about the said tournament eagerly. He was cheery like always though he actually cheered not because he was excited. He just built an image. He didn't want to be hated by his friends, so he took the easiest personality that suited everyone's taste.

Well, still, he knew an idiot who didn't bother to be someone else no matter how harsh the humiliation he received everyday. Sawada Tsunayoshi was his name.

Takeshi had never had a chance to talk to him since the first time they met because he caught attention of trouble makers from his class and from other classes so easily. He was so clumsy and really easy to be teased around. Takeshi didn't really understand why he was so stubborn, maintaining his personality everyday. He was not so different from Yamamoto, but…aside he's dumb (not that Yamamoto himself was clever), he sucked at sport.

However, even though how useless he was in his life, he always did his best. At least Yamamoto understood that. He was never angry when his friends—, no, they couldn't be called friends, actually, always _bothered_ him. Yamamoto knew that Sawada was treated pretty badly by the other students, especially those delinquents from the class next door.

Yamamoto had ever saved Tsuna once when they went overboard, almost, well; almost killed the poor boy by making him fall from the stairs. Luckily, Yamamoto was there, right bellow Tsuna when he was falling. He caught Tsuna's small body easily because he had been trained well in sport (and Tsuna was surprisingly really light for a boy). At that time, he couldn't smile.

Takeshi glared at those delinquents because for God sake, he couldn't take that as a joke. Who would joke around by hurting someone else? While protecting Tsuna, he took care of those bastards.

"Why don't you get angry being treated like this, Sawada?" Yamamoto asked his friend…, well, not that he talked to the boy often. Honestly, it was the first time he could talk to him like that, privately; just the two of them, when those two walked together out of the school gates. He just couldn't stand Tsuna's quietness.

"Eh?" Tsuna only looked at Yamamoto while performing a big question sign on his head.

"They tried to kill you," said Yamamoto in exasperation. "You should get angry once in a while, or they will never stop mocking you. I can't believe you can still hang around with them," he continued, scolding the smaller boy.

"Trying to kill…? No way! Yamamoto you said too far. No way would they try to kill me. They're only joking around," Tsuna said in a childish wondering smile.

Now Yamamoto seriously thought that this brown haired boy was really an idiot. "You call that pushing you down from the stairs as a joke?" Yamamoto asked; sweat dropping from the back of his head.

"It was an accident," Tsuna said while smiling again. "They aren't that bad, Yamamoto," he continued.

"Yeah, stealing and taking other people's things and forcing other people to hand over their money, you call those _not so bad_. Then, what is bad for you?" Yamamoto asked while rolling his eyes.

"I guess…when they stop noticing me being here hurts more," Tsuna said while looking down the floor. Yamamoto was startled when he heard that. "I am not bright in any lesson or in any sport. It's good enough that they notice my existence. And, Yamamoto…we are friends. When they take my money, they only borrow it from me. They need the money, so I lend them. When they take my lunch, it's because they are hungry, so I share it to them. Isn't it friend's job to help when a person is in a trouble?" Tsuna said while looking at Yamamoto's eyes deeply.

"But…they did the wrong thing," Yamamoto insisted. "They hurt you, right? They went too far," he continued, somehow…he was getting confused over the definition of friend in this world. Friends were important, right? Who would hurt a friend to joke around? It didn't make any sense, yet…Tsuna's words seemed convincing him.

"In relationship with others, we will hurt each other as a process of knowing them better. That's a common sense," Tsuna said in a small smile. "I don't hold any grudge on everyone that had ever hurt me," he continued.

"Before you can make them understand how you treasure them as friends, you will get killed first, you know," Yamamoto said in defeat. "Why don't you act more bravely once in awhile and resist them if you don't like what they do?" Yamamoto asked again in confused face.

"Ahaha, that's probably right," Tsuna agreed that, laughing and sweat dropping.

"At least…try not to get too much trouble. Seeing you getting hurt isn't pleasant at all," Yamamoto said, concerned. "If they try to hurt you, just run away," he continued.

Tsuna was silent for a moment when he heard that. "That…, I can't do that," he continued slowly, lowly, making Yamamoto lift his eyebrows in response.

"What do you mean you can't?" the black haired boy asked eventually. "It can't be… they black mail you as well?" he continued, more concerned in a serious look.

"No, it's not something like that…," the smaller boy said and smiled in troubled look. "Yamamoto…_they_ need me to be there," Tsuna said slowly. "I can't stand them…suffering while I am not there," he continued lowly.

"What do you mean by that? Who needs you?" Yamamoto asked further, trying to make Tsuna look at him.

Tsuna fidgeted nervously. "Well, I don't like them when they hurt _other people_, so I make them like teasing me instead," Tsuna grinned; Yamamoto face faulted. "I only help them release the stress they get when they're studying. And Yamamoto…weren't you helping me just now, when I was in trouble?" Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's face again while smiling. "Thank you. I really appreciate your help," he continued in gentle expression, making the taller boy blush a bit.

"Ah, umm…, well, never mind," Yamamoto said, a bit stuttering.

Honestly, Tsuna's expression was like a saint. He still could forgive any harsh treatment he got from the gang he called his friends. He really didn't suit being those bastards' friend.

Still, Yamamoto admired him somehow. Indeed it was really stupid, but…he sacrificed himself to help other people, without getting any reward, silently controlling that bunch of delinquents from behind, from his position as their victim, so they would not bother other people, enduring the hazardous thing they did towards him.

"I am fine, and I won't lose just because of something like this, Yamamoto," Tsuna said in cheery look. "We live only once, I will do my best to enjoy my life, that's all!" Tsuna grinned happily and then ran, leaving Yamamoto to go home while waving at him.

_Really…, he's a strong kid…._

Yamamoto admitted that silently and could only look at Tsuna's back in a small smile. "Then I guess, I don't really have to be worried about him anymore," he said while scratching the back of his head. He believed Tsuna would be fine. He would believe in his strength and should not meddle in Tsuna's way of thinking.

_Still, talking to Sawada is not as bad as I thought. Well, even if he is an outcast, surprisingly he's good in something like this. Relationship with others, eh…? I can never be myself in front of other people. Tsuna is awesome for always being himself wherever he is. I shall talk to him more often…._

That was Yamamoto's plan after parting with Tsuna's that day. However…reality seemed not really as beautiful as idealism. The next morning…shocking news came to Yamamoto's class.

"We have terrible news, guys," the class president said in his sickening pretending sad face. "One of our classmates must quit school because of his heath condition. We lose our _dame-_Tsuna, guys!" he said, and suddenly the others laughed hard as response.

_Eh?_

Yamamoto was in a shock when he heard that, more…what the hell was his class president talking about?

"I don't hear the details actually, but he drops out from our school," the class president repeated while grinning.

"No way, is that serious? Jeez, he runs away?" the other student asked while laughing pathetically.

"Dunno, I just heard the teachers talking about it in their lounge," the leader replied while shrugging and then sat on his chair slowly.

"Ahaha, I knew it. He was seriously annoying with his _do-whatever-you-want_ smile. Now he snaps and actually gives up by running away? That's just like him!" and other student joint the forum from their seats as well.

"As we expected, he's really a useless Tsuna after all…."

_**SLAM!! **_

"**STOP IT ALREADY**!!" suddenly Yamamoto banged his desk hard, stood, and snapped in a really angry face. That's right. His smiling mask faltered. He looked seriously scary at that time. Everyone who laughed and chatted about Tsuna fell silent immediately when they saw that look on Yamamoto's face.

"Ta-Takeshi…?" one of his friends tried to talk to him even if he was rather terrified by Yamamoto's look. Yamamoto glared at him right in his eyes, making the said boy freeze on his spot.

"You…what do you take a friend for? A toy?" he asked while grimacing at his friends.

"W-what are you talking about, Takeshi? We're just talking about _dame-_Tsuna, you know…."

"Stop calling his name like that!" Yamamoto snapped even more, making his friends take a step back in fear. "You don't know anything about him. He always endures the humiliation he gets from you all! You have no idea how much pain he get from that! You have no right calling him like that!" he shouted at them like an angry lion. No one dared to stop him or to cut his words.

"Don't be so full of your self, Yamamoto," suddenly one of them took the risk by responding to Yamamoto's outburst. Yamamoto threw his dangerous glare to the boy, who often teased Tsuna and gave him name. "You speak as if you didn't do anything to him, but…when he was humiliated, you did nothing to help him, did you?" he asked in sickening cunning smile.

Yamamoto jerked at that and widened his eyes in a shocked look.

"You chose to stay away from trouble, right? You didn't care about him. Don't act heroic now. We are on the same boat. _All of us_," the boy said while smirking.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth and grabbed the boy's collar. Some girls screamed in fear of Yamamoto who was about to hit the other boy and some boys shouted to call the teacher.

"You want to hit me because I said the truth, right?" the boy in Yamamoto's trembling hand said, challenging him. "Go ahead, and you will ruin your _image_ Yamamoto," he said again in a disgusting smirk.

Yamamoto had raised his clenched fist in front of the boy's face. His hand was trembling so badly for wanting to punch this guy's face to wipe his annoying smirk, and for kicking his ass. Still…, Yamamoto couldn't deny that this guy was right. He didn't do anything to help Tsuna when he was humiliated. He chose to stay away and ignore it as if it had never happened. He was…as guilty as the others.

Yamamoto loosened his hand from the boy's collar and released him. "I am not feeling well," Yamamoto made an excuse while looking down at the floor. "Sorry, tell the teacher I will go home early," he continued while once again putting his smiling mask on his face.

The other students looked at him in a complete confused face. Just now he looked like about to kill someone, but now he could smile like nothing happened. This Yamamoto guy was really something.

Yamamoto grabbed his bag and stormed out from the class. Yep, he was running.

_Why? Why?! WHY!?_

He kept thinking why this thing happened.

_Why…!? You said that you would not lose…. You said that you would enjoy your life! So why—?! Why are you running away?!_

Yamamoto kept running until outside the gate of his school until he reached the park. He punched the memorial stone in the park until his fist bleed.

"_I won't lose only because of something like this…!"_

Yamamoto panted heavily as he remembered Tsuna's words and smile. "Is that…, are your words lies…, Sawada?" Yamamoto asked no one in particular. He showed that hurt expression and he covered his face. He felt somehow…betrayed as he had believed in Tsuna's smile yesterday, but mostly he felt really guilty for thinking so naively.

No one liked being humiliated. If there was one…he or she must have been a masochist. Tsuna was not one. It was normal if he wanted to run away.

"_I can't run away…. They need me."_

"Those words and smile you have…, are they lies too?" Yamamoto asked in bitter expression. "Damn it! Sawada you fool! You're a liar!" he shouted loudly, making everyone in the park look at him weirdly.

_Damn…, damn…, damn! Why can't I turn back the time…? If only I cared for him more…he would not drop out from school! I thought he was different from the others…. I thought he was stronger…! I am such an idiot…!_

Yamamoto Takeshi (14) had experienced the feeling of being left by his friend from the first time. He didn't know what went wrong in the first place. He felt really hurt. Usually, he would just brush something like that off, but…Sawada Tsunayoshi's smile never ceased to exist in his memory, and it was what hurt him most….

8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R

Present time…

Things…had been pretty hazardous these past weeks…for Tsuna nonetheless, especially since that _Spartan_ tutor, who self proclaimed himself to be Tsuna's home tutor, called Reborn, stayed in Sawada's house.

"Reborn! Hey, Reborn, where are you!?" Tsuna shouted and called his name several times loudly enough to be heard by the neighbors, but the said man didn't even respond to his calling.

Oh yeah, Tsuna had dropped the honorific –_san_ from his name because…he was not a person you would respect in the end.

Seriously, this Reborn man had no shame. He not only freely stayed in Tsuna's house, but also acted as if he had right to control over Tsuna's behavior. Well, no one protested what he did, but it was just because they didn't see what he _actually_ did to Tsuna. Honestly, Tsuna couldn't stand this guy even a bit. He was so rough, so violent when he trained Tsuna. He had no mercy and pity even if Tsuna had disadvantage for being blind.

"Damn it, I am sure he was home. I felt his presence earlier, but how the hell can he hide his presence so well?" the brown haired boy grimaced. Somehow, Tsuna couldn't help feeling suspicious to his home tutor. For a normal person, he was too extreme. His father would not say anything to tell him about his self proclaimed tutor, and his mother liked this guy because he was gentle with women.

_Damn it! He has two faces! Or more like…he has split personality! He is a devil in angel disguise, a monster with human face, a wolf under the sheep's fur!!_

Tsuna cursed him silently as suddenly he felt something.

_The wind changes…something is coming!!_

Tsuna realized that something was coming, but he was too late to respond to it and _**SMACK**_! A mop connected to his face…hard.

"OUCH!!" was Tsuna's respond when the mop smacked him right in the face. "Ow, ow, ow—!! What the hell was that!?" he shouted, still grimacing while stroking his painful face.

"Haah, you're so clumsy, _dame_-Tsuna. No wonder your wounds increase each day," suddenly Tsuna heard that bossy voice and veins popped up on his head.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna shouted. "What the hell was that for, you…devilish tutor!? You-green blooded _ONI_(1)! Inhuman!" Tsuna shouted at him in a really annoyed face. "And, damn it, Reborn! If you just stopped this ridiculous training, I would not gain more wounds!" Tsuna yelled at him, really angrily.

"Barking like a lost dog…that's because you lack of concentration, dame-Tsuna. I told you to be alert anytime and anywhere you're on, right? Being able to feel someone's presence is not enough to live safely in this world. You need to be able to feel the presence of inanimate things as well and dodge them if they come to you. If you can't even dodge something like this, you're still far from being ready walk alone," the said tutor, Reborn, said while ignoring Tsuna's protest. "Jeez, how can you be this clumsy?" Reborn shook his head. He couldn't come up with any reason why Tsuna could be this inept. Didn't he inherit any of his father's ability?

"Well, excuse me for being so clumsy! It's no use even if I can sense the thing coming, I can't react that fast! Your way of training is too extreme! Even normal people will not be able to dodge that!" Tsuna protested at Reborn, seriously annoyed with him. This Reborn just didn't understand that his training course was killing him slowly.

"Don't be too naïve. World is dangerous, dame-Tsuna. You don't know what will come to you when you walk alone on the street." Reborn said while leaning his face closely to Tsuna.

Tsuna flinched when suddenly he felt the closeness. He could feel the warmth of Reborn's face and breath, and he felt seriously uncomfortable. "Would you stop leaning so closely, Reborn-sama? You're too close," Tsuna said while changing the direction of his face from Reborn and pushing the older man's face away.

Seriously, this Reborn was really weird. He sometimes would talk too closely to Tsuna's comfort. True, he could feel other people's feeling when they were closer to Tsuna, but lately, the closeness between him and Reborn felt really weird. He didn't know why, but it seemed Reborn was doing it on purpose and he felt uncomfortable being too close to him like that.

Tsuna couldn't help feeling that this guy was a bit dangerous. He knew Reborn had a lot of lovers. He was really good with women. That's why sometimes he felt like he was being a toy to this man. Not that they had that kind of relationship. Still, this man teased him so much!

"Tsuna-san! Reborn-san! Nana-_obachan_(2) is calling…," and Irie chose the time to walk in the scene, witnessing such lovely situation between Reborn and his dear Tsuna-san, who were too close to each other. In Irie's vision, it looked like Reborn attacking Tsuna in _many ways_. "AAAH!! Reborn-san! What are you doing to Tsuna-san!?" And the boy exploded while running at Tsuna and Reborn, parting them in hurry. "I will not forgive you if you touch Tsuna-san! You're too dangerous to be left alone!" Irie said while hugging Tsuna protectively and pointing at Reborn in red annoyed face.

Reborn looked at Irie in a smirk for knowing what the boy had thought upon witnessing that scene. "At least I am still _better_ than a bean sprout like you, kid," he said treacherously.

Irie turned a beet red for knowing what this guy was implying while Tsuna could only put on a question sign on his head when heard their weird conversation. "Damn it! You-womanizer! Lecher! Pervert!!" and suddenly Irie shouted loudly, and kept calling Reborn names because he tried to touch his Tsuna-san and tried to tease him. Reborn just grinned victoriously and then walked away cheerily to approach Nana who called him earlier.

Irie huffed a little while making sure that Reborn had gone away, thus he looked at Tsuna in sorry face after calming himself down. "Tsuna-san, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Irie asked, rather worriedly to Tsuna.

"No, I am fine, Shou-chan. It's just…the mop hit me pretty hard," Tsuna said while grinning sheepishly.

"Aah, that Spartan guy! He did it again! Why does he always put traps to tease you!?" the younger boy said angrily while helping Tsuna stand.

"I want to ask too," Tsuna said while sighing. "His way of training is truly outrageous. What harm can occur in my own house anyway…? He is the only harmful danger in this house," Tsuna continued, sweat dropping.

"That's right! He's too extreme! Why does he want to train you like this actually?" Irie just couldn't understand what that guy was thinking.

Tsuna was silent when he thought about that. "Maybe…," he began. "May be…he want me to be able to take care of myself when I am alone…," he continued in a small smile.

"Tsuna-san?" Irie looked at Tsuna's face wonderingly.

"Of course, I am not alone…but there will be times when I am alone as well. Everyone can't take care of me forever and anytime, that's why…. He wants me to survive even I am alone," Tsuna said in understanding look.

"Did he tell you that?" Irie was somehow amazed by the good intention that lecherous man had to Tsuna.

"Nope, I only feel that way," Tsuna grinned; Irie face faulted. "But I agree that he's too Spartan! He should not set up so many traps in my house! What if everyone gets involved?" Tsuna huffed in annoyance.

_That's not the problem…. So as long as everyone is safe, you will let him tease you like that?_

Irie just couldn't catch Tsuna's way of thinking. Well, he would protect his Tsuna-san from that man if he intended to do inappropriate things to Tsuna anyway. He would not let that womanizer do as he pleased.

"Tsuna, have you done training?" Nana welcomed her son in the kitchen in a happy-loving hug.

"Yeah, I have," Tsuna said in a smile.

"Now it's the time to have lunch, right, Reborn-chan?" Nana asked the man behind him.

"Sure, it's a complete disgrace for a man if he neglected this wonderful lunch cooked by _Mama_," he said in warm gentle smile.

"Aww, Reborn-chan, you're so good at flattering me with your marvelous words," Nana said happily in loving eyes.

_This guy…seriously has multiple personality!_

Tsuna and Irie thought at the same time in really weird pale faces upon hearing that conversation.

Then, they ate lunch together like these past weeks. While eating, suddenly Nana said to his son. "Ne, Tsu-kun, mama has a favor to ask you," Nana said hesitantly.

"What is it, Mom?" Tsuna asked while eating his dessert.

"Umm…there's actually a _thing_ mama forgot to buy yesterday, so I want you to help me buy it because I can't go. I have to attend a reunion in my high school today," Nana said hopefully.

"Let me help you, obachan," Irie offered his help to ease Tsuna's job. He must have been tired after training with Reborn anyway, so he wanted to help him.

"Ah, thank you Shou-chan, but this thing is a bit…private," Nana said while smiling sheepishly, looking troubled.

"Ah," Tsuna realized immediately. "I understand. It's _that thing_ right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes! Tsu-kun, you're so thoughtful!" Once again Nana hugged him hard.

"Ow, ow, mom, you stuck me—!" Tsuna said painfully.

"Ehehe, I am sorry to trouble, you, Tsu-kun," Nana said again while releasing his son.

"Well, I will accompany Tsuna-san then," Irie said, rather curious of what actually _that thing_ was, but mostly because he wanted to take care of Tsuna.

"Oh, thank you Shou-chan. It's a big help," Tsuna said in a sweet smile. Irie blushed a bit.

Reborn was suspiciously silent and somehow, it worried Tsuna. "Um…do you want to come to, Reborn?" he asked.

Reborn smirked suddenly, not that Tsuna could see him smirk, but he just felt that Reborn smirk. "No, I will stay home, and Irie-boy, you should stay home too," Reborn said.

"Eh, why? I want to help Tsuna-san!" Irie protested.

"It's a training for Tsuna," Reborn said in delightfully.

"EEH!? Aren't my training done for today?!" Now was Tsuna's moment to protest to him.

"Yes, but this is extra training. You will go alone straightly to the street to feel the _real_ field of your training," Reborn said.

"No way! Reborn-san, that's too reckless! It's too dangerous to let him walk alone on the street. Tsuna-san can't see anything you know!" Irie protested hard while Tsuna only looked at Reborn in disbelief.

"That's the point. The danger, I mean. Then you will not underestimate the purpose of your training after you feel it by yourself," Reborn said to Tsuna while holding Irie's hand, so he would not run away to follow Tsuna later. "Besides, Irie-kun, I have a favor to ask you," Reborn threw his sight to Irie and said while smiling scarily, so even if Irie wanted to protest to him more, he couldn't.

"Alright, I understand. I just have to go alone, right? It's not like I will get lost or something. I have memorized this town's route in my head. I will be back in two hours," Tsuna said while sighing in defeat. It's useless bickering with Reborn. He was always like that. He would never take back what he had spat out from his mouth anyway.

"I am going," Tsuna said while opening the door of his house.

Well, surprisingly, he didn't trip on that small stair today…or not; lately he never tripped on that stair again since he received Reborn's training. Probably Reborn was right. He got to know and sense the presence of inanimate things. Lately he could feel almost all Reborn's traps, but like he said earlier, he could not dodge them at all. No matter how serious he was in training, Reborn's traps were always faster than him. He even doubted that normal people could handle that.

"Damn that Spartan guy…. Doesn't he have a word mercy in his dictionary?" Tsuna still grumbled while walking slowly on that street.

Well, he couldn't see anything of course, but he could portrait the street perfectly by imagining and sensing anything around him.

_Wow, I can actually see inside my head. This is somehow thrilling…._

Tsuna thought while his heart was thumping rather fast. He was excited somehow. He could feel that on his left there's a shop. Even if he couldn't see the letters on the sign, form the sweet smell, he could guess that it was a candy shop. Tsuna often went there in the past when he wanted candy. He hardly came there again after the accident, so it was nostalgic to him.

Somehow Tsuna was happy. At least he could go and feel the world again after a year stuck in his home and only went once in awhile with his mom. He felt like he had to thank Reborn somehow for training him. His mom would not even let Tsuna step outside the house without anyone accompanying him, but since Reborn said it was training, she didn't protest much.

_I think I will wander around a bit before going home after buying 'that'_.

Tsuna smiled in a pleased look as he decided that, grinning.

8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R

Namimori Shopping central…

Yamamoto Takeshi (15) was walking with his friends from Namimori Junior High School. It had been a year after that forceful parting with Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he didn't change much, well, at least his mask didn't change even if he had stopped doing his favorite sport. He could still laugh stupidly and act like nothing happened. He could still deceive people with his image he had built in that school. He could still pretend that he was a happy-go-lucky guy.

In the end, he didn't visit Tsuna's house even once. His teacher didn't let him know Tsuna's address for personal matter. He said Sawada's family wished that their address would be hidden, but he didn't know in detail about the reason.

Well, it didn't matter anymore though. It had been a year ago. There's no use in making a fuss over spilt milk.

Yamamoto parted with his friends on the way, and then walked alone to the direction of his house, passing a building that was being constructed. Then…suddenly a blur of brown appeared from the side of the road.

"Look out!!" the brown thing, or precisely a boy in soft looking brown hair shouted in a terrified expression as he suddenly rushed into Yamamoto who couldn't react properly because he felt really familiar with that face and that voice.

"Sawa…da?" he managed to say that before Tsuna jumped him and pushed him really hard, making him and Tsuna himself fall three meters away from Yamamoto's spot just now.

Then a second later… '_**BANG!!'**_ a big rectangle iron steel fell down to the street, creating many cracks on the asphalted road.

Yamamoto was really in a shock. More likely, he was terrified by the fact that he almost died, flattened under that steel.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was coughing madly while panting heavily. It was the first time in his life he could run that fast. He was still trembling in fear. He was so stupid, jumping out like that in the surface of a danger without thinking. Sure, he had realized that thing would fall, but he couldn't even calculate how long that thing was!

Tsuna was almost getting killed by his own stupidity. Thinking like that only made him shiver in fear. Still…, if he didn't jump out like that, this person in his arm would die. He was in the mix of exhaustion and a relief for saving this man on time.

Tsuna was still panting for awhile before he could calm his lungs down. Then he tried to move from the man's body. He felt a bit painful on his arms because he had landed on asphalt and he was sure that part of his skin was peeled by the asphalt because it felt burning. "Ah, ouch…, I am sorry. A-, are you alright?" Tsuna asked while lifting his face to the man in front of him.

_Are…?_

Then, Tsuna felt the familiarity from they boy's aura. Earlier, he had no chance to think who this person was, but now…since he had been able to save this man, he felt curious of whom this guy might be. Thus, Tsuna tried to read his aura. Tsuna had ever known this guy before. He was sure of it. There's only a person had that soft but strong aura like this.

"Are you…Yamamoto Takeshi?" Tsuna asked again hesitantly.

"Sawada…Tsunayoshi?" and Yamamoto responded to his call.

"No way! Are you really that Yamamoto!?" Tsuna's face brightened ten fold. "_WOW_, how nostalgic! It has been awhile since our last meeting, right? How are you?" Tsuna then bombarded Yamamoto with questions. It has been a year since he talked to person aside his family, Irie, and Reborn. Moreover, this guy was his ex-classmate in Nami-chuu. He would like to talk to him about lots of things.

"Sa-Sawada, why are you here? I mean…God…you've just saved my life…," Yamamoto said while clutching his head in the mix of a surprise and a confusion. This thing just happened suddenly and he still couldn't handle the shock very well, either from nearly dying or from meeting Tsuna again.

Then people began to gather around to ask if they were alright or if they need an ambulance. The construction's workers also came to apologize, really apologizing and even tried to give both Tsuna and Yamamoto compensation for nearly killing them.

Tsuna only smiled and said it was ok. He needed treatment on his hand though. After getting the first aid, he said he had to go home, so he said good bye to those workers who were looking at him as if he were a saint from heaven for not suing them.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sawada?" Yamamoto asked as they walked together.

"I am fine. It's been pretty usual for me of getting hurt though…," Tsuna said in his smile.

_Since there is Reborn's devilish Spartan training at home…I've got used to getting hurt in the face or in the head._

Tsuna thought while twitching in annoyance. However, somehow he felt appreciating that man now. If it had not been because of his extreme training, he would not have survived right now. He would have been squashed under that steel without being able to save anyone. He paled at that thought.

"Wow…," Yamamoto couldn't help being amazed by all of this. He couldn't believe that he nearly died. "This is the first time I almost died," Yamamoto continued. "Sawada…, you're so heroic for saving me just now. I don't know what would happen if you're not there, I…. Thank you very much and…sorry, for making you hurt your hand to save me…," he said in both appreciation and guilt.

"Um, it is ok, Yamamoto. And call me Tsuna please. It has been bothering me from the first time you call me Sawada. It seems like we're strangers," Tsuna said while turning his face at Yamamoto, smiling at him.

Yamamoto was startled a bit, but then he smiled. "Alright, Tsuna," he called Tsuna by his first name and Tsuna just grinned in a response.

"Well, I have to go shop again because I drop my shopping bag though. Would you accompany me, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked in a smile as he turned his face at Yamamoto.

"Ah, sure," Yamamoto said slowly while looking at Tsuna's gentle expression.

_He doesn't change much from the last time we met. It has been a year, yet he is still small and slender. His face is still as feminine as a girl's and his smile is even brighter than before…. _

"Tsuna…," Yamamoto wanted to say something, but Tsuna suddenly cut it.

"Yamamoto let's talk while drinking something. I really want to talk many things to you," Tsuna said again in his grin and then he held Yamamoto's hand and pulled him to the nearest café he could find from the smell.

8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R8027R

Then…here they were, in Holmes Café. Tsuna also knew the café here because Reborn often brought him there when they went out and he memorized the place in his head.

"I want a glass of coffee float," Tsuna ordered his favorite menu without even looking at the list to the maid, not that he could read even he wanted to. He couldn't see anyway. "Yamamoto would you like to drink or to eat?" Tsuna asked the boy who was still silent in front of him.

"Ah, eh…I'd like to drink coffee with ice," Yamamoto responded in surprise.

"Alright, please wait for awhile for your order," the maid said and then she retreated back to the kitchen.

"So…how is everything in school, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto eagerly. He really wanted to know how everyone was doing.

"Well, Namimori is still Namimori," Yamamoto said trying to smile, but he just…couldn't. He didn't know why, but it was hard to smile when he remembered all that past time. He, who could deceive everyone with his smiling mask, couldn't even maintain his expression in front of this boy.

Apparently, Tsuna felt the uneasiness in Yamamoto's aura. He looked confused. "What is wrong, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked wonderingly. He might still be shocked of what happened earlier, but…Tsuna was a bit worried.

Yamamoto was silent for awhile before he decided to ask. He really wanted to know the reason why Tsuna dropped out from school. "Why did you…, why did you drop out from school, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in painful expression.

"Huh?" asked the smaller boy in a questioning look.

Yamamoto coughed slowly and repeated his question once again as he remembered that Tsuna was not so bright in catching any question. "Alright, Tsuna, why did you drop out from school? I thought you were serious when you said you would not run away and would not lose to those delinquents," Yamamoto said while smiling bitterly.

"Ah, that…. Well, it can't be helped. With my eyes like this, I can't even read what is written on a blackboard and on a book. Of course I can't go to school," Tsuna said in nervous grin while pointing at his eyes.

Yamamoto was silent for awhile before he asked, "What?" to the smaller boy in a dumbfounded expression.

"Eh, didn't the teachers tell you? I dropped out from school because my eyes can't see anymore. I had an accident that afternoon a year ago and I lost my sight. That's why I had to drop out from school…," Tsuna told Yamamoto about the whole story of why he couldn't go to school anymore.

"Eh…, your eyes…?" the spiky black haired boy looked at Tsuna in a shocked look. Tsuna nodded surely. "Eh…, but—, but! You walked around freely on the street, and didn't you just save me from that steel while shouting 'look out!' to me!? You can't do that if you can't see!!" Yamamoto protested in a super panicked look, sweats breaking out from his entire face.

"Ah, that…. It's because I am in the middle of training," Tsuna confessed.

"T-training?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in wondering look, a little surprised.

"Yup, even if I can't go to school with eyes like this, I haven't given up yet! I am training at home under a devilish, inhuman, green blooded home tutor who knows no mercy even for a guy like me! Still, I was able to walk freely and to save you just now because of his extreme training. Even if I am a bit annoyed, I'll thank him later after all," Tsuna grinned, smiling widely in a really cheery face. Yamamoto couldn't believe that there was a person like this in this world.

_Tsuna…becomes even more cheerful than when he still had his sight…!?_

Now Yamamoto looked like realizing something.

_Tsuna…never gives up even once even after getting an accident and losing his sight, yet I…; I selfishly decided that he had run away and given up! I…!_

Now Yamamoto looked like about to cry. He covered his mouth and closed his eyes in really sorry look.

Tsuna, even if he couldn't look, suddenly he felt that Yamamoto's aura tremble. "Yamamoto…? Are you alright?" Tsuna tried to touch the boy on front of him. He could feel the heat from the other boy and he reached his hand to his face. Tsuna touched him on his warm cheek and then he smiled. "It has been a long time since I feel you like this, Yamamoto. You're as warm as before…," Tsuna said in a really warm smile.

Yamamoto couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed Tsuna's hand, stood, and pulled him closer to him, and then hugged him tightly across the table, drowning his face on the smaller boy's shoulder.

_Eh—?_

Tsuna was really surprised at the sudden motion and couldn't do anything. He froze in his spot, not sure what to do because he didn't understand at all what Yamamoto was doing. "Ah, um…Yamamoto?" Tsuna dared himself to say something.

"…ry…," the taller boy made voice lowly.

"Huh?" Tsuna couldn't really hear him and he tried to sharpen his hearing.

"I am sorry…."

Then Tsuna could hear Yamamoto apologizing. Tsuna widened his eyes in a complete surprise. He couldn't really catch the reason why this guy apologized to him, but because he realized that Yamamoto was crying—that shocked him most though—, he stood still there in Yamamoto's arm. He decided he would ask why he should apologize to him later after he regained his composure….

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1) _**Oni**_: literally means devil

(2) **_Obachan_**: literally meaning aunt or auntie

**A/N: **Nothing much to say…. Well, I hope I didn't make Yamamoto too oOC here…but seems like I made him oOC after all…. And damn, like I thought, this story walks too slowly…. Ah, well. I hope you like it though. Any comments, ideas, critiques, compliments? Of course I will let you and HOPE you will leave some…clarifications by pushing that purple button bellow to submit the review…'grins'. See ya! And thanks for reading and _**reviewing**_ of course! Hope you like the next chapter as well!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	4. A Boy Whose Soul is In Baseball Part 2

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you in cliffy in previous chapter! Hope you like the continuation! Heheh, here, the second part of the previous chapter! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**Please witness them in the first chapter…**_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 4: **_**Reunion! The Young Man whose Soul is in Baseball (2)**_

Sometimes later… (Yamamoto was still hugging Tsuna so dearly in his arms, and Tsuna couldn't move because of the shock)

"Um…, Mr. Customers," suddenly the maid appeared of nowhere and spoke to them hesitantly.

"Huh?"

Tsuna immediately realized upon hearing the maid's voice…that they were still inside a café. Then he also could hear the other customers whispering at each other, some giggling and even snickering. Suddenly he felt reaaaaally hot and wanted to run away from that place while his face was getting redder and redder.

"Ah, sorry," Yamamoto also realized that he had done something so stupid and he blushed lightly at that while laughing sheepishly. "I was carried away," he said while loosening his hug from the boiling squid a. k. a., Tsuna. Then he dismissed the maid after telling her that Tsuna was his really old friend he just missed him so much.

The maid giggled heartily at Yamamoto's quick and jumpy explanation for awhile before leaving the two guys in an amused look.

Tsuna was still silent. He didn't dare to speak or he was sure that he would get redder, authentically more embarrassed than right now. Yamamoto only scratched his head nervously.

"Ah, I am sorry, Tsuna. I must have surprised you," the taller boy said again while sitting back to his chair.

Tsuna followed him right after hearing the boy sat. Then he coughed slowly, face still red because of the embarrassment. "Um…," he began slowly though. "Why did you do that, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked eventually.

Yamamoto blushed again in a nervous look. "Ah, um, well…I just…couldn't stand anymore…," he said slowly.

"Eh?" Tsuna then looked at his face, not that he could see what kind of expression Yamamoto made, but at least he wanted to feel that he looked at his eyes when he talked to the other boy. Yamamoto was still silent when Tsuna decided to ask that matter as well. "Yamamoto, why did you apologize to me just now?"

"Eh…?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's curious look awkwardly. "Um…that…, well, it's because I doubted you earlier," he said slowly while looking at the table now, not daring to look straightly at Tsuna's face anymore while confessing his guilt.

"Huh?" No Tsuna was seriously confused. "Doubting me…? What do you mean?" the smaller boy asked further as he could only perform that questioning sign on his face.

"Um…about you being dropped out," Yamamoto began again, "I thought…you ran away from them…." The boy tried to explain slowly and lowly, trying to make Tsuna understand.

"Running away? From what?" the browned haired beauty asked, still confused.

"You see, you had ever told me that you would never lose and run away from reality, because you would not give up just because your friends always pick on you. However, the next day you suddenly disappeared and our class president only told us that you dropped out. I had never heard about the accident and the circumstances you got in afterwards, and thus I thought you lied to me about those cool lines and chose to run away instead," Yamamoto said while covering his forehead, sweat still prickling out from his face as he tried to explain why he should apologize.

_His voice is trembling…._

Tsuna thought.

"And I thought…you ran away, dropping out because I was being an ignorant idiot that had no sensitivity towards your problem. I was so…," Yamamoto could not finish his line. He gritted his teeth in a regretful look.

"I am sorry," Tsuna spoke suddenly, surprising Yamamoto. The taller boy lifted his face, once more looking at Tsuna's solemn look. "I…have been worrying you all this time…," the brown haired boy said and then smiled that sweet reassuring smile he had, making Yamamoto's heart thump faster in a second. "Yamamoto, thank you for being worried about me, I am so happy," he continued again and the taller boy couldn't maintain his expression again and began to sniff.

"Damn, Tsuna…. How can you impact me like this?" he asked while chuckling slowly, but he still sniffed as well. Tsuna just smiled pathetically, being able to hear his friend sniff, and guessing that he must have been crying again. "And why are you apologizing? It's me who didn't believe in your words and selfishly decided that you ran and gave up. I was the one who was at fault all this time. I have no right to stand as your friend," he continued still covering his face as he tried to dry his tears.

"_Ba—ka_, there's no need of '_having right or having no right_' to become a friend. Your feeling at that time was delivered to me properly when you helped me. And you know?" Tsuna leaned his body to the table, reaching Yamamoto's face with his hand. "I often noticed you look at me whenever I got trouble, and then you would clench your fists as if you were telling me not to give up, and to fight back." Tsuna held Yamamoto's hands that covered his face, and put them aside so he could touch it, to feel his expression and his overwhelming feeling. "I was really-really happy at that time," the smaller boy said as he cupped Yamamoto's cheek which was as red as tomato now.

"Eh, um…," Yamamoto was definitely troubled by the closeness, the touch, and the warmth he got suddenly from the smaller boy, but he couldn't say anything because he also couldn't deny that he longed for those actions.

Honestly, Yamamoto was afraid of being too close to other people personally. Even if he had his fan girls and a lot of male friends, none of them were true friends. He couldn't consider them true friends because he always put a mask on his face, and no one had noticed the real him.

Still, he didn't know why he felt different for Tsuna. He just couldn't really get it, but it seemed Tsuna could see through him. Now…or _that time_, Yamamoto could say honestly what he was thinking in front of the boy. Perhaps, well, just maybe, Tsuna would not give a damn of what he was thinking. He just wanted to make a friend, that's why he could be so patient hanging around with those delinquents back then.

Yamamoto noticed that too, so he thought Tsuna wouldn't mind if Yamamoto just became Yamamoto, and not a baseball star, everyone's ideal idol. He was sure Tsuna would still smile at him and chat with him normally and he would listen to his problems and then tried to help him overcome them.

Yamamoto didn't know why, but…this Sawada Tsunayoshi had that kind of effect on people. The ability of reassuring people…as if everything would turn out just fine; Yamamoto somehow believed that. That's why he felt so betrayed when Tsuna went away. It seemed he had left him when he began to attach to him. Yamamoto was just incredibly upset at that thought.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's gentle expression once more. Then he also smiled and held Tsuna's hand while closing his eyes, feeling the warmth that was transmitted from the other boy's hands. "I am really glad that I can see you again, Tsuna…." Yamamoto spoke lowly and Tsuna smiled even more widely when he heard the reassured voice Yamamoto made and the soft gentle aura that was reflected around him. He was able to comfort his friend. Tsuna was really glad at that.

"I am happy to see you too…."

802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027

After leaving the café, the two boys (Yamamoto and Tsuna) were walking closely to the market in shopping center. Yamamoto was just following the smaller boy when Tsuna tried to remember where the heck the shop his mother went frequently to get the _thing_!

"I was pretty sure it was right here…," Tsuna mumbled in an irritated look.

"Um…," Yamamoto suddenly interrupted Tsuna's concentration, earning his curious face. "What kind of shop we're looking for, Tsuna?" he asked, pretty sure to help his friend if he was in a trouble. Tsuna couldn't see after all.

Still, Yamamoto was still unable to imagine what kind of training Tsuna had gone through to be able to walk _freely_ like that in the town despite his blindness. How could he do that? It was such a mystery that Yamamoto was willing to hear every detail of it if he was given a chance to.

"Ah…actually," Tsuna reached to Yamamoto's face again and once again cupped Yamamoto's cheek. Thus he traced his finger on it to Yamamoto's surprisingly sensitive ear and pulled Yamamoto closely to him while leaning his face as well.

"Ekh—!" Yamamoto was really shocked and panicked when Tsuna was so close like that suddenly, and he seriously thought that the boy would kiss him when suddenly Tsuna whispered something to his ear. He even had closed his eyes as anticipation, but then the smaller boy only pulled him because the difference of height bothered him when he wanted to whisper.

Yamamoto's heart thumped fast when Tsuna's warm breath and his gentle voice tickled the taller boy's ear. He seriously began to imagine inappropriate things that should have never popped up in his head in the first place, but it just did, and it really bothered Yamamoto, embarrassing him in the state that he could blush really hard like right now.

_Tsuna is a freaking boy for God sake!_

Yamamoto's mind was screaming the sense out of his head.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna was pretty oblivious of it, since he couldn't see Yamamoto's face, but still, he felt the changing aura around him though. The blue refreshing aura waved around rapidly, as if it were ocean wave in a storm.

_Why does Yamamoto's aura feel disturbing suddenly?_

Tsuna thought wonderingly.

"Eh, w-what?" Yamamoto tried to act calmly, but it failed miserably because he was stuttering! OMG! Yamamoto clasped his mouth with his hand.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Tsuna asked him a bit concerned.

"Ah, no! I am fine; it's nothing, really," Yamamoto responded to him while waving his hands around, unaware that his action of those wavering hands would not make any effect since Tsuna couldn't see him.

Tsuna was more concerned on Yamamoto's wavering voice and changing aura. It indeed felt disturbing, but…was it just his imagination?

"Yamamoto, if you have something you're worried about, you can tell me anytime you know," Tsuna spoke again in that worried expression. "I'll listen to whatever you say, so you shall not blame yourself on anything," he continued in guilty look.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows when he looked Tsuna's guilty look. "Why are you making that face?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, I thought…you blamed yourself of what happened to me. Maybe it's just my imagination, but…I really don't want you to think like that. It was not your fault, so…," Tsuna rambled more, slowly. Still, he was making sure that Yamamoto would not get depressed again after what happen last year. He didn't want Yamamoto to blame himself after all.

"I-it isn't like that, Tsuna," Yamamoto replied quickly. "I indeed feel guilty that time because I couldn't help you, but…I don't blame myself, really. Moreover, the ones who always picked on you a year ago realized that the school was boring if you're not there," Yamamoto said and slowly tried to drift the story to another subject.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised when he heard that.

"You see, those trio from our next door's class, as you predicted, they became unstable when you're not around, and they felt losing you so much they became quiet," Yamamoto said while grinning pathetically.

"I see," Tsuna smiled small. "They're fine then. That's enough," he continued in relieved look.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna weirdly. "Wait a sec, Tsuna. I didn't mean it like that. I thought you would be glad if they at least thought about you and felt regretful about what they did," he continued.

"No, I am glad if they're not depressed. They get easily depressed if something happen not as they had planned. That's why I was there for them, so they can relieve their stress," Tsuna smiled again in happy look. "It's good they didn't pick on another guy," he smiled again cheerily now.

Yamamoto was dumbstruck. "I never can understand what you're thinking…," the taller boy spoke lowly as he looked at another way. This Tsuna-boy was too kind to his own good.

Tsuna giggled at that. "Shou-chan and Reborn said the same thing," he spoke in amused look.

"Eh, you can hear that?" Yamamoto was really surprised. He thought he had lowered his voice enough not to be heard by the boy beside him.

"Well, what can you expect from a blind man? My ears are pretty sensitive and sharp," Tsuna grinned happily at that.

Yamamoto chuckled as he looked at Tsuna's confident look. "You really look more confident than a year ago, Tsuna," he said fondly.

"Really? Wow, I actually got a lot of compliments lately. I must thank Reborn seriously now!" he exclaimed in sure look.

"Um…," suddenly Yamamoto felt curious after hearing that name twice. "Who is this Reborn you've been talking about?" he asked slowly.

"Hmm? Oh, Reborn? Remember I told you I have a home tutor, right? His name is Reborn. He's really an extreme crazy Spartan, and his way to train is outrageous, but he actually thinks a lot about me. I can become who I am right now thanks to that inhuman bastard," Tsuna said again in bright smile.

"Your words don't match your expression at all. You look actually enjoy that training of his," Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Hey, I don't favor his way of training! Seriously, he's a devil in angel disguise! It's a miracle I can stay alive after his training course. Everyday I would receive those traps and surprise attacks, and believe me, he's too paranoid!" Tsuna said seriously while clenching his fists hard.

Yamamoto only laughed lightly at that. "He was sure like a devil in your story," Yamamoto said again.

"Say, talking about training," Tsuna said again suddenly, remembering something. "What about you, Yamamoto? How far have you gone in baseball?" he asked while smiling in spirit, really willing to hear the stories of Yamamoto's achievement in baseball tournament.

Yamamoto widened his eyes in a shocked look as he heard that. He suddenly stopped walking and became uncomfortably silent. Tsuna followed him to stop. Then he tried to look at Yamamoto (no use, he couldn't see exactly where he was behind him). "What's wrong, Yamamoto? You suddenly become really silent," Tsuna asked wonderingly.

"I…," Yamamoto began after being silent for almost three minutes. Tsuna walked closer to him. "I…have stopped playing baseball," he continued, really coldly.

"Eh…?!" Tsuna widened his eyes in a complete shock when heard that. He stopped dead in his track; unable to move as he felt paralyzed when he heard that. His expression was priceless he couldn't even imagine.

"I have stopped playing baseball," Yamamoto repeated slowly. "Now I am concentrating in my study because I have to face the final exam and the entrance exam in a high school I chose," he continued, but his voice was really chilly, or more like expressionless. Tsuna even could imagine what kind of face Yamamoto made when he said that with his flat voice.

Tsuna was still silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Why?" he asked not releasing his gaze from Yamamoto's eyes.

"Why…you asked? Like I said, I have to study, so…,"

"That's not an answer!" Tsuna cut suddenly with stern voice, surprising Yamamoto. Tsuna lifted his face and looked at Yamamoto with those cloudy brown serious eyes. "Why do you stop playing baseball?" he repeated his question, now with subject and object, clearly.

Yamamoto was silent again. He didn't know how to answer the question, so he avoided it. "Is my study-reason not enough?" he asked back.

"Yamamoto, studying is not a reason you stop playing baseball. You can take a break from it, but you absolutely won't stop playing at all. You will play again after everything is done!" Tsuna insisted. "That can't be the reason," he shook his head and then clutched Yamamoto's arms. "What happened?" he asked now in a pleading look. "The Yamamoto I know…won't give up the thing he loves most," he continued slowly in worried tone. "What happened to you, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto couldn't answer that question straight away. He was silent again and Tsuna felt a really bad feeling about it. He even began to think that Yamamoto stopped playing baseball to punish him self of what happened to Tsuna a year ago. If he really did it because of that reason, Tsuna would be really mad at him.

"I…probably felt tired of it," suddenly Yamamoto spoke lowly, bringing Tsuna back from his train of thought to reality. Tsuna still clutched Yamamoto's uniform tightly, but the other boy just brushed it off gently. "I…don't know since when, but…I can no longer enjoy playing baseball," he continued. "The strict training, the higher target, the high expectation, everything seemed burdening my back," he continued slowly still with that flat voice. "It's heavy…."

Tsuna loosened up his clutch from Yamamoto while listening to his voice, heavy atmosphere suddenly enveloping the air. Tsuna felt extremely uneasy at the change atmosphere again.

"Were you running away?" Tsuna asked suddenly, wanting to break the tension.

Yamamoto snapped and looked at Tsuna with that hard expression, not that Tsuna could see it; he just felt that Yamamoto was being stubbornly tense that time.

Yamamoto was still silent facing the sharp question. Then he sighed while smiling pathetically. "Probably," he responded to it slowly. "I was scared that I couldn't answer those expectations because I originally had nothing to begin with. I tried my best to reach what I could. Still, it wasn't enough. I was not doing it well enough. If only I had more talent…this arm would not…." Yamamoto stopped again, unable to say the rest as he shifted uneasily, grabbing his right arm slowly.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Damned it, if only he could see Yamamoto now, if only he could see his expression, he would be sure what to do. Tsuna then closed his eyes, trying to analyze how Yamamoto felt from his voice and his gloomy aura.

_He's suffering…_

Tsuna could tell that much. Still, why was he suffering? Was it because he indeed ran away, or…. Tsuna had to take the risk.

"You have done your best," Tsuna spoke slowly, earning Yamamoto's attention once again. Tsuna reached out his hand. Then he touched Yamamoto's right arm gently. "I was wondering why you thought about it so hard, so difficultly, Yamamoto," he continued and now looking at Yamamoto's face softly. "Everyone's expectations? Higher target? What the hell was that? I never thought that you would think something as complicated as that," Tsuna said again now making a face as if he wanted to laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto asked, not really catching what Tsuna was trying to say.

"_Ba—ka_," Tsuna said while sighing. "Why do you have to meet their expectation? It's not important at all. Have you really forgotten? Why do you play baseball in the first place?" he asked.

_Eh…?_

Now Yamamoto widened his eyes in a surprised look.

_Why…do I start playing baseball?_

He asked his self as he thought, trying to remember his long forgotten passion.

The field…, the hot tournament, the thrill of waiting his turn, and the effort which he put when he hit the ball, when he ran to reach the base, and the glory when he reached the top, when he won the game, the sound of people cheering him, that feeling, that hot, passionate feeling….

"You only have to enjoy the game, don't you?" Tsuna asked in his smile.

"Ah…," Yamamoto looked at his hands in confusion, feeling overwhelming suddenly.

"See, it isn't difficult. You just have to throw that useless burden out of your sense. You only have to enjoy the game, feel that thrilling moment, reaching the please and the satisfaction when you win it. That's the only matter. It doesn't matter you have talent or not. You will automatically work even harder to feel that addicting satisfaction, right?" Tsuna now clutched Yamamoto's arm harder and looked at his eyes in a sure gaze, no doubt displaying in those cloudy brown eyes. "You still have arms and legs, and you still can see perfectly, so why do you give up? You can still walk further can't you? You still love baseball, don't you?"

Now Yamamoto looked like realizing something. Then, after the brief silence, he began to laugh. "Ahahahaha." He covered his face and his head. He felt extremely stupid suddenly.

_God, what the hell am I thinking all this time? God damn it. I feel hurt all the time because I can't play baseball that I want. It's because I am so dumb. I ran away and gave up, blaming my lack of talent…. How stupid! It's because I lack of resolution. If the game becomes boring, why don't I make it interesting then? Ah, I am an idiot. I am so stupid that I want to laugh at myself._

"Yamamoto?" Now Tsuna seriously thought that Yamamoto had lost his sense. Well, he thought something so difficult like that, no wonder if there were one or two screws of his brain falling out. Tsuna sweat dropped at that thought.

"Sorry, I am sorry, Tsuna. I feel really stupid right now for being worried too much that I really want to laugh. Aah…, it's actually this easy. Why the hell can't I figure it out soon enough? Thanks to that I have wasted a year for nothing, thinking about crap like that," Yamamoto still laughed pretty hard, now clutching his stomach. "God, it's so stupid. My stomach hurts!" he said, trying to control his laughter.

"Yamamoto…," Tsuna now smiled at him.

Yamamoto was still laughing and chuckling. He laughed so much until his tears perked up from his closed eyes. Tsuna didn't really see it, but somehow he could picture it. Yamamoto was laughing and crying at the same time; laughing because he was happy that he could start playing baseball again and crying because he was relieved. He felt relieved that he would not have to stop playing baseball forever.

Yamamoto was still laughing for sometimes until he was satisfied. He still chuckled though when they began to walk again though. "Aah, it's the first time I laughed so much like that," he said between his chuckle.

"Oh? I think at least I can see you laugh again, Yamamoto," Tsuna responded to him in a small smile.

Yamamoto blushed a bit. "No, really, it's the first time I feel so stupid and so happy at the same time. And somehow, I feel relieved as well. The weight in my heart suddenly disappears. I feel refreshed," he continued while touching his chest slowly.

"I see. Now you can start everything over without hesitation, _ne_?" Tsuna smiled gently now at Yamamoto's direction, earning the other boy's blushing again when he looked at Tsuna's gentle and genuine expression.

Yamamoto was wondering why Tsuna could so easily said what he wanted to know, what he wanted to hear. "Thank you, Tsuna," Yamamoto said suddenly.

"For what?" Tsuna asked a bit surprised because suddenly he thanked him out of blue like that.

"You've opened my eyes and woken me up from my stupid nightmare," Yamamoto said again. "Now, I will not give up again whatever happens. I love baseball. I really do. And I will not give it up just because of stupid reasons like before. I will work hard so I can love it more…, much more than that time, more than right now," he said again now he really smiled widely to his heart content. "I really thank you."

Tsuna, despite unable to see the smile, he still could feel the bright aura from Yamamoto. It was blue-green aquamarine; calm, and refreshing. "Ah, yeah, this is the Yamamoto I know best," Tsuna mumbled slowly. "You are welcome, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied Yamamoto's thank and smiled again in a happy face.

"Then…," suddenly Yamamoto spoke, remembering something. "What was it again, the _thing_ you wanted to buy?" he reminded Tsuna about the forgotten thing.

_Ah?_

Now Tsuna had just remembered. "Damn, I forgot…," he said in a pale face. Yamamoto face faulted.

802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027

"That dim-witted Tsuna, where the heck is he wandering off to?" Reborn asked no one in particular, folded his arms on his chest, and tapped one of his toes on the ground repeatedly. He was standing restlessly in front of the door of Tsuna's house.

_It's almost goddamn five hours since he went. How the heck could he take so long period time only to buy a thing in Namimori shopping centre? _

Reborn thought a bit anxiously. "Is it really too much for him? Is this training too soon?" he began to doubt it. "And that Irie-brat, I thought I had asked him to watch Tsuna closely but secretly, but he didn't report anything to me. What the hell happens actually?"

Well, despite his superior and bossy attitude, Reborn was still a human. Of course he could feel worried once in a while. After all, Tsuna was his disciple. He ought to train him hard and acted harshly for the shake of a maximal result, but it didn't mean he was not concerned about Tsuna either at all.

"Should I pick him up myself, then?" Reborn sighed and then unfolded his arms. He stood straight and took out his bonnet and sunglass. Then when he put those things again on his head and eyes, suddenly Tsuna appeared in front of the gate together with Yamamoto.

"Oh, this is your house?" Yamamoto asked a bit excitedly to see what Tsuna's house looked like inside.

"Yup, it's not really big, but it fits for four people," Tsuna said in small grin.

"Huh? Four people? You have brother or sister?" Yamamoto asked again while trying to count the nuclear family in Tsuna's house. He didn't remember Tsuna had any brother or sister.

"Nope, well, almost like brother, yes. Now I live with my mom, a neighbor named Irie Shouichi and an inhuman home tutor named Reborn. My dad is in Italy now, working. Ah, by the way, Reborn is my father's guest from Italy," Tsuna provided Yamamoto with so much information at once, making him feel difficult to keep up.

"O-oh…," Yamamoto tried to digest the new information at once, and he could manage somehow.

_Nn? Irie Shouichi?_

Yamamoto felt that name was quite familiar, but…he was not sure.

"Well, then, why don't we come inside?" Tsuna said as he opened the gate and bumped at Reborn as he tried to get inside. "Ouch…Reborn?" he had just realized that Reborn was in front of him from his fragrance. He stepped back and rubbed his nose slowly. Indeed, Reborn could hide his presence very well, until Tsuna didn't realize that he was there.

"Welcome home, Tsuna," Reborn smiled, but Tsuna could feel the evil aura around him that made him shiver, face paling. Reborn reached his hand to Tsuna's chin and brought his face closely to him, making Tsuna nervous; reaaally nervous. "Where have you been, taking this long time just to buy one item? It can't be…, are you lost, little-dame-Tsuna-chan?" Reborn asked.

"T-that's rude!" Tsuna replied in an annoyed look. "I didn't get lost! I just met a friend from junior high school and just chatted for awhile before going home," Tsuna made excuse.

"A friend?" Reborn then lifted his gaze to a spiky haired boy behind Tsuna who looked at him in a confident smile. "Hmm…a friend, eh…?" Reborn smiled, no, smirked as he looked at Yamamoto. "Welcome to Sawada's home, ng…."

"Yamamoto," Yamamoto quickly introduced himself. "Yamamoto Takeshi," he continued.

"Yamamoto-kun, eh? I am Reborn, Tsuna's home tutor. Nice to meet, you," Reborn introduced his self and then pulled Tsuna's hand and hugged him with one arm. "Sorry to trouble you, Yamamoto-kun. This guy here must have troubled you a lot. Thanks for bringing him home safely," Reborn smiled at Yamamoto.

"No, it was the other around. Tsuna had saved my life from falling iron today, and he also helped me overcome my burden. Really, I should thank him more than this. I am glad that he invited me to his house," Yamamoto said surely, no doubt in his eyes.

Reborn recognized him instantly. "Then it is great," now he smiled coolly at Yamamoto, surprising him a little. Reborn then looked at Tsuna who struggled to release him self from Reborn's one arm in a soft gaze as he ruffled Tsuna's hair fondly. "You've done a good job, Tsuna," he said with tender voice.

Tsuna suddenly blushed when he heard that. He couldn't see Reborn's face, but he was sure that Reborn was smiling right now. "It-it's nothing. You said it was a test and I just wanted to clear it. That's all," the brown haired boy said, stuttering, still blushing a bit.

Then Tsuna became quiet in Reborn's arm as Yamamoto looked at Reborn and Tsuna in thinking face. Well, he was not sharp, but even Yamamoto would notice this. Despite always badmouthing this Reborn guy, Tsuna actually just wanted him to recognize him as a man. And this Reborn…from Yamamoto's perspective, he didn't look like an inhuman guy or a devil. He looked like a big brother who was concerned of his little brother well being.

_And, what the hell is this feeling?_

Yamamoto thought confusedly. Honestly, now he felt something was strange. He didn't know why but, suddenly he felt like ripping those two apart of each other. Why would he think like that? Wasn't it good if Tsuna could become closer to his home tutor?

"Now, Reborn, isn't it enough with the hugging? I want to ask Yamamoto to come into the house!" Tsuna yelled a bit as Reborn was still holding him closely, almost choking him.

"Why are you acting like we're so far apart, Tsuna? We even had ever taken a bath together," Reborn said in a longing sigh.

Tsuna turned beet red at that. "That's because you suddenly entered the bath room as you liked it, without telling me first!!" he yelled again more fiercely at Reborn in complete shame.

"Nuh-huh, that's because you didn't lock the door, did you? You're as naïve as always, dame-Tsuna," he said again in underestimating tone.

_This bastard—!_

Tsuna thought emotionally. He was really annoyed. More…that devil Reborn embarrassed him in front of Yamamoto—!

"That's why, you should be more careful, Tsuna. You can easily attract _strange people_ with you innocent look," Reborn said again as once again, he leaned so closely on Tsuna's face. Just an inch more and he would have kissed the cute boy.

Yamamoto was at attempt to stop Reborn before he went overboard (to kiss Tsuna XD), but someone had done the favorable job first, and more…he's fast!

"Reborn-san!" suddenly Irie came out of nowhere and parted Reborn from Tsuna. "I told you to not get so close to Tsuna-san and harass him like that! You-perverted tutor!!" he yelled again at Reborn while pointing at his face with his forefinger and hugging Tsuna with his other hand, in angry red face. He really couldn't leave this guy alone for a second with his Tsuna-san or he would _eat_ him alive!

"What, you-brat…. I thought you had become an unidentified corpse on the street somewhere," Reborn looked at Irie in displease.

"What are you saying!? I went to observe Tsuna-san just like you told me to!!" Irie protested hard, still angry.

"Then…what did you see in your observation?" Reborn smirked domineeringly at him.

"Ugh…I lost him in the way…, but hey! That has nothing to do with this! Even if I am not around, you still can't harass Tsuna-san like that!!" Irie responded to that in a yell again.

"Ck, you're really a persistent annoying brat," Reborn said as he covered his ears, Irie still yelling at him nonstop and still hugging Tsuna's protectively in his arms.

_No one really pays attention to me…._

Yamamoto thought silently while sweat dropping. Then he realized when he looked at Irie's face closely. "Hn? Hey, you…. Aren't you that _tensai-_Irie?" he called the boy wearing glasses.

Irie instinctively lifted his face and turned at the voice calling his name. Then, suddenly he widened his eyes in a surprise. "Yamamoto-senpai!" he called Yamamoto's name back pretty loudly, seeming really shocked.

"You…why are you here?" Yamamoto asked in a confused look.

"You too, _senpai_, why are you here?" Irie asked back, forgetting Tsuna, and released the older boy as he faced his other senpai.

"Are, Shou-chan and Yamamoto…you know each other?" Tsuna asked, pretty surprised as well.

"Yes, Yamamoto-senpai had ever helped me once when I was in trouble with some delinquents at school," Irie said with a smile.

"Hey, so…your beloved brother you like so much that you said to me that time was…this Tsuna?" Yamamoto was really surprised at that.

Irie widened his eyes and blushed hard at that. "W-wait a sec-, Yamamoto-senpai!" he tried to stop Yamamoto but it was too late.

"Beloved brother?" Tsuna and Reborn asked in unison.

Irie looked at Tsuna's confused look and especially Reborn's evil smirk, face turning white out of fear.

_Seriously…it will be a hell to me after this—! I am so dead!_

Irie thought while crying literally in a really scared pale face.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto only pointed at himself and thought.

_Did I say something wrong?_

He just sweated dropping at the thought.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Phew…. It took me a whole week to complete this chapter. Humm, I don't know why but it was quite difficult to maintain Reborn's mean attitude. It was just too cute so I wanted to pair him with Tsuna. Ok, at least I make some hints of YamaTsuna in this chapter, but it isn't enough—! I really want to make YamaTsuna more—, but I just couldn't grasp the atmosphere…! Damn it! I'll work hard in next chapter. I have planned it though. Next time will be Gokudera's chapter! Yey! Please wait for it, ne! Oh, and don't forget to push that cute purple button down there to submit your review!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

With love,

Lunaryu


	5. Piano's Memories Part 1

**A/N: **Hey, hey, hey—, Luna comes back again today to give you an update for this story! I've received all your amazing reviews and I don't have the right word to express my happiness upon receiving them all XD. Anyway, thank you very much and now, please ENJOY this chapter only for you my lovely readers!

**Disclaimer & Warning: **_**chapter 1 is there to be read….**_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 5: **_**Troublesome Delinquent, Piano's Memories (1)**_

_I don't know since when I have dreamed this melody…._

_Still whenever I hear this soft tuning melody, my heart will flutter, and I can't help crying in silence…._

"_Hayato…, Hayato-chan…."_

_I use to hearing your voice calling my name so gently…._

"_Okaasan(1)!"_

_And I use to calling your name in a response, hoping that I can see your smiling face. _

"_Hayato-chan!"_

_You smile at me and I smile at you. You hold me with your soft gentle hands and you embrace me so dearly in your warm soft arm. I nuzzle your neck in comfortable face, telling you how good you smell, how nice your warm skin feels._

"_Jeez, Hayato-chan, you're such a spoiled kid,"_

_You will speak like that and chuckle amusedly, but you still hold me and whisper those words of love._

"_Ne, ne, Okaasan, that melody you play with piano is really beautiful. Hayato really likes Okaasan's melody! Will you play it for me?"_

"_Of course, why don't we learn it together, Hayato-chan? You will be able to play it yourself when you get older, and then we will perform together on that glimmering stage," _

"_Really? Can I really play it as well as you?"_

"_Yes, Hayato is my lovely son after all,"_

_Then you will smile again at me with your tender smile. You will guide me to push the right toots on the gorgeous grand piano to produce those elegant melodies, and I will smile; smile so widely in the peek of happiness._

_Still…._

"_Okaasan, okaasan? Where are you? Okaasan…?"_

_When I am conscious one day…you're no longer beside me…. Instead, I see a lot of people wandering in the house unfamiliar for me…_

_And no matter how hard I try to find you…it is futile._

_You're nowhere to find, no longer here. You do no longer…exist in this world…._

80275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980

"To congratulate Yamamoto's passing entrance exam to Namimori Senior High School, _kanpai(2)_!" Tsuna yelled happily while lifting a glass of cold orange juice high.

"Kanpai!" Irie and Reborn followed Tsuna to congratulate Yamamoto who shyly grinned beside Tsuna with a pink face as the spiky haired boy also lifted his glass, unable to suppress the happiness inside his heart.

"Kanpai!" he also said as everyone began to drink their juice, ah, except Reborn. He had a glass of cold espresso. It was his favourite after all.

"Congratulate on passing the entrance exam of Nami-Gakuen, Yamamoto! And now you only have to wait for the graduation ceremony in the end of this winter and to formally enrol that senior high school in the spring next year!" Tsuna said in smiling face, really happy for his best friend's achievement in his latest study.

"Ah, well, I am really lucky with the test, actually!" Yamamoto replied while laughing sheepishly.

"Still, luck is also one achievement of your hard work, _senpai_! It's amazing, you know! That school is the most prestigious school in Namimori! It's hard to believe you can get in there only because of your luck!" Irie spoke, adding information of how amazing that school was while grinning as well.

"True, people say 'lucky guy beats clever guy,' right?" Reborn also agreed while blinking his right eye.

"Well, then…thank you very much, guys! This party is awesome," Yamamoto grinned again, really happy with the concern his friends put for him.

"Still, it is Tsuna-san's idea to make this party. He said Yamamoto-senpai really had worked hard before, so he wanted to give something as a reward for his hard work," Irie said while smiling teasingly at Tsuna.

"Hey, hey, Sahou-chan!" Tsuna blushed a bit and Irie laughed hard when he saw that. Yamamoto also blushed, but he didn't show it much. He only widened his eyes a bit when he heard that.

Then, the baseball boy softened his gaze. "Thank you so much, Tsuna," Yamamoto said while smiling gently at Tsuna who only smiled at him rather nervously in return. Honestly, Tsuna was a bit embarrassed, but it's fine as long as he could feel the refreshing aura of Yamamoto's happiness.

Of course, this warm atmosphere caught Reborn's attention. He looked at Yamamoto's gentle gaze to Tsuna and he touched his chin in understanding. "Hoo…," he said lowly while smirking.

Irie saw Reborn smirking and shivered.

_W-what now…?_

He thought silently while big sweats were dropping from the back of his head.

Then they continued to party for some more times as Yamamoto excitedly told Tsuna and the others about his struggle in understanding Math, the lesson he hated much. Tsuna laughed all the time when Yamamoto sounded as if the world almost ended while telling him how horrible the Math was for him. Irie bragged about his skill in Math and even told Yamamoto to ask him if he needed help in that lesson, and Reborn suggested him some Spartan ways on improving his left brain potentially.

The time flew quite fast, and Reborn's espresso had been emptied. "Oh, all the drink has gone," he said as he was aware of his empty glasses. "Hey, Irie-brat, go get some glasses of espresso again for me," he ordered while turning his head at Irie in bossy attitude.

"Eeh, I don't want to! Go get it yourself!" Irie protested.

Reborn paused a second before he smirked evilly at the poor genius boy. "What did you say?" he asked.

Irie paled a bit when he looked at Reborn's smirk and turned his face at another way. "I said I don't want to. Why do I have to listen to whatever you say?" he asked, still protesting even if he was just aware that he had dug his own grave by opposing Reborn's words.

"Hoo…so you want all people in the world know that you actually have a _so-beloved-brother named Sawa—,"_

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!" Irie shouted in a super panicked look as he tried to cover Reborn's mouth. "What are you trying to say!?" he shouted in a complete red face.

_In-in front of Tsuna-san…!_

Irie's already red face reddened more as he thought what Tsuna would say if he noticed his _love_ to him.

Reborn's smirk widened an inch. "I only tell everyone the truth that _this unrequited love has blossomed so beautifully for Sawa—,"_

"GYAAAA!! I know, I know! I will go get that espresso for you! So please shut your mouth up!" Irie hurriedly cut him again before he spouted so much gossip about his feeling towards Tsuna.

Reborn only laughed amusedly when Irie moved from the room while mumbling something like 'devil-tutor' or 'inconsiderate-bastard' or some things like those.

"Actually, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, still rather confused of what happened, but he was also pretty curious of the changing atmosphere around Reborn and Irie.

Yamamoto sweat dropped and Reborn only laughed harder. True, Tsuna still had not noticed Irie's feeling for him even after Yamamoto's accidental comment of how Irie loved Tsuna in 'your beloved brother you like so much' comment.

Well, Tsuna thought this _love_ Yamamoto mentioned was kind of brotherly love (because he mentioned _beloved brother, _remember?); Yamamoto considered it something like that as well _at first_.

However, Reborn had much sharper sense and noticed how much Irie loved Tsuna from the way he acted around the brown haired beauty. And of course it was not a brotherly love at all because the brat had showed so many hints of jealousy whenever the tutor tried to get close to his disciple. Honestly, Reborn sometimes did it on purpose to bait the funny reaction out from Irie.

Upon seeing those tiny actions these past months, Yamamoto _at least _also noticed the hints. By accumulating those strange hints, he had come to his sense that Irie loved Tsuna not as a brother, but more than that. Sometimes he didn't know what to say because it seemed he had known something he shouldn't have to. Well, not that he despised that kind of thing; he was just rather surprised if something like that could happen.

"Reborn, what do you and Shou-chan hide from me? I can smell something fishy you know," Tsuna asked his tutor in a demanding look, feeling really curious now.

Reborn still chuckled sometimes before he smacked Tsuna's back hard, earning a surprised yelp from the boy, followed by an annoyed yell. "You're so dense, I almost feel pity towards that clumsy brat," Reborn said while snickering, completely ignoring Tsuna's protest. Yamamoto only laughed funnily at Tsuna's complete confusion now.

"Stingy," Tsuna said, only pouting cutely when he realized that the devil tutor-Reborn would not tell him anything and Yamamoto just didn't really try to help him to understand the situation.

80275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980

Some months passed after that party, season changed in the peaceful happy life of Namimori Town, and suddenly spring came in a blink of eyes.

Yamamoto, as what everyone had expected, enrolled to Namimori Senior High School. He had planned to join the baseball team in that school as soon as he got in. He attended the ceremony with such a fresh look. He would start everything over here. He would play his beloved baseball while enjoying it as much as he wanted and never give up for any stupid reason again.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, 16 years old, I am so lucky I can enrol to this school. My hobby is playing baseball and my motto is 'enjoy your life to your heart content!' Nice to meet you guys!" Yamamoto confidently introduced his self in front of his new classmates in his new school. He smiled so cheerily and freshly, earning some squeals from the girls in the class. Some of the boys also grinned when they looked at Yamamoto's innocent look.

_He's sure a good and fun guy!_

The first impression of Yamamoto was definitely good in the eyes of his new friends. Then one by one, his friends also stood and introduced their selves to each other in such a bright expression. Everything ran nicely before suddenly the class sliding door was opened hard, surprising the teacher and the other students as well as Yamamoto. All the eyes were immediately centred on the door's direction.

In front of the door stood a boy with silver hair shaped like tentacles of octopus. His eyes were sharp in green emerald colour, and his expression was cold, but no doubt, his look was outstanding to the first class. The girls immediately gasped as they saw the gorgeous hot boy entering the classroom quietly in a calm motion.

"U-uh…you're…?" the teacher was realized that the boy just entered as he liked even if he was (apparently) late on purpose, and he looked up the students list to look for a student who was late this morning.

"Gokudera Hayato," the newly attractive guy said a name, which was immediately accepted as his name by the others. "I'll look for my own seat, and I don't need to know anyone in this class because I don't want to," he continued as he walked to an empty seat which happened to be behind Yamamoto, completely ignoring the teacher and even his new friends—or supposed to be friends, but it seemed he was not interested in them at all.

Yamamoto was stunned at the really cold and plain introduction from this new friend of his. "What a unique guy," he mumbled lowly enough not to be heard by anyone, but himself. However, it seemed the silver haired boy had a quite sharp hearing or maybe it was just coincidence, the boy's green eyes met his for a second before he put his bag on his desk and sat down on his chair in complete silence.

Seriously, Yamamoto was quite surprised by it. Somehow, he felt awkward after that or…was it a guilty feeling for commenting something like that? Yamamoto was not sure. Still, he wanted to apologize if he had said something that offended him, so he tried to speak to the boy some times.

Well, it didn't go very well though. Apparently the boy was not a friendly guy. Yamamoto was not sure, but this guy had a really bad temper. Sure, he was gorgeous, hot, and rumour (among the girls) said he was the only son of a very rich family and was a half, Italian-Japanese. With so many good things like that, of course his fan girls were immediately established. Moreover, he was a genius! His name was on the top on the ranking list of entrance exam mark.

Still, like Yamamoto thought. He had a bad temper. He also said something hurtful so easily. Yamamoto had ever tried to help him once when he got trouble from some seniors who were ticked off by Gokudera's attitude and jealous of his popularity among women. Still, the guy just said, "You're in the way. Get lost!" in a very disgusted annoyed look, as if Yamamoto were a cockroach on his shoe.

Yamamoto was completely dumbstruck when he heard that kind of line and saw that kind of expression. Put aside that the rumoured Italian-Japanese guy beat the shit out of those _senpais_ with his fists (it was shocking too, especially when you look at how thin and slender the boy was), but the most shocking thing was it hurt pretty badly (his words and attitude toward Yamamoto), especially when you had a good intention but the other just brushed you off like that in that kind of manner.

Even Yamamoto would feel ticked off by that attitude.

"Hey, that's not something you say to someone who tries to help you," Yamamoto scolded the silver haired bastard, but the boy only smirked.

"Trying to be a Mr. goody-buddy busy guy, eh?" he asked with such sarcasm in his tone. "You know what? A typical happy-go-lucky guy like you…is a type of person I hate most," the boy said with really cold tone which almost made Yamamoto shiver, well, he _shivered_ a bit though when he looked at those sharp tearing eyes who gazed at him like a piercing dagger.

Yamamoto was speechless when Gokudera just left him like that alone. And of course…Yamamoto was a bit depressed when he knew that he was hated by the guy. He didn't do anything wrong did he? So why did Gokudera hate him? Seriously, he didn't know how that guy's head work! And he was as confused as hell, not knowing why but he just really couldn't leave that guy alone. He had stopped trying to speak to him actually, but whenever Gokudera passed or wandered around him, his eyes would automatically followed him.

_Yamamoto, you're such an idiot! Why do you bother someone who hates you!? And he's such a bastard for God sake!_

Still, Yamamoto just couldn't leave him alone. Sometimes he would catch the silver haired guy off guard. When he gazed at the sky, his eyes looked lonely. He looked so vulnerable as if he would immediately break anytime. Whenever Yamamoto saw him like that, he wanted to greet him and tapped his back. And he seriously did it.

_How stupid of you, Yamamoto!_

Yamamoto often thought like that after he greeted the Italian-Japanese boy, but he didn't regret it even once. Well, usually Gokudera would glare at him or elbow him hard (hard enough to make Yamamoto yelp in pain) on his chest and even kick him on his stomach. Gokudera was just like a bomb that almost exploded anytime.

BUT! Yamamoto would not give up. He had had enough painful memories about Tsuna's case when he was in middle school and Yamamoto didn't want to feel the same thing for a second time, didn't want to repeat the same mistake, so he would do anything to understand this _stray cat Goku-chan_ (Yamamoto had given him a nickname already, and surprisingly, a cute name suited him well)—Yamamoto snickered when he thought about that.

"And listen to me, Tsuna! He's such a bastard that I reaaaally want to punch him!" Though…, Yamamoto ended up consulting to Tsuna about his problem with Goku-chan; "He really has bad manner and temper! More…he always shoots out so many curses (I can't even count how many times he does in a day) and he always says hurtful things to others! His enemies are mushroomed not just inside the school but also from neighbourhood's schools! The gangsters even often target him, you know!" Thus Yamamoto kept talking, vomiting his stressful thought with annoyed tone.

_It seems Yamamoto is pretty frustrated…._

Tsuna thought; sweat dropping as he listened to Yamamoto's story about his troublesome new friend. "Well, it seems," Tsuna began slowly, stopping Yamamoto from his rambling. "He is really troublesome guy, but…you pretty like him, don't you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked in amused look.

"Eh…well, I don't really know. It's just…he has that strong impression in my eyes. It gets on my nerves also," Yamamoto confessed. "But it isn't like 'like' in _that way_ Tsuna!" he hurriedly added. "I just don't know why, but…I just can't leave him alone," he spiky-black haired boy continued in a rather confused look.

Tsuna sighed. "I really want to meet this friend of yours," the brown haired beauty said in a small smile.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked surprised when he heard that.

"From your story, he seems like a complete bastard, but…he must have a reason to act that way. His guard is pretty hard around people, but maybe he will let his guard down a little if his opponent is a blind guy," Tsuna said slowly.

Yamamoto was silent for awhile. Tsuna noticed the air of uneasiness around Yamamoto suddenly and he lifted his face to Yamamoto. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I—, I don't think it's necessary to meet him yourself," Yamamoto said gulping a bit. "I'll try to handle it myself somehow, so you don't have to be worried," he immediately added before Tsuna could ask anything about why he didn't have to meet the silver haired guy. "Well, I gotta go, Tsuna. I have to help my father in his shop!" Yamamoto said suddenly, stood, and hurriedly went off Tsuna's room as if he wanted to run away from that place as soon as possible.

_Why is he such in hurry?_

Tsuna couldn't help wondering like that.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto—

_I…what the hell am I thinking!?_

He was in the bottom of hopelessness. "Damn it…. It was such as good chance to ask help from Tsuna who is expert in handling this kind of problematic guy, so why did I say something like that!?" Yamamoto scolded himself.

_Haah, I don't know why, but…when I think Tsuna might fall for Gokudera, well, he's such a handsome, hot, rich guy—who doesn't want him anyway?—I suddenly felt a strong urge not to make them meet at what all cost…. Why did I think that way actually?_

Honestly Yamamoto didn't know why. It didn't make any sense, but he just couldn't get rid of the uneasiness when he thought that Tsuna might like Gokudera more than him.

80275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980275980

"_Okaasan!"_ the small eight year old Gokudera Hayato ran into a silver haired woman who was elegantly playing a piece of classic music with her grand piano.

The woman noticed her son's voice and turned to him. _"Hayato-chan,"_ she called him in her smiling face.

Gokudera hurriedly ran near the woman and while panting, he tried to talk to her. _"Ne, ne, Kaasan, listen, listen, I have just mastered a piece of classic music!"_ he said enthusiastically.

"_Oh, my, really?"_ his mother asked in a bright expression._ "Whose piece is it?"_ she continued.

"_It's Chopin!"_ he answered proudly.

"_Wah, that's a very great of you, Hayato-chan!"_ his mother complimented him and gently ruffled Gokudera's hair. _"Hayato-chan is awesome, genius boy! Kaasan is really proud of you, Hayato-chan,"_ she continued in a happy face.

"_Un! Hayato is too, really proud of Kaasan! Kaasan is really great at playing piano! Every time you play it, everyone will smile and become happy! How can you make them happy with your play, Kaasan? Will you give me tips how to play piano so nicely like that?"_ the boy asked hopefully.

"_I see…tips, eh…?"_ she paused for awhile before she smiled again. _"Well, I guess, it is 'love,'" _she said, chuckling.

"_Love?"_ the small Gokudera asked cutely, confusedly.

"_It's because I love Hayato-chan. I feel extremely happy when Hayato-chan is beside me. Then I put that feeling into my play. That's why; everyone who hears my play will feel happy too!" _she explained while smiling elegantly, making Gokudera speechless seeing her angel-like smile.

"_I…, I…," _Gokudera stuttered a bit after a brief silence. _"I really love you too, Kaasan!"_ Gokudera replied in a wide smile and then hugged his mother's neck excitedly, happily, as if there were nothing to be afraid of as long as he was with his mother.

His mother replied softly by hugging him back. _"Don't forget this feeling of love and happiness, Hayato. When you play your piano, don't ever forget this feeling. Don't play your piano in front of others when you are sad because everyone can feel the sadness as well, ok?"_ she said while closing her eyes softly, tightening her hug on her child's small body.

"_Ok! I'll always play the piano when I am happy! I'll just play it with my memories with you, Kaasan, because I feel happiest when I am with you!"_ Gokudera decided while laughing childishly and his mother only chuckled seeing her son's innocent look.

However, some days afterwards some people in black suit came to their house, where Gokudera supposed to wait for his mother to come to pick him up. Instead of his mother, they came to him, saying that from that day on, Gokudera became a young master of a certain group of big family.

"_Eh, but why? I don't want to! I want to wait for Kaasan here,"_ the young Gokudera said, protesting.

"_It's such a sad news, but your mother will never come to pick you up,"_ they replied the boy's protest sadly.

Gokudera widened his eyes in a complete shock at the reply. _"It's a lie…,"_ he said, trembling._ "It's a LIE!!"_ he shouted and began to cry. _"Kaasan! Kaasan! KAASAAAAN!!"_ his scared crying voice enveloped the house which soon would be no longer his and his mom's.

Gokudera opened his eyes suddenly as he jerked to sit from his sleep. He sweated so much and his breath was heavy. He was panting so heavily, opening his eyes so widely, unable to suppress the fear in his expression.

_Kaasan…._

His heart was crying. He was still crying out his mother's name. However, no matter how much he cried out, his mother would never reply him again. No matter how often he looked for her, she would never appear in front him again. She was nowhere anymore, and Gokudera realized this when he was ten.

Gokudera was adopted by his father. He was brought to Japan and was treated as a prince in his father's care. Well, _he_ said that he was Gokudera's father. Gokudera had never known his biologic father, so might be this man didn't lie to him. Slowly, slowly, he became use to living in his new surrounding, and he had come to accept his father's love and his –cough—older sister (from different mother)'s extreme way of loving him (meaning he was always being teased by her).

However, it didn't change the fact that he would never see his mother again. Even if his father and his sister had done anything for him, he couldn't help feeling a bit lonely whenever he remembered about his mother. Gokudera was genetically genius in playing music (from his mother). His father really liked his play. He even held a lot of recitals to show him off. Gokudera lived surrounded by the glamour-glimmering world just like his dream. He thought he could live happily with his new family and he hoped it.

However, one day he heard something shocking that destroyed all his hope in a second.

"_Master ordered some people to sabotage the car she was on," _a maid said in a pale face when she and her friends were cooking in the kitchen. Gokudera just happened to pass the door and heard that. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the words just caught his interest. Thus he decided to find out what that was about.

"_Hush! Don't say something like that! It's impossible! Master loved her so much you know!"_ another senior maid replied angrily.

"_But I saw it. Master did pay some people that day when that pianist had a concert in Master's theatre and then the accident happened not long after that—,"_

The ten year old Gokudera who heard that behind the door widened his eyes in a shocked look. Even without clear subject and object, Gokudera who always thought about his mother realized it instantly. Then with the scarred heart, he ran away from that place. It hurt, sickening; he wanted to throw up. His father ordered some people to kill his mother. He didn't want to believe it, but…when he checked up everything on his father's computer (he had been a genius hacker that time), he found the proofs, the proofs that indeed his father had set up that accident to kill his mother.

Gokudera felt betrayed. He even had believed his father. He believed him so much and his sister…, Bianchi. He just didn't get what she was thinking. When he tried to seek help from her, she just brushed him off. Her face at that time told him clearly that, _"I don't care of what happens to you. I have nothing to do with it,"_ so, Gokudera came to a conclusion that he couldn't believe anyone.

Everyone lied to him. He couldn't trust anyone. Everyone was a swindler. He didn't need them. He only needed his memories of his mother and he didn't care anymore of what happened around him.

Gokudera threw a glass to the wall, smashing it into pieces.

_Every time I think about it…it sickens me so much that I want to throw up! Everyone is a liar! I hate them all!_

Every night Gokudera would wake up alone in his apartment because of that nightmare. True, he insisted to leave his house when he entered high school. Of course his father objected it at first, but the boy just didn't want to listen to him anymore and got out from his house after a big fight with his father. Gokudera still didn't and would never forgive him for what he had done to his mother, so he didn't give a shit anymore after he got skill to survive alone in this world. Screw the position of young master! He didn't need that and didn't want to succeed a dirty old man like his father.

_Damn it…why do I still dream of that thing…even after I get out from his house…!_

Gokudera was pissed off. He couldn't cool down. He sighed and he decided to take a walk to calm his mind. He changed his clothes, put on black leather pants and a blue leather jacket. Then he got out, only bringing his wallet and his watch.

Gokudera look at his watch. It was still 2 a.m. He decided he would go to the park and take some fresh air before he got back home. However, when he arrived at the park, he saw someone already there, on the one of the swing which was usually used by the children to play.

_Hn? What in the world is that guy doing in a place and at a time like this?_

Gokudera couldn't help wondering what kind of guy would be there past midnight like that. Thus he stopped in front of the park, looking at a …boy? Gokudera was a bit surprised. That boy had short spiky brown hair and a small slender body. He sat quietly on the swing in closed eyes.

_Is he asleep?_

Gokudera wondered. Then slowly, the boy opened his eyes.

"I know you're there," the boy said, surprising Gokudera. "Why don't you come here and accompany me?" he continued while smiling, not looking at Gokudera's direction, but there was no one except him and that boy in that area, so he could only assume that the boy spoke to him.

In a first thought, Gokudera felt like ignoring him, but when he looked at the boy genuine smile, he held his intention on leaving and instead, he walked nearing the boy. "What are you doing at a time and in a place like this?" Gokudera asked unfriendly at the boy.

"Hmm…it's a training actually," the boy who was actually Tsuna said in a small smile, though inside his mind he was cursing Reborn who woke him up and ordered him to meditated on that park since in the middle for the night.

"_It's good to sharpen your sense,"_

The devil tutor said with the bossy tone to him. Oh, how Tsuna wanted to punch that bastard. Still, he knew Reborn would not let him home before he cleared the task, so Tsuna had no choice but did it even if he was whining all the time. Meditating was boring and he was sleepy, but he was not allowed to fall asleep. That's why he felt like talking to someone right now so he would not get sleepy again.

"Training?" Gokudera asked suddenly, bringing Tsuna back from his inner world.

"Yeah, to clear your mind, you know?" Tsuna added.

"Oh…," Gokudera said as he sat down on the other swing.

They stayed in long silence after that before Tsuna spoke again. "You…have a strong aura,"

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna slowly. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled, not really understanding it.

"Ah, sorry, I can't see very well, so I can only feel people's presence. And somehow…I can feel your aura strongly. It's red, brave and explosive," he continued still in his cute smile.

Gokudera only lifted his eyebrows upon hearing that the boy actually couldn't see, but he was also surprised by his bravery to talk like that to stranger, he didn't even know anything about him. Still, he was right though, not that Gokudera would admit it. He didn't really like it, but he didn't hate it either.

"Weird guy," came Gokudera's reply as he decided to let the boy say whatever he wanted. It would not kill him to listen to other people once in awhile. Tsuna only chuckled when he heard the comment.

"Thank you," Tsuna said still chuckling.

Gokudera ended up stealing a glance at the boy when he was chuckling. He was kind of cute, but he was stranger. He didn't really want to know anything about the boy, so he didn't ask his name. He didn't need to know. It was a one-time meeting. He would not meet this boy anymore tomorrow or the day after tomorrow anyway. Thus it was best to remain stranger, so Gokudera didn't have to know if this boy was a liar, like everyone he knew.

When Gokudera felt it was enough to calm down, he stood and began to walk away. Tsuna looked at his direction while Gokudera only showed his back and didn't say anything to him. Tsuna smiled. "Let's meet again sometimes," he said while closing his eyes softly.

Gokudera didn't really hear him, but suddenly he felt that he would meet that boy again soon.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

_(1) Okaasan:_ literally meaning "mother"

_(2) Kanpai:_ a phrase to merry a congratulation in drinking party, literally meaning 'toast!'

**A/N: **It's—really—hard—!! Damn it! It's because I lack of information about Goku-chan's mom!! Aaargh, it's frustrating! Well, I hope I make it quite well though…. I actually want to make it into a chapter, but I just couldn't, lack of space and time and many more…whatever. Anyway, I need your feed back. Purple button down there show you a way to submit your Review please. Well, I think this is for now. Let's meet again in next chapter! Thanks and love you all!

With love

Lunaryu


	6. Piano's Memories Part 2

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the lateness! This is the update for you guys! Thank you very much for the reviews in previous chapters! As always, they are really awesome! XD Well, no need to wait any longer! Second part of Piano Memories can be ENJOYED now!

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman, Reborn! and its characters belongs to Amano Akira and only her. Luna only borrows the boys (and girls-later) to be played with 'grins'**

**Warning:** _Nothing much, well, Gokudera's foul language—maybe, hints on YamaTsuna, RebornTsuna, YamaGoku and GokuTsuna_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 6: **_**Troublesome Delinquent, Piano's Memories (2)**_

Tsuna was sick.

Oh yeah, he was. Precisely, he caught a severe cold—a very high fever. And if you wondered how that could happen, please ask that black suited man over there beside his bed where Tsuna laid his weak body with a cold compress on his forehead.

"It was your fault, Reborn-san!" Irie shouted at Reborn in an annoyed look. "How could you order Tsuna-san to meditate outside in the middle of the night in this season? Even if it is still spring, the night air is freezing, you know! You made him catch that cold! Now he got a fever!" the younger boy still scolded Reborn for his stupid training method that caused Tsuna to get sick. "I can't believe you! How could you!?"

Reborn only covered his ears in a bored look. "Right-right, it was my fault," he responded to Irie's screech less sincerely, annoying Irie even more.

The veins popped out on rie's head—a LOT ones. "Fine then, it's your responsibility! You have to keep awake tonight to take care of him!" Irie blurted out while pointing at Reborn's face in a really-really red-pissed looking face. Then Irie huffed as he stomped hard at the floor when he got out from Tsuna's room while mumbling something such as 'inhuman-bastard' or 'green blooded-_oni_' or something resembling those lines.

Irie slammed the door shut as Reborn uncovered his ears. "Youngster," then he rolled his eyes and shook his head after making sure that the boy would not hear him. After that Reborn looked at Tsuna's direction. Tsuna's breath was heavy, unsteady, and he looked weak and suffering. He sweated a lot and his face was pale. He also looked restless, often flinching uncomfortably.

Reborn sighed in a troubled look. He admitted that last night he had gone overboard. Well, he didn't know if Tsuna's body was fragile. He thought Tsuna had enough physical strength to keep up with his adding training schedule. He would lower his standard a bit more and added the training schedule bit by bit after the boy got used to it.

Rebon walked nearing the bed and then sat on it. He took the compress on Tsuna's forehead and sank it to iced water-filled hand basin. He pried the water out of it and once again seated the compress on Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna moaned a bit as a response. "Ngh…cold," he whimpered as he tried to open his heavy eyelids. It was hard to breathe and he got a very sickening feeling. The air around him was mixed and tangled together, making a very assorted bizarre colour. His head hurt, throbbing as if a hammer pounded from inside it.

"Shh," Reborn shushed him gently as he touched Tsuna's forehead under the cooling compress, and then he stroked Tsuna's head gently, trying to assure the throbbing feeling Tsuna got. "It's ok, Tsuna. I am here," Reborn whispered softly near Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna could feel the warmth of Reborn's body temperature even if he was in a high fever. He could also hear Reborn's cool reassuring voice. When he knew that Reborn was beside him, he felt really safe suddenly and could breathe more easily. Tsuna gave up trying to open his eyes; instead, he closed them again slowly while sighing in a relieved look. Tsuna's lips curved in 'u' shape a little as he drifted back to sleep.

Reborn smiled gently upon seeing Tsuna's sleeping face. "_Oyasumi_(1), Tsuna," he said as he kissed Tsuna's hair while closing his eyes.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R

_Hnn? Are?_

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. It was not dark. _"Huh?"_ Tsuna was dumbstruck. He looked at his hands and he could see them perfectly. _"What the—?"_

"_Hayato," _

Tsuna perked his ears upon hearing that gentle voice. He lifted his face and looked at in front of him. There was a lady in white-sparkling dress. She had long wavy silver hair and was really beautiful. Tsuna was mesmerized by the splendid form in front of him.

_A tenshi(2)…?_

Tsuna couldn't help wondering as he admired the perfect beauty in front of him.

The lady noticed Tsuna's speechless form and asked. _"What's wrong, Hayato? Come here."_

_Eh…?_

Tsuna's body moved on its own accord. He didn't mean to say anything, but he opened his mouth and spoke a voice which didn't belong to him. "_Kaasan_!"

_Wha—?_

Tsuna was confused. He didn't understand, but it seemed he had become another person. The lady called him Hayato. Of course, Tsuna was conscious, but his action was out of control. He didn't know why he spoke or moved like that. He just followed the flow before suddenly he felt really hurt.

"_No, no! Kaasan! Kaasan!"_ he screamed, trying to catch his mother's figure, but the lady in front of him was surrounded by the darkness and was moving away from him. She reached her hand, but Tsuna's small hand couldn't grasp it.

"_Hayato—!"_

Tsuna widened his eyes in panicky as his mother began to disappear in the darkness. _"No—, NO!"_ Tsuna ran after her, but no matter how far or how fast he ran, he couldn't catch her up. "No…, don't—, no! Kaasan!!"

"AAARGH!" Tsuna screamed and woke up violently from his sleep, his eyes wide open, cold sweat breaking out from his entire skin. His heartbeats hammered his chest really hard, fast, uncontrollably. He breathed heavily, unsteadily. It was as if he had just been strangled to nearly die. He clutched his arms with trembling hands, tears prickling from his soil-coloured eyes.

"Tsuna!" suddenly the door was opened and Reborn rushed inside his room. Tsuna turned his face at the door's direction, but of course he couldn't see anything. Still he could hear Reborn's voice even if it was dark, really dark. The tears kept making their way to Tsuna's pale face, wetting his cheeks. "Tsuna…what happened?" Reborn walked nearing the trembling boy and looked at Tsuna's scared face. "What's wrong?" he asked and touched Tsuna's hair.

"Re-Reborn…," Tsuna at least could spoke with hoarse voice. His throat was pretty dry. It was hard to speak. "N-nightmare…I—, mom…," Tsuna couldn't really explain it himself. In that dream he became a boy who was not him, and about his silver haired mom in his dream who disappeared in front of him. "Ah, I…," he stuttered in trembling voice.

Reborn sighed in pity seeing the weak side of this boy. He had ever heard that people would be psychologically weakened by the sickness. They became more fragile and longed for company.

Reborn then sat on Tsuna's bed, grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him closer to him. "There, it's fine. It was just a dream," he said while hugging the boy in his warm arms and putting the boy's head on his wide chest. He stroked Tsuna's head gently, trying to reassure him.

Tsuna was surprised at first, but then upon hearing the other's steady heartbeats, he calmed down a bit. He clutched Reborn's back and closed his eyes to calm his hammering heartbeats and to steady his breaths. After sometimes, Tsuna loosened the hug. "Ah, umm…sorry for that…," he said lowly, face pink upon beginning to realize that he had done something so embarrassing.

"It's ok. I also have responsibility for making you catch a cold," Reborn said, chuckling a bit, as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Unn…," Tsuna responded to it slowly, still blushing.

Reborn smiled. "Do you want to drink something?" he asked.

"Yeah, my throat is dry," Tsuna said. Reborn stood and took a glass of water from Tsuna's studying desk.

"Here," he put the glass on Tsuna's grasp. The boy gulped the refreshing water slowly until he emptied the glass. "Do you want more?" Reborn asked again. Tsuna shook his head. He was a bit dizzy.

Reborn put the glass back on the table before sitting back on Tsuna's bed. "Let see," the older man spoke suddenly then, brought Tsuna's pink face up to him and put his forehead on Tsuna's. "You still have the fever. Go back to sleep," he continued.

"Unn," Tsuna responded again, his face still red either from the fever or the blushing.

"What? Are you scared to sleep because of the nightmare?" Reborn asked teasingly now. Tsuna would become even redder if it was possible. "What did you dream about?" then the man asked with such concern in his tone.

"I…don't really understand myself," Tsuna spoke lowly. He paused for awhile to hear the older man's reaction. No reaction, so he assumed he could continue. "There was…this boy named Hayato. I became him in my dream. I had a mother, a very beautiful one with long wavy silver hair. Then she…disappeared in the darkness. I felt really terrified and sad and scared; I…, no matter how far I ran, I couldn't catch up, so…." Tsuna trembled again and his face paled severely.

Reborn stroked Tsuna's hair again. Tsuna stopped and lifted his face at Reborn. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew Reborn was concerned. "It's ok, Tsuna. It was just a dream. Everything will be alright," he said again with soft gentle voice, reassuring Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled small at that. "Yeah," he replied.

"And if you're still scared, I don't mind sleeping with you," Reborn added, snickering.

"I do mind," Tsuna replied at that right away, a vein popped up on his head.

_Jeez, that Reborn…_

Then the younger boy sighed and smiled again as he laid back on the bed. Reborn was still on his side, stroking his hair gently before the boy closed his eyes again in comfortable sleep. Tsuna didn't expect that Reborn could be that gentle. Well, despite his bizarre personality, Tsuna guessed that he also had a sweet side after all. He hoped he could see the sweet side more than the wicked one though.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R

"Hey, Gokudera, wait!" Yamamoto's eager voice tailed the silver haired half Italian boy as he walked on the corridor to his class.

Gokudera tried to ignore him, but Yamamoto's happy tone was just too much to ignore. Veins popped on his head at the third _so-casual-_call to his name, and the boy stopped to glare at the spiky haired boy. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Eh, err…it's about the request from class president," Yamamoto lifted his two hands in front of his chest, meaning no harm. "You wrote in the special ability column in our class' pamphlet that you can play piano, so about the festival next month…,"

"I refuse," the half Italian-Japanese boy replied immediately without any hesitation.

"I haven't asked anything…," Yamamoto said, sweat dropping.

"You just wanted to tell me to handle the opening ceremony in the hall to play piano, right? Or to play piano when the other students sing our school's song?" Gokudera guessed in a nasty look.

"Eh, not telling, but asking…ah, well…kind of that," Yamamoto still smiled at him friendly.

"Don't be kidding! No way would I do that. Tell him I don't want to do anything for the festival. I will stay at home," Gokudera turned his back again at Yamamoto when the taller boy grabbed his shoulder. Gokudera stopped. "Let go," he said in warning tone as he glanced at Yamamoto's strong hand.

"Don't be like that, Gokudera. You can't ignore all the problems continually like this. Do you intend to shut yourself from the world outside forever?" Yamamoto asked in a concerned face.

_Shut up…!_

"Once in a while you should maintain social life too, you know?"

_Shut up—!_

Gokudera gritted his teeth as the other rambled about how important social life was.

"Anyway, you can't live by yourself for the rest of your life. That's why—!?" Yamamoto widened his eyes when Gokudera suddenly moved, reached his neck, and slammed the taller boy's back hard on the corridor wall.

"SHUT your _fucking_ MOUTH UP!!" the boy exploded furiously. He glared dagger at Yamamoto's shocked widened eyes. "I'd told you to not bother me anymore! Can't you even understand my _fucking _language!? I want to be _fucking_ alone and I don't give shit about my _goddamned _social life for crying out loud!" he yelled at Yamamoto's face angrily, snarling.

Gokudera was not a patient person and this guy in front of him thinned the already thin straw he called patience inside him even more.

Yamamoto didn't release his gaze from Gkudera. He was shocked of course, but when he looked at Gokudera's eyes, deep into those pools of emeralds, he found something. It was not just anger. It was something else; the sadness—and it was quite deep. Yamamoto softened his gaze at the other boy. Gokudera looked startled at that and before Yamamoto had chance to say anything, Gokudera had punched him first—right on his face.

"OW!!" Yamamoto yelped at the extreme reaction and covered his painful face as he knelt down in front of the panting Gokudera. "Ow-ow-ow—!" he still moaned painfully as he stroked his face, trying to reduce the pain a little.

"Fuck you!" Gokudera yelled loudly once more while lifting his middle finger before he ran (away) from Yamamoto's pained state.

_T-that bastard—!_

Yamamoto thought while veins popped on his head. Damned, it hurt so much; he almost cried.

"Ya-Yamamoto, are you alright?" some other students who witnessed the violence lent him hands. They looked concerned. Yamamoto grabbed one of their hands and stood slowly still covering his face, the others helping support his back and shoulders.

"Do you want me to call the teachers?" another guy asked, looking concerned as well.

"No, cool down, guys. I am fine," Yamamoto said, trying to smile even if it was forced one. It still hurt, so much he could not even smile ordinarily. "Ouch—," he covered his face which was swollen pretty badly. He was sure it would leave a big mark tomorrow. Yamamoto sighed weakly at that.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to accompany you to the infirmary?" a girl asked in worried tone.

"No, thank you. It's fine. I can go by myself," Yamamoto replied, still covering his face with one hand.

"Yamamoto, I don't want to but in your business, but I think it is best for you to stay away from that guy," his male friend said as he dusted Yamamoto's uniform. "You know, I can only think you approached him on purpose to be beaten up," the guy continued, sweat dropping.

"Ahahaha, it's not like that," Yamamoto laughed it off. "Well, he just interests me, so I want to be his friend," he said. Then he parted with his other friends to go to infirmary to treat his wound. "I will not give up," along the way Yamamoto mumbled seriously while clenching his fists, as if he chanted the words into his heart.

8059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

"Yamamoto…what's wrong with your eyes?" Reborn asked the boy wonderingly when Yamamoto played to Tsuna's house again.

"Yo, Reborn-san!" Yamamoto grinned. "Ah, this is the result of waking up an angry lion," he said still laughing freely.

"Are you really alright? It looks hurt," Reborn said again, pretty concerned.

"It _hurts_, not just 'looks hurt'," Yamamoto corrected. "Anyway, is Tsuna in?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah—; oh, on bed actually, he's sick," Reborn answered.

"Eh? What happened?" Yamamoto looked worried now.

"He caught a cold," Irie suddenly came up behind Yamamoto, startling both him and Reborn.

"Irie…," Yamamoto looked at the younger boy questioningly because he looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Reborn-san's fault Tsuna-san gets sick," Irie continued while throwing a nasty look at Reborn who only rolled his eyes again and looked away. Irie huffed and ignored the man as he came inside the house.

Yamamoto looked at the two guys, wondering. "What happened with everyone today?" he asked no one in particular, but Reborn heard him.

"Ah, Irie is only pissed off because he is worried. Tsuna is sick and I kind of have responsibility for that. The task I gave him last night was a bit harsh and he caught a cold and a fever after that," Reborn said.

"Oh, I see…. Well, I can't visit him today then. I will bother his rest," Yamamoto said, a bit disappointed.

"Please come, Yamamoto. I believe Tsuna will be happy if you come over," Reborn said in a small smile.

"Well, I think I will just give him a quick quiet visit and then leave," Yamamoto smiled back and said a phrase '_ojamashimasu_(3) before entering Tsunas home. He greeted Tsuna's mom and chit-chatted for awhile before making his way to Tsuna's room in the second floor.

"Tsuna…," Yamamoto called Tsuna's name slowly as he opened the door of Tsuna's room.

"Welcome, Yamamoto!" Tsuna responded to him from inside in a bright smile. Irie was feeding Tsuna a bowl of warm chicken soup.

"Welcome, senpai," Irie also greeted Yamamoto in small smile.

Yamamoto came inside the room. "Are you alright, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked really concerned while closing the door.

"I am fine. It's only a light fever," Tsuna said, smiling. He looked much better than this morning, indeed.

"It isn't light, Tsuna-san! This morning your temperature almost reached 40 degrees Celsius you know! That's not light at all and it's that inhuman-bastard's fault!" Irie reacted heatedly.

Tsuna only laughed slowly and Yamamoto only sweated dropping. "Shou-chan, I am fine now. You should not blame Reborn so much. He also feels guilty, you know," Tsuna said while sighing nervously.

"Huh!" Irie just looked at other way, refusing to agree. Yamamoto only smiled small at the cute scene in front of him. Though, he dropped his smile after sometimes, looking depressed now.

Of course then, Tsuna noticed a sudden change of aura around Yamamoto. "What's wrong, Yamamoto? You seem not in a good mood," Tsuna said suddenly.

"Eh, how can you tell?" Yamamoto asked, surprised.

"Well, I am ten times more sensitive than other people. I can feel it from the air around you," Tsuna said.

"Uh…yeah, actually it's about Gokudera again," Yamamoto said.

"Did something happen?" Tsuna lifted his face at Yamamoto.

"Well, he punched me today," Yamamoto said.

"Ah, so that is why your face is swollen," Irie nodded in understanding. He actually had wanted to ask from the beginning, but he just had not gotten any chance to do it.

"Eh, you're hurt, Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked concerned.

"It's fine. Only a small wound," the taller boy said as he took his time and sat on Tsuna's bed, beside Irie.

"And, why did he punch you for?" Tsuna asked again as he got another spoon of soup from Irie.

"Well, I kind of pissed him off, but you know, I got to know him more today," Yamamoto said.

"Really?" Tsuna looked interested.

"Yeah, I am not really sure, but…he is kind of sad," Yamamoto said softly and solemnly at the same time. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's direction. The aura is cloudy, as if it were about to rain. "I don't know why, but when he was angry today, he looked almost cry. He looked as if he were in pain. I wish I knew why he made that kind of expression…," Yamamoto mumbled slowly while holding his chin, thinking. "And you know, he could play piano, so our class president wanted him to play in our upcoming spring festival and asked me to ask him, but he refused vehemently even before I said anything," Yamamoto continued, "and I got punched as a result," he added while grinning pathetically as Tsuna finished his meal.

Irie knew this atmosphere didn't support him to be there, so he stood. "I'll get a drink for Yamamoto-senpai," he said as he took care of the empty bowl and tray. Then he left the room.

"Sorry for that, thanks," Yamamoto said on the way. Irie only lifted his hand as a response before shutting the door. "He's such a good kid," Yamamoto said fondly. Tsuna smiled at that. "Hey, Tsuna…," Yamamoto called again a bit remorsefully. The younger boy gave him a full attention. "What do you think that makes him shut himself out of the other people?" Yamamoto asked, looking afar.

"I don't know," Tsuna replied slowly, but if I met him, I might know," he continued while smiling softly.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's gentle feature in admiration. And here he didn't even want to make him meet Gokudera because of this feature of his. No one could stand doing nothing when Tsuna showed this side of his. Yamamoto even almost couldn't stand it. He wanted to touch him, wanted to lean on Tsuna's strong yet gentle personality.

"Is it ok…if I hug you?" Yamamoto suddenly asked out of blue, surprising Tsuna and himself. He clasped his mouth shut and blushed pretty hard. Tsuna also blushed a bit, but he didn't really understand what Yamamoto meant, so he just chuckled.

"It is fine," Tsuna said while opening his hands. "Come here, Yamamoto," the boy continued in his gentle smile. Yamamoto blushed harder, but then he uncovered his mouth and moved in front Tsuna, near enough to embrace him, but he only touched Tsuna's waist a bit and smiled small as he put his head on Tsuna's shoulder.

The shorter boy responded to it by hugging Yamamoto's back softly but tightly. "You still can go further, Yamamoto," Tsuna whispered the reassuring words and tone gently on Yamamoto's ear. "I believe he and you will understand each other someday. You only have to try your best and don't ever give up," he encouraged him while closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Yamamoto felt extremely warm and relieved when Tsuna held him like that. He still couldn't believe how Tsuna could have that kind of effect on him. Tsuna's miracle strength…was giving other people strength as well.

8027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780

Gokudera looked at his hand. Yep, it was his hand he used to punch Yamamoto at school earlier. He threw a nasty look at that hand. "Damn it," he mumbled as he scratched his messy hair and leant on the wall of his apartment bed room.

_I didn't mean to punch him. My hand just moved on its own accord._

Gokudera thought, a bit guiltily. Well, not that he would admit that though. Of course he realized that Yamamoto didn't do anything wrong, but he just couldn't stand him intruding his personal distance. Somehow, Gokudera was afraid. He didn't know why, but he felt a danger from him. It was the first time he saw that kind of eyes. When he glared at Yamamoto's eyes, he saw the gentleness, the understanding, and it was as if Yamamoto could see him, the real him inside through his eyes.

"It's not like I hate him that much, but I just wish he would stop this nonsense," Gokudera sighed and laid down on his bed.

_I wonder why he insists on coming near me…._

Gokudera couldn't help wondering at that. Then he also remembered about the piano thing the dark haired boy mentioned earlier. "Playing piano…," Gokudera sat again and then stood from his bed. He went to the living room of his apartment and looked at the elegant old black grand piano his mother used to use to play him tunes.

Gokudera walked nearing it and slowly caressed the beautiful thing. "It has been a long time…since I play you, ne," he spoke lowly as he sat on the black chair. Then he seated his hands on the white toots. He closed his eyes and then his fingers moved elegantly, professionally to press the toots, as if they were dancing on that thing, producing very beautiful tunes of classic music his mother used to play for him.

But then he stopped at the middle of the music, feeling really sick suddenly. He covered his mouth, wanting to throw up. "No good…how can I show this kind of thing to other people?" Gokudera then clutched his hands hard, almost making it bleed as he tried to steady his breath.

"_Remember…don't play in front of other people when you're sad, because they will feel your sadness as well through your play…."_

Gokudera remembered his mother's words and wiped his tears. "I will not…play in front of people anymore," he said in solemn look. "I will only play for myself," he leaned on the chair's back and looked at the ceiling. "I will not show them this pathetic self," Gokudera continued as he closed his eyes in painful expression.

8059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

Gokudera skipped class today. Heck, he even didn't have to attend one in the first place. He was genius after all. Ok, scratch that. That was not the reason. He just didn't want to meet Yamamoto, so he just ditched his class for sometimes before he was ready to meet that stupid baseball freak again and ignored him completely.

Huh? Where did Gokudera know that Yamamoto was a baseball freak? Not that he paid him any attention. It was just everybody talked about it, relating him and baseball as if they were soul mates or something, so it was natural if he thought that Yamamoto was a complete baseball-idiot (and he was not bright with the lesson too).

No, he would not apologize to Yamamoto for punching him yesterday. It was his fault for bothering him—he actually convinced himself that way. Therefore, to hide—_wrong_, to ignore that baseball idiot, Gokudera was here now, in a music room on the first floor in the south building of Namimori Gakuen. The music room was not used anymore, so he could rest there peacefully without anyone—especially that baseball idiot—bothering him all day.

Gokudera sighed long as he lit his cigarette. Japanese's school rules was strict, well, not only the school rules, but also the laws. It was actually forbidden for kids under twenty to smoke, but who did you think Gokudera was? He didn't care such rule existed or not. He smoked because he felt like it. Gokudera leant on the wooden chair and looked outside the window. It was PE class period in his class actually. He looked at the court. They boys were having a baseball match, and the girls…he didn't see them. They were probably at the gym, doing something else.

Gokudera parted his eyes from the window and rested his gaze on a white piano in front of the class. Yeah, it was music room. Of course there would be one or two music instruments here. Still, why was it always piano? Gokudera rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the thing. However, not long after that he felt really bored.

_Why did I bother to come to school today? I should just stay at home._

Gokudera thought ridiculously. He felt really stupid suddenly. Still it couldn't be helped. It was his nature. He actually liked studying. He liked increasing his knowledge in something. It was not like he didn't have any dream, but any of it would involve other people and he just couldn't bear it. He didn't want to have any relationship with anyone. Friendship and such…was just a bother. If he kept being alone, he would not be hurt anymore. It was fine that way.

Still, this boredom was killing him. Gokudera sighed and stood. He looked at the piano once more and looked at the right and the left side. He made sure that no one was near that class and he also closed the window. Then he sat on a chair in front of the piano. "I think, if this is only for awhile, it is fine…," he mumbled slowly as he opened the cover of the toots and began to play a piece of classic music he knew.

5959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959595959

Tsuna was perfectly healthy today. Yup, he was recovered from the cold and fever and he had promised to come to Namimori Gakuen to cheer Yamamoto up. Well, not that he could see the boy, but he just wanted to congratulate him if he won the game. Then they would have lunch together after that.

Huh? Was it ok to come to other people's school even if you're not a student in that school? You should just be a guest for someone who was a student there, right? Moreover, Tsuna knew the principal of the school. His father was a friend of the principal, and Tsuna had ever aimed to Namimori Gakuen once before he got the accident. If he came to play, he was sure that the principal would allow him to sight-see. Well, not that he could see anything though.

Still, Tsuna kind of missed it, the school activity. If he was capable, he would go to school even if it was just for looking at the students doing their activities. Right, he admitted that he was not good at studying, but it didn't mean he hated it. He would study even if it was difficult to digest the new knowledge.

That's why…Tsuna came to Namimori Gakuen, Yamamoto's high school. He was not familiar with the school actually, but he tried to portrait the school ground using all his senses (except his sight-sense). He met the school-guard and said he was a guest for the principal. The guard friendly responded to him and even brought him to the principal's room. Tsuna chit-chatted with the principal for awhile and gave him his mom's handmade lunch to the principal as a gift. The principal also welcomed him pretty well and even offered him to sight-see the school, but Tsuna declined it politely. He said he had had a promise with one of the students there and then left the room after thanking the older man.

Tsuna walked slowly on the corridor. The building was quiet. It must have been because it was in the middle of the class period. Yamamoto said he was at PE class period this time, so Tsuna guessed he must have been on the court. Tsuna walked to the front door as suddenly he caught a sound.

"Huh?" Tsuna stopped walking and sharpened his hearing. He heard…music? Tsuna wondered as suddenly he felt interested to go the direction where the sound was coming.

It was a piano play. Tsuna could tell. The tunes were beautiful and elegant in his hearing, but…. Tsuna was not sure or he was just thinking too much. The melody…was wrenching his heart. Even if it was beautiful, it sounded so sad, so…terribly miserable.

Tsuna's feet walked on the direction of the music room, following the lamenting tunes. Then he stopped in front of the classroom. He touched the closed sliding door and slowly opened the door. Surprisingly, the boy who was playing the piano was too preoccupied by his own play and didn't hear Tsuna entering the class. Well, Gokudera was closing his eyes when he played the piano, no wonder he couldn't see the brown haired boy when he entered the room.

By the time Gokudera finished his play, the silver haired half Italian boy opened his eyes only to be shocked by Tsuna's tear-filled eyes in front of him. Gokudera stood abruptly from the chair, making it fall to the floor loudly. Tsuna jerked in a surprise upon hearing the loud bang and then he realized.

"_Are_?" Tsuna touched his cheeks. The tears in his eyes had made their way on his face and wet his cheeks, and now he felt really sad for no reason. Suddenly he remembered the lady in his dream and the fear came again haunting his heart. Tsuna closed his eyes and covered his mouth as a word escaped from his mouth, "_Kaasan…,_" in trembling voice.

Gokudera was utterly shocked at that. Well, he was shocked that the boy could manage to sneak up on him, but he was shocked even more when he saw him crying and more, uttering the _word_ as if the boy could really feel what he felt when he played the music earlier. Moreover, that boy…was the boy he met at the park the night before yesterday. Was it a coincidence? Or did the boy follow him? Nah, that couldn't be it. Then…why was he here now? Gokudera was wondering as many questions popped up on his head about this mysterious boy.

Tsuna was still crying. He tried to calm down his heart, but he just couldn't. The air around him was so heart-tearing. He felt really hurt, really sad, but he didn't know why. Tsuna tried to think, but it just didn't make any sense. He never felt this heartbreaking before. When he thought why this could happen, he could only guess that _this sad feeling_ he was feeling right now was not _his_, but it belonged to another person, so it must have been a person in front of him right now; the person who played that mourning tunes.

Still, this was the first time he experienced this. Feeling other people's emotion as _his_, what was it actually? Was Tsuna over-sensitive today? Tsuna just couldn't understand that.

Gokudera didn't know what to do. The mysterious boy just didn't stop crying. He looked so hurt, almost breaking Gokudera's heart as he was looking at him. In that awkward situation usually Gokudera would just leave him, but somehow he felt responsible. The boy was crying…was it because of his play? Well, he could only think that, since he had no reason to cry in the first place. Then, Gokudera could only think one thing to break the awkwardness. "I-I am sorry," he said slowly in sad face.

Tsuna perked from the apology and once again tried to calm himself. He succeeded this time. "Why are you apologizing?" Tsuna asked, wondering.

"Eh…the music…, it was so sad, that's why you cry, right?" Gokudera asked in a painful tone.

Tsuna lifted his face trying to look at the boy, portraying his feature in his head. Then he realized that this boy was the boy he met two days before. "You…were the boy at that park the night before yesterday, right?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera was surprised. He thought this boy was blind, so how the fuck did he know that. "How…?" he couldn't help asking.

"Ah…, I thought so," Tsuna sniffed a little as dried his tears. "The aura is similar…but today it's so miserable, I almost didn't notice it just now," he continued as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sighing it slowly. He was calm now. Tsuna opened his eyes again.

"How can you…are you really blind?" Gokudera just couldn't believe that. Tsuna lifted his face at Gokudera, showing his cloudy brown eyes. He really didn't see anything with those eyes. He just couldn't, Gokudera knew that as well. He was genius after all. Still, what was that expression he showed him? He looked…as if he understood him completely. Gokudera looked at another way. "Anyway, who are you actually? Why are you here?" he ended up asking him questions that had been bothering him for awhile.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the shorter boy answered, introducing himself. "I am here because I accidentally heard your piano-play," he continued slowly as he performed his heart-melting smile. Even Gokudera blushed seeing it. Gokudera looked at another way again.

_C-cute…._

Gokudera couldn't help thinking that way before he mentally smacked his head for even allowing himself to think like that. Then they were silent for awhile before Gokudera asked again unfriendly. "Then…you're not this school's student, so why are you here?"

"Ah, I have an appointment with someone," Tsuna said before he dared himself to ask. "Umm…about that music you played just now…," he began. Gokudera flinched at the mention of the music. "Could it be that you…?"

"NO!" Gokudera cut him abruptly, surprising Tsuna as the air waved suddenly. "I meant…just forget about it. It was my fault for playing it to begin with. I will not play it in front of other people anymore, so please just forget about it," Gokudera sounded panicked. The air around him wield around, creating a sharp thick barrier, almost hurting Tsuna's over-sensitive sense today.

_Ugh, again—?_

Tsuna felt a jolt of pain as he once again, felt the abrupt emotion the boy in front of him emitted from his body. Tsuna clutched his chest at the unbearable pain and he began to cry again, or more correctly, the tear-gland just reacted to it on its own accord, producing a lot of tears that Tsuna couldn't contain.

Gokudera was more than shocked when Tsuna began to cry again and he panicked. "Eh—, wait! Why are you crying again!? I don't play the music, right!?" he said, kind of protesting, but he didn't understand as well.

"I- I don't know…! It's just…I can feel your emotion…. If you won't stop hurting yourself like this, I can't stop crying!" Tsuna said between the hiccups, his face red because of the embarrassment for crying in front of other people like that, but he didn't understand why he could feel this why. He couldn't help crying.

"W-what—?" Gokudera looked at him as if he were an alien from Mars. Then before Tsuna could say anything more, suddenly the window was banged from outside, surprising Gokudera and Tsuna at the same time.

Gokudera turned his face at the window and was surprised when he saw Yamamoto's furious face. He banged the window really hard, almost breaking the poor thick window glass. It seemed he was yelling something, but the music room was soundproofed from outside the building, so he couldn't hear what the boy was yelling. Still, when tried to read his lips movement, he could read it somehow.

_Don't you dare…touch…him?_

Gokudera was confused, but then Yamamoto ran away from the window.

"W-what was that?" Tsuna who couldn't see could only ask.

Minutes later, the music room sliding door was opened in a loud bang, showing a feature of the happy-go-lucky guy called Yamamoto. Still, right now Yamamoto couldn't be called that way. He looked at Tsuna who was still sniffing and Gokudera who looked at him confusedly. Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he looked at Gokudera furiously. "Gokudera…," he began slowly, dangerously as he entered the room nearing the silver haired boy.

Tsuna noticed the voice belonged to Yamamoto, but the anger, the intent to kill he felt right now was beyond his imagination.

_What the hell!?_

Tsuna felt cornered suddenly. He was afraid out of blue. It was Yamamoto, right? So…why did he feel like he was facing a beast!?

Yamamoto neared the silver haired boy step by step in scary look. Upon seeing those glaring eyes, burning with rage, Gokudera couldn't help step back in fear? He-who was not scared even when he was surrounded by his enemies and gangsters, was scared to this single baseball idiot? The thought shocked the silver haired boy so much he couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Gokudera's collar as he was slammed hard to the window. "What the hell are you doing to Tsuna!?" Yamamoto yelled angrily at Gokudera. Gokudera flinched at that.

"W-wha-, I didn't do anything!" Gokudera tried to yell back, but his voice was trembling.

"WAIT! Yamamoto! What are you doing!?" suddenly Tsuna butted in as he held Yamamoto's body from behind in a pale panicked face. Instantly he was slammed by the anger and he screamed. "OW! Stop it, Yamamoto! Calm yourself! It was not his fault!" Tsuna kept shouting, so Yamamoto could hear him inside his anger.

Upon hearing Tsuna's voice, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's collar and then turned at Tsuna who was having difficulty in breathing upon receiving Yamamoto's indirect anger. "Eh?" he looked confused now.

Tsuna slowly released him and knelt down, feeling really weak suddenly, trying to calm his breath. "It was not his fault. I am over-sensitive today, so I can sense his sadness. That's why I am crying…," Tsuna tried to explain. "And your anger…hurts me even more, so please calm down…," Tsuna said as he covered his throbbing head. His veins almost exploded as the residue of Yamamoto's anger still filled his sense.

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna worriedly as suddenly he realized that he just blamed Gokudera over nothing. He turned his face slowly at confused Gokudera and smiled pathetically. "Sorry Gokudera!" And he suddenly shouted as he bent his head in front of the surprised boy. "I-I am really sorry for jumping into conclusion without asking first. My-my composure just went away from my sense when I saw Tsuna crying! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he continued as he grabbed Gokudera's shoulders while the silver haired boy only blinked several times, still in a complete confusion.

"A—h, my bad, Gokudera…, I am sorry. It was my fault, really…, I am sorry…," Yamamoto said, really feeling guilty as he dusted the boy's uniform slowly.

"Stop it already," at least Gokudera reacted now, and held Yamamoto's hands as he looked at the other boy's face. "So…," he turned his face at Tsuna who was still kneeling on the floor, "Mind telling me what the hell was this about?" he asked, more calmly now.

Yamamoto only laughed sheepishly and Tsuna sighed in a relief. Then the boys seated themselves on the chairs. Tsuna was ready to tell Yamamoto and Gokudera about what happened to him, and Yamamoto was ready to apologize again to Gokudera for being angry with him because of the misunderstanding.

"That's why…I don't know what happened, but my sense is overly sharp today. It was the first time I felt it. I can feel Gokudera's emotion as _mine_. I can't handle the feeling well; and the tears just didn't want to stop just now, so I cried. Moreover, when Yamamoto came, I also felt his anger, almost bursting my veins. It hurt so much…," Tsuna finished.

"I see…, it's because of that," Yamamoto said while thinking. "I thought Gokudera somehow had hurt Tsuna until he cried, so it was my misunderstanding then…," he continued in a very guilty look. He lifted his face and looked at Gokudera's eyes which looked at him and Tsuna, studying them slightly. "Look, Gokudera," he called the boy and Gokudera gave him his attention.

"What?" the half-Italian boy asked.

"I am really sorry for hurting you earlier. I didn't mean to…. I was angry so my sense just didn't work. I am really sorry," Yamamoto once again apologized to him, looking really sorry. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's eyes sincerely and Gokudera then began to realize that this guy in front of him was not lying. Even he could tell that. He was really sorry and his serious anger just now was not a lie either.

"You…," Gokudera spoke lowly as he didn't let his gaze off of Yamamoto. "You're a type of person who can show anything you feel, aren't you?" he asked.

"Eh, well…, I am tired of hiding my true self from other people, so I have stopped doing it a long time a go. Well, speaking of which, I only let some people know the true me, not all though, Tsuna is one of them," Yamamoto answered while scratching his cheek with his forefinger nervously.

"I was really surprised when you're angry like that just now," Gokudera admitted. "I thought you could be so cheerful because you didn't give a shit about the problems around you. It is actually not like that. For you…they really aren't problems because you can handle them well with your personality," Gokudera said after studying the boy for awhile.

"Well, kind of, but there was time when I got depressed too, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto then turned his face at Tsuna who quietly listened to the conversation.

"Yeah," the boy smiled, agreeing him. "So…you are that 'Gokudera.' Yamamoto always talks about you when he comes over to my house," Tsuna grinned then.

"H-hey, hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto blushed at that.

"What?" Gokudera looked at the brown haired boy incredulously, surprised as well.

"He is often depressed because you don't welcome his friendship well," Tsuna said again, ignoring Yamamoto's small protest.

"What?" Gokudera repeated the question and now turned his head at Yamamoto. "Why would you want to be my friend so badly, baseball freak? You even don't know anything about me!" Gokudera just couldn't understand that.

"Well, it's because…you're interesting…," Yamamoto said, still blushing, but he had regained his composure once again. "I thought…well, we're kind of similar before I met Tsuna in many ways, that's why…, I want to tell you that you are not alone in this world. There are people who do care about you," Yamamoto said again, pretty embarrassed at his own cheesy words.

"What a cheesy phrase," Gokudera said, sweat dropping. Well, he was blushing actually, but like hell if he would show that. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Right? That's too embarrassing to say, that's why I try to show it with my action, but you just always misunderstand it and get angry and all," Yamamoto sighed, looking depressed again.

"Not…alone, eh…?" Gokudera turned his face away. "It is not easy…to think that way," he continued lowly, not wanting to feel so miserable because a certain someone would immediately sense it if he did.

Gokudera was a genius quick learner. He understood immediately that Tsuna's sense was not kidding. He could really feel what other people's feel and Gokudera was not stupid enough to reveal his emotion again to infiltrate the boy's sense. Well, he seriously was curious about that Tsuna—boy though. What kind of freaky body did he have actually? Sensing other people emotion as his? Wasn't that called _synchronization _in ESP world?

"Why…do you feel that way, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna suddenly asked bringing the half Italian boy's back to reality from his inner world.

"Well," Gokudera now looked at Tsuna. "It's because…I am always alone," he said slowly. He didn't actually wanted to say it, but when he looked at Tsuna's sincere face, he couldn't stop his mouth for saying it. What was this feeling he felt now? Why…did he feel this way towards a boy he just met twice? Gokudera didn't really understand, but he had a feeling that this boy might understand him. It was such a stupid thought, illogical, but he was kind of sure at that.

"What are you saying, Gokudera-kun?" suddenly Tsuna stood and grabbed Gokudera's collar (how can he do that!?-Goku's thought). "You are not alone anymore, are you? Yamamoto is here and I am also here. Which part of this do you call it alone?" Tsuna asked with his funny serious face.

Gokudera was surprised at first, but upon seeing his face, a chuckle suddenly made its way from Gokudera's mouth.

"Ah, he chuckles!" and Yamamoto just had to ruin that moment.

"Ugh," Gokudera covered his mouth in a surprise, blushing as well.

_Damn it…!_

Gokudera thought silently, feeling really embarrassed suddenly.

"At least, I can see you laugh, Gokudera!" Yamamoto snickered widely.

"Damn it. Shut up!" Gokudera yelled at the baseball nut, still blushing quite hard and annoyed as well, but Yamamoto didn't really care. He was happy he could see the half Italian boy laugh.

Tsuna also laughed at that. He felt really strange right now. He could feel Gokudera's embarrassment, but it was mixed with another feeling. He was sure it was a bit of happiness. Tsuna was almost sure that Gokudera never joked around like this with his friends, well; he doubted that the boy had a friend actually. It was kind of awkward, but he believed Gokudera could learn it slowly from now on.

"Well, then, since all the misunderstandings have been cleared up, let's throw a sushi party at my house!" suddenly Yamamoto shouted, overly excited while lifting his right arm high.

"Ou!" Tsuna cheered after him (huh, what about the lunch? Ah, forget that little thing!-Tsuna's thought).

"Huh? Why would we do something like that?" Gokudera set his ridiculous face.

"Let's go, Gokudera!" Yamamoto suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Wait—, what?" Gokudera was surprised and stumbled when Yamamoto yanked him to stand.

"Now, now, let's go, Gokudera-kun!" and Tsuna supported while pushing Gokudera's back.

"Hey, wait—! What about the class?" Gokudera protested.

"What are you saying? You've skipped class since morning, right? May as well, skip the rest," Yamamoto still pulled him and Tsuna still pushed the boy dragged him out of the school.

"Right-right, it's a party for welcoming our new friend, Gokudera-kun! Forget about the class and have fun!" Tsuna agreed it right away.

"But my bag—!" Gokudera still protested.

"Don't worry; we'll get it later after the party!" Yamamoto just didn't want to hear Gokudera's opinion, and together with Tsuna, they dragged the newly new friend they had made to have fun.

Gokudera could only sigh when he was dragged. Well, it was not so bad actually. This Tsuna boy was different with other people. Gokudera didn't hate his smile. He usually hated it when people smiled at him. They looked faked, but he was not disgusted by Tsuna's smile. His smile was sincere and even if he had a mysterious power to feel other people's feeling, he was a good kid. Gokudera had a feeling like that and usually, his instinct was believable.

And Yamamoto…he was really an idiot, but his feeling was real. He laughed and was angry to his heart content. He didn't fake his feeling. He talked about Gokudera to Tsuna and he was sad when Gokudera rejected his friendship, so it must have been real or else he would not say anything about Gokudera to other people.

And even if Gokudera only knew them in short period time and still had not known much about them, at least they didn't lie to him. That was bearable enough for now. And he would give a chance to himself, allow himself to believe in other people once more. Slowly…he would know them better, but somehow…he felt a bit better than before.

_Is it alright for me to believe it this time, right…Kaasan?_

Gokudera thought as he looked at the blue sky. Even if he couldn't see his mother anymore, at least…he wanted to believe that his mother was beside him, watching him from the world after life.

"Gokudera," Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's shoulder and earned the attention of the taller boy who looked at him in a questioning look. "About the music you play back then," Tsuna began, "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry you," he said, "but if you feel like talking about it, I will be more than happy to listen to you anytime," he continued in a really beautiful smile, making Gokudera blush. "It's our little secret, ne!" Tsuna blinked one of his eyes and then he held Gokudera's hand happily with a hand as the other hand held Yamamoto's.

Gokudera was a bit surprised, but then he smiled a little. "Yeah," he mumbled slowly, gently. Tsuna's hand was warm. It was almost like his mother.

Ah, yes. He remembered it now. This warmth…he had longed it so much, so much. He couldn't bear it and suddenly…the tears made their way to his face. It was the first time he cried…after years of being alone. He almost forgot it. The warmth…of human temperature….

Gokudera smiled, but he was crying at the same time. Tsuna and Yamamoto didn't see him, but he was sure they did it on purpose. They didn't want to embarrass Gokudera who had a high pride. Still, if it was them, Gokudera didn't mind it. If it was to them, he could show the real him.

_Really…they're idiots…, but…they aren't that bad…._

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1) _Oyasumi_: a phrase said before parting to sleep, literally meaning 'good night' or 'sleep tight' or both

(2) _Tenshi_: angle, saint

(3) _Ojamashimasu_: a polite phrase said before entering other people's houses in Japanese, literally meaning 'sorry to interrupt' or something like that.

**A/N: **Tha-that was hell long chapter I've done—, 'panting heavily.' Ugh…I have no confidence to post it. Is Gokudera too oOC here? Is Yamamoto's personality twisted in the middle? Well, I love making the RebornTsuna and YamaTsuna moments though… I almost forgot to make Goku-Tsuna moment, 'laughs'. Huh? About the _synchronization-_thing? Ah, I often hear people with strong sense sometimes can sense feeling that actually is not his or hers. They will feel depressed suddenly and start crying for no reason as well. It's like babies (I actually got the idea from them). They can sense the uneasiness around them and will start cry if it is unbearable. Anyway, this is the end of Gokudera chapter. What do you think? I am sure your hands are itchy to give comment, so why don't you push that purple button down there immediately to submit some of your thoughts? 'grins' Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you in next chapter! And—oh yeah! The next chapter is Hibari's chapter! (Kyaaa can't wait to making it XD)

With Love,

Lunaryu


	7. Childhood Promise Part 1

**A/N: **Yay! Another update for you, guys! It's faster than the previous one, isn't it? Oh and how I love your exciting reviews XD. Well, no need to wait any longer! This is chapter 7, Hibari's chapter! Go and ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wanted to claim KHR as mine, but sadly…that's just my insane dream. KR belongs to Amano Akira solidly and no body can change that.**

**Warning: **_Same stuffs, foul language, shounen ai of course—hints of HibariTsuna, YamaTsuna, RebornTsuna, GokuTsuna, and lots of fluffs. Aha, some teasers and hint of cross-dressings include here and Hibari might get a bit oOC, but I hope it isn't much…and oh yeah, Hibari will be the head of disciplinary committee but it's in Namimori Senior High School, not in the junior one_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 7: **_**the Childhood's Promise, the Skylark, and the Spirit of Sakura (1)**_

Hibari Kyouya (17).

Who didn't know this name? This name belonged to a head of disciplinary committee in Namimori Senior High School, a ferocious boy who had control to the entire Namimori town, who always emitted a killing aura around him, whose hair was straight, soft, and black, whose eyes were dark like a night sky without stars, whose face was so cool which would definitely make any girl throw herself to his feet if he was not so scary with his '_I'll bite you to death!_' phrase. Oh and believe the narrator of this story; his name could even make a crying brat shut his or her mouth up for the rest of the day.

In short, no one—not even a baby—didn't know about him. The ones who didn't know him were either people who had lost their mind or had decided to commit suicide on Hibari's tonfa. He was such a terrifying boy that no one could get near him less than a meter—_at least_. Well, except some…people, let's call them his underlings in disciplinary committee. Even they would not dare to come near Hibari in that range if they still value their lives. Ah, and don't forget, Hibari extremely hated crowds. He hated it to the extent that he would be even willing to use his monstrous strength to clear it up, so it would not get in his way.

However, even if he was such a frightening guy, he also had a sweet side. Hibari liked cute clever things. No, not just 'cute' or 'clever', but they should be in a line—'cute, clever' things. Oh, how shocking it was! Well, he had this cute little yellow bird named Hibird who could sing his favourite song—which would be his school's song—pretty well, and it could talk pretty fluently too (that was scary). When they're together, the sight was so—so unbelievably cute, that even his underlings often forgot that this was Hibari Kyouya we're talking about here.

Even if it was from afar, they still could admire the gorgeous view of their boss sleeping under a Sakura tree with the cute chirping Hibird on his shoulder. They would blush because Hibari looked so…, so defenceless and so attractive. Thus in an attempt of taking a secret picture, those guys would wake Hibari up at the sounds of clicking camera, and seconds later, you could find bunches of his stupid-secret admirers dead on their spots covered with bruises and blood. Serve them right.

Hibari Kyouya was not a loving person. Even kindergarten kids would know that. Still, it didn't mean he didn't know what _love_ was. Honestly, he even fell in love once in a while. And right now…he was in love with the spirit of Sakura.

What the hell was that!? (Hibari's fan girls and boy throws trash bins to the narrator)

(Dodging) Well, to know the entire story, let's go back to Hibari's childhood for awhile.

Since a little kid, Hibari was special. He was strong. Oh yeah, he was born strong like that, mentally and physically. Never once he lost in any fight he had. Still, he was a difficult kid because he understood many things too fast. In result, he knew that adults were trash. All of them, as far as Hibari could remember. They cheated, lied, and many more he couldn't even name them one by one (well, except his mom, actually. She didn't lie and cheat, but his father did, so he hated him).

Those sickening truths of his understanding scarred his pure heart. Ok, scratch that. It sounded too childish, making him sick. He was just brought to hate humans, especially the adults. That's why he hated crowds so much. He would often came to a place where there was no one disturbing him. And there was a place where he met the spirit of Sakura for the first time.

When Hibari was six (heck, he still remembered it!?), there was this little girl who apparently was younger than him a year or so with soil coloured eyes, wearing a cute Sakura-coloured dress, playing under the Sakura tree—which was actually in a garden behind Namimori Senior High School. Hibari happened to be there as the girl stood there silently looking at the flower petals which were falling down from the tree. She smiled so happily under the rain of Sakura petals, and Hibari swore that he was not dreaming. This girl talked to the Sakura tree.

"_I am happy I can go outside,"_ she said as he touched the tree gently. _"I hope I can go out more often,"_ she continued as she laughed childishly.

Hibari was surprised at first. Well, but not much. He had realized that the girl was not even human the moment he saw her. Want to know the reason? It was because he didn't hate her. More…he felt like he actually was captivated by the girl that would be impossible if the girl was human at all.

Thus…seeing still without making any move was not Hibari's style even for a six year old kid. He approached the girl and spoke to her. _"Are you this tree's spirit?"_ he asked boldly, expressionlessly, not even greeting her first.

The girl looked at Hibari and smiled cutely. _"Oniichan(1), let's play!"_ she said without giving a damn about Hibari's question, and pulled Hibari's hand with her small warm hands. Hibari was a bit surprised, but he didn't say anything and accompanied the girl playing until the sun set.

"_It's quite late,"_ Hibari said as he looked at the orange colour of sunset sweeping the garden. Not that he was scared of the dark, but he didn't want to worry his mom.

"_True… mama will be worried,"_ the girl agreed in a troubled look. _"But don't worry, mama will pick up,"_ she continued.

"_Ah, yeah, she will pick me up,"_ Hibari said and not long after that, Hibari's mother came to pick him up.

"_Bye-bye, oniichan," _the girl waved to him when Hibari walked to his mother.

Hibari turned his face at the girl and spoke, _"I'll come again,"_ in serious look.

The girl chuckled. _"Then let's meet again under this tree when we get older,"_ she said in a small smile. _"It's a promise. I'll wait for you_," she continued and with that suddenly there was a strong wind blowing the petals up, making Hibari closes his eyes in response. Then, when he opened his eyes again, the girl had disappeared from the field of his view.

When Hibari told his mother about his experience, she told him that he might have met the spirit of Sakura. Hibari believed that. He had promised her that he would come back, so he did. However, when he came again to that park the next day, she never came out again. Hibari kept telling himself that maybe she could only come out once in awhile, in certain short period of time. Maybe once in a year only when it was spring, she had mentioned before right? She would be happy if she could come out often.

That's why, to protect his promise to her, he kept coming back to the garden every spring at least once. Still, he hadn't met her again all this time. Until he graduated from junior high school and now was in the second year of senior high school in Namimori Gakuen. He kept his eyes on that Sakura, making it his special spot, so no one dared to touch or worse, to try to mess the tree. That place was the promised place. He was sure he would meet the spirit of Sakura again. The first person—or at least the thing in human shape (aside his mother) that he didn't hate. He would cherish her just like how he cherished his mom until she passed away when he enrolled high school last year.

Hibari was known for his loveless self, but he did fall in love, he just didn't show it much. If he really had no love, he would not cherish his school so much. Well, Namimori Gakuen had become the place of his memory with the spirit of Sakura, his first love, so…he would protect it at what all cost.

Too bad Hibari didn't realize that the spirit of Sakura he met there was not a spirit at all, but a solid human. Heck, it was not even a girl.

Want to know who he was?? (The narrator left that on the readers' imagination while winking)

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718

Reborn lifted his eyebrows when he heard Tsuna's confession in the morning inside the boy's room. "You what?" Reborn asked, pretty incredulously.

"I said, yesterday I got this…this overly strong emotion. I couldn't control it!" Tsuna said, clutching Reborn's arm while looking at Reborn intently with his cloudy eyes. "Reborn, I…what's happening to me?" he asked desperately.

"Overly…strong emotion…?" Reborn looked at Tsuna's desperate face in gentle gaze. "Ah, I see," he began as Tsuna softened his expression. "Have you fallen for me, Tsuna?" Reborn smirked while leaning his face closely to Tsuna.

Tsuna's expression fell. "That's not it, _baka_-Reborn!" he snapped and smacked Reborn's cheeks with his two hands. "Stop teasing! I am being serious here, you know!" he continued, a bit yelling, really annoyed because Reborn didn't take his problem seriously.

"Fine, fine, jeez—, you no need to hit me that hard," Reborn replied while stroking his red cheeks (Tsuna's finger prints) with two hands, pretty painfully. "Then, what was it about? Strong emotion?" he asked again eventually, paying a bit attention now.

"Unn, yesterday when I was with this guy…Gokudera, I felt his emotion flowing into me and felt it as my own emotion even if I was sure it was not mine. It is as if…I became him. I don't get it either, but it also happened when Yamamoto came. His anger…I felt it really strong inside me and it hurt me pretty badly," Tsuna said as he looked at Reborn worriedly.

_Gokudera?_

Reborn was a bit surprised when he heard that name. Still, he was not sure if the name was right. There were plenty guys named Gokudera, right? He set his serious face now after he heard that. "Then, what do you feel about it?" he asked, trying to get more information.

"I don't know…it's as if…I lost myself and became someone else that is not me," Tsuna replied while biting his lower lip. He looked really anxious.

_Loosing himself…in the emotion of other people?_

Reborn thought seriously about that. Then he snapped. "Impossible…," he mumbled in a disbelieving look as he looked at Tsuna's face intently.

"Eh…what is impossible?" Tsuna asked as he heard Rebrn's mumbling, unsure but he felt the other man's gaze on him as well.

"Tsuna…, when you're sick, you had a dream, didn't you?" Reborn asked, clarifying his thought.

"Eh, yeah, I became a boy named Hayato in my dream," Tsuna answered, trying to remember it.

"Then…that Gokudera-guy you mentioned earlier, who is his first name?" Reborn asked again.

"Huh? What does it have to do with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, not really understanding Reborn's speech.

"It's ok, just tell me," Reborn replied eagerly.

"Hmm, it's—?! Are?" and Tsuna realized. Reborn raised his eyebrows again. "It's…Hayato," Tsuna continued. "Gokudera Hayato," he thought it seriously.

"As I thought," Reborn said, satisfied.

"It's…only a coincidence, right?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping now.

"It was not a coincidence," Reborn disagreed boldly, making Tsuna wince with his over self confidence. "It's just my guessing, but I am pretty sure of it. When you're sick, your latent ability awakened," he continued.

"Latent ability?" Tsuna asked, making an alien face. He really couldn't understand what Reborn was saying.

"I have predicted it since the first time we met," Reborn continued. "I am interested in you because of this latent ability of yours."

"But what latent ability are you talking about?" Tsuna demanded more explanation, still not catching up.

"Well, it may sound crazy and doesn't make any sense, but this latent ability…gives you strong potential to open your senses to the world," Reborn said as Tsuna only looked at him incredulously. Reborn sighed. "It actually has been there since you're born, but it began to awaken when you got blind. Thus after you got sick the other day…it awakened fully. Now all of your senses except your sight are opened nakedly to the world. It means…you can feel anything near you fully and absorb the essence of it as _yours_, anytime," he explained it clearly.

Tsuna made a face. "I don't—, I don't really get your explanation, but…, do you mean I will feel anything around me whether I like it or not?" Tsuna asked a bit terrified.

"Yes, especially if the essence is strong enough to even drown your own consciousness," Reborn nodded and added the explanation.

"T-that's horrible, Reborn! I don't want to lose myself in the other people's emotions! It hurts and makes my own feeling disappear!" Tsuna started panicking. "What should I do—!? I can't even control it!" he said as he covered his head, really anxiously.

"That's why, Tsuna, you have to be able to control your ability," Reborn grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and straightened them.

Tsuna was surprised, but he heard the serious tone in his home tutor's voice. "Reborn…."

"I can help you and train you to keep it down and to control it. You can use it when you feel like using it," Reborn said while smiling softly at the younger boy.

Tsuna was silent, but then he felt the sincerity of the older man, flowing inside him. "Nnh," Tsuna moaned and closed his eyes as he felt many emotions began to infiltrate his consciousness.

Reborn realized that and hurriedly released Tsuna who panted heavily after that. "Sorry, I was too excited," Reborn said, now his feeling masked perfectly that Tsuna couldn't feel anything more.

"Eeh," Tsuna straightened his body again and sighed. "This is really troublesome," he said a bit awkwardly as he thought about before.

"Yeah, but leaving it alone will make it unbearable to you," Reborn responded to it while tidying his suit. Tsuna sighed at that, agreeing it. Reborn smiled small seeing his disciple's troubled look. "We can start the lesson anytime now, Tsuna. Would you like to try?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna was silent for a while and lifted his face at Reborn. "Please guide me, Reborn," Tsuna said and Reborn smiled taking the younger boy's hand.

"The essence of emotion is actually particles in the air. They can be transmitted to other people, but the receptor of those particles is usually closed in normal people," Reborn said as he brought Tsuna to bed. "In your case, the receptors are easily open, and you have no control about it. Now what we must learn here is a way to control the receptor in your body. Use your brain Tsuna. You can actually do it if you have a strong mental," he explained as the two sat on the bed.

"Then…how can I do it?" Tsuna asked as the older man stroked his hands and brought them to be held gently.

"Deny it," Reborn said strongly. "Reject those emotions when they try to enter your consciousness."

"Reject?" Tsuna asked, still not understanding it.

"It's the beginning. You have to try to reject the emotions that aren't yours. If you succeed this, I will teach you how to select the emotions which you want to feel only," Reborn said again. Tsuna nodded. He didn't really understand, but for now he would do what the older man told him to.

"Let's try it," Tsuna determined his self.

The two guys now were sitting face to face on the bed, hands holding each other. "Now…close your eyes," Reborn instructed the brown haired boy and he followed it. "Relax, steady your breaths as mine, and now try to read what I am feeling now," he continued slowly. "After you feel it, try to reject it with your will."

Tsuna took a long deep breath and sighed slowly, steadying it as well as Reborn's and he began to feel. Tsuna blushed slightly when he felt it. "Umm…," he tried to reject it, but the more he tried the more the blush intensified. "Ah…, I feel…loved…," Tsuna rambled slowly as Reborn opened his eyes. Tsuna also opened his eyes. His expression he was giving to Reborn now was priceless. "Reborn…do you love me?" the younger boy asked in cloudy desperate red face as suddenly Reborn released one of Tsuna's hands and slapped Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna snapped in a jolt. "Eh…?"

"Just now…you said something that was not your intention," Reborn said seriously. Tsuna blushed harder.

"I—what, what was that about?" he covered his face shamefully. He didn't know what he was saying.

"It's the commands I gave you through my emotion," Reborn said and smirked. "If you're not able to reject them, you will do anything I want shamelessly," he sniggered at that.

"Reborn! That was _sekuhara_(2), you-perverted tutor!!" and Tsuna exploded, really angrily in a complete crimson face as the older man just laughed hard until he fell to the floor, hitting it with his hands repeatedly as he laughed.

"T-that was really funny, oh God! My stomach hurts!" Reborn still laughed as he clutched his aching stomach for too much laughing.

"You-mean-green blooded-bastard!" Tsuna yelled at him still blushing really shamefully, like a boiled squid.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry, Tsuna…. You're just so defenceless and cute! I want to tease you," Reborn said as he stood again and sat back on the bed, still chuckling, while Tsuna just huffed and ignored him. "Ok, ok, I am sorry. Now we will do it seriously," he continued as he held Tsuna's hands again. "Try to reject it seriously this time, Tsuna," now Reborn sounded serious.

Tsuna turned his face again at Reborn and now he nodded again. "Unn," he said lowly. Reborn smiled and they continued the training more seriously now.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27

Sometimes later…Tsuna had difficulty in breathing now as he just finished the first season of his training. He laid on his bed with his back upwards, panting really heavily as if he had just been able to breathe again after holding it for so long. Sweats broke up from his entire skin and he looked really weak.

"Well done," Reborn said as he sighed. "You've just rejected my emotion pretty well, Tsuna. Even if it only lasts ten minutes, it's good enough for now. We will continue it again tonight to lengthen the period," he continued as he stood.

"Eeh, we still have to do it again?" Tsuna whined between his attempts to steady his breaths.

"Of course, or do you prefer obeying what my emotion tells you to?" Reborn smirked inhumanly now.

Tsuna shuddered hearing the tone the other man used. "No, thank you," Tsuna said as he took a deep breath and sighed long.

"Oh?" suddenly reborn said as he noticed something. "Seems we have guests down there," he said slowly as he straightened his hat. "I'll go take a look. Stay here, Tsuna," he continued as he got out from Tsuna's room and went downstairs.

Tsuna shook his dizzy head and sat up. "That Reborn…, he really doesn't restrain himself in training a beginner like me…," he mumbled as he tried to take a glass of water.

_Still, how the hell can he know something like this?_

Tsuna couldn't help wondering at that. Reborn was quite mysterious, even for Tsuna his disciple. The brown haired boy didn't know anything about Reborn except his name and the condition that he was his father's guest, ah and of course his wicked personality. He didn't know what his job was or how he knew many things about Tsuna's ability. Reborn never told him anything about himself or his family or such. The only thing that Tsuna knew about Reborn personally was the fact that Reborn was not an ordinary person.

_He's unbelievably strong and mysterious. I wish I knew more about him…._

Tsuna thought slowly as he remembered those emotions he felt from the man for the first time. It was so complicated; he himself didn't know what it was. Reborn was really good at hiding his emotions and he could even control how to strengthen one of them. In the training session just now, he sometimes would strengthen his killing intent, almost killing Tsuna for real. Even Yamamoto's killing intent yesterday was nothing compared to his.

_Who is Reborn actually?_

Tsuna really was curious about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. It seemed…even if he was not told to, he knew that the subject about Reborn was something forbidden. It should be left untouched as it was.

"Oi, Tsuna!"

Speak of the devil. Reborn suddenly came inside Tsuna's room again. "What?" Tsuna asked.

"What the hell are you doing outside actually? Seducing every man you meet?" Reborn asked, sweat dropping.

"Wha—? What the hell was that!?" Tsuna stood, yelling at Reborn, face blushing of embarrassment of Reborn's blatant vocabulary.

"The men visitors for you increase, you-little-," Reborn had not finished his retort as Tsuna felt the familiar auras nearing the door of his room.

"Yamamoto? Impossible, he's with…," Tsuna pushed Reborn aside as he looked outside his room to feel the aura better. "It isn't a mistake. It's Gokudera's!" Tsuna chirped happily as he went to greet his new friend. "Welcome, Yamamoto, Gokudera!" he said as he met his friends.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at him while grinning happily.

"Sorry to intrude, Sawada," Gokudera also greeted him politely.

"Haaa! What's with that way of talking?" Tsuna protested as he came up in front of Gokudera, pouting.

"Eh—?" Gokudera looked surprised.

"Stop calling me with my last name, Gkudera! Call me Tsuna, or Tsunayoshi," Tsuna demanded.

"Eh…, but…," Gokudera looked nervous.

"Call me Tsuna! Try it!" Tsuna insisted, until Gokudera couldn't refuse it.

"Eh…err…, Ts-Tsu—," Gokudera turned a bit red as he tried to call Tsuna by his given name. He covered his red face as he mumbled. "Tsuna…."

_This is so embarrassing—!!_

Gokudera thought really embarrassed. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's priceless expression and earned a hard stomp on his right foot. He yelped painfully as Gokudera muttered curses for him. Tsuna laughed at that.

"I am glad that you come to my house, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Let's go to my room," Tsuna said as he held Gokudera and Yamamoto's hands while smiling cutely. The two boys blushed a bit seeing his smile.

"I actually spotted Gokudera at game-centre this afternoon, so I dragged him here," Yamamoto said as they came inside Tsuna's room.

"That's right, you-baseball-nut! This is kidnapping, you know!" Gokudera retorted at him as he noticed that there's another man in the room. He looked surprised when he saw the black-suited man in front of him. "Reborn…san?" he called Reborn's name.

Tsuna perked that, and Yamamoto also looked at Reborn. "Oh, good evening, Reborn-san!" he greeted Reborn cheerily. Reborn didn't reply. He looked at Gokudera intently before he suddenly smiled.

"Hi, Yamamoto and…how do you do, boy, I am Reborn. Nice to meet you," Reborn said, introducing himself to Gokudera.

"Eh…? Oh, yeah, nice to meet you. I am Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera reacted pretty fast as he also smiled nervously.

Then they're silent uncomfortably as Tsuna faced the two men with a curious face. He was sure Gokudera just said Reborn's name. Yamamoto just didn't know what happened, but suddenly the air was heavy.

_Did something happen?_

The happy-go-lucky boy asked himself if he had missed something.

_I am sure he just mentioned Reborn's name before Reborn introduced himself. Does Gokudera know Reborn? Still, I can't read the air pretty well. Both Reborn and Gokudera mask their emotion pretty well. _

Tsuna thought inquisitively. Well, he would ask the half Italian boy later if he had a chance.

"Then, what's up with the school today?" Tsuna smiled and asked both Yamamoto and Gokudera to lift the heavy air.

"Oh yeah!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Gokudera agrees to play piano in our school festival!" he said in cheery tone.

"Oi!" Gokudera protested in a bit blushing face.

"Oh, really!? I'll come to your recital, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said pretty excitedly.

"Eh, no! You might get infiltrated by my emotion again like yesterday," Gokudera said.

"It's fine! Reborn taught me to control it, so I will not catch people's emotions randomly again," Tsuna said in a happy smile.

"Oh," Gokudera glanced at Reborn who still looked at him pretty intensely. Gokudera hurriedly looked at another way. "Eh, well, if it's Reborn-san then…," he said slowly, really nervously under Reborn's threatening gaze.

Yamamoto somehow also noticed this and he neared Gokudera to whisper in his ear. "Oi, Reborn-san is glaring at You, Gokudera. Did you do something?" Yamamoto asked, sweat dropping.

"Like hell if I know," Gokudera whispered back, a bit panicked.

"What's up, you two?" Tsuna asked pretty obliviously of Reborn's gaze on Gokudera.

"Eh, nothing!" the two boys in front of him responded in unison, a bit loudly, surprising Tsuna.

"Ah, I also met Hibari today!" suddenly Yamamoto changed the subject completely.

_Lame…._

Gokudera covered his face as he thought Yamamoto was too forceful in changing the subject.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna was surprised.

"You know him, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, rather interested in the subject as he released his gaze from Gokudera. The half Italian boy took back his comment on Yamamoto's way on changing subject just now. It was actually effective enough to drift Reborn's attention away from him. Gokudera sighed slowly, a bit relieved.

"Don't be kidding, Reborn. Who doesn't know _lord_ Hibari anyway?" Tsuna laughed timidly at that.

"Who is this Hibari?" Gokudera asked unknowingly.

"Heck, you go to Namimori Senior High School without knowing him?" Yamamoto and Tsuna asked in unison, shocked.

"Do I have to know who he is if I want to be in Nami-Gakuen?" Gokudera asked incredulously of their weird overreaction.

"It's in the interview after we did the entrance exam's written test, right? One of the examiners asked me if I knew who Hibari was," Yamamoto paled at that.

"Then, what did you say Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, really interested.

"I said he was the most dangerous guy in Namimori," Yamamoto said, Tsuna paling at that. "-And then I got called by the disciplinary committee, meeting Hibari in person. I thought I'd die when I met him, but he actually praised me for not lying and licking his but," Yamamoto scratched his hair nervously while laughing.

"Wow, you actually got out alive after being called by him. I really admire your luck, Yamamoto. You're liked by Hibari-san," Tsuna said, face still pale, but he also sweat dropped.

"Ah, I heard that question," Gokudera remembered. "But I only said I didn't give a damn about who he was. I was accepted there because of my brain and not because of him. When I got called by disciplinary committee I didn't come because it was a waste of time," Gokudera said.

"T-that was so daring…," Yamamoto and Tsuna commented. They wondered why this guy was still alive after being so disrespect to Hibari. Yamamoto knew Gokudera was strong, but…he wondered if he had missed the fight between Gokudera and members of disciplinary committee. Or Hibari simply ignored Gokudera because he was not a threat.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Gokudera asked again, still disbelieving Tsuna and Yamamoto's fear.

And before either of Tsuna or Yamamoto answered, "Hibari Kyouya, eh…," Reborn wondered, earning Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's atention. "I've got his file actually," he said suddenly as he took his suitcase, opened it slightly and took some papers.

"Why would you have something like that?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Ah, for some reasons I ran around checking some peoples in this town," Reborn said as he tidy the papers in order.

"And what the hell did you that for?" Tsuna asked more, looking Reborn as if he were an alien from Mars. Somehow he got a very bad feeling about that.

"Because they're interesting, that's why," Reborn smirked, and upon hearing the evil tone he used, Tsuna paled severely.

"W-what are you up to, Reborn?" Tsuna asked, pretty anxiously and curiously at the same time.

Reborn chuckled. "It's a secret," he said mysteriously. Tsuna paled even more as he heard the older man laughing creepily.

"And among those guys I've checked up, this guy," Reborn stopped his creepy laughter and put the papers down on the table and tap on it with his forefinger, "Hibari Kyouya, is the most ferocious guy I have ever heard," Reborn continued. "I have checked about his past and many things, but I doubt that my source of information is right. This guy, he lives by himself without any financial support from his family, heck, he has no family anymore since last year after he enrolled to Namimori Gakuen. Still, he gets money pretty easily. Everyone offers him, that's why, without any protest or pity. It's as if it is natural to do that. The schools, the hospitals, the shopping centres, all the residents of Namimori town respect him. It's more like…he has control on the entire town," he explained.

"He's so scary…," Tsuna admitted. "I'd only seen him once in Nami-chuu's entrance ceremony, but he didn't see me. I am glad he didn't," Tsuna sighed slowly. "He also had control on Nami-chuu, right, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but at that time I didn't really see him as a ferocious guy," Yamamoto said. "I only saw it once when he beat the shit out of some delinquents. He was crueller than them. They almost died if I didn't call ambulance to help them. Lucky, he didn't see me at that time. Since then I tried to stay out of trouble, especially near him," Yamamoto said.

"I see, he was in Namimori Senior High School now," Tsuna said, smiling a bit.

"What are you smiling at, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, I may get another impression when I meet him again. You know, I was scared to hell back then when I met him, but it was because I still could see him. His expression was scary and I got scared. If I meet him again now, maybe I will be able to read what kind of person he is through his aura," Tsuna said interestedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Gokudera said as he learnt that this Hibari guy was a dangerous man.

"Gokudera is right, Tsuna. You'd better stay away from him since he has no pity to anyone," Yamamoto agreed the silver haired teen.

Reborn was silent and didn't say anything, but suddenly Tsuna felt cold on his back. He touched the back of his neck.

_What was that, just now?_

Tsuna felt a really bad feeling about it.

"Tsu-kun," suddenly Nana's voice was heard behind the door, calling Tsuna.

"Yes, Mom?" Tsuna stood and walked to the door to open it and let his mom to come inside.

"I knew you have a lot of friends here," Nana chuckled as she looked at the room which was filled with guys. The boys greeted her politely and she greeted them back happily. She was really happy because Tsuna got a lot of friends, which was actually impossible if the boy didn't come outside. She thanked Reborn for teaching Tsuna how to take care of himself. "And I want to show them something," she continued as she held out a brown album photo. "To tighten the friendship!" she chirped excitedly.

"Huh?" Tsuna was confused at that.

"What is it, Mama?" Reborn asked as he noticed the album on her hand.

"This is Tsuna's childhood photo album," she said in small giggles.

"EH!?" Tsuna was shocked when he heard that. Suddenly he felt a really bad omen. It was impossible. She didn't mean to show _that_, did she?

"Ooh, Tsuna's childhood photos! I want to see too!" Yamamoto launched his arm up excitedly.

"Eh, wait, Yamamoto!?" Tsuna got really red now. His bad feeling worsened.

"I also want to look," Gokudera followed.

"Gokudera-kun, you too!?" Tsuna was really flushed now, feeling that his bad omen would definitely happen after this.

"Let's see then," Reborn then snatched the album before Tsuna could even touch it and opened it.

"Wa-wait, Reborn, don't!" As Tsuna wanted to take it back, he tripped over his own legs and fell to the floor. He yelped painfully at that.

Then Reborn snickered as he opened the album. He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes comically when he looked at the contents. "T-this…this is…!?" he was in a complete shock, dumbstruck. Well, if you looked at his face, you would think like that.

_AAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

Tsuna only covered his ears and shut his eyes because he didn't want to hear what they would say.

"What? What? Let me see too, Reborn-san!" Yamamoto hurriedly stood and walked near reborn as he took a look at the album eagerly, and then he made the exact same reaction as Reborn, only his face a bit red, flushed. Gokudera followed the last and he chuckled upon seeing what Reborn and Yamamoto saw.

"Tsuna, you're so pretty in a dress," Gokudera said, trying to suppress a laughter which almost escaped from his mouth.

Tsuna turned a complete red as he heard that.

"T-Tsuna, you're so cute…," Yamamoto blushed hard when he looked at the picture of little Tsuna, wearing a pink dress, completed with the pink bandana and pink shoes. He was indeed so cute; you would not notice him as a boy.

"So-so cute…, too cute! Tsuna, you're a waste as a man!" and Reborn laughed again as hard as he could.

"S-shut up!!" Tsuna yelled at them all pretty annoyed, face as crimson as a top of volcano that almost burst out its lava to the earth.

"Right-right? Tsu-kun is so cute; he is often mistaken as a girl a lot," Nana giggled heartily at that.

"Mom, that is not funny at all!" Tsuna said, really embarrassed. Reborn and the others laughed harder than before. "Stop laughing, damn it! It's because dad's perverted fetish towards little girl; he often harass me to use those kinds of clothing! It's a humiliation!" he still yelled.

"Oh, really? But Tsu-kun is so cute that every girl clothes suits you pretty amazingly," Nana added.

"Aha, Tsuna right now is still so cute, Mama. I bet those clothes still suit him astonishingly!" Reborn said grinning.

"Reborn!!" Tsuna yelled at him really hard for commenting on something as embarrassing as that.

"Ah, why don't we dress him once more with girl's clothes?" Nana suggested as if it was the most appealing idea in the world.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna was freaked out.

"Good idea, Mama. He will look so gorgeous in girl's clothes," Reborn agreed right away.

"No way! Stop joking!!" Tsuna protested, shaking his head really hard. He tried to seek help from Yamamoto and Gokudera who were drowned in their own fantasy as they thought about Tsuna in girl's clothes, meaning…it was hopeless. "NO! NO WAY in MILLION years!!" Tsuna kept screaming and refusing until Reborn grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Surender, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as he made those wicked tone so clear in Tsuna's horrified face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" and Tsuna's pathetic wail could be heard through the entire small town of Namimori.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1) _Oniichan_: it's the same as 'oniisan'-how to call older brother/man outside academic field, but it's more casual, closer, showing how close the relationship of the parties. Usually is used by kids or girls

(2) _Sekuhara_: sexual harassment

**A/N: **'Still laughing' God, I can imagine what kind of face Tsuna makes in this chapter. I can't help but laugh when the idea of cross-dressing Tsuna comes to my head. And reborn is too wicked in this chapter. Poor Tsuna…'sniggers.' What do you think? Ah, Hibari only comes up a little even if it's Hibari's chapter? Well, can't be helped. I have to make the relation between Tsuna's awaken power from the previous chapter to this one. I promise to make Hibari appear more in next chapter. So…please look at the purple button down there and click it to give me your thoughts ok? Ah, I am still burning up to continue this story. I will start to write the next chapter as soon as possible 'still laughing so hard until she falls from the chair.'

With Love,

Lunaryu


	8. Childhood Promise Part 2

**A/N: **Firstly I want to apologize for taking so long-long time to update this story, but I won't waste anymore time to post this chapter (so sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes. Honestly, I didn't check them at all because I don't want to make you wait for any longer time). The exam is killing me and I haven't even finished them yet (sighs). I typed because I had time (and my brain had not enough capacity to contain them any longer), so before I forget them all, here it is.

Anyway, as always, I appreciate you pleasant reviews! They always make my day! Though there are some that I couldn't replay because I didn't have much time to do it personally, one on one. That's why I will reply it in the end of this chapter. You can read it later D. Then, without anymore babbling, please do me a favour and ENJOY! The second part of Hibari's chapter, GO!

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira is a Goddess who creates KHR, and everything there belongs to her and her only. Luna only borrows her boys because they're so hot! XD No profit is made from this.**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai—hints of HibaTsuna, YamaTsuna, IrieTsuna, RebornTsuna, cross-dressing (this time for real! XD), and Hibari may say a lot of thing here, but I hope he doesn't get too oOC_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 8: **_**Childhood's Promise, the Skylark, and the Spirit of Sakura (2)**_

"Spring…," Hibari looked at the Sakura tree which blossomed so beautifully in the garden behind Namimori Gakuen from the reception room, the disciplinary committee's headquarter. Hibari played with the tonfa on his right hand without releasing his gaze from the Sakura.

_Strange…, it has been 11 years after that meeting, but that spirit has not come out even once. She indeed said we would meet again after we got older, but getting older here…how old shall we be to meet again?_

The cool guy thought in a frowned face, a bit displeased. Well, even Hibari would be annoyed if he was stood of. Still, he was not a person who would take back his words after it was spat out so proudly. He would keep his promise no matter what, so he just yawned and kept looking at the Sakura tree during spring like what he did the previous and the previous years.

_Once again…, I want to meet her…_.

Hibari thought as he closed his eyes. Napping would not be bad at all. Besides, he would notice if she came out. He had a very sensitive hearing after all. Even a single falling leaf could wake him up—_scary_.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Meanwhile, at Tsuna's house….

"No way!" a brown haired boy shouted really loudly.

Oh yeah, Tsuna still stubbornly refused his unavoidable fate. No way would he agree to wear a dress, much worse, with a fluffy pink skirt! No. Way. In. HELL! Heck, he wanted to vomit when he imagined himself in a fluffy flirting dress. It was so disgusting!!

"I am a GODDAMN BOY!" the cute boy still yelled fiercely at the black suited man in front of him, Reborn, who officially ignored him and now was chatting with Nana about what kind of dress would suit Tsuna best.

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched them in a full interest. They actually felt really bad for Tsuna, but they also really wanted—desired to see Tsuna in a dress, and their desire won ultimately, so they tried to being deaf of Tsuna's horrified protest as he looked at them with his cloudy, but unmistakably _hard glare_.

Tsuna cursed inside his head as he realized that his protest was totally futile. "Damn it, REBORN!" he yelled again at Reborn. "Listen to people when they talk to you, bastard!" he shouted, "-and Mom, please oh please don't do this to me! You know I hate it very much when I am being mistaken as a girl! Now you expect me to wear a girl's clothes!?"

Nana turned her face at Tsuna. "Please be patient, Tsu-kun. I know you hate it, but I really want to show everyone how cute you are in a dress," she said softly in a really happy innocent smile.

_She doesn't even want to listen to me in the first place! Oh, sometimes innocence can become a serious crime!!_

The veins popped up on Tsuna's head, but he also was crying in despair literally. He sighed hard, frustrated as he scratched his hair curtly. "Aargh, damn it, I don't care anymore! Do whatever you want!" Tsuna huffed in a complete annoyance as he sat down on his bed, closed his eyes, and threw his face away from the others while pouting…not; sulking would be more accurate.

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna guiltily while sweat dropping. Maybe they had gone too far, but Reborn didn't seem wanting to stop, so they just shut their mouth and listened to the older man and Nana's words. They would apologize later for being selfish and unfair to Tsuna.

Reborn chuckled lightly when he looked at his sulking disciple. He stood up as Nana went down to get the dress and sat beside Tsuna. Tsuna ignored him completely, not even turning his face at him. Reborn smiled as he lifted his hand and suddenly smacked Tsuna's back really hard.

"OUCH!!" Tsuna yelped painfully in a surprise. "What the heck was that for!?" he yelled at Reborn while his back cringed.

"That's a punishment for sulking like that," Reborn said in a smirk.

"Bastard, whose fault do you think it is!?" Tsuna glared at Reborn really, oh, really annoyed. He even wanted to punch the man as hard as he could right now.

"Why do you make a big fuss like that? It's only a girl's clothes," Reborn said, unable to understand Tsuna's ultimate refusal of wearing girl's clothes.

"Where, oh where will a man in his right mind not protest if he is forced to wear a girl's clothes?" Tsuna rolled his eyes before, "You can say that because it's not you who wear that _thing_! I can't believe it you want to dress me with something like that! I am a man, bastard! And I am still sane! Even if I can't do anything right, I still have pride for being a man! Dressing me girl's clothes is the same as considering me as a girl; it's the biggest humiliation in my life, you know!" he yelled again, still very loudly, and then turned his face away from Reborn _again_; face red because of anger and embarrassment at the same time.

Damned it, he would not cry. He was a boy and a boy would not cry. He was angry, damned it.

Tsuna's words and expression added the guilt in Yamamoto and Gokudera. Seeing Tsuna's desperate refusal, they almost gave up the idea to respect Tsuna's principal, but they stopped middle way as they saw Reborn's serious look.

Reborn sighed and rolled eyes after that though. "What makes a boy and a girl different, do you think? A boy has that thing between legs and a girl's doesn't? Or a girl has breasts and a boy doesn't?" Reborn asked suddenly, making Tsuna turn his face at him and want to protest again because he was so bold on saying something as blatant as that. Still, before the amber eyed boy could say anything, the older man added. "Whichever it is each is still human," Reborn said. "It's not very wise to judge people based on gender. Boy or girl…both are human being and have feelings. They have soul, blood, and flesh. They are the same."

Reborn closed his eyes as his voice softened. Tsuna was a bit surprised when he heard the tone. It was as if he really said it sincerely. "Thing that distinguishes a person to another is here," Reborn said again while poking Tsuna's chest, "Whatever clothes you wear, it doesn't change what is inside you. Tsuna is Tsuna."

Tsuna widened his eyes, a bit touched by the sincerity in his voice. "Reborn…."

"Though…you're really like a girl in girl's clothes," Reborn smirked again as he said that in a teasing tone before he laughed again. Tsuna immediately blushed.

"Bastard…!" Tsuna cursed as he covered his face. He couldn't believe that Reborn could say something so momentous like that. Damned him, Tsuna almost gave in after hearing his words. Tsuna was sure now he just wanted to convince him to wear girls' clothes!

"_Maa-maa,_ isn't it ok, Tsuna?" suddenly Yamamoto spoke, earning attention from Tsuna and Reborn, and the silver haired boy beside him who looked at him in a surprised look.

Gokudera couldn't believe Yamamoto just butted in like that…and with that innocent smile of his.

_Haah, he is so dead._

Gokudera thought surely. He knew that Tsuna was still angry and Yamamoto's words just now would make him be yelled by the brown haired boy because it was so inconsiderate.

"What _is ok_?" Tsuna asked darkly, dangerously at Yamamoto's thoughtless attitude. He set that serious scary gaze at the spiky haired boy until he sweat dropped.

"Eh…just pretend that it's one of your training?" Yamamoto said, while scratching his head, pretty unsure. Still, he was as sure as _hell_ that he had made Tsuna mad even more. That was pretty scary.

"Nice idea, Yamamoto!" Reborn supported the idea immediately while grinning.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna turned his face at Reborn in a complete disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, it's a training for disguising yourself as a girl," Reborn made that clear.

"What does it have to do with my _survival in the world alone­_-training?!" Tsuna had not given up protesting.

"Don't you know the privilege had by women only?" Reborn asked. Tsuna was speechless as Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at him questioningly.

"What?" the two boys asked Reborn almost in unison.

"They can make their tears into ultimate weapon," Reborn said. "No gentle men can resist when they cry, and they will do anything to make them feel better," he continued.

"Escaping without fighting?" Gokudera caught that immediately.

"Exactly," Reborn pointed at Gokudera as Yamamoto 'Oooh'-him and applauded him in admiration of Gokudera's knowledge. Tsuna only sweat dropped more. "By using this weapon, you don't need to get hurt physically in a fight and you will win ultimately if this is a fight between men. Still, this weapon will not work unless your opponent is a man and you have characteristics of woman," he continued. "Man, such as Yamamoto for example, wearing a girl's clothes just grosses his opponent and maybe he will get angry even more or will laugh if he has a good sense of humour, but if it's Tsuna, this tactic will work out. Do you know the differences?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera shook their heads in unison, completely interested in Reborn's speech while Tsuna only sighed while mumbling something like 'everyone is an idiot,' and then he stopped hearing Reborn at all as he tried to think a route or more to escape this stupid obligation of training-shit.

"That's because Tsuna is shorter and cuter than Yamamoto," Reborn smiled.

Tsuna blushed hard when he heard that. Yamamoto and Gokudera also blushed, but they agreed anyway. "What the hell are you saying, Reborn!?" Tsuna yelled again at his tutor.

"Well, it's a fact. Your eyes are round and big, your hair is smooth-though we need to do something to it so it will not stand wildly like that (_I can't believe it can stand like that even though it is so soft_-Reborn's thought)-, your face's line is feminine, your body is small and slender, and you have that gentle mesmerizing expression whenever you smile. Those are the traits of a lady, you know," Reborn gave the reasons really boldly, not even caring that Tsuna had been like a boiling squid hearing his words.

_T-true…._

Yamamoto and Gokudera thought the same as they looked at Tsuna's cute feature, face pink approvingly.

Tsuna had lost his words in protesting Reborn. He was so embarrassed that the older guy could point out so many—oh, _almost_ _all_ of his complexes only by living with him for less than a year. And worse, he spouted all of them in front of Tsuna's friends.

_Oh, I am so gonna kill him after this!_

Tsuna thought hotly while clenching his fists hard.

"Ok, everyone!" suddenly Nana had come back again to Tsuna's room with a light brown dress on her hands. Everyone including Tsuna turned their faces at Nana (even though Tsuna couldn't see her, it didn't mean he would stop responding to her voice by turning his face at her, right?). "I am going to dress Tsu-kun now, so…everyone, leave please?" she said in her cheery smile.

"Eh, do we have to? We're all guys here. I can even help mama dress him," Reborn said.

There's a brief silence before Nana, "Leave," repeated her word again with more intensity even if she was still smiling, not even trying to reply Reborn's question.

Reborn noticed the differences in her tone, and he was not stupid that he would object her when she made that kind of tone. As addition, it was kind of scary anyway, seeing her smile.

"Oh, alright, mama has more senses of fashion in dressing than us-guys anyway," Reborn sighed, rather disappointed, but he also smiled respectfully at Nana. Then he turned his face at Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Come on, boys. Let's get out of here," he ordered as he walked out the door with Gokudera and Yamamoto tailing behind him.

Then the door was shut in a soft click.

Tsuna was a bit off when he realized that now he was alone with his mother in his room. He was kind of rather unable to believe it. That Reborn…actually gave in only with one word from his mother. Tsuna paled at the thought that his mother might be the most powerful human in this house.

"Saa, Tsu-kun, let's get changed," Nana's sudden words surprised Tsuna. He jerked and looked at his mother's direction again. He could hear her humming an old song he had forgotten its title. "What are you waiting for, Tsu-kun?" she repeated.

"U-uh…do I really have to do this?" Tsuna sighed in exasperation.

Nana smiled softly at her son's whine. She walked near Tsuna and patted his head slowly. "I am sorry for this Tsu-kun, but…will you listen to my selfish request just this time?" she said again with softer tone.

"Why do you want to dress me like this, Mom?" Tsuna asked eventually. It had been on his mind why suddenly she brought that photo album and showed his friends about him dressing up as a girl when he was still a kid despite knowing how he hated it.

"I only…want to memorize it, that _kanojo(1)_ could have also…grown up this much," Nana said slowly, a hint of contrition in her tone. Tsuna lifted his head when he heard that.

"Mom…what are you talking about?" the browned haired boy asked, not really catching her words and unable to understand why she let out that lonely tone.

Nana only shook her head gently. "I don't have any intention to treat you as her replacement or anything. It's just…sometimes I miss her and I believe she would have been just like you if she had been here with us," she continued.

"Who are you talking about?" Tsuna became more lost as he really didn't understand who this _kanojo_ his mother kept mentioning was.

There was a brief silence before Nana, "It's nothing," said slowly. "It is best if you don't remember anything, Tsu-kun…," she continued while smiling solemnly now.

_Mom…?_

Being as sensitive as he was right now, he noticed the sad atmosphere around Nana. He really wanted to ask, but he doubted that Nana would say anything to him.

Seriously, Tsuna hated for not knowing anything, but talking right now would only make his mother sadder. He had ever promised himself that he would never make his mom cry again, so he thought it was ok enough if he just shut up and did what she wanted. Then, later he would ask his father about what the hell this conversation was about.

7727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777

Nana looked at her son in sparkling eyes after she finished a final touch of Tsuna's new hair style. Now Tsuna was standing, brown long dress on his slender body with his hair down and two flower hair pins on each side of his head. Oh, and they were light yellow. "Mmmh, Tsu-kun, you're so cuuute!" she squealed at him and hugged the red faced boy excitedly.

Tsuna could only sigh as he could feel that his face was so hot. He was so embarrassed he could die. Well, he could bear it though. It was for his mother. He didn't know the exact reason, but he felt that his mother was a bit down. If this could hearten her just a bit, then…Tsuna could bear this humiliation.

Nana loosened her hug and stared at Tsuna's face longingly. "As I thought…, you're really…!" Nana didn't continue her words as she touched Tsuna's cheeks with her rather cold hands.

Tsuna couldn't see her expression, but he noticed the surprised tone in her voice. He set his confused face even though he was still embarrassed, but he still didn't ask about it. It was not the right time, and he knew it.

"Mom…, if you feel like it, I will listen to your story," Tsuna said slowly as he tried to locate his mother's eyes through the blur aura before him. He looked at Nana's eyes even though he couldn't see. He wanted to show Nana that he understood.

Nana widened her eyes a bit before she smiled softly. "Thank you, Tsu-kun," she said full heartedly. She kissed Tsuna's forehead and hugged him once more. "I am always glad that I still have you," she added while closing her eyes.

Tsuna really wanted to know what his mother was thinking, but doing it intentionally would be rude. Even his mother had one or two things she wanted to keep to herself, so Tsuna would not do it even if he really wanted to. It would feel much greater when he knew about it through his mother's mouth directly.

"Let's show the others how cute you are!" Nana then smiled cheerily again as she let go of Tsuna.

"Eh!?" Tsuna was quite surprised. He had not prepared his heart yet to be embarrassed in front of Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn. "N-now?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"Of course," Nana held Tsuna's hand gently and opened the door. "Ah, they're not here. They must be downstairs," she said as she pulled Tsuna slowly to the stairs.

Oh, Tsuna really didn't want this. He wanted to run away now, but he didn't want to break Nana's hold forcefully. He couldn't, could he?

"M-mom…as I thought this is not a good idea," Tsuna still whined. "I must have looked so horrible."

"It's ok, Tsu-kun. You look so great; no one could tell it's you," Nana just brushed his worry off.

_Aah, just laugh if you want to laugh, damn it!_

Tsuna didn't care anymore when they arrived downstairs and then walked to the living room.

"Guys, witness my lovely son!" Nana hurriedly called the others as Yamamoto, Reborn, and Gokudera showed their heads from the door of the living room. Tsuna could only close his eyes sourly.

"Ooh, marvellous! Tsuna, you're just like what I thought, so pretty!" Reborn complimented him in a pleased look.

_Even if that is a compliment, I don't feel happy at all. I feel he is making fun of me right now._

Tsuna thought pretty annoyed as a vein popped on his head.

"Uwaaah, you're so cute, Tsuna," Yamamoto said in a priceless expression. He was just saying what he thought without bad intention. Still even if he said it honestly, in Tsuna's ear it would be like an insult right now.

Tsuna glared at Yamamoto grimly earning a scared gasp from the spiky haired boy. Gokudera beside him only sweat dropped as he couldn't fine a good comment for Tsuna. He thought whatever he said would not ease Tsuna's humiliated pride, but he should say something too. Ah, he was caught up in his inner debate.

"Umm…, even if I praise you, I bet you will not feel better, right, Tsuna?" in the end, Gokudera just say it honestly.

"If you understand, don't say anything then," Tsuna replied dryly.

_Uwaaah, he is really angry…_.

Yamamoto and Gokudera thought in unison, pretty scared at Tsuna's bad mood right now.

"Eeh, umm, but you look really great," ("_Ba-baka!_" Gokudera behind him wanted to stop him, but it was too late) Yamamoto tried to ease the heavy atmosphere by saying it, but Tsuna just glared at him one more time before he ignored him completely, that made the dark haired boy down, face pale.

_Aah, that idiot…._

Gokudera thought again in a pity. He sighed as suddenly Reborn walked closer to Tsuna. Reborn held one of Tsuna's hands, earning the younger boy's attention as suddenly he kissed that hand, blowing Tsuna's face even redder, making Nana bring her hand in front of her mouth, Gokudera drop his jaw and Yamamoto widen his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tsuna screeched at Reborn in a shocked look, really embarrassed as he tried to break free from his strong grip.

"That's a proper way to treat a lady, you know," Reborn said, tightening his grip while smirking teasingly.

"I am not a goddamn WOMAN!"

"A lady should not yell like that," Reborn ignored Tsuna's protests completely, frustrating him sooo much.

"Whatever, I am too tired to keep up with this," Tsuna could only sigh weakly in the end, giving up.

Then, Reborn and Nana chatted excitedly. Even Tsuna heard some clicking and flashing sounds that he was sure as hell that those two took pictures on him with that stupid dress. He smacked and covered his face with a hand.

Tsuna just wanted to bury himself in a hole right now.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto still widened his eyes in the previous shock. He couldn't believe that Reborn just kissed Tsuna's hand like that. Somehow, he was pissed off. He was really annoyed because it was not him who did it. Ah, how envious! Wait, he didn't just think he was envious, did he?

Yamamoto's face turned red at that. He was confused that he didn't know what he was thinking.

_Ki-kissing a guy's hand like that…, what is he thinking?_

Gokudera just really surprised. Well, he actually a bit mad. Anyway, Tsuna really didn't like that, so why did this guy keep pestering him like that?

Then when Reborn was back to harass Tsuna again suddenly Irie came into the scene. "_Ojamashimasu_," the youngest among all boys in Tsuna's home opened the door only to find a mess in front of him. Suddenly he wanted to close that door again and went to his own home. Well, it was before he saw a girl in a light browned dress behind his thick glasses though.

Irie was stunned still on his place. He believed he was dreaming right now. His brain froze for a moment that he was sure all his ability to think was disabled before the realization clicked the 'on' button in a certain part of his common sense that forced him to witness the reality before his eyes.

"T-TSUNA-SAN!?" Irie couldn't help screeching at the very beautiful girl who was still yelling at Reborn fiercely.

Upon hearing Irie's loud voice, the activity was stopped for a moment. Tsuna turned his face at Irie, as well as Reborn and the other two boys. Nana was in the kitchen because it was the time for her to prepare dinner for everyone. She showed her face from kitchen door though.

"Ah. Welcome, Shou-kun," Nana greeted and smiled at him while the others were still dead silent.

"W-w-wh-what kind of clothes are you wearing, Tsuna-san!?" Irie still shrieked as he pointed on Tsuna's dress, really shocked, though…his face was beet red, unknown from embarrassment or something else. "And what's with that make up and hairstyle!? Are they _flower_ hair pins on your hair!?"

Irie couldn't stop his _honest _shocked outburst at the unbelievable view in front of him. He couldn't believe that Tsuna wore something as _girly_ as those things.

"S-Shou-kun!" Tsuna hurriedly ran into the smaller boy and hugged him tightly, shocking the poor boy. "Listen to me, Shou-kun! Everyone is being mean to me, and force me to wear this stupid dress!" Tsuna whined at Irie, almost crying in embarrassment as suddenly Irie stopped his wail and became oddly silent.

Tsuna felt weird immediately. "Shou-kun?" he loosened his hug and looked at the boy. Irie had frozen and stopped breathing. "W-wha—?" Tsuna paled as he looked at Irie's face. Then, suddenly blood burst out from Irie's nose. "Shou-kun!?" now Tsuna was seriously panicked at that. Irie had lost consciousness and his face was like…in bliss? Tsuna was not really sure of that.

Anyway, if the bleeding didn't stop, Irie would be in serious danger of getting a shock for loosing too much blood.

Reborn laughed very hard at that as the others panicked. "Oh God…he's so innocent, it's too amusing!" he said between his laughter.

"Shut up and help us, you inhuman tutor!" and Tsuna shouted at him really annoyed, but the older guy didn't even listen to his words because he kept laughing like a mad man.

R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I R27I

"Jeez, that Reborn, it's his fault," Tsuna huffed in annoyed face, still wearing that dress. He actually had forgotten that he wore a girl's clothes because of the panicky with Irie's _accident_ earlier.

Now those boys were talking casually in living room while Irie was in Tsuna's bed with the cold compress on his forehead and tissues on his nose caves; face red and still unconscious.

"Ahaha, Irie is still a kid, isn't he?" Yamamoto said while laughing sheepishly.

"Well, I kind of understand that boy's feeling. He's suddenly hugged like that by a very pretty—," Gokudera stopped abruptly when Tsuna set his cloudy dagger eyes at him, "-eh, umm…I mean he's shocked because of the sudden event…," he continued while sweat dropping. Tsuna turned his face away and Gokudera sighed in relief.

"But, I was surprised that Irie was there. I didn't think we would meet again like this," Gokudera said again suddenly.

"Eh, you know him, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked him, a bit surprised as well as Yamamoto. Well, Yamamoto also knew Irie, but it was because he was Irie's _senpai_, but Gokudera? He was not even in Namimori when he was in middle school.

"Well, yeah. We meet pretty often in competition," Gokudera confessed.

"Competition?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at the mention of that word.

Tsuna thought for awhile before, "Ah, that Teenager Science Project?" clapping his hands in understanding. Tsuna remembered his father had ever mentioned something like that.

"Yeah, you know? I also participated in that competition even if I was still in middle school, but a guy who was younger than me beat me in the final and snatched away my trophy (supposedly)," Gokudera said in a challenged look. "I knew it was Irie days after and since then we often have contact through emails and net-chatting," Gokudera explained.

"Both of you are geniuses," Tsuna said in approving smile. Gokudera blushed at that.

"It-it's nothing…," Gokudera said, a bit embarrassed.

"I don't really get it, but…sounds great, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smacked Gokudera's back hard, earning a painful yelp from the silver haired boy.

"Bastard, that hurts!" Gokudera cursed the taller boy in annoyed look. "And that's because you're a baseball idiot you don't get anything!" he continued insulting him. Yamamoto only laughed it off and Tsuna only smiled awkwardly at that.

"Ooi, Tsuna!" suddenly Reborn's voice was heard and soon after the guy entered the room.

"What?" Tsuna stood up and turned his face at Reborn.

"There are some more dresses I want you to try," the older man said and Tsuna needed some times to adjust his brain to accept what this guy had just said.

"You—WHAT!?" and Tsuna could only yell while widening his eyes when he realized that Reborn wanted to dress him again with more dresses.

"Can you understand my language?" Reborn rolled his eyes. "I want you to strip that dress and dress up with other dresses," Reborn repeated his intention, but now using more vulgar words.

"Don't kid with me!" Tsuna objected it fiercely as soon as Reborn finished his words. "I have endured this humiliation enough (for mom) and I don't want to do it again (if it's for you)! Strip and wear those stupid girls' clothes yourself!!" Suddenly Tsuna dashed, catching Reborn out of guard and ran passing him to the front door.

"Wha—?" Reborn was surprised at that.

_That's fast! Uwaah, my training is unbelievably excellent! That clumsy Tsuna now can run that fast! How admirable, me! _

Reborn couldn't help but admiring himself for Tsuna's physical strength's development.

"Ah, wait, Tsuna!" Yamamoto hurriedly ran after Tsuna. It was dangerous to let him walk alone on the street that late with _that kind _of clothes after all.

"Ah, Tsuna, Yamamoto! Wait!" Gokudera soon followed the two, leaving Reborn alone in living room and Nana, who shouted, 'Be careful on your way and return at dinner time!' from the kitchen.

"Jeez, youngsters," Reborn said as he sighed and chuckled slowly, shaking his head. Well, he would let them be alone for awhile. Sometimes youngster need to be around youngsters (alone) after all.

8027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027

Tsuna gradually lowered his speed in running when he was sure that Reborn didn't run after him. Then after sometimes he stopped running to walk while trying to create paces to his heavy breaths. "Fuuh, I am glad that Reborn always trains me hard with physical strength. Now I can run fast like this thanks to him," Tsuna said after taking a deep breath and released it slowly.

_Then…where should I go while waiting for Reborn's sanity to come back to his head?_

Tsuna thought slowly as he had no idea where he would go. "Well, I think walking around here will be also good, but if I don't go further, Reborn might catch up with me," Tsuna mumbled while thinking. "Ah," then he got an idea, "I think I will hide in Namimori Senior High School."

_Even Reborn will not think that I will hide there. Such a perfect place!_

Tsuna smiled confidently as he increased his speed and began running again. After sometimes of running in straight road, turned left twice and right once, Tsuna arrived at the main gates of Nami-gakuen. He touched the gates. Well, of course it was locked. It was past school time already. Tsuna closed his eyes and sharpened his hearing. He didn't hear any footsteps around him. He could only hear the sound of wind and the rustling leaves.

_It's pretty quite. I guess it's ok to climb up the wall and enter the school ground._

Tsuna opened his eyes again and started to walk to the side of the gates. He felt the wall there with his hands; the lower part, the middle part, and then the top part. He couldn't reach the top though. Then Tsuna stood on his toes to reach the top, still unreached. Then he jumped and he could reach the top.

_The wall's thickness is around 15 till 20 cm. It's quite thick, but if I jumped higher and reach the other side…._

"I can do it," Tsuna smiled. He backed down several steps before he ran to the wall and jumped exactly in front of it. Then he reached the inner side of the wall and grabbed it with his arms.

_Success!_

Tsuna then climbed and jumped inside the school. He patted his _dress_ (God, he just jumped with a dress!), dusted it, and tidied it again. It was surprisingly easy to move around, using that dress. That thought alone made Tsuna sick. He didn't just think it was convenient to use dress. He _didn't_ think that.

Tsuna walked around and smell the fragrance of flowers. "Sakura?" Tsuna spoke absentmindedly.

It seemed the boy stepped in the garden. Well, Tsuna knew that the garden of Nami-Gakuen was beautiful, but he didn't visit it last time he came to cheer Yamamoto because of Gokudera's case.

_I had ever been here several times before, hadn't I?_

Tsuna thought, trying to remember. Well, yeah. He, together with his father and his mother when he was little, and few times before he got that accident that took away his sight and his chance to enrol to this school, at those times he always came to the garden. It was always relaxing to see the trees and plants there. Still, he was astonished best by a Sakura that grew in the middle of the garden. He had only seen it in a full bloom twice in the springs. Once when he was still a kid and once after the second year he enrolled Nami-chuu.

And now Tsuna kind of missed the tree. He wondered if the tree was still there.

"Let's take a look then," Tsuna decided after thinking for a moment in a happy smile.

The boy walked slowly to the middle of the garden. Vaguely, he still remembered where to step. After five minutes, he arrived at the centre of the garden. Tsuna reached his hands, looking for something solid to take a sign. Then he reached the main branch of the tree.

"Ah, this is the one...," Tsuna murmured softly in a gentle smile. "It has been sometimes, ne, Sakura?" he stroked the skin of the branch gently while closing his eyes.

Gentle wind breezed. As if they were replying Tsuna's greeting, the leaved rustled lightly, giving out such relaxing sound. Tsuna's smiled widened. He felt the Sakura also liked him and smiled back at him.

"Who is it?"

Suddenly a deep sharp voice was heard behind the browned haired boy, shocking Tsuna. The boy hurriedly released his hands from the tree and turned his face at the origin of the voice.

_Damn it! I was found out!_

Tsuna thought in a panicky. Even if he wanted to hide from Reborn, he didn't want to get yelled in that kind of place. It was embarrassing. "Ah, um...I-I am sorry...," Tsuna intent to apologize first, but suddenly he felt a really frightening aura that made him shiver.

_Eh—? W-what?_

Tsuna covered the back of his neck and stroked it gently; unable to comprehend why his body react that way.

"A girl?" the voice in front of Tsuna showed a surprised tone even if it was only a little.

"Eh? Ah, no! This was, err...," Tsuna suddenly became nervous. Strangely, the chilly feeling he had earlier was still strong in the air.

_Odd...it can't be... Is it from that guy in front of me?_

Tsuna thought, still shivering.

The owner of that sexy deep voice was silent for awhile and Tsuna felt that this guy, whoever he was, was staring at him intently.

"Eh, um...," Tsuna tried to break the staring feeling, but suddenly his hand was held firmly by his opponent. "Eh?" Tsuna was surprised. Oddly, he felt he had ever known that feeling. Had he ever met this guy before?

"Sakura?" the guy said slowly, not sure.

"Huh?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows at that.

"You've made me wait for a quite long time, you know," the guy said again.

"_Hai _(2)_?_" Tsuna sweat dropped now, still raising his eyebrows.

The guy then became silent again for awhile. "Don't you remember?" he asked after some times, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Eh, um..., I mean...have we ever met before?" Tsuna felt really scared immediately. He had not made him angry had he?

Suddenly, the dark aura sprouted out from the guy in front of him. Definitely, Tsuna made this guy angry.

_Hiiih!_

Tsuna paled severely at the spreading of dark purple aura in front of him and gradually it enveloped him with heavy-heavy stress.

_What did I do wrong?!_

Tsuna thought in a real panicky. It was the first time he felt really scared in his entire life, but he didn't know why. He only knew that if he didn't do something, he would seriously die this time.

"You...after saying that kind of promise..., did you just forget what happened here eleven years ago?" the guys asked lowly, while growling dangerously.

_That's why—! Who is this guy!?_

Tsuna really had no idea of that before he heard the phrase, "_Kami korosu_ (3)!" from that guy.

Tsuna widened his eyes in a real surprise. "Hi-Hibari-san!?" the younger teen shrieked loudly.

"At least you remember," Hibari said, still pretty annoyed.

"But-but, why are you—? But, I am—!?" Tsuna could only speak stutteringly as he realized who his opponent was. And oh, how he wished he had not known it. The fear from the past caught him as he couldn't do anything but tremble when he faced the ferocious guy.

_Why does Hibari-san speak as if something happened between us in the past!? I don't remember pissing him off or something like that!_

Tsuna thought again, still in a panicky, but he was also confused. What did Hibari want from him? He didn't even know why Hibari greeted him like that.

"You've only changed a little (still short and clumsy)," Hibari said while looking at Tsuna's nervous face closely, still holding his hand firmly.

_T-too close!_

Tsuna thought, feeling really uncomfortable. "Umm, wh-what can I do for you, Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked while smiling timidly.

"I don't need anything. I am just fulfilling my promise," he replied flatly, but with a certainty in his voice.

_Promise...? What promise?_

Tsuna opened his mouth, wanting to ask, but his sense told him not to say anything or the guy in front of him would go berserk again if he knew Tsuna didn't even know what he was talking about. He held in his intention and closed his mouth again. He then raised his head a bit, wanting to show his face at Hibari and felt this guy's presence even better.

Tsuna didn't recognize him earlier because this guy's aura was faint. He could catch Tsuna out of guard so easily. He was just like Reborn, really good at hiding his presence. Though...he was rather different from what Tsuna thought. Well, he was scary; that didn't really change whether Tsuna's sight was still there or wasn't. Tsuna's every sense told him that this guy was dangerous, that's why.

Still, Hibari's aura was softer than he had thought before. It was not harsh at all. Even thought it could change completely when his mood worsened, just like just now. It was hard to predict, always changing and flowing in a different waves. It was like...a cloud.

"U-umm, can you please release my hand?" Tsuna asked, having calmed down a bit now.

Hibari was silent for a while before replying, "Why?"

"Eh..., because it feels uncomfortable...," Tsuna said honestly and suddenly realized that he had been really rude to Hibari.

_Crap! I didn't mean to say it like that!_

Tsuna thought in a pale face.

Hibari smirked. "Why do I have to hear your whine?" he said, rather sarcastic.

"Ah, umm...sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude...," Tsuna said, repenting what he just did without thinking further. "But, Hibari-san...why are you still here? At a time like this...?" the younger boy asked slowly.

"Is that bad?" Hibari asked.

"No! I mean...it's past school time and-and nobody should be here...," Tsuna said apprehensively again.

"I just feel like doing it," Hibari replied. "And, what happens that you suddenly decided to appear now here after disappearing 11 years?"

"Huh?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows again. "Umm...eleven?" he didn't really understand.

"Don't play fool. Are you testing me 'until when I will keep my promise' up?" Hibari asked him; putting pressure on Tsuna's body that now he was pinned on the tree's main branch.

"Eh, err...," Tsuna looked at another way, sweat breaking on his entire face and head. He tried to think what this guy was talking about. Tsuna really didn't understand it.

"You sure have gut to do it, Sakura," Hibari continued, and that made Tsuna widened his eyes comically.

_Who is Sakura?_

Now Tsuna's brain caught up. Hibari had mistaken him for someone else! That's why Tsuna didn't get what Hibari was talking about. About that promise and stuffs, Hibari did it with someone else named Sakura, and Tsuna had no connection to it.

"Eh...Hibari-san, I think you've misunderstood," Tsuna tried to explain.

"Hmm? Then you have another reason to make me wait for eleven years?" Hibari asked.

"U-uh...that's why, I am trying to explain. I am not Sakura," Tsuna said.

There's a brief silence before Hibari lowered his tone. "Trying to run away?" he asked.

"Eh, no! I mean...I really don't know about the promise or anything! I don't remember making any promise to you either! I feel really odd why you suddenly greeted me. That's why...!?"

Tsuna couldn't even finished his words as Hibari's other hand suddenly was on his chest.

_EEEEKH!?_

Tsuna was really shocked. He froze and couldn't move at all when Hibari's hand crept on his body.

"You're...a boy?" Hibari spoke again then.

Tsuna's brain tried to process what Hibari said just now. And then...realization hit Tsuna's head. "O-of course I am a boy!" he didn't mean to shriek, but somehow, his voice chord produced voice an octave higher than he intended to.

Hibari frowned and let go of Tsuna slowly. "It's your fault for dressing like that," he said while looking at Tsuna's dress. Tsuna blushed hard at that. "Cross-dressing in a school is forbidden. As a head of disciplinary committee, I can't overlook this, you know," he continued.

"Eekh, but-but! It was not my fault! My family suddenly dressed me like this and I didn't have enough power to resist!" Tsuna tried to protest ("Anyway, I am not even a student of this school! And it's past school time already!").

"Still, you make me mistake you as someone else. That's enough reason to bite you to death," Hibari said again, frowning more.

_That's not my fault if you're mistaken! It's because you don't want to listen to what I want to say in the first place, isn't it!?_

Tsuna wanted to yell at Hibari like that, but he didn't have any gut to do it, so he just clenched and unclenched his fists and opened and closed his mouth in rather annoyed, but scared look. Still, no voice came out.

"Ck..., so you're not her... As I thought...does she forget? (Or she isn't here anymore?)" Hibari mumbled as he put his hand on his chin, seeming thinking something.

"Umm...Hibari-san," Tsuna encouraged himself to call the older boy. Hibari turned his face at Tsuna slowly. "Ah..., I don't really know what the problem is, but...I guess she didn't show up not because she forgot," Tsuna spoke slowly. "M-maybe she had something more important to do..., so...,"

Again, Tsuna had not finished his words when suddenly Hibari's hand was on his cheek. Tsuna jolted in a surprise as Hibari neared his face at Tsuna. He could even feel Hibari's body heat. Tsuna shut his eyes as Hibari's breath landed on his face, close to his mouth. "Meddling in other person's business...is not a good thing," he said lowly.

Tsuna heart beat faster a second. He didn't know why, but he felt that Hibari's voice and gestures were unexplainably and dangerously sexy, and it affected Tsuna in many ways. He was scared, but at the same time he felt excited.

"Uh, um...Hi-Hibari-san—!"

"Tsuna!" suddenly some voices came.

Tsuna knew those voices and in reflect, he shouted, "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna looked relieved when he heard running steps to his and Hibari's direction.

Yamamoto and Gokudera came to the spot and widened their eyes as they found Tsuna and Hibari in a very misleading position. Hibari's left hand was on Tsuna's waist, and the right one was in Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna's hands were on Hibari's shoulders; face looking like he wanted to push the older guy away from him. Then the very annoying one was that Hibari's face was so close—too close to Tsuna's.

Gokudera moved forward instantly. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you perverted bastard!?" he shouted as he grabbed one of Hibari's shoulders and pulled him, trying to break his hold on Tsuna in a scary angry expression.

Hibari only let his right hand to let go of Tsuna's face, but his left one was still firmly on the younger one's waist. "Who are you, herbivores?" he asked slowly, still very calm and composed that pissed Gokudera off so much.

"And who the hell are you, asking someone's name like ordering around!?" they silver haired boy yelled at him back.

Veins popped on Hibari's head. "Hoo, there's actually an herbivore having a death wish," Hibari said as he took out his tonfa.

Yamamoto looked really surprised when he saw that. Well, he was kind of mad too, but he didn't expect that he would face this guy right here and then.

"What's with that tonfa? Do you want to fight?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes and glowered when suddenly Yamamoto pulled him back, surprising the shorter boy. "What the hell, Yamamoto!?" he yelled at the spiky haired boy behind him.

"Don't rush, Gokudera. Look at your opponent closely," Yamamoto said, rather seriously.

"He tried to molest Tsuna, you know! How can I calm down and look at him closely!?" replied the other harshly.

"That tonfa…," Yamamoto mumbled slowly as he looked at Hibari's eyes in a challenged look. "It has been some times, ne, Hibari?" Yamamoto greeted him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, crowding like that in front of me…do you also have a death wish?" Hibari glared at Yamamoto.

_Hibari?_

Gokudera then looked at Hibari closely. He indeed looked dangerous and ruthless. Still, what's with those hands of his!? He touched Tsuna like that so…so casually and intimately, pissing him off so much.

"I don't care you're Hibari or someone else!" Gokudera brushed Yamamoto's hand away from him as he moved forward again. "Trying to molest Tsuna like that is an enough reason to beat the shit out of you!" Gokudera clenched his fist and was about to punch Hibari when the older guy, still with Tsuna, jumped back lightly.

"Slow," Hibari said as he smirked, feeling pretty excited now as he was about to bite another person to death.

"Eh, wait, don't fight!" Tsuna tried to yell it out, but his voice was drowned in by Gokudera's yell.

_Aaah, why has it become like this!?_

Tsuna thought in a panicky. He didn't know why this event turned out to be like this. He knew that Gokudera had short temper, but charging frontally like that to Hibari was not wise at all. Tsuna knew how strong Hibari was after all, after feeling his aura and experienced Hibari's ability to suppress his presence—only very strong people could do it after all.

Hibari brought his tonfa in front of him and countered Gokudera's fist. "Weak," he smirked as suddenly one of his foot took control and he kicked Gokudera's stomach hard.

"Aargh!" Gokudera was sent flying back. Yamamoto hurriedly ran and caught his body before he hit the ground.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna paled as he heard Gokudera's painful yelp. "Wait, Hbari-san, please don't hurt them!" Tsuna pulled Hibari's arm hard, earning a full attention from him.

"What, do you side with them? Wanting to crowd in front of me as well?" Hibari asked, rather intimidating the smaller boy, making him shiver and tremble in fear.

"T-they are my friends, please don't hurt them!" Tsuna shut his eyes as he shouted.

"So…," Hibari turned his face at Yamamoto who had laid Gokudera on the ground safely. It seemed Hibari kicked him hard enough to pass him out. "Do you want to try too?" Hibari smirked.

Yamamoto frowned. "Please let go of Tsuna," he said. Yamamoto's instinct was good. He knew Hibari was stronger than him, so he would not charge him frontally, but even if he could think like that, it didn't mean he was scared of Hibari. More, if he harassed Tsuna more than this, Yamamoto would attack him seriously.

"If I don't want to?" Hibari's smirk widened, challenging.

"Then I will not hold back," Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

Then the clash between Yamamoto and Hibari began. Yamamoto could move pretty fast to dodge whenever Hibari attacked him with his tonfa and he tried to hit Hibari few times with his left hand, though Hibari could always dodge and counter his every attack with only a hand (he still held Tsuna with his left hand after all).

"Heeh, it seems you're better than your friend," Hibari said.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Yamamoto now tried to kick, but Hibari defended it with his tonfa again.

"But…," suddenly Hibari's figure was gone from Yamamoto's sight and in second, Hibari's face was an inch from his. "You're holding back, aren't you? Not using your right hand?" Hibari looked at Yamamoto's right hand and smirked. "I see…baseball, eh?"

Yamamoto widened his eyes when suddenly Hibari's tonfa connected to his chin hard. "Aaargh!" He was sent flying up and then Hibari kicked him on air, sending his body to hit the ground hard.

"Ugh…!" Yamamoto tried to stand up, but he could feel the blood on his mouth and spat it out. "Shit…!"

_He's really strong…!_

Yamamoto admitted that. He would not win if he covered his right hand, but he didn't want to get hurt on his hand again. He had broken that arm once, and he could not afford to get hurt again in the same location or he would not be able to play baseball again.

"Ya-Yamamoto! Don't!" Tsuna tried to stop Yamamoto. He wanted to break free from Hibari, but his grip was really strong. "Let go of me, Hibari-san! Don't hurt Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted.

_No! Yamamoto has baseball! What if he's hurt here and can't play baseball again!?_

Tsuna thought in a pale face. Oh, it scared him so much.

That's why when Yamamoto stood up and both Hibari and he decided to attack each other again, Tsuna forcefully broke free from Hibari's hand and ran between the two boys. Yamamoto stopped abruptly when the small brown thing entered his vision, but Hibari was not the kind of person who would consider another thing when he was focused on his fight.

The tonfa hit Tsuna's left shoulder. "Ouch!" Tsuna yelped as he felt the burning sensation on his shoulder and he felt that his small body was lifted and thrown at Yamamoto's arms.

"Tsuna!?" Yamamoto widened his eyes in a shock.

Hibari was also surprised as he realized that he had hit a wrong target. He widened his eyes for a second as he jumped back again. "You…," he looked at Tsuna in disbelief. "Why did you do that?" he asked, not understanding Tsuna's act. He thought Tsuna was clever enough to notice how strong he was. And he was sure that little boy was scared of him from his timid response when he was close to him earlier.

Tsuna shut his eyes, grimaced and whimpered painfully as he touched his left shoulder while kneeling.

"Tsuna, Tsuna are you alright!?" Yamamoto asked in a panicked tone.

"It hurts…," Tsuna said, the tears pricked up from his eyes.

Upon seeing Tsuna's painful look, Yamamoto glared at Hibari. "Hibari—!" Yamamoto was angry now.

Tsuna could feel the anger from Yamamoto and he paled. He felt the frightening aura and he didn't like it, so he hugged the taller boy immediately. Yamamoto was surprised and calmed down a bit. "Tsuna…."

"I am fine…," Tsuna forced his smile as he loosened his hug from Yamamoto. Tsuna then tried to stand, holding Yamamoto's arm as a support. He turned his face at Hibari. "Please…would you stop and forgive us, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked the older boy in a serious look.

Hibari was silent for awhile before he spoke again, "Why did you do it? Meddling in other people's fight like that…," not even replying Tsuna's request.

"Even if I am really scared to you or even if you're really strong and I am not a match for you, I still can't let you hurt my friends. It's fine if you consider us as weak crowding herbivores, but…they're my important people. Even if I have to get hurt, I'll do my best to protect them," Tsuna said looking at Hibari directly without fear.

It was then Hibari realized that Tsuna was blind. He didn't notice it earlier because he didn't look at Tsuna's eyes, but now he could see them clearly. They were cloudy, but…what was it behind the cloudy amber eyes? No, right now his eyes were not amber. Though they were cloudy, he could see them glowing in golden colour.

"Wao," Hibari smirked. "You've got good eyes right now," he said slowly. Tsuna looked surprised at that.

_As I thought…he's that Sakura…._

Hibari was sure of that now. No matter what Tsuna said, he saw those golden eyes when he saw the Sakura's spirit eyes. It didn't matter if that Sakura had been reborn as a human, Hibari just knew that this boy in front of him was the same as the creature he saw when he was a kid. Hibari then narrowed his eyes. "You've completely forgotten about it then," he said as he held out his tonfa again.

"Do you still want to attack?" Yamamoto gritted his teeth. Still, Tsuna only stretched one of his right arm in front of Yamamoto, ready to fight if he had to.

"I am not interested in you anymore," Hibari replied Yamamoto coldly. "This boy in front of you is more interesting than you, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari then set his gaze at the smaller boy who looked at him tensely.

When Hibari was about to attack Tsuna, suddenly his tonfa was caught from behind by another person. "Yes, that's enough, Hibari Kyouya," then a familiar voice was heard.

Tsuna noticed the voice and brightened his face. "Reborn!" he called the older man in a happy look.

And Hibari could only widen his eyes in a surprise as someone could sneak up on him from behind.

_Since when have he…!?_

"Sorry for being late to pick you up, _princess_," Reborn smirked after that.

Tsuna blushed when he heard that. "Hey!" he protested in annoyed look. Reborn chuckled at that.

"Reborn-san…," Yamamoto looked at Reborn in a relieved look. At least he would not let Hibari hurt Tsuna.

"Wah," Reborn looked at the passed out Gokudera and the bruised Yamamoto. Then he looked at Tsuna who looked at him in a relieved look as well, but his eyes caught red mark on Tsuna's shoulder.

_Blood?_

Reborn widened his eyes when he looked that. Then he narrowed his eyes at Hibari in front of him. "I see…you're indeed really interesting, Hibari Kyouya," he said in lowered tone, hint of threat in his voice.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked. He could feel that this guy behind him was in different level with the others, and somehow his heart beat faster than usual. He was excited. It had been some times since he had this kind of opponent, and he would not let it pass.

"My name is Reborn," Reborn mentioned his name, still holding Hibari's tonfa. "I've checked your profile, and I am really interested in you, but…," Reborn tightened his grip on Hibari's tonfa and forced the boy in front of him to release his weapon by forcing his killing intent on the boy, "hurting Tsuna is a different thing. Even if it's you, I will not overlook it easily," he glowered lowly.

Realizing the danger, Hibari let go of his tonfa and jumped away from Reborn. A sweat pricked on his cheek. "What was that, just now?" he mumbled absentmindedly. He didn't really understand why, but…he felt afraid? That's impossible. Hibari had killed that feeling long time ago. Fear or such…he didn't have that kind of thing. He was a fighting lover. How could a fighting lover have fear towards his opponent?

He was not afraid. It was excitement he felt. Yes, only an excitement towards the upcoming fight.

Reborn let go of the tonfa to fall to the ground and set his serious gaze at Hibari. Hibari took out his other tonfa out and held it in front of his chest with his left hand. "You're impressive," Hibari said in a full interest. "I want to fight you," he continued.

Reborn didn't reply that as he only smirked. "_Sentou-mania_ (4), ne, you are," he said. "But not now, Hibari, maybe some other time," he continued. "You're not in my level yet, and I don't take challenges from people under my level. They will surely die if I do anyway."

"What?" Hibari felt annoyed at that. "Don't talk big before you try!" Then the younger man suddenly attacked Reborn, but Reborn only smirked and kick the tonfa on the ground to Hibari's direction. Hibari's attention was distracted as he defended and hit the tonfa away and second later, Reborn was gone from his spot.

_He's gone!_

Hibari stopped moving and tried to locate Reborn's position, but then he heard Reborn's voice behind him.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Reborn asked giving his full attention to Tsuna who was still holding Yamamoto's arm as a support.

"Y-yeah, but…Hibari-san…," Tsuna nodded slowly, but suddenly he shivered as he felt the dark aura sprouted again from a certain someone.

_He's pissed off!_

Tsuna cried literally now. "Reborn! Don't ignore Hibari-san like that! He's angry, you know!" he said to Reborn frantically. Yamamoto also looked at Hibari alertly.

Hibari continued emitting his killing intent until it subdued for some times. Hibari loosened his fighting stance and kept his tonfa on his waist again. "I see…I am no match for you right now," Hibari spoke then.

_It's such a disgrace, but that man is right. Forcing him to fight me now will only add the humiliation on my side_.

"But I will challenge you again after I gain more power," Hibari said as he looked at Tsuna's direction. "And you," he mumbled slowly, "remember it well….." Then the ferocious guy left Tsuna's party alone in a quiet motion.

_Eh…just now…did he talk to me?_

Tsuna thought slowly.

"_Don't you remember?"_

Tsuna tried to remember, but nothing came to his head. "_Yappari_ (5), he mistook me for someone else," he mumbled slowly in rather a worried look.

Still, Tsuna felt uneasy. When Hibari said that line…, it was as if he was hurt. Or maybe, and he hoped, it was only his imagination. It was Hibari after all….

_But even Hibari-san is a human…. He can be hurt as well…._

"Tsuna, your blood," Yamamoto's voice brought the smaller boy back to reality.

"Ah, it's fine," Tsuna said while smiling small. "Anyway, what about Gokudera-kun?" he asked worriedly.

"He's ok, only losing consciousness," Reborn said after checking the silver haired boy's condition. Tsuna sighed in a relief. "Tsuna, what about your wound, show it to me," the older man then turned to Tsuna and pulled his arm gently.

"It's ok, really. It's only a scratch," Tsuna said slowly.

"Just shut up and let me see it," Reborn stated firmly, making Tsuna unable to resist.

In the end Tsuna only sighed and gave in. He let Reborn undid the upper part of the dress. Yamamoto blushed when he looked at Tsuna's milky skin, he hurriedly looked away. Still, he felt really wrong why he reacted that way. Tsuna was a boy, and he was also a boy. Nothing should be embarrassed about in seeing each other's body, so why did he feel he should not see Tsuna's body and why did he blush!?

"Does it hurt?" Reborn asked Tsuna, bringing Yamamoto out of his inner debate of should he look or shouldn't he. Tsuna shut one of his eyes as he whinged slowly when Reborn's hand touched the fresh wound. He nodded shortly after that. "That Hibari…he hit it with full force. How could you let your guard down like this Tsuna? I believe I had trained you well enough. That kind of attack should not harm you if you dodged it," Reborn scolded him, frowning.

"Eh…, I am sorry," Tsuna said softly looking down at the ground. Reborn sighed.

"T-that's not Tsuna's fault!" suddenly Yamamoto spoke. Reborn and Tsuna turned their faces at Yamamoto. "That's because he wanted to stop my and Hibari's fight. He tried to protect me because he knew I was no match for Hibari," he continued.

"T-that's…right," suddenly another voice was heard and everyone looked down. It was Gokudera speaking.

"Gokudera-kun, thank god, you're ok," Tsuna said while smiling.

"It's not ok…, you're hurt," Gokudera said in a regretful look.

"That's right," Reborn also spoke. "This time, both Yamamoto and Gokudera were _useless_, ne, not even able to protect a _lady_ for awhile until I come," he continued and his words immediately became the eyes of arrows that stabbed Yamamoto and Gokudera on their hearts. They felt down immediately with dark depressing cloud around them.

"Wait a sec, Reborn! What are you saying? Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were hurt because they wanted to save me, you know! (And stop calling me a lady, bastard!)" Tsuna pulled Reborn rather away from his two depressed friends and scolded him back, defending them.

"Yeah, but in the end, you're the one hurt most because you tried to cover them, right?" Reborn stated it seriously.

"Eh…friends should help each other. Everyone is important to me. That's why, it's fine for me to get hurt as long as they're ok," Tsuna said slowly, looking at Yamamoto and Gokudera in a smile.

A vein popped up on Reborn's head when he heard that. He really wanted to smack this guy's head to cure his idiocy. However then, he only grabbed Tsuna's healthy shoulder and brought his face close to him. "Why won't you treasure yourself more?" he asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked confused.

"Do you think they would be happy if you get hurt because of them? Think about their feelings a bit, you fool!" Reborn was pretty mad right now. "Just like you who want to protect them, they also want to protect you! Think about how they will feel if their precious one is getting hurt because of them! They will get hurt even more!"

Tsuna widened his eyes in a shocked look at Reborn's words just now. "Ah…," Tsuna covered his mouth; a regretful look in his expression.

Reborn sighed long as he looked at his disciple shocked look. It seemed Tsuna never noticed this before. He actually didn't want to shout it out to his face like that at once. He wanted Tsuna to understand that he should treasure himself more, little by little, just like his friends treasured him. "If you want to protect them using your body as a shield…you should try to protect their feeling as well, Tsuna," Reborn said as he hugged Tsuna's body.

_I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you this time, Tsuna…._

Reborn thought slowly as he tried to reassure Tsuna's unstable feeling. "I am sorry," he spoke it out lowly. "I am glad that you're ok," he continued gently ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Umm…yeah, sorry for worrying you, Reborn…," Tsuna replied while wiping out his tears that began to prickle out from his eyes again.

"It's good enough if you understand it," Reborn then smiled gently at him.

1827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718

"Oi, you-two useless morons over there," Reborn suddenly called both Yamamoto and Gokudera who were still depressed over the fact that they're useless in protecting Tsuna.

They jolted in shocked looks again as they lifted their sour faces to Reborn.

"Stop moping around and move your asses! We should go home and treat Tsuna's wound immediately," Reborn said indifferently and forced them to stand up with his ordering glare.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stood together as Reborn looked both of them in criticizing look. "I still have business with Gokudera. Yamamoto, you bring Tsuna home," he said.

"Eh, is it ok?" Yamamoto asked, pretty surprised at that. He thought Reborn would not even trust him to play with Tsuna again after this.

"It's ok. If you regret not being able to protect him this time, you only need to get stronger next time," Reborn smirked at him now. "Tsuna treasures you both, so I want you to be stronger for his sake," he continued.

"Reborn-san…," Yamamoto looked at Reborn in full admiration. Gokudera was silent, but he smiled in recognition.

Then the party parted; Tsuna with Yamamoto and Reborn with Gokudera.

"I wonder what Reborn wants to talk to Gokudera about," Tsuna said as the two boys walked on the street to Tsuna's home. It was dark already, not that it made any difference for Tsuna who lived in the darkness. Still he felt a heavy atmosphere beside him that made the darkness intensify.

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Umm… Yamamoto?" Yamamoto didn't reply him. Tsuna felt really worried. "Hey, you don't have to take what Reborn said into your heart. He indeed has no consideration on other's feeling, you know," Tsuna tried to cheer Yamamoto up. "He didn't mean anything bad. He scolds me all the times too."

However, Yamamoto didn't react to that. Tsuna sighed and looked at Yamamoto solemnly.

"_Think about their feeling a bit, you fool!"_

_Reborn is right…. Yamamoto was hurt because I was hurt…and I don't even consider it…. I am such an ignorant bastard…!_

Tsuna felt really sad when he thought about it. He felt really bad and he felt like apologizing, so he did it. "Yamamoto, I am sorry," he said slowly.

Yamamoto reacted at this. He lifted his head and turned his face at Tsuna. "Why are you apologizing? I was the one who should apologize, for letting you to get hurt like that. I am such an idiot!" Yamamoto said, pretty frustrated as he covered his face. He was mad to himself. He was saved again by Tsuna and he couldn't even protect him. "I am sorry…I was useless back then and right now…!" he gritted his teeth.

_I am weak…! I have no qualification to be your friend—!_

"I will become stronger…. I promise, I will become stronger, and next time… it's me who will protect you," Yamamoto made oath to himself and he said it really seriously, certainly, without doubt in both his tone and his eyes.

"Together…," suddenly Tsuna spoke and held Yamamoto's clenched fists with his warm soft hands. "Let's get stronger together, Yamamoto, so I will not get hurt and worry you like before…," Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto in sincere approval, that made Yamamoto widened his eyes as he saw the perfect figure before his eyes.

Yamamoto then blushed. Ah…he finally understood why he felt this way. It was because he…towards Tsuna….

Yamamoto held Tsuna's hand back and pulled the smaller boy closer to him. He hugged Tsuna and held him gently in his arms.

"Yamamoto…?" Tsuna looked confused.

"I like you, Tsuna…," Yamamoto said softly and Tsuna widened his eyes in a surprise when he heard that.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1)_** Kanojo**_: a pronoun referring to a girl or a woman, having equal class with 'she' and 'her' in English. It can be used as a subject or an object

(2) _**Hai**_: literally meaning 'yes,' but it can also be used to show an uncertainty by using it with different tone

(3) _**Kami korosu**_: "I'll bite you to death," Hibari's favourite phrase when he's about to beat someone/people

(4)_**Sentou-mania**_: fighting-freak, a person who loves fighting so much

(5)_** Yappari**_: 'as I thought' or 'I knew it,' a phrase spoken out when you know that something was going to happen or you thought it would happen in the future after it happened, such after a prediction.

**A/N: **Somehow…, it doesn't turn out like I expected. Damn, Hibari was hard to write about. And what the hell?! I can't finish Hibari's chapter in two chapters. I still have to write the problem Tsuna and Hibari have to finish later. I am sorry for anyone who wants to read HibariTsuna moment. I promise I will make it in next chapter, so please be patient with this one (it has overloaded). I have to remind myself that this is YamaTsuna main pairing (I often forget about it). Anyway, please be kind enough and drop your review. Thank you.

Ah, and about the reviews that contain question that I had not been able to reply… (Firstly thank you for the reviews, the compliments, the critiques, and the notifications)

**-w-easy-chan**: as you can see up there, that's what happens to Hibari…and it has not finished. I'll continue it in next chapter.

**Broken Vows**: You've got your answer after reading this?

**Hoshi2110**: Ah, I didn't mean to get sidetracked, well, this chapter should make you happy somehow.

**LadyKysha**: yes, you have just said it )

**Random Alternative Life**: I am sorry; they aren't Kokuyo's gang…just anonym characters who will not come out again. I have already decided what I will do with Mukuro and friends later…

**Lyra**: Ah…I am sorry to disappoint you…. There will be no dying will or such in this story. This is AU that's why…really sorry.

**UrjaShannan**: Yes, I will show them all (including lambo and Chrome), but I don't know when I will show them off. Even Varia will take places in this story. Irie just fainted up there, right? Haha, I also like Irie (his cute face) even if I hate him in manga

**Madashes**: I really don't know that there's a person who hates Tsuna in a dress (I am sorry for doing it to Tsuna), but I hope I make Tsuna as manly as you've hoped for in this chapter.


	9. Childhood Promise Part 3

**A/N: **Yosh, I have more times to write now, so I update again for you. I am sorry for leaving you in cliffhanger in the previous chapter (and I even had not finished HibariTsuna problem) T.T, really…sorry for that. Oh, and thank you for your reviews. They always cheer my day up to 100 percent XD. And now, please read and enjoy the last part of Hibari's chapter, GO!

**Disclaimer: as always, Amano Akira owns everything in this story…, ah, I used a song in this chapter, "Sakura Addiction," one of the endings of KHR anime, sung by Hibari ans Mukuro's **_**seiyuu**_(1)

**Warning: **_What should I say…same as the previous one…and Hibari might look really oOC, but please just ignore that— (sweat drops)_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 9: **_**Childhood's Promise, the Skylark, and the Spirit of Sakura (3)**_

"I like you, Tsuna…," Yamamoto said and Tsuna widened his eyes in a surprised look.

_Eh?_

Tsuna paused for awhile as he tried to comprehend the meaning of Yamamoto's words. Then he smiled small while closing his eyes. "I like you too, Yamamoto," Tsuna answered while touching Yamamoto's arm slowly with his right hand.

Yamamoto opened his eyes widely, surprised, but he also blushed when he heard that. "Real-really?" he asked, still in disbelief while releasing Tsuna's body to look at his expression.

"Yeah, Yamamoto is my best friend, that's why," Tsuna grinned innocently as Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Gokudera-kun too, Reborn and Shou-chan, everyone is my precious friend. That's why, I like you all," Tsuna continued.

Yamamoto was speechless at that. Did he say 'I like you' to Tsuna in that kind of meaning? Yamamoto tried to think hard, but he just didn't understand it. The words just came out from his mouth; he had not even thought yet what kind of 'like' he had to Tsuna, so he just couldn't say anything to respond to it.

Part of Yamamoto's feeling was extremely happy that Tsuna also liked him in friendship, but the other part seemed unsatisfied. He didn't know why he felt that way. Was it because his 'like' was different? Well, his brain was not really bright like Gokudera after all.

"Why do you suddenly become silent Yamamoto?" Tsuna's voice brought Yamamoto back from his train of thought.

"Eh, no! I was just thinking…something, yeah," Yamamoto said while scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish grin.

Tsuna smiled tenderly at Yamamoto as a response, making Yamamoto blush again. Tsuna was really beautiful and damn, right now he was in a long brown dress with his hair down. He looked just like Yamamoto's perfect dreamed girl. Yamamoto couldn't release his gaze from him when they started walking again.

"Wait, _oniichan_, where are you going? It's been so late."

A girl's voice was heard on the other side of the road. Tsuna seemed familiar with the voice, but he didn't have time to think like that right now, because suddenly a flash of memory entered his mind as he heard the voice of that girl.

"_Oniichan!"_

_Are?_

Tsuna stopped suddenly. Yamamoto noticed and stopped his feet as well. "What's wrong?" he asked the brown haired boy oddly.

"Eh, no…just now…I remembered something…," Tsuna tried to remember again. He tried really hard, but he couldn't remember when and where he called someone like that. Who was that someone? "_Oniichan…?"_ Tsuna frowned and brought his hand in front of his mouth.

"What's with this 'oniichan?' Tsuna, do you have an older brother?" Yamamoto raised his eyebrows.

"No, it isn't like that," Tsuna answered immediately. "I think…I'd also called someone like that before…but I can't remember when, where, and who it was," he continued.

_And what's this uneasy feeling? I feel like…I've forgotten something so important—!_

80278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780

"Jeez, that inhuman tutor…," Irie grumbled when he got out from Sawada's house.

_What the hell was he thinking, dressing Tsuna-san like that!? Doesn't he know it's dangerous to let him be in girl's clothes!? He is so beautifully appealing, what if there are perverts out there seeing him like that and then harassing him!? No, that Reborn is the pervert himself! He must have tried to molest Tsuna-san again by forcing him to use that dress! That bastard!_

The teen thought, really irritated and annoyed. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Reborn right now.

Oh, darned, Irie even still blushed when he remembered how beautiful Tsuna in a dress even though he could only stand witnessing it less then five minutes. He felt really pathetic.

_Tsuna-san…even hugged me while using that dress…._

Irie's face flamed up once again when he remembered. He felt really hot suddenly. He needed to stop or he would nosebleed again. Irie shook his head to clear his mind from the very dangerous 'picture' he had witnessed that day.

"Anyway, I have to pick Tsuna-san up, and I should kick that Reborn's ass for being such a pervert!!" Irie ran along the road, not even knowing where he went. Well, he didn't know where Tsuna and the others, so he just ran around, trying to find them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Reborn-san," Gokudera called the young man who was walking silently in front of him.

Reborn did not stop nor did he turn his face at the other younger man. He simply ignored him and walked straight in steady speed. Gokudera who was following him wanted to call him again, but he held it back when suddenly Reborn stopped walking.

Gokudera also stopped. He looked at his surrounding. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked eventually.

Reborn had not said anything before he turned his face at the younger man. He looked at Gokudera's eyes directly with serious eyes. "So no one can hear us talking," he said slowly.

Gokudera couldn't release his eyes from the black suited man in front of him. He was amazed a second as he saw how tense his gaze were, but then he shook his head to clear his mind, minding to be paralyzed by a such view. "Yeah, but what do you want to talk about?" he asked lowly…lower than he thought.

"I only want to ask your reason to be here, Gokudera Hayato," Reborn said to the point. "You should be in Italy right now, with your father's _family_. So what is the 'The Hurricane Bomber' doing in such a place?"

Gokudera widened his eyes in a shocked look when he heard that.

R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59R59

Tsuna and Yamamoto bumped into Irie when they were on the way.

"Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-senpai!" Irie looked happy when he saw the brown haired boy and the dark haired one.

"Oh, Irie!" Yamamoto greeted the boy back.

Tsuna also smiled hearing his voice. "Shou-chan…."

"Tsuna-san, you're not hurt aren't you? Did that Reborn try to molest you again!? I'll seriously kill him this time if he does!" the youngest among the three boys there spoke heatedly, still pretty annoyed.

However then, Irie spotted the wound on Tsuna's shoulder. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Wh-what the hell's with this!?" the younger boy made a face as if the world had just ended. "It can't be—! That bastard did this to you!?"

Tsuna and Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Umm…this wound is my carelessness," Tsuna replied slowly in pathetic look, "but it didn't have to do with Reborn (he kind of saved me after all). Well, he indeed forced me to wear this _stupid_ dress," he continued to confess nervously.

Then Irie stopped moving as he realized that Tsuna was still in his _beautiful_ dress. Instantly the younger boy clapped his hands to his face, covering his mouth, nose, and super red face.

"Irie?" Yamamoto looked confused by the unusual act.

"I'll—, I'll definitely kick his ass!" suddenly Irie shouted in high shaking voice, surprising both Tsuna and Yamamoto. "Wait for me, you devilish perverted tutooooor!!" and suddenly the boy ran away from them, still covering his face.

"What the…?" Tsuna and Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder why the boy suddenly acted that way—, in dumbfounded looks.

80278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780

"W-what are you talking about, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked almost stuttering, eyes still wide open, but he still held his self up, though…sweat began to break on his cheek.

"Playing dumb won't fool me, Gokudera," Reborn smirked. "Even if I had never met 'The Hurricane Bomber' in person at Italy, only few people recognize me as 'Reborn.' Of course, my name is quite famous, but there are barely people living long enough to recognize my face. Moreover, I am not in Italy right now. I was really surprised when you called me even though we met for the first time (in Tsuna's house), though…I have been suspicious when I heard Gokudera's name."

"That's why…, I mean, how many Gokuderas do you think existing in this world?" Gokudera said, a bit frantically.

"Yeah, but there's only one Gokudera knowing who _I am_," Reborn countered. Gokudera shut his mouth in a cornered look. "And I believe that Gokudera was a man in a _mafia_ family and has a son, an _only_ son from his illegitimate marriage—"

"I AM—!" Gokudera cut Reborn's speech, surprising the older man. The silver haired boy looked at Reborn's eyes in angered look. "I have NO _longer_ THING to do with _HIM_!" he said strictly, in a complete weightiness. His emerald pooling eyes darkened and tensed up ten folds, and his sweat had made their way to drip from his face.

Reborn was silent for awhile, thinking. Making this boy angry would do no good. It was not the right time to spout everything out and made him his enemy. Therefore Reborn smirked. "Let's make a deal."

Gokudera looked surprised at the offer. "A deal…?"

"I won't say a word about you towards Tsuna and Yamamoto; in exchange…you will not say a word about me to anyone either," Reborn said in a confident smirk.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Reborn, calculating. "From the beginning I have no plan to spill your secret to anyone else the moment our eyes met," he said slowly, seriously, "Just one thing bugs me though…what are _you_, out of people, doing in a such plain house? You're one of _Arcobaleno_, a first class hitman of the strongest _black_ organization which sticks around the strongest _mafia_, Vongole family in Italy. What is a person as _great_ as you doing in Japan, moreover, in Tsuna's house? What are you planning to do to Tsuna's family?" Gokudera demanded Reborn's explanation seriously.

Reborn was surprised at first, but then he chuckled. "You…don't mind if I tell them _what_ you are?" he asked teasingly.

"I plan on telling them myself someday, no, as soon as possible, so it's not a big deal," Gokudera replied directly. "If it's them…they will accept me for who I am," he continued, voice trembling as he averted his gaze from Reborn.

The older guy noticed this. "You're not 100 percent sure, are you?" he guessed.

"Shut up! Anyway, you haven't answered my question! What are you doing in Tsuna's house? Being his home tutor…it can't be; do you want to drag him into mafia world?" Gokudera threw that sharp question on Reborn's face, in a really bothered and anxious expression.

Reborn stared at Gokudera's eyes with his coldest glare, making the younger man shiver and pale in fear. The black suited man then closed his eyes and smiled. "I don't plan anything," he said while turning his face at another way.

_Eh?_

Gokudera was surprised when he looked at Reborn's face. The guy didn't look at him, but Gokudera knew. Reborn made such a soft expression.

"I only want to help him…surviving in this world," Reborn continued slowly, not looking at Gokudera at all. "Only want to stay by his side."

Even if Gokudera knew that this guy was a mafia, a ruthless hitman, he didn't think he was lying. Even if Gokudera knew a hitman had been trained to be emotionless, he didn't think this man had no emotion. When he looked at his eyes, he knew that Reborn was sincerely saying those cheesy lines that only suited a character of _shoujo manga _(2).

_Is this serious?_

Gokudera thought disbelievingly, eyes widening, jaw dropping, and believed that he might have had a serious damage in his hearing. "Is it really true?" he asked eventually, narrowing his eyes more after recovering from the shock and from the comical expression.

"Don't make me repeat," the opponent said as he turned his face _more_ away from the other.

Gokudera saw pink color tainted the other's cheeks, only a slight though. Instantly he covered his mouth to hold his almost escaping laughter. He held it as best as he could. He didn't want to get caught laughing at this man or he was sure that his head would be covered with holes the next second.

Gokudera also turned his back at Reborn, so the older guy wouldn't know his weird face when he held up his laughter. His shoulders shivered, but he still did his best not to laugh. He even bent down to cover his painful stomach for holding it too much. He hid his face with his hands and his knees as the tears began to prickle from his closed eyes.

Oh, it was so funny, so sweet. He didn't know that Reborn could be this _cute_.

Reborn somehow sensed the unusual silent reaction. Honestly he was embarrassed, but he had no choice but tell Gokudera. He didn't want his intention to be misunderstood by anyone. He didn't like deceiving people or lying (even though he was in his job). He killed directly without using 'stabbing the target's back' strategy. He never did. If he was ordered to kill by his superior, he would kill without any word. If he needed to tell the reason to kill, he just told the truth. If he had to keep it a secret, he would simply say 'it couldn't be answered.'

Reborn never lied. That was his principle. And to Tsuna? No, he didn't lie. He only hid the truth.

"Hey, are you laughing?" Reborn asked, rather displeased by the reaction even if he had guessed that would definitely happen.

Gokudera still tried to stop his urge to laugh for awhile before he said "I-I am sorry…" with low, trembling voice.

_Bastard…!_

Reborn wanted to kick this kid's head sooo much, but he was an adult, and his opponent was still a kid. He couldn't possibly lose his temper to a brat like him. Reborn sighed and closed his eyes in annoyed look.

"Get up. This conversation should be postponed for now," Reborn said slowly.

Gokudera shook his head and stood up, still backing Reborn. "I accept the deal," Gokudera said as he turned his face at Reborn in a trusting expression. "No word about your real identity will escape from my mouth."

Reborn widened his eyes for a second, but then he smiled gratefully at Gokudera. "Thanks."

Meanwhile…behind the wall of the park was…Irie, standing still, eyes widening, a complete disbelief coloring his expression.

_What…was that about…just now!?_

The horrible thought was playing a devilish trick to his mind. He couldn't believe it. He was dreaming. Yeah, if he woke up now he would escape from that nightmare.

Irie slammed his head (quite hard) on the stone wall behind him. And damned, it hurt. He fell on his but as his legs lost their strength. He leant to the wall while covering his face in a very awful expression.

_It isn't a dream—!_

Oh how he wanted it was a dream, but the throbbing painful head proved it wrong. It was a _really real reality_. He heard something so outrageous.

_Reborn-san is…a mafia's hitman!?_

80278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780

"Gokudera is late," Yamamoto said as he and Tsuna were back on Tsuna's room.

Tsuna had changed to his everyday clothes because his mother (who made a dreadful fuss of his wound and forced him to strip the dress in the kitchen to treat it) insisted he should not wear the dress anymore if he wanted to eat dinner. She was actually concerned that Tsuna would add the mess to the dress when he was eating (since it had been in a mess with the blood staining it), like deliberately spilling the soup or the juice on it or such.

Tsuna sighed. That dress was more important than him to his mother or what? He shook his head when he thought about that.

"Maybe Reborn really has important business with Gokudera. They seem knowing each other anyway," Tsuna responded calmly while folding the dress carefully, not wanting to give unnecessary pressure to his wounded shoulder.

"Eh, really?" Yamamoto was surprised when he heard that.

"Yeah, I heard Gokudera calling Reborn's name before he introduce himself to him," Tsuna stood while holding the dress on right his arm. "I'll put this on laundry basket first," he said as he walked to the door.

"Ah, I'll go with you," Yamamoto also stood.

"It's okay. Stay here, Yamamoto," Tsuna responded.

"No, I want to help you," Yamamoto said, "-and I want to eat dinner," he added boldly while grinning before Tsuna could counter him again.

Tsuna chuckled hearing that. "Right; soon enough, mom will call us. May as well go downstairs," he said as he laughed. Yamamoto also laughed cheerily while following the smaller boy. Then the two boys went downstairs to the bathroom to put the laundry before they settled on the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Huh, where's Shou-kun?" Nana asked as she didn't see Irie's face in the group.

"Ah, we bumped him at the road earlier," Tsuna said. "And he's kind of…wanting to kick Reborn's ass," he continued while sweat dropping. His mother only looked at him, confused. Yamamoto laughed at that, quite amused.

Not long after that, Reborn and Gokudera were back. Tsuna asked what they were doing outside, but the two guys just said that it was nothing important and he didn't have to know. Tsuna was unsatisfied with the answer, but he guessed it was their private matter, so he would not pry them.

They spent the dinner like always aside the presence of Gokudera who had been Tsuna's new friend. However, everyone seemed forgetting something (they did forget actually). Irie never came back to Tsuna's house that night.

80278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780278027802780

_Are?_

Tsuna opened his eyes. He was in the darkness.

_Where is this place?_

The brown haired boy looked at his surrounding. Then he found a slight of light in pink-purple color in front of him.

_What is that?_

Tsuna narrowed his eyes slightly and then he could see it rather clearly. It was far and small, but he was sure. It was a Sakura tree.

_Sakura…? Hey, why can I see it?_

Tsuna had just realized that he could see it clearly. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his two hands.

_Is this…a dream?_

Tsuna then stopped his motion and let his hands go off his eyes. He looked at his hands for awhile before he looked at the Sakura once more. It was beautiful…that Sakura. Tsuna was captivated by the beauty of the flowers. The petals were falling down slowly, lightly, as if there was wind blowing them softly.

Tsuna walked to the Sakura's direction until he was near enough to touch it.

_This Sakura…I have ever seen it before…._

Tsuna thought absentmindedly, trying to touch the glowing branch. Then the moment he touched it, a memory suddenly entered Tsuna's consciousness.

"_Let's meet again under this tree when we get older,"_

Tsuna widened his eyes when he saw his younger self beside him. He was not in the darkness anymore. He was in…was it in the garden behind Namimori Senior High School?

The orange light of sunset colored the ground and the grasses. There stood younger Tsuna who was smiling in a happy smile under the Sakura tree. In front of him was a boy with darker hair, slightly taller body. His face lacked expression, but Tsuna recognized his cool figure for having seen the older version of that boy before. And his face was unforgettable to Tsuna.

_Hibari…san?_

"_It's a promise. I'll wait for you, Oniichan!"_

_Eh!?_

Tsuna widened his eyes when he looked at his younger self.

_Promise…._

"_Sakura?" "You've made me wait for quite long time, you know?" "You…after saying that kind of promise…did you just forget everything that happened here eleven years ago?" "Remember it well…."_

Tsuna suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. Of course he couldn't see anything, but from the fabric of cloth he was holding now, he knew. He was on his bed and it was still night because he couldn't feel the fragment of light anywhere. Tsuna covered his mouth as he thought about the dream just now.

_Something like that…really happened when I was still a kid. I completely forgot about it._

"_I am not Sakura. I really don't know about the promise or anything!"_

_I indeed didn't say my name and didn't introduce myself to him properly, that's why…he thought I was…!_

"_I don't remember making any promise to you either—!"_

"Damn it—! I said something like that to Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked instantly. He pulled his hair in a frustrated look.

_I'd…hurt Hibari-san's feeling…hadn't I?_

Tsuna thought really guilty at that. "What should I do…?"

The cute browned haired boy looked confused when he tried to think some ways to solve this problem.

18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718271827182718

In the end…Tsuna couldn't go back to sleep last night. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen in the morning with dark bangs surrounding his eyes.

"Good morning…," Tsuna greeted his mother, who was cooking happily, while yawning when he pulled a chair from the breakfast table, and then he sat down when his mother turned her face at him.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun. You're early today," Nana greeted her son in a cheery light grin as always, but she frowned immediately when she looked at Tsuna's horrible state. "Tsu-kun, you have _kuma_ (3) on your eyes," she turned off the stove and walked to her son, bent and touched Tsuna's cheek, rather concerned.

"Unn…." Tsuna replied faintly.

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep last night?" she asked again.

"Yeah, a dream," the browned haired boy answered sleepily. "I thought about that dream last night, and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Is it a nightmare?" Nana asked worriedly now.

"No, it's not a nightmare…," Tsuna replied immediately while shaking his hands in front of his chest and smiling sheepishly, not wanting to concern his mother too much. "Still…I feel regretful after seeing it," he continued, stopping his hands and letting them drop on the table. Tsuna's expression looked gloomy.

Nana looked at her son and sighed in a solemn smile. "If you did something worth regret, then…you should fix it immediately, right?" Nana said.

Tsuna widened his eyes when he heard that. Then suddenly he stood up, surprising his mother. "Thank you, Mom!" Tsuna said before suddenly dashed out from kitchen.

"Be back soon or your breakfast will get cold!"

Nana's shout was heard before Tsuna dashed out from his house. "Ou!" On the way out he replied loudly.

Nana chuckled while shaking her head, thinking about Tsuna's antics.

77277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777

Yamamoto was on the way to his school. He departed early because he had a morning practice in his baseball club today. "Yup, today I'll work hard too!" he said spiritedly while jogging.

However, then, suddenly there was a blur of brown thing jetting from behind, passing his speed and almost bumping him, but they were slightly distanced. Then it vanished on the side road in front of him in a second. Yamamoto just blinked, dumbfounded. "What was that…just now?"

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

_I don't know if Hibari-san has arrived at school or he hasn't, but if it's Hibari-san…I guess…._

Tsuna ran as fast as he could to Namimori Senior High School, tripping and bumping things on the way because he didn't concentrate enough to read the 'sensation' around him. By no time—or that what he thought— he arrived in front of the gates of Namimori Senior High School…with a lot of bruises (from falling on the asphalted ground and bumping the towers of electricity).

Tsuna breathed heavier than usual. Well, it was because he lost his calmness; and even if he had decided to do it, he was still a bit afraid, so many things had played scenario on his head.

_For now…let's just try to find Hibari-san…. Ganbatte_ (4)_, myself!_

Tsuna entered the school from the gates now. There were still only few people; Tsuna could feel their presences. Well, it was still quite morning after all.

"Can I help you?"

Someone greeted Tsuna, and the boy noticed his heavy voice. It was the school gates guard, but it was the different one from before. He didn't really know this one.

"Ah, good morning," Tsuna bowed his head politely at the man. "Umm…I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I want to look for the head of Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyouya," Tsuna stated his intention.

"Ah, Hibari-san…?" the guard sounded taken a back at hearing Hibari's name. "He…has come actually, but…," he paused for awhile while looking at Tsuna's cute lovely feature. "It maybe best if you don't see him…I mean, he's a bit…well," the guard sounded concerned.

Tsuna noticed the worried atmosphere from the guy and he smiled. "Thank you for your concern, but I really must see Hibari-san no matter what," Tsuna insisted politely.

The guard was silent for awhile before sighing, having no choice. "Well, if you insist," he replied slowly. "He might be in his room, the reception room at the third floor in central building…ah, at the right side," he pointed at the central building, but Tsuna's gaze didn't follow his hand. Then he realized that Tsuna didn't even see him. "Ah, your eyes…," the guard covered his mouth in a surprised look.

Tsuna only smiled in understanding.

"I am sorry," he said apologetically. "Would you like me to escort you?" he offered friendly.

"Thank you, but it is ok. I'll be fine by myself," Tsuna said as he helped himself walk to the direction of the building.

Tsuna walked properly this time. He read the location carefully before stepping his feet, so he would not bump something in the way or trip on the stairs. He walked to the third floor and turned at the corridor to the reception room.

There were many rooms in that floor. Tsuna knew because he could hear the sound of wind coming through the space between doors, and there were more than one sound. _Damn it._ The guard had told him it was at the right side, but which one? It was just difficult if there were more than one room in that floor.

"What should I do?" Tsuna bit his lower lip. If only he could see, he could always just look at the name-sign of the room. He closed his eyes and thought for awhile before he opened them again.

_Well, it can't be helped. I just have to try the rooms one by one._

Tsuna sighed slowly. Then Tsuna touched the wall. "Where is the closest door?" the brown haired boy crept and walked to the right side, trying to find the feel of metal sliding door. It should be around there somewhere.

He found the first door not long after that. He knocked at the door lightly. No one answered. Tsuna's hand crept to find the handle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "It's not the right one, I guess," Tsuna lifted his shoulders and continued his motion to find the right room.

In the end, he took 15 minutes to find the unlocked door, and no one was there. "Damn it, I wasted my time here," Tsuna grumbled, pretty annoyed. It was really unhandy if you couldn't see.

Tsuna huffed and thought where Hibari might be. "Aside the reception room, he could be anywhere, patrolling. He is the head of Disciplinary Committee after all," Tsuna held his chin, thinking deeper.

_Where can he be this morning…? A disciplinary committee usually is at the gates to check if there were students being late for the first period, but if he is not there…then…_.

Suddenly the image of Sakura entered his head. "In the garden…?" Tsuna mumbled wonderingly. He didn't know why he thought Hibari was there. The image just entered his mind by itself.

_This is...maybe…._

Tsuna hurriedly got out from the room and ran downstairs to the first floor. Then he got out of the building from the back door directly to the garden.

27272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727

Yamamoto just hit the ball with his bat and got a homerun.

"Hey, Yamamoto, do you know word 'holding back' or not? We're only warming up, you know!" the pitcher, who was Yamamoto's senpai asked (or shouted?) as the other teammates laughed at that.

"Oh, sorry, sorry…it's because the ball looked so appealing. My hands just moved by themselves," Yamamoto grinned and laughed as well.

"Jeez, you…. Well, because you hit that ball, you pick it," the pitcher said again while sniggering.

"Alright!" the cheery teen replied while raising his arm up before he ran to after the ball.

On the way of picking the stray ball, which flew quite far to the back of the school (almost to the garden), Yamamoto spotted a boy wearing everyday clothes running from the back door of the main building of his school.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes to look at the boy more clearly and he noticed the figure. "Tsuna…?" he mumbled absentmindedly.

_What is he doing here? Looks like he rushes to somewhere…._

And Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder at that. When he wanted to follow him, the seniors from baseball club called him to hurry. "Yeah!" with a last glance, Yamamoto returned to the field.

80808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

**Sakura saku mai ochiru nanimo nai bokuno teno ue**

_The Sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there's nothing_

**Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitaina hana**

Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break- the flower that is just like you

Hibari was (indeed) in the garden at the moment. He didn't know why he wanted to be there. He should be at the front gates right now, greeting the other students…or precisely, accepting greeting from them. Still, since this morning, or since last night actually, he had felt this uneasy feeling.

_Uneasy? Me?_

Hibari was quite disbelieving himself for thinking like that. He was Hibari Kyouya for Namimori sake.

Then a yellow bird flew slowly, approaching him from above. Hibari noticed the bird and raised his hand. The bird hoped up on his forefinger and flapped its wings few times before chirping. "Hibari, Hibari, _kanashii_ (5), _kanashii_."

Hibari raised his eyebrows while staring at the bird, not expecting that kind of comment from it.

_Sad…_?

"_I don't remember making any promise to you either—!"_

Hibari remembered Tsuna's words the night before and somehow, suddenly he was pissed off. He really wanted to bite something to death right now. The yellow bird flew away again when Hibari rested his gaze at the Sakura tree, narrowing his night eyes slightly. He took out his tonfa and drew it to Sakura's branch, but before it touched the skin, he stopped his motion.

Hibari stared at the branch intently before he sighed and put down his tonfa again to his waist.

_What the hell am I thinking…? Like an idiot—!_

The Skylark thought displeased. It was not like him. H e felt really weird and he didn't like it. And hell, he didn't know why he felt that way.

Hibari put his forehead on the main branch while closing his eyes. He sighed again. It seemed he was really down for some reasons. Then, when he was in _that_ state, suddenly he heard the rustling sounds from behind.

"Who is it?" Hibari's deep threatening voice was heard even though he didn't turn his face to the intruder.

**Itsumono kaisatsuwo surinukete iku ano kowa sou**

**Kagayaku mewo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukunnda**

_That child who slips through the gates as usual_

_Grabs a hold of something each day with shining eyes_

"Hibari-san…, as I thought, you'd be here," Tsuna said as he revealed himself to Hibari from the bushes.

Tsuna indeed felt Hibari's faint presence. It took his all mind to focus to find it and now he could meet Hibari again.

Upon hearing Tsuna's familiar voice, Hibari only raised his eyebrows and glanced a bit at the blind boy behind him. "It's you…. What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Actually, Hibari was quite surprised, seeing the boy again, but he just lacked of expression like always, since he spent his life by glaring and saying 'I'll bite you to death!' to anyone.

Tsuna felt awkward suddenly. He felt guilty as well when he tried to find the right word to express his feeling right now. "Err…, about yesterday…," Tsuna began slowly, but Hibari ignored him, making Tsuna more nervous. "Yesterday…about 'Sakura'-thing, I—, I remembered it!" finally the brown haired boy could say it after hesitating few times.

Hibari widened his eyes and he turned his face fully at Tsuna now.

"Umm, I—, about the Sakura, and the promise…I'd finally remembered it, Hibari-san," Tsuna repeated slowly. "At that time, I was still such a kid, and—and there's an accident damaging my brain as well, so I—, I am sorry. They sound like excuses, but…I am really sorry for forgetting about that promise…." Tsuna bent his head a bit, setting his focus on the ground, feeling guilty again and not daring to face Hibari.

Hibari looked at the regretting boy in an unreadable expression. It was like he was surprised, but there was something else. It was hard to read, since he was expressionless, but it was close to…relief?

**Bokuwa to ieba nannimo nai mainichi kurikaeshite**

**Hieta kokoro mottesa hanasaku shunkan sagashite mewo tojiru**

_For me, I repeat nothingness every day_

_And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flower would blossom_

Hibari was still silent for some more times while Tsuna fidgeted in front of him, really anxious. He was actually afraid that Hibari might go berserk like yesterday and Hibari's silence didn't help at all. It was like a peace before a storm to Tsuna.

By the time Hibari spoke again, Tsuna jumped out, surprised. "It's fine." He actually said that, short and simple, but Tsuna didn't believe his hearing.

"Eh?"

"I said it's fine," Hibari repeated, a bit annoyed. He hated repeating his words (_Is this guy an idiot or what?_). "Moreover…the promise was fulfilled last night," he added while leaning at the branch, eyes looking at the falling petals.

"Huh?" Tsuna still couldn't understand it.

"The promise was 'let's meet again when we're older under this Sakura tree'," Hibari closed his eyes. "We met here yesterday, when we have been older, so the promise is fulfilled. Good bye, the end."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Hibari was indeed a difficult person to deal with.

"Eh, yeah, but…yesterday I didn't remember about that…, so I feel unfair to you," Tsuna replied timidly. "After all, I'd made you wait for so long to fulfill that promise."

"Don't mind that. It's my own satisfaction. Anyway, because it was a promise…I just couldn't forget it. It was my principle to keep any promise I'd made," Hibari said flatly.

"But—,"

"Shut up, you're so noisy," Hibari snapped and glared at Tsuna and the weak herbifvore yelped when he heard the sharp tone and felt the frightening aura from Hibari.

The brown haired boy nodded frantically and covered his mouth with two hands, face paling and sweats dripping continuously from the back of his head.

**Sakura saku mai ochiru nanimo nai bokuno teno ue**

**Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitaina hana**

_The sakura blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there's nothing_

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break- the flower that is just like you_

Hibari looked at him oddly. He must have scared the boy so much. Well, he always had that kind of effect to others. "You don't have to be so scared like that," Hibari said, calming down again. "Come here."

Tsuna walked approaching Hibari, still silent (and hands still on his mouth) before he dropped his hands to his sides again. He opened his mouth, hesitating for awhile before saying, "I…am really happy," slowly, lowly.

Hibari raised his eyebrow when he heard that.

"I—, knowing that Hibari-san still kept his promise to someone like me…, I am extremely happy," Tsuna said again, now facing Hibari surely, face blushing a bit.

**Yogoreta Spike nara kokorono okuni shimai konda**

_I put away the dirtied Spike deep inside my heart_

"**Korede iindayo" to sugi iku haruno nigemichi sagashiterundarou**

_You're searching for the spring's escape routes, saying that "this will do," aren't you?_

Again, Hibari raised his eyebrows for the fourth time today. Wao, that was really unusual for him. Was today his surprising day or what?

"I am indeed scared at Hibari-san. Well, Hibari-san always sets frightening face (when they're still in middle school) and that terrifying aura all the times, while saying phrase like 'I'll bite you to death!' to anyone," the boy confessed in trembling voice (because he was doing his best to dare himself to say something as outrageous at that. He probably had lost his mind for saying something like that to Hibari. Still, he had to say it no matter what).

_He actually said that—!_

The veins popped up on Hibari's head, but he was still silent because Tsuna's words seemed unfinished.

"Of course…I will be scared to hell, but…that Hibari-san…actually is really honest and reliable, trustworthy, always keeping his promises…I've just known the other sides of Hibari-san aside his frightening personality." Tsuna continued now, his tone and his voice sounding more softly, more calmly; his face gleaming gently with kindness and sincerity. It was hard to stay mad at a figure like that.

**Nakushite akirameta Ball**

**Mitsukete kuretanowa kimideshita**

_The Ball I lost and gave up on-_

_It was you who found it for me_

Hibari was not an exception. He was actually mesmerized by Tsuna's words and expression. Even if he always heard those cliché cheesy lines from others, he couldn't consider these ones the same as them. When Tsuna spoke those lines, they became…what would you call it? Natural? It was as if…it were something expected.

Honestly, Hibari couldn't careless with this boy. He was blind and clumsy, and he was full of openings, but…Hibari didn't know why, this boy seemed superior to him! It was unacceptable! When he thought he would attack him, his desire to fight flew to God-knew-where. Hibari didn't know how to react when the boys spoke to him like that.

"You…said something contradictory," Hibari looked at another way, while covering his mouth. He didn't believe he almost staggered just now. He felt dizzy suddenly.

"Ahaha, yeah, maybe that's right," Tsuna then smiled and grinned so casually at Hibari, making Hibari _blu_—damned, he didn't blush! Hibari would not blush! He was not that kind of person!

"You're…really…," Hibari mumbled slowly, absentmindedly, as he reached Tsuna's left shoulder and touched the place he hit yesterday.

**Haruga kuru saki hokoru Ground ga kazeni yureru**

**Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitaina hana**

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the Ground sways by the wind_

_Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow- the flower that is just like you_

Tsuna flinched when Hibari's warm finger touched his shoulder. He still could feel the heat even though his clothes covered it (Tsuna was sensitive after all). "Umm…Hibari-san…?" the younger boy looked confused.

Hibari still didn't say anything and just rubbed the same spot gently as if he wanted to reduce the pain in it. Tsuna felt Hibari's concern and with that close range, he even could tell the 'shape' and the 'color' of Hibari's aura. It was purple, a gentle illuminating purple color which moved boundlessly, like a cloud.

"Your name?" suddenly Hibai spoke again, surprising Tsuna. "It isn't Sakura, is it?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, but then he smiled. "Tsunayoshi," he said. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Sawada…Tsunayoshi…._

**Kokoni aru wasure mono torini kita bokuno teno ue**

**Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitaina hana**

_I have come to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand_

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break- the flower that is just like you_

Then, suddenly Hibari closed his eyes and pushed the younger boy to the ground.

"Eh!? Wha—Hibari-san!?" Tsuna was really shocked when suddenly Hibari was on top of him. "Wait—, what are you—? Hibari-san!?" the boy almost shrieked with all of his panicked heart.

"Noisy…I am sleepy," the older boy cut him through, rather annoyed. "Yesterday the wind was too loud…I couldn't sleep properly, so…right now…just for awhile…let me…sleep…."

_Aah, I remember this feeling…. It's warm…, I almost forget this feeling. So…this is the feeling of touching another person's skin…. The sound of his heartbeat is like a blue sky. It's calming (though it's hammering), but it sounds like it was able to accept everything…. The great large blue sky…._

After thinking like that, Hibari really slept on Tsuna's, locking his body. Tsuna couldn't move!

_Oh my LORD—! Hibari-san is sleeping on top of meeeee!!_

Tsuna cried inwardly, really panicked. His heart beat hard and fast, pounding at his chest. He didn't like that situation at all! …well, a bit. Still, he didn't want to wake Hibari up either. Who knew what he would do if he did? Hibari was really hard to understand and his act was totally unpredictable. Tsuna just didn't want to be bitten to death by the ferocious guy, so in the end, he could only lay still while Hibari was sound asleep on his chest and his stomach.

Tsuna sighed and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it again, trying to calm himself. Then after creating steady spaces to his breaths (and his heart), he put his arm on his forehead, palm receiving some Sakura's petals. The feeling of the soft grasses, the fragrance of Sakura, and the warmth of the sunlight and Hibari's body heat, those calming factors suddenly made the brown haired beauty sleepy.

_That's right…. Last night I didn't really get to sleep because of that dream. Well, taking a nap here will not hurt…I think…._

After thinking like that, Tsuna closed his eyes as well. He still manage to mumble "_Oyasumi nasai_ (6), Hibari-san," slowly, lowly; and thanked God because he was still alive (even after neglecting his promise to Hibari for eleven years), before the relief engulfed him and the darkness brought his consciousness to a dream la-la-land.

Unnoticed by the two boys sleeping on the grass under Sakura tree, Yamamoto was staring at them. His face was unreadable. He could only stand still there, not daring to approach them because he didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere those two boys had managed to create.

18278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018278018

Tsuna blushed really hard when he was escorted out from the gates in the afternoon after the class was over by the principal. He was actually found sleeping under the Sakura tree alone by the securities (and they made a really big fuss, misjudging that Hibari had made the poor unconscious boy half-dead).

That Hibari didn't even wake him up. Tsuna was really embarrassed at that. Luckily the principal who knew him (along with his _traits_) was called first before the securities called an ambulance or police, so he could calm them and woke Tsuna up.

Tsuna felt really sorry for making such a commotion, but the principal didn't look minding it. He actually laughed it off and said it was one of ways to color the school life. Tsuna face faulted when he heard that. He was such an eccentric principal.

When Tsuna was about to go home, suddenly Yamamoto tapped his back from behind. "Yo!" he greeted cheerily as always.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled happily hearing his voice. "_Are_, where's Gokudera-kun?" the boy just realized that he couldn't feel Gokudera's presence around the other boy.

"Ah, he said he had a practice with the music club. They participate in Namimori Spring Festival, remember?" Yamamoto reminded.

"Oh," Tsuna nodded. "I am looking forward to enjoy the festival then, since Gokudera-kun really will play the piano!" he smiled widely again joyfully.

"Yeah, actually when I knew for the first time that he could play piano, I was so shocked. I mean, look at him, he's like a delinquent! Who knows he can play classic music and the others so skillfully?" Yamamoto grinned at that.

"I guess…don't judge a book by its cover then," Tsuna also grinned and they laughed together at that.

After chatting for awhile about today's event (90 percent Yamamoto's day, minus he seeing Tsuna and Hibari), they walked home together, side by side in a comfortable silence. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna and opened his mouth, trying to say something, but he held it back in hesitation.

"What's wrong, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

Yamamoto raised his head before he looked at Tsuna dumbly. "Oh, yeah," Yamamoto punched his palm, having just remembered. Tsuna had a very sensitive _skin_ to other people feeling. No wonder he knew that Yamamoto was bothered by something. Until that moment Tsuna's ability really made Yamamoto wonder in awe.

Tsuna only gave his full attention to Yamamoto in a questioning look.

"Ah, actually…about today…you…err," Yamamoto was quite confused on how to put his thought into words. Well, usually he would just say it bluntly, but because it was Tsuna, he couldn't careless. Tsuna was his really important person after all. "Umm…what-what are you doing at school today, Tsuna?" he asked.

"Oh, that…. Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but I went to meet Hibari-san to apologize," Tsuna answered while scratching his hair shamefacedly.

"Apologizing?" Yamamoto set an odd face when he heard that. "Why would you apologize to him? He was the one who hurt you yesterday. Isn't it reserved?" he was confused.

"Unn, it's for a different matter," Tsuna replied slowly while smiling pathetically.

"Different…matter…?" the brunet asked again, wanting to know now.

"Yeah, when we're younger I'd actually promised him to meet again there, under that Sakura tree before we parted home, but I forgot that promise and made him wait for freaking eleven years to fulfill that promise. I am really pathetic…and yesterday I bluntly told him I didn't remember anything about that even if he always kept that promise and visited that tree everyday, seven days a week, four weeks a month, and twelve month a year for eleven years long. I felt really bad because of that, and I felt I should properly apologize because I had hurt him," Tsuna explained in detail while sighing awkwardly.

Yamamoto was silent for awhile before suddenly he asked, "Is that why you let him sleep on your body?"

Tsuna tripped the moment he heard that question and fell to the ground comically.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Yamamoto sweat dropped seeing that.

Tsuna tried to stand up again, but his face was as red as tomato, no, as boiled shrimp, no, as flamed steel (what else?). He gaped, opening and closing his mouth, but no voice came out. He was so shocked and so embarrassed that Yamamoto had seen that awkward scene. "E—uh—," Tsuna really didn't know what to say to answer that question.

"So…is that it?" Yamamoto quickly returned to his question.

"Y-Yamamoto…you saw that…?" Tsuna covered his red face. Seriously, he was so embarrassed he wanted to die! If there were holes he would like to bury himself and never came out from them ever again!

"Well, yeah, kind off," Yamamoto looked at Tsuna pitifully. He actually sensed that he had embarrassed him. Ah, well, that's life after all.

"Eh…um…that's an accident…. Well, he and I couldn't sleep last night so…I-w-we just…." Tsuna stuttered lowly, still unable to answer it clearly.

"Do you…like him?" Yamamoto suddenly changed the topic into personal preference.

"Eh? Hibari-san?" the other boy raised his eyebrow, surprised with the sudden personal question.

Still, because it was Yamamoto who asked, it was not a strange thing. He was popular with his dense personality after all.

"Yeah," the brunet nodded.

"Well…, yeah," Tsuna confessed. Yamamoto widened his eyes when he heard that. "He's indeed scary, but he's actually a caring guy. He still keeps promise even if it has last for a long time! That's the admirable proof! He's also incredibly strong and cool," Tsuna kept blabbering until Yamamoto grabbed his hand and pushed the surprised boy to the wall.

"Ya-Yamamoto…?" Tsuna was a bit confused with the sudden motion.

"If it's for you…a promise to you…even after ten or twenty or even ninety years long…I will also still keep it," Yamamoto said suddenly, sounding desperate.

"Eh? What…are you saying, Yamamoto?" Tsuna still didn't understand what he was saying.

"You…talk about him as if he were the best guy you've ever met…. I…don't like that…," Yamamoto said with a distressed tone.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows at that, but then he chuckled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yamamoto pouted.

"No, but…Yamamoto, seriously, you sounded like you're jealous on Hibari-san," Tsuna still sniggered when he said that, but he didn't try to release from Yamamoto's strong grip.

Yamamoto was taken a back when he heard that, eyebrows rising, in a dumfounded expression. Still then, he opened his mouth again and asked, "What if…I was really jealous?"

Tsuna stopped laughing at that. "Eh?" he looked really surprised, a sweat prickled on his cheek.

"I was really jealous then…because you seemed liking Hibari more than I am," Yamamoto said childishly.

There was a brief silence before suddenly Tsuna burst out laughing again—pretty loudly this time, surprising Yamamoto. "Oh My GOD, Yamamoto! No way, you're too funny! (_So innocent, so cute!)"_ Tsuna couldn't help but laugh as hard as he could before he jumped and hugged Yamamoto's neck hard. "Jeez, you…. Just now you made a voice like a lost puppy, ah, I can't stand it! I like you, Yamamoto. I really like you. You're my best friend! So…if you're jealous because I allowed Hibari-san to sleep on me (even if it was an accident), I'll even let you sleep with me in the same bed!" Tsuna said, not letting go his tight hug from Yamamoto.

"Really?" and Yamamoto made a voice as if he were really a puppy (which had just been asked to play by its master). Tsuna almost could imagine Yamamoto had ears and a swaying tail behind him. It made Tsuna want to laugh again, but he held it and just tightened his hug on Yamamoto's warm toned body.

"Yeah," Tsuna replied it contently. "Would you stay over at my place tonight?" Then he invited him while loosening his hug and leaned his face at Yamamoto, setting that gentle inviting face of his.

Yamamoto blushed when he looked at the beautiful face of _angel_ in front of him. Then, he smiled softly as well. "Yeah, with pleasure," he replied happily.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

* * *

(1)_ Seiyuu_: Japanese people who fill the voices of characters in anime

(2)_ Shoujo manga_: a comic that story lines are dedicated to women

(3)_ Kuma_: literally meaning 'panda' or 'bear', but in Nana's phrase, it is an idiom that compares the black bangs that surround panda's eyes with the black bangs surrounding people's eyes when they have no enough sleep

(4)_ Ganbatte_: a phrase to encourage people, having an equal meaning to 'do your best'

(5)_ Kanashii_: literally meaning 'heartbreaking' or 'heartbroken.' It can be 'sad' and 'remorseful', but those words don't stand equally to the word 'kanashii' because it can be used to pity someone else; 'pathetic' can also be its meaning, but it sounds too sinister because 'kanashii' is an emotional involvement between a person and another.

(6)_ Oyasumi nasai_: I have mentioned in chapter 6 about this phrase, a phrase used before parting to sleep, literally meaning 'good night,' 'sleep tight,' or both. Still, in this case Tsuna said it in general meaning 'let's part to sleep.' It isn't necessarily used at night because it can also mean 'please have a nice rest.'

**A/N: ** It's doooone! Kyaaa, I love the last part! Yamamoto's jealousy is kind of childish, but it's cute! XD Aah, at least I can post it. Well, it's a pity, but I haven't made the spring festival…maybe in next chapter. Anyway, what do you think of this one? Review? Oops, it's been this late—should hurry and post it. Ok, let's meet again in next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I LOVE YOU always!

**Note (adding):** I am sorry, I forgot to insert the song earlier! I have just updated it again. Please feel free to re-read it. Heheh, sorry--

With Love,

Lunaryu


	10. Reborn's Secret 1

**A/N: **Well, I guess, it's time for update again. To tell you the truth, I am still confused how to put it up together, but I hope you can understand what I've been thinking this past days. …oh, whatever; anyway, because I don't want to make you wait for this chapter any longer, here. Hope you can enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns the characters; Luna-chi only owns the plot here.**

**Warning: **_…none, well, oOC-ness is my specialty (especially in Reborn and Yamamoto's part), what else? Umm, shounen ai 802759, and teaser 8059, oh let's just take around and you tell me, okay?_

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 10: **_**Spring Festival, Guests from Italy, Reborn's Secret!? (1)**_

A small cute weird kid who was wearing a cow patterned outfit with an afro on his head was playing outside a white castle in its extremely huge yard. He was playing with a ball actually, and he tried to knock down some cans by throwing and thrashing the ball around him.

As he threw the ball above his head, suddenly a hand caught it, making the small boy wonder if the sun had set down because he saw the hand and the ball blocking the sunlight, making a shadow above him.

The boy looked up and behind the hand, he found a mysterious black suited guy, using a strange looking black hat. He had sharp black eyes and spiky black hair with round facial hair on each side of his head.

"Uncle, who are you?" the small boy asked wonderingly in an innocent face.

"Un-uncle—?" the man face faulted, sweat dropping from the back of his head. He even dropped the ball to the grass, looking really shocked. "Hey, stupid baby cow, I am still fourteen year old, you little brat!" and he knelt suddenly, and then gave the small kid a mid knuckles attack from each side of his head.

"Yaaah, ow-ow-ow!" the small kid yelped painfully while squirming hard to free himself from the suspicious man who suddenly attacked him. Still in the end, he cried really hard though. "Huweeeee! Uncle is being meaaaaaaan!"

The veins popped up on the older boy's head. "I said I am not an uncle! You-cry baby little cow!" and he pat the little cow's afro gently at first, and then ruffled it hard, making the baby cow, err…the smaller boy cried even harder. "Stop crying! Are you even a boy-you cow!?" and he snapped.

The little kid jerked and stopped his hard cry, but he was still sniffling and the tears still stammering from his eyes, wetting his cubby pink cheeks. Oh, he looked really adorable actually, but that was not the point. The baby looked at the older boy with watering scared eyes.

"Jeez, you're really cry baby, stupid cow," the older guy sighed and took a handkerchief from his pocket. He offered it to the boy. "Here, take it."

The boy looked at the white handkerchief slowly and at the older guy hesitantly, curiously, still sniffing.

"Take. It." It was an order, and the older guy even glared at him.

The little cow trembled with fear and hurriedly took the handkerchief, almost crying hard again, but he hurriedly stuffed his face to the handkerchief on his hands, so he didn't have to look at the scary guy in front of him.

"Good boy," the older guy said and once again ruffled the smaller guy's hair, but now slowly and gently.

The little boy seemed surprised, and then he peeked between his fingers and the handkerchief. He actually saw the older boy smile at him. Instantly, he saw very cool eyes and face. He stopped crying at all and looked up at the older boy again wonderingly.

"What?" the older boy asked slowly, noticing the odd stare.

The little boy seemed thinking something, and he spoke timidly. "Unc—," he stopped abruptly when the older guy glared again at him. Somehow he understood that the boy didn't like to be called 'uncle,' so he hurriedly changed the way he addressed the other boy. "Mr., who are you?"

The older guy smirked at him. "I am a _hitman_," he said proudly. "Number one in this world," he continued superiorly.

"A hitman? What is a hitman?" the little boy asked in a confused face, tone seeming not sure.

"A hitman is…," the older boy stopped suddenly and he looked at the baby's eyes staring at him expectantly. Suddenly he felt really stupid. "Why do I bother explaining this to a little cow such as you?" he muttered slowly as he lifted the boy high to above his head, surprising him. "You won't understand even though I explain it," he said.

The little boy laughed excitedly when he was high up to the sky and down to earth, being swayed up and down by the older boy.

"One day you might become one," and he lifted the little kid again. "You're born in Bovino Family after all," he continued.

"Then, then, if that day comes…will you teach Lambo-san to become number one?" the little kid who called himself 'Lambo-san' asked innocently while laughing more, enjoying the new but exciting sensation he was in right now.

The older one grinned and smirked in spirit, looking challenged. "So, your name is Lambo huh, little cow? Why would I teach a brat like you?"

"Eeeh, but you say Lambo-san will become a hitman one day, so why not?" the little cow Lambo pouted cutely.

However then, when they talked at each other like that, some men from the castle suddenly noticed the two boys and rushed outside to the big yard. They came in crowd and hurriedly greeted the older boy who officially ignored them at all, but little kid noticed that.

"You're an important man," Lambo spoke as everyone bowed at the older guy. "Lambo-san's friends respect you so much, almost like they respect boss," he continued.

"Really? I don't really care about it though. Are you scared of me now?" the older guy smirked at him again.

"You ARE scary," the little afro boy replied honestly, making the veins pop again on the older one's head, "but…not because they respect you," he continued. "You put that glare and scary face to me earlier, but you look cool now when you smile," and the little cow—err…Lambo grinned innocently again at him.

The older guy widened his eyes in a surprised look, and the black suited men around him jerked and began to look very worried at what would happen to the little cow-Lambo after making a daring statement to the other one. However then, the older guy suddenly chuckled, earning very surprised and shocked expression from all the black suited men.

"You're really something aren't you, little cow?" the older guy said while still chuckling slightly. "Very well, I am indeed an important person, to your boss actually. That's why…you shall succeed his title someday if you want my approval," he continued, earning a sparkling hope from the little guy's eyes.

"Then, then, if Lambo-san becomes a boss, will you teach Lambo-san to become a hitman?" the little guy asked expectantly.

"Nn—not really; actually it's the other way around. Well, let's make a bet. I will challenge you then, little cow. If you can land a hit on me, even though it's only once, I will teach you to become a boss," the older guy promised while putting the little guy down to the ground.

"Eeh, but Lambo-san wants to be a hitman!" the little guy whined noisily.

"A boss is more powerful than a hitman, and being a hitman is a process to become a boss," the older guy smirked coolly at the little cow while turning his back at him, talking to the others coolly, superiorly.

_A boss…is more powerful than a hitman…._

As soon as the older guy turned his gaze off the small cow, some people with the same black outfit as the others who surrounded the older guy approached him and lifted him to bring him back to the white castle from the other door.

When Lambo looked at the older man's back, he felt that this meeting was a destiny. He would surely catch him up one day and make him approve him as a man standing on the same level as him, not…even higher than him.

"Mr.!" Lambo called the guy again loudly, surprising the others and even making the older man look at his direction. "What's your name?" the small cow asked eagerly.

The older man smirked confidently. "Reborn…everyone calls me that way," and he lifted his thumb at the little cow expectantly.

"Reborn…." Lambo smiled and lifted his thumb back at him happily.

_One day…without fail…!_

RXLRXLRXLRXLRXLTXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXL

The spring Festival was coming up. The H-day of the festival approached fast to Namimori Senior High School.

Oh, yes, it was. Every student in Namimori was busy helping each other build their classes' stands. The teachers were also busy watching them out. That way they only studied until the second period in lessons. The remaining time was used to prepare the festival.

That included Yamamoto. Aside practicing with his baseball club, he was also busy helping his class. Gokudera, aside practicing with music club, he also was there to help…. Well, that was his intention actually, but his hands were not that helpful, so he was just there, sometimes talking or more like yelling to the baseball idiot.

"What are we making again?" Gokudera who held a music book and stared at the contents blankly muttered sourly at no one in particular, but of course Yamamoto would hear him for him being the nearest being beside the silver haired Italian boy.

"What's with that depressed face, Gokudera?" and as carefree as always, he smacked Gokudera's back innocently, trying to cheer him up. "Cheer up, man! This preparing-festival-stand activity is interesting! Have fun, have fun!" and he walked around with his damn bright smile, enjoying it so much.

Oh how Gokudera wanted to choke his music book down to his throat. Gokudera closed his book and crushed it in his trembling clenched hand. The veins popped up on his head and he felt extremely angry right now.

"Shut up, baseball nut! I am not depressed! I am frustrated, idiot!" and the emerald eyed guy snapped. "How can you expect me to enjoy this (_stupid-worthless_) activity if your (_and my_) damn fan girls crowd and follow us around?!" he actually screamed in frustration while behind him many girls chatting and squealing, throwing those hearty atmospheres around them.

Gokudera gave them a hard-really hard glare, trying to shut them up without having to shout at them, but miraculously, those girls were not affected by his glare at all. Their eyes seemed wild, gleaming and sparkling restlessly at his. That scared the silver haired boy a little actually.

"Kyaaa, Gokudera-kun, so cuuute!" one of them squealed and it made Gokudera pale.

"Gokudera-kuuun! We will cheer you on the stage!"

"Fight up, Gokudera-kuuun!"

"Please look over here!"

"Be my boyfriend, Gokudera-kuuun!"

Gokudera's last string called patience was at its limit on snapping, and Yamamoto noticed that from his furious look, so the spiky haired boy hurriedly grabbed and pulled Gokudera's hand before he really snapped and did something to those girls, making the boy stumble and fall on his arm.

Gokudera widened his eyes in a complete shocked look and Yamamoto grinned friendly and confidently at the girls. "Sorry, girls, this guy here has been booked up until the festival ends," he said, and the silence fell to the class for approximately two seconds before…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the girls screamed and began to squeal in red blushing faces for seeing that cute scene and hearing Yamamoto's statement. Well, some boys widened their eyes in shock though, the looked almost fainted actually.

"Takeshi-kun, you're so daaaaring!"

"So the two of you have that kind of relationship!?"

"Aaaah, let me be between you!!"

"I don't mind if it's you who have him, Takeshi-kuuun!"

"Give us some your photos together, pleaseeeee!!"

Somehow, everyone's reaction was a bit different from what Yamamoto thought. "Why do they react that way? Did I miss something?" He scratched the back of his head, pretty confused, as innocent as he was. Still, Gokudera, who was still in his arm, began to tremble. Yamamoto noticed that and moved his gaze to the silver haired boy. "Gokudera?"

"You…," Gokudera began to spoke, but his voice trembled along with his body and he clutched Yamamoto's hand tightly with shaking hands as well.

"What?" Yamamoto threw his head aside curiously.

"DON'T 'WHAT!?' ME, YOU-STUPID BASEBALL FREAK IDIOT! DIE! GO TO HEEEEL!!" Gokudera suddenly blew up in a read flaming face because of his rage or…his embarrassment (?). Thus, aside punching and kicking Yamamoto violently, he made a very big ruckus at their school, especially their class that day.

805980598059805980598059805980598598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980598059805980

Tsuna chuckled heartily when he heard that story from the crying full-bruised Yamamoto and the fuming and huffing Gokudera beside him. "So that what happened…, no wonder you seem gloomier than usual, Yamamoto, and Gokudera seems really mad too." The brown haired boy spoke, really amused actually, but he couldn't really show it because he also pitied Yamamoto's pitiful condition.

Yep, Yamamoto and Gokudera visited Tsuna's house again today…well, after the incident in their school. Yamamoto actually came crying to Tsuna while Gokudera still wanted to punch and kick him and drown him to the nearby river.

"Yeah, he's being mean, Tsuna. He punched and kicked me with full strength. Even if I only wanted to help him because he seemed really uncomfortable with those girls…," Yamamoto whined again childishly, while crying literally.

"Stop whining, you baseball-nut! That's not the point! Hell, and that's your own fault! The way you acted really ticks me off! You actually made a HUGE misunderstanding in our class just now! GAAAH! You freaked them out to hell! Now everyone will think that there's something weird going on between us, you-perverted stupid idiotic-baseball-freak-bastard!!" Gokudera snapped again madly, scratching his hair curtly, throwing things and trashing around so much, making Yamamoto ran around, dodging them.

Along with those, colorful curses came out from the half Italian boy's mouth again as well, as always, and it was directed to Yamamoto's antique innocence, forcing Tsuna to cover his ears, so his vocabulary in cursing words would not increase again even if he didn't want to.

Tsuna actually sweat dropped at that, being able to picture the idiotic scene in his head.

"T-then…what kind of stand do you make in this festival, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tried to stop them by changing the subject.

Gokudera who was still stretching Yamamoto's cheeks nicely ("Ow-ow-ow! My cheeks are gonna fall off!"-Yamamoto cried painfully) turned his head to Tsuna. "Ah," he just remembered that Tsuna was there. He hurriedly released Yamamoto who stroked his cheeks gently while crying again beside him.

"Eh, err…," Gokudera stuttered a bit, not really catching Tsuna's question just now, but he didn't want Tsuna to think that he was not listening to him earlier, so he was at loss, rather confused as well.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked again, more sweat dropping from his heads hearing Yamamoto's painful cry and Gokudera's stuttering words.

"We make a café, Tsuna. _Neko-mimi_(1) café," Yamamoto answered the question, still gagging at the painful bruise on his cheeks.

"Neko-mimi!?" Tsuna looked shocked at that, blushing as well. "It can't be that…neko-mimi!?"

"Yep, Take-_pyon_(2) will serve you today, _nya_(3)!" Yamamoto blinked one of his eyes and acted cutely, even using very cute voice and tone as well. He actually showed the way doing it in front of Tsuna, who blushed even deeper shed red than before, trying to imagine it while hearing Yamamoto's voice.

"Idiot! Don't act like a moron in front of Tsuna!" Gokudera snapped again and hit Yamamoto's head with a dictionary.

"Oww!!" Yamamoto yelped again. "Gokudera, you're being more violent than before—," Yamamoto stroked his head again painfully. "Thank's to you the stand that had been built with effort by everyone today was demolished."

"Shut up! Part of it was your fault!" Gokudera shouted more.

"Demolished?" Tsuna perked at that, feeling interested to hear the explanation behind that word.

"Yeah, Tsuna, he actually blew the stand up," Yamamoto reported.

"Blew it up!?" Tsuna looked surprised at that.

"Hey!" Gokudera protested, but he couldn't stop the baseball nut words afterwards.

"Yeah, using dynamites,"

"**DYNAMITES!?**" Tsuna dropped his jaw and hung it open, widened his eyes like a fish without water and looked really shocked until he was speechless after saying that one word in bold capital letters.

"You-baseball idiot! You don't have to shock Tsuna like that!" and Gokudera yelled more fiercely to Yamamoto's innocent remark.

"Eeh, but I was only telling the truth," Yamamoto defended himself, seeming protesting.

"Gokudera-kun…you actually bring dynamites at school?" Tsuna asked while looking pale suddenly.

"Eh, uh…ye-yeah," the half Italian boy replied slowly and hesitantly.

"Yep, a lot of them inside his clothes," Yamamoto added.

"How did you know that!?" Gokudera turned his face at Yamamoto, freaked out.

"During changing to PE uniform?-you actually have a nice skin, Gokudera," Yamamoto said while grinning innocently, appraising the other boy's body as soon as he remembered it.

Gokudera turned a beet crimson flaming red when he heard that. "You-sick perverted baseball-idiot!" and he punched Yamamoto's face as hard as he could. Then they bickered again together like always, well, Yamamoto only tried to dodge the punches and the kicks though….

"Gokudera-kun…about the dynamites—," suddenly Tsuna spoke again, earning full attention from Gokudera and Yamamoto. The bickering boys stopped their activity right away, seeing Tsuna's pale confused face.

Gokudera snapped suddenly.

_Crap! Tsuna's feeling is sharp! If he knows that I bring a lot of dynamites everyday…wouldn't he notice that I am not an ordinary school boy!?_

The realization hit him and Gokudera felt scared suddenly. He indeed wanted to tell both Yamamoto and Tsuna his hidden identity and his background which was once as a part of mafia family, but he didn't want to do it suddenly like that. More over, he felt that it was too soon to open up everything. He wanted to wait for a little while longer.

"—aren't they very dangerous to be used at school?" Tsuna stated worriedly at Gokudera.

Gokudera suddenly fell to the floor with a hard 'bang' on his head, face faulting and swat dropping as well.

"What are you doing, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked oddly at the silver haired boy.

Gokudera sat again slowly while the sweats still ran restlessly from the back of his head. His expression was a mix between relief, confusion, and embarrassment.

_I don't know that Tsuna is really innocent like this…just like that baseball idiot, but this was somehow very-very cute—._

The silver haired boy opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna's concerned figure while smiling slowly. "Yes, dynamites are dangerous, but they're part of me. I can't leave them at home," he said lowly.

"I see, but I really hope that you will not use it at school at any reason. It can hurt not only everyone else, but also you, Gokudera-kun. So…please, be more careful next time, ok?" Tsuna held Gokudera's hands with his warm ones and smiled gently at him, making the half Italian boy blush again.

"Tsuna…."

_He's more concerned to me than the fact that I am using dynamites…, indeed, he's so cute—!_

Gokudera really wanted to kiss this boy now, but he immediately snapped when he realized what he thought just now.

_What the hell am I thinking!? Such improper thing—!_

And he blew up crimson-red in embarrassment for suddenly thinking something as inappropriate as that to Tsuna.

"I don't want to think that you may hurt this handsome face you have after all," Tsuna grinned heartily now while cupping Gokudera's cheeks his gently. Gokudera also smiled warmly at him, making the world seemed theirs only and created that loving-caring atmosphere around them.

Somehow, that love-love atmosphere made a certain someone feel being left out. And of course, Yamamoto would not let it happen for too long.

Gokudera's sense came back from his little 'for the two only' world in a snap as suddenly his body was pushed aside by a certain spiky dark haired boy.

"Hey, hey, Tsuna, you will come to the festival, right?" Yamamoto now held Tsuna's hands with his while looking at Tsuna like a puppy who wanted to play with its master.

Tsuna was surprised at first, but then he chuckled. "Yes, I will," and he responded to it by putting his forehead on Yamamoto's making the taller boy blush as well.

Gokudera looked at the two while spreading his intent to kill. He glared at Yamamoto and actually scared Tsuna a little, but the brown haired boy ignored it though. He was kind of used to it after being together with the two boys for some time now.

However then, Gokudera suddenly realized something as if it just suddenly hit his head. He looked at Yamamoto and then at Tsuna. He put his hand on his chin, thinking.

_This pattern…could it be…?_

Gokudera was not really sure, but it was worth trying to talk about it later though, to satisfy his curiosity.

"Tsuna!" Suddenly Reborn's voice was heard along with a loud 'SLAM' from Tsuna's bedroom door, surprising Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Jeez, Reborn! Can you at least knock the door before barging to my room!?" Tsuna protested, annoyed at Reborn's usual rude act. "You scare the hell out of me…."

"Huh? I thought you've been able to feel my presence now," Reborn responded to it calmly.

"That's not the point! It's improper and rude! I was talking to Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun, you know!" Tsuna huffed and pouted cutely.

"Ah, I see," Reborn looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto closely making the two boys nervous for awhile before he smiled coolly. "Sorry guys, the visiting time has come to an end," he said quickly and set his gaze at Tsuna again. "Time to special training, _dame_-Tsuna," Reborn smirked meaningfully.

"Eeh, again?" Tsuna whined, seeming really not want to do it.

"Oh, then tomorrow we will double the quality and the quantity," Reborn just turned his body around as Tsuna paled severely hearing that.

"I get it! I'll go now!" the brown haired boy immediately stood up. "Sorry, guys. We'll talk again tomorrow," Tsuna waved his hand while smiling at Yamamoto and Gokudera. Then he hurriedly ran after Reborn after yelling, "You can enjoy yourself this room as yours! Wait—, Reborn!" and he disappeared at the stairs.

_He's like a demon…._

Yamamoto and Gokudera thought at the same time while shivering in fear and in pale faces, imagining what kind of training Reborn would give to Tsuna. Tsuna looked suffering so much and looked like he really didn't want to do it after all.

8027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027

"It's weird," suddenly Tsuna stated out of blue.

Yamamoto and Gokudera who walked beside him turned their head at Tsuna in wondering looks. Yep, they took a walk together to find fresh air before Gokudera and Yamamoto would do their homework and Tsuna would receive another harsh training from Reborn.

Yamamoto still wondered what kind of training Tsuna received from Reborn. Even though he had asked them personally, Tsuna and Reborn always immediately changed the subject. Gokudera had an idea what kind of training it was by seeing the trainer. It was Reborn after all. Still, he only had heard it from rumors when he was still with his family.

Gokudera didn't really know the truth himself. Well, judging by Tsuna's feature and physical condition, it was actually impossible to do it, but with his patience and his personality…Gokudera was not sure anymore.

"What is weird?" Yamamoto asked slowly while biting his _taiyaki_(4) slowly. He seemed really enjoying it.

"It's Shou-chan," Tsuna looked concerned.

"Shou-chan? (_Oh, that Irie guy, huh?_)What about him?" Gokudera also asked in curiosity.

Tsuna sighed. "I actually want to speak to you sooner, but yesterday Reborn interrupted us," he said in hesitant look. Looking at Tsuna's confused face, Yamamoto and Gokudera gave him his full attention. "Shou-chan…lately hasn't come to my house at all…probably since that night when I was dressed up as a girl," the brown haired boy spoke slowly.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other in odd looks.

"He may have his own business," Gokudera stated. Well, he's a genius with a lot of works after all.

"Yeah, maybe he was busy, studying or such," Yamamoto agreed.

"But, it's the first time he hasn't come to my house for this long. Usually he visits me once a day and he will call if he can't make it. Still, there's no news at all from him this past week," Tsuna stopped walking. "He got out late that night, what if something happened to him?" Tsuna looked really worried now, worrying Yamamoto and Gokudera as well.

"Have you tried to call his cell phone?" Gokudera offered a solution.

"Yeah, but it's always the phone machine answering," Tsuna frowned. "He never used one before."

"Well, that's indeed worrying," Yamamoto agreed.

"What about his parents? Have you contact them?" Gokudera asked again.

"I don't know Shou-chan's house number, and truthfully, I haven't met his parents even once. When we had that accident two years ago, Shou-chan's parents and his other family seemed not be able to be contacted, so he pay the hospital bill by taking money from ATM." Tsuna continued worriedly. "I thought his family issue was a forbidden thing to ask, so I never asked about it."

"Tsuna…." Gokudera looked sympathetic.

"Then, shall we go to his house?" suddenly Yamamoto suggested suddenly.

"Eh?" Tsuna lifted his head in a surprise.

"There will be no progress if we're only worried without doing anything, right?" Yamamoto blinked his right eye with a confident smile.

"You—, I also want to suggest the same thing!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, feeling annoyed because Yamamoto always said something good ahead of him.

"Then it's decided, right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned cheerily at Tsuna.

Tsuna looked stunned at first, but then he smiled and chuckled. "Yeah, let's go!" He looked cheerful again now. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other and chuckled as well.

"So…where's Irie's house again?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna and Gokudera fell silent.

"You don't know?" Gokudera asked slowly.

"I don't. How about you, Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned his face at Tsuna. The browned haired boy shook his head slowly, a bead of sweat running on his cheek.

"I don't know too," Gokudera immediately spoke before Yamamoto or Tsuna or both turned their face at him.

"Then the idea doesn't even work before we even try it," Yamamoto laughed funnily while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Tsuna sweat dropped in a dumbfounded look.

"Then don't suggest it if you don't know how to do it in the first place you-baseball IDIOT!" and Gokudera yelled at the spiky haired boy furiously, almost throwing his dynamite at him. Still, Yamamoto only laughed and ran around childishly, acting as if it were a game.

More sweat dropped from Tsuna's head. Ah, well, it's good enough if they're lively. Tsuna thought he would visit Irie's house after asking his address from his school.

8027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027

At Narita Airport….

A boy around 15 who wore a black suit with cow-skin patterned clothes under it and a sunglass on his eyes had just arrived at security to take his rather disturbing baggage.

"What is this?" one of the security men asked him while lifting a heavy long suit case. It was like a riffle case in his eyes actually, that's why he was curious.

"It's a model riffle," the boy said slowly with his sexy deep voice.

The security-men looked at each other in confused looks. They actually blushed a bit hearing the boy's voice, but they just couldn't really believe it.

"T-then what is it?" Now the other one lifted another suit case. It was smaller and lighter than the previous one.

"It's a gun model," the boy said again while taking of his sunglass, revealing his emerald enticing eyes, making those securities blush even deeper seeing him.

"E-even if they're models…your baggage will be impossible to pass this airport…."

"Don't say something so strict like that," the boy leaned his body at the table looking straight at the security's eyes seductively. "I only want to deliver it to someone dear to me," he smiled cutely.

"Bu-but it's still impossible. It's troublesome for us too…," they looked panicked.

The boy sighed slowly. "I am in trouble then…," he frowned slowly while opening one of his buttons, revealing his nicely shaped shoulder blade. Every pair of eyes from security immediately centered at it. "If I knew about it, I'll ask _neechan _to come with me instead of making her wait."

"Yeah, that far is enough," suddenly a woman around 20 with straight long purple hair and sharp amber eyes came out behind the boy. She grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him, surprising him.

"Ara, Bianchi-neechan…, you're here…." the boy turned around and grinned sheepishly at the woman he called Bianchi who looked pretty annoyed for having to wait for him a long time.

"You took too much time, Lambo. We only have limited time here," Bianchi scolded the boy she called Lambo with her sensual voice.

"Hey, what are you—," on of the security wanted to stop her, but she immediately looked at him and offered her hand to the security who looked at her confusedly.

"We're only in a vacation. This kid is with me," she said slowly while pushing something out of her breath, like a perfume fragrance.

Instantly, the securities that smell the fragrance began to space out, drunk and hypnotized.

"Yes, of course…. You can pass," and the security stamped the application to pass the baggage inside the country.

The two went outside airport and stopped a taxi. They took on the back seat and gave the driver a hotel address.

"Your perfume is awesome as always, Bianchi-neechan," the handsome boy said in Italian while chuckling heartily.

"Of course…that's why I am a hitman," The woman huffed softly and caressed his hair slowly, sexily, making the driver take a glance at her.

"A hitman, eh…. I was really surprised when I heard he departed to Japan," Lambo took a good look outside the window. "I really want to meet him soon, Reborn…." He smiled meaningfully while narrowing his gaze.

"Huh, I actually want to meet my beloved Reborn so badly too, but I am stuck finding that_ worthless brat_ instead," Bianchi looked outside the window as well, but it was at the other side of Lambo. "I'll definitely take you home, Hayato…." Then she smirked as she saw a boy smile childishly and happily in his mother's hug from the frame….

**End of Chapter 10**

**TBC…**

* * *

**(1)**_**Neko-mimi**_**: **literally meaning cat ears, in this case, it's a hair accessory, like a bandana used on head with cat ears appearance.

**(2)-**_**pyon**_**: **a very cute tail name just like 'kun' and 'san', but usually only used to show a very-very intimate relationship like really-really close friends or lovers.

**(3)-**_**nya**_**:** it's the same as 'meow' in English, but Japanese people pronounce it 'nya' as a cat's sound.

**(4)**_**Taiyaki**_**: **one of traditional bread in Japan. Made from flour, potatoes, and eggs, shaped like a fish and filled with red bean. It's very sweet and delicious, especially if it's eaten warm.

**A/N: **Wow, I actually make two new people appear here! Bianchi and Lambo! Yeah! And I will make more people appear at next chapter! So, what do you think of this chapter? Review please?

Oh yeah, now I'm currently looking for Namimori anthem lyrics for this story's next chapter, so if anyone of you have the lyrics and the translation, I will appreciate it so much if you can share it to me.

I have obtained 'Hitoribochi no Sadame' by Hibari and "Kufufu no Fu' by Mukuro, and I sure as hell will include it in next chapter as well (Do they lead you to a clue who will appear next?? 'winks')

Aach, I don't have much time right now. Let's call it a day. Jaa, thanks for reading and reviewing. Meet you again in next chapter! LUV U!

With love,

Lunaryu


	11. Reborn's Secret 2

**A/N: **At least…I can update again XD. Thank you so much for Fayah who submitted Namimori Anthem lyric in her review. Believe me, it's your generousness that I can update again. True indeed, you're the one who made this chapter out faster XDDD. And thanks for everyone's reviews! They pump up my spirit to write to the EXTREEEME! XD

And for Shino-chan: Thank you so much for offering to be my beta. Well, you can start by giving me your mail address so we can really discus what we can do to make this story better. 'winks'

Well, sooo no need to hear my babbling any longer. Please do and ENJOY this story XD

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR, and KHR owns my soul XD**

**Warning: **_foul language, shounen ai (implication on YamaTsuna, GokuTsuna, RebornTsuna, and RebornLambo), cross-dressing-neko mimi Yamamocchan and Gokkyun (including the teaser of these two, my favorite boys! XD), oOC-ness, and BE WARE of maybe some angst…and dark, since we will talk about Reborn's secret and little bit his past here…._

* * *

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 11: **_**Spring Festival, Guests from Italy, Reborn's Secret!? (2)**_

"At least…, it's tomorrow, right, the Spring Festival of Namimori," Tsuna smiled excitedly as he said that, Yamamoto and Gokudera beside him, talking…or bickering exactly (at Gokudera's part), trying the costumes for their _neko-mimi_ café tomorrow morning.

Damn right! It was Saturday morning and both Yamamoto and Gokudera had a day off since there was teachers' meeting at Namimori Senior High School, and of course, that was the last day off before the festival. As usual, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to Tsuna's house again. Well, it was actually Yamamoto's idea, and he dragged Gokudera along to show Tsuna the progress of their activity until the end.

"Yeah, can't wait to seeing Gokudera's performance on the stage tomorrow!" Yamamoto chirped happily while still struggling to put the _neko-mimi_ on Gokudera while the silver haired boy just refused it with all of his might.

"Don't say something so embarrassing like that, you-baseball idiot! And stop THAT! I don't want to wear that stupid _neko-mimi_!" Gokudera practically screamed at Yamamoto and tried to punch the baseball fanatic.

"Aww, but it will be really cute. You're too shy, Gokkyun," Yamamoto just laughed it off care freely and innocently, even daring to call Gokudera with strange intimate name.

That of course pissed Gokudera even more. The veins popped on Gokudera's head and he was ready to snap and kick the taller boy _again_ if Tsuna didn't speak. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Gokudera and Yamamoto turned their head at Tsuna, stopping whatever they're trying to do just now. "Does Hibari-san also participate in the festival?" he asked, rather expectantly.

Gokudera frowned and Yamamoto laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna pouted.

"Well, you just said something so funny, of course," Yamamoto continued laughing until his _neko-mimi_ fall off from his head.

"There's no way that 'crowd-hating' guy will participate in the festival. He's as good as dead if he even shows up. The entire school will be filled by humans, not only students from our school but also people from towns outside Namimori. He will lose his mind and go berserk, attacking everyone," Gokudera partially scowled when he talked about that loner bastard. He's such a pain in the ass after all.

"Oh, that's too bad. I thought he would participate…," Tsuna said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, I will do my best to perform for you only!" Gokudera said enthusiastically in sparkling eyes while holding Tsuna's hands tightly.

Tsuna chuckled at him. "Yeah, I want to hear your piano play again, Gokudera-kun!" he said happily while holding Gokudera's hands back.

"And I will do my best to serve you when you stop by our café, Tsuna!" Yamamoto came between them and held both Tsuna and Gokudera's hands. "Gokudera will help too, _ne_?" he said cheerily showing his childish but charming side.

Gokudera blushed at seeing Yamamoto's charming face and Tsuna blushed just because he felt the warmth from Yamamoto's strong hands.

"U-um, I will definitely come to your café, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, a bit stuttering.

"Now, Gokudera," Yamamoto turned his face at Gokudera suddenly, surprising the still bit blushing boy.

"W-what?" Damned, did he stutter!?

"Resuming what we did earlier, please wear the _neko-mimi_!" Yamamoto continued while lifting the silver _neko-mimi_ Gokudera would use tomorrow at the festival. He believed it would suit the half-Italian boy perfectly XD. "And of course, the maid dress too. Don't forget the tail!"

"NO WAY would I wear them NOW!" Gokudera hurriedly ran away again.

"Hey, you have to be used to wearing these things or you will feel uncomfortable tomorrow!" Yamamoto then ran after him, practically running around Tsuna's room because that's the only space they have to move around.

"No way! Not a chance! It's creepy enough to have me wear them tomorrow! I will not stand to live normally again if I am used to, much worse, comfortable wearing those disgusting perverted things!" Gokudera still yelled loudly, restlessly running around avoiding Yamamoto's catch.

However, unlucky for Gokudera, Yamamoto had better built and stamina, of course he would not win if they matched in physical strength. In no time, he was caught. Even though he still fought till the last drop of his blood, he still couldn't win Yamamoto's persistence.

Tsuna chuckled again when Gokudera partially surrendered and let Yamamoto dress him up.

"I can undress myself, bastard!" Gokudera still yelled. Well, not really cooperative though…. "And stop touching weird places!" he continued yelled.

_Yamamoto is so dense…._

Tsuna sweat dropped at that.

"Ah, I forgot…. I haven't called Shou-chan today…," Tsuna got up and exited the room, letting his friends bicker and make bonds alone as he went downstairs to the phone.

"Mom, I want to use the phone!" Tsuna shouted a bit loudly as he could feel that his mom was nowhere near him. She might be at the back of the house, doing something.

"Go on, dear!" Tsuna could hear his mother's voice from afar.

Tsuna nodded and picked up the phone. He had memorized the buttons' location and the number of Irie's cell, so he just pushed them. He actually doubted that it would work because usually the voice mail would answer instead of Irie, but just in case….

The line was connected.

_Eh, it's connecting—!_

Tsuna brightened up when he heard the connecting line. It was the first time in these past two weeks that it worked actually.

There's a click sound on the other line, but no one speaking. "Ah, Shou-chan?" Tsuna spoke first. "It's Tsuna," Tsuna paused, waiting the younger boy to talk back, but still no one speaking. "Shou…chan?" Tsuna spoke again more lowly before suddenly the line was cut.

There was a quick 'beep-beep' sound on the phone. Tsuna frowned and stood still for awhile before he hung up and tried to redial the call. However, this time the voice mail answered him.

Tsuna sighed and said to the voice mail to deliver his message. "I will be at Namimori's Spring Festival tomorrow. If it's fine for you, I'd like you to join me together with Yamamoto and Gokudera." Tsuna paused for awhile before he added. "Let's go together, Shou-chan! Everyone is worried, you know?"

Tsuna clenched part of his clothes, waiting for the voice that would never answer him for awhile before he put the phone back to the receiver. "What happened to you, Shou-chan…?" Tsuna looked really concerned.

_As I thought…I should just go to his home…, but the school won't let me have his address. Just like Dad hides our house address, Shou-chan's parents also do the same. What's wrong with our families actually?_

Tsuna couldn't help feeling that something was not right. He didn't know what it was exactly, but somehow, he could feel something was wrong, even with his own family. He never bothered to know what his father did in Italy or why they should hide their address from stranger, but now…as he felt something was happening around him, somehow curiosity caught his nerves and…he started to really want to know everything about it.

"Reborn might know something about this," Tsuna decided that today he would ask Reborn directly and he was so not letting his tutor get away easily before he answered what was actually happening.

8027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027

"Huh? Did you just ask what happened to the Irie-brat?" Reborn lifted his face and frowned at Tsuna, rather confused. "How come you think I will know about that?" he asked.

"I just have a hunch that you'll know," Tsuna replied while trying to comprehend the problem in his hand. It was more difficult than the previous day. Reborn really put effort to make Tsuna think harder, didn't he?

"Concentrate, Tsuna, or the booby trap will explode," Reborn smirked as he saw Tsuna's troubled face.

"Wait! I need to re-read the problem before!" Tsuna protested as he touched the brail book in his hands quicker.

"Time's almost up," Reborn smirked again without mercy.

"Damn it!" Tsuna began to imagine some numbers and some formulas, bottled them up together and quickly processed the arrangement until he met the final answer. "Uh…, -3/4?" Tsuna asked timidly.

Reborn was silent for awhile before. "Pity, it's not _minus_, dame-Tsuna. You've got it wrong," Reborn smirked.

_Damn!_

Tsuna suddenly tensed up as he tried to locate any danger around him. He increased his concentration ten fold and felt the aura from any other things which might hurt him.

"Here," Reborn said coolly as suddenly cold water fell from above Tsuna's head.

"GAAAH! It's cold!" Tsuna wailed as the freezing water hit his soft warm skin and soaked him to his bone.

Reborn laughed slightly seeing Tsuna's antic reaction. "Damn it, Reborn! You drench my clothes and room again! You will clean these up!" Tsuna protested as he hurriedly took off his clothes. Even though it was spring, it was still cold. Of course he didn't want to catch a cold, did he?

"Not a chance, dame-Tsuna. It's your fault for being too careless," Reborn said superiorly as always, and it really pissed Tsuna off actually. Still, Tsuna only sighed as he felt it was futile to object him. "Now, get change and continue the lesson," Reborn ordered.

"Jeez, you-Spartan tutor…!" Tsuna grumbled sulkily as he took another clothes to use before sitting again, now in different spot because the carpet was wet.

As Tsuna sat down again, suddenly he felt something. "Hn?" Tsuna stopped his motion half way of taking the brail book to lift his face at the window's direction.

There was something…or _someone_ (?) hanging on the tree beside his window. Tsuna could feel the aura of living being that attached to the tree, but it was not a part of it, and strangely, it shaped resembling human body. Tsuna decided that indeed there was someone out there. "Reborn, someone is here," Tsuna whispered lowly to his tutor, but Reborn ignored him completely.

"If you don't hurry, the time will be up again," the older man said without even lifting his face from the book.

"I am serious! There's someone outside the window!" Tsuna whispered again, more clearly.

"Of course there is. Outside your window is a road. People will pass around on it," Reborn just flipped the book he was reading ignorantly.

Tsuna just curtly scratched his head as Reborn really didn't notice or _didn't care to_ notice whoever it was hanging on that tree. Well, if he wanted to ignore it…Tsuna would ignore it as well. Moreover, he didn't feel any danger from the person outside his window even though his or her action was suspicious.

_Well, just ignore it then…_

Tsuna decided as he went back to his task. He began to read the brail book again as suddenly he heard a 'BAM' sound outside. Tsuna snapped and hurriedly ran to the window. "No way! That guy fell!" he shouted worriedly.

_Aaargh, I can't see anything!_

Tsuna thought in annoyance. "Reborn! Call ambulance—!" he turned his head at Reborn, but his tutor didn't even flinch at the fact that someone had just fell down from the tree in the same height as Tsuna's second floor. "Oi! Reborn! Hellooo, my respectable tutor, do you hear me? Someone just fell off, damn it! Don't just stay still! Do something!" Tsuna protested in panicky.

"Panicking over something like that will not get you anywhere in finishing your training today," Reborn said, but still not moving. "That guy's problem isn't your business. Let him be," Reborn said as he flipped another page of his book.

"Reborn…you know…this guy?" Tsuna was a bit surprised at that.

However, suddenly someone barged in his room loudly, slamming the door open, really surprising Tsuna, but not Reborn.

"Reborn! I came here to challenge you!" the guy that just barged in shouted dramatically while pointing his forefinger at Reborn.

"Eh?" Tsuna just stood still, dumbfounded. Reborn didn't even lift his head at the intruder.

There was a brief silence before the guy on the door shouted again. "Hey, Reborn! Long time no see! This Lambo-san came here straight from Italy especially to challenge you, you know! Get your ass move out so I can kick you all the way!"

Tsuna widened his eyes comically while sweat dropping, and Reborn just yawned, seeming bored before he turned his face to Tsuna again and frowned. "Tsuna, your hands aren't moving at all. Forget the hands, you even don't read the problem. There's only three minutes left for this problem to solve," he said.

_Hey! That's what you're concerned about!? What about this weird guy shouting all the way challenging you here!?_

Tsuna thought incredulously as he felt that his tutor had gone too ignorant beyond level.

"Tsuna, the problem," Reborn's voice lowered, making it sound like a threat.

"Uwaaa, okay, okay!" Tsuna snapped, almost forgetting that his tutor could be so scary if he was angry. He hurriedly sat back and took his brail book.

_But, what about that guy!?_

Tsuna kept thinking about that he couldn't concentrate at all on solving the problem. Some times passed as he suddenly felt the darkening aura, obviously coming from that guy who was momentarily, no, since the beginning being ignored.

_See? Of course he would be angry!_

Tsuna thought while crying literally.

"Fuh…, tolerate…. Fine then, Reborn, It's me, Lambo, 15 year old cool handsome charming guy. I've come to see you, my rival," that mysterious guy, who unnecessarily introducing himself as Lambo (15) in a narcissist way, said as he tidied his messed hair, trying to act coolly.

_What's the point of introducing himself like that…? And what's with that confidence!?_

Tsuna thought, feeling really stupid. Despite Lambo's silly introduction, judging from his voice and temper, Tsuna knew that this Lambo was indeed a boy, and he was about at Tsuna's age…, well, younger if he said he was 15. Still, his voice was lower and somehow even sexy in Tsuna's hearing, but still…he acted completely like a kid.

_Or should I say, Reborn is the one who ignores him like a kid. That guy even addressed Reborn as his rival…._

Tsuna lifted his face at his tutor's direction, not that he could see him, but he might get some reaction from the said man. However, since Reborn didn't even look at him or at Lambo, the intruder obviously snapped for being ignored completely.

"Reborn, you-bastard! Don't ignore me!" Lambo suddenly shouted again with higher voice, seeming completely angry.

"Reborn, you know this guy, right?" Tsuna finally asked, unable to hold back his curiosity any longer.

"Tsuna, time's up," Reborn said as he lifted his face at Tsuna, obviously in a bad mood.

_This is bad—!_

Tsuna turned pale at that as suddenly—

"DIE you REBORN!" Lambo shouted loudly, surprising Tsuna even more.

Tsuna heard a click sound behind him, obviously from the Lambo guy, but before Tsuna even realized what happened, Reborn had moved so fast, passing him, and second later he had taken a hold of a gun that had been originally in Lambo's hand, disabled its function and dropped it to the ground.

"Bringing such dangerous toy inside this house…what a brat," Reborn said coolly, earning a sharp gasp from the younger boy. Even Tsuna widened his eyes even though he couldn't really see Reborn's wonderfully composed self.

"Y-y-you fi-finally…finally notice me!" the boy stuttered funnily before he jerked as if a realization hit his sense. "Ha! Reborn! It's time to beat the crap out of you!" Lambo suddenly jumped behind, trying to pull another weapon, but Reborn just moved faster to hold the boy's hands and slammed his back to the wall.

Lambo moaned slightly in pain, but he was more distracted by the fact that Reborn was the one holding him down now. He blushed slightly as he saw the handsome face above him. "R-Reborn…!"

"As I thought…, you know him, right, Reborn?" Tsuna stood and asked behind the man curiously because he couldn't really figure out what was happening.

"Nope," Reborn said expressionlessly. "I don't know this kind of _thing_."

One ton hammer hit Lambo's head figuratively as he heard the cold '_I don't know this kind of thing_' from Reborn. And worse…he called him a _thing._ A freaking 'THING.'

The younger boy staggered after the overkill direct hit of that figurative hammer and slumped weakly on the ground.

_That's really harsh…_

Even Tsuna sweat dropped recognizing how cruel those words damaging the younger boy's heart.

"That's impossible, right? He knows you," Tsuna spoke again.

"How could you…," Lambo chanted repeatedly while slumping, flaring the dark cloudy aura around him as if he were trying to rise mushrooms there in the corner of the room. "WHO do you call a THING!?" and he suddenly snapped. "Gaaah, you're always like that since a long time a go! You bastard! I won't forgive you!"

"Forgiving or unforgiving…that's not my business. Anyway, I am very popular in my home town. Of course even strangers know me. Moreover, I don't have any to do with guys at the lower level," Reborn just yawned again in boredom, increasing the rage the boy had felt towards the older guy.

_Somehow…just now I felt Reborn become very cool…!_ _Poor boy… Being ignored like that…._

Beads of sweats rolled down behind Tsuna's head as he could perfectly picture what kind of face that guy made. Well, not that he knew his face, but still…his anger and frustration were reflected in his tone and the atmosphere around him. Reborn was really mean after all. Tsuna slightly pitied the boy after that.

"_Maa, maa_, why don't you calm down a little," Tsuna walked nearing both of guys and hurriedly shoved the older one aside to meet the mysterious younger boy directly. "Reborn is indeed a mean guy. He is originally has bad personality, that can't be helped. I know how you feel." Tsuna smiled at the boy who was slightly taller than him.

The boy looked at Tsuna slowly from top to bottom and then looked at Reborn intently. Then the lamp on his head turned on. He punched his palm slightly. "So that rumor was true," the boy said suddenly. Reborn merely stopped his yawn and Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"Rumor?" Tsuna threw his head aside.

"That Reborn was mesmerized by a very cute boy in Japan, thus he won't come back to Italy," Lambo smirked. Reborn then turned his face at the younger one. "What about your career, Reborn? Being a hit—!?" the boy's voice died in his throat as Reborn suddenly glared at him.

Feeling the aura emitted from Reborn's body, Tsuna felt like he was being hit by a bullet. He was struck by the wave of Reborn's aura. He couldn't move. The shock impact was too much he almost fainted.

"I dare you to speak further…and you'll die a second later," Reborn said with so much tense in his voice as the poor boy made a strangled gasp, as if he were really strangled by Reborn's words. The fear crept down from his eyes into his spine. He trembled heavily and his face paled several degrees if it was possible.

Tuna sweated so much. He couldn't even breathe. It was the first time in his life that he felt so scared, so scared as if he felt dying was better than having this intense crushing killing intent around him.

"R-Re-Re—born—!" Tsuna fell to the floor and Reborn snapped back to reality.

The strong aura stopped and Lambo suddenly broke crying. "HUEEEN! I can't tolerate it anymore!! Reborn is stupiiid!! I'll remember thiiis!!" and he suddenly fled down from the window while the tears stammering down his cheeks like a little kid.

At the same moment, at least Tsuna could breathe again, but he passed out on the floor because of the after effect. Reborn widened his eyes in a shocked look as he saw that. "Tsuna!"

Reborn hurriedly knelt beside the panting fainting Tsuna. "Tsuna!" he called Tsuna's name repeatedly, but Tsuna could not hold it as his consciousness was gradually slipping away before in the end, he completely lost his consciousness in Reborn's arms.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R

_Someone…is crying…._

Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes slowly. He could only see the blue aquamarine around him.

_Water…?_

It was as if he was underwater, but strangely he could breathe in it. He saw the bubbles and the deflected light…. And then, Tsuna also saw a silhouette of a boy younger than him wearing formal suit with a bonnet.

_Who…?_

However, he couldn't see him properly as he was sinking…deeply, deeply, into the darkness of the blue water. He closed his eyes again for a moment before he opened them again to see the scenery that was obviously not in Japan.

_Where is this…?_

"_Stop it! Not my daughter! Please, spare just my daughter!"_ a cry of a man was heard in a room decorated like a living room.

The picture was quite fuzzy. Tsuna could only catch the wooden antique table and sofas, the big wooden clock and a cupboard filled with antique glasses. The shadows of some people were there, creating a strange eerie scene.

"_That can't do,"_ a voice replied slowly. Funnily, Tsuna felt familiar with the voice. He just couldn't remember whose voice it was.

"_Why!? I thought she's your lover! Why can't you spare her!?"_ another voice of a woman cried.

"_That's…the order…. Wiping you all,"_ he said with so much remorse in it. _"Unfortunately…, no survivor this time."_

Then the sound of the banging gunfire, the crashing glasses, and the most unpleasant scream broke tearing apart the darkness.

Tsuna was woken up by his own screaming. He screamed hysterically as if he were trying to reach something. His small reaching hands could only reach the air as suddenly a pair of strong hands held him, trying to assure him.

Tsuna couldn't breathe at first. He was scared, so scared that he couldn't stop screaming. However, after the hands that were holding him rubbed his back repeatedly and the warmth were slowly slipping to his cold sweating body, he could slowly stop his cry, panting heavily as if he had not breathe in a long time.

"Tsuna…," Reborn's low voice called his name gently, repeatedly, bringing the poor boy back to reality from his nightmare. "Tsuna…."

"Re-…born…?" Tsuna's voice was hoarse. He didn't know how long he had been screaming, but now his throat hurt.

"It's okay…. Everything is fine. It's just a nightmare…." Reborn whispered the lines slowly, but somehow, Tsuna could feel the slight tremble in his voice. Reborn was worried. Even Tsuna could tell that. He was holding Tsuna's smaller body so intently, so neatly, until he could feel the warmth perfectly.

Tsuna couldn't see his face, but he could perfectly picture what kind of expression Reborn used right now. Somehow, thinking like that, Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes again while holding onto that warm body.

_It's impossible…. This warm guy…would never do something like that…._

Tsuna thought slowly as he fell back to his _now_ dreamless sleep.

Making sure that Tsuna was perfectly asleep now, Reborn laid him back on his bed and put a blanket on top of him. He stared at Tsuna's sleeping face for a moment before closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"I am sorry…Tsuna…," a low regretting voice escaped from Reborn's mouth while the man was holding Tsuna's smaller hand tightly.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, he had a vague feeling that he had a very terrible nightmare, but he just couldn't remember the detail.

_I passed out after receiving damage from Reborn aura, right? Then what? What happened to the kid that was with us yesterday?_

Tsuna really couldn't recall what happened. Then he realized. "Where is Reborn?"

At the breakfast table in the kitchen—

"He went out this morning," Nana said while cooking cheerily.

"This morning? How morning did he went? It's not even 7 a.m.," Tsuna asked oddly.

"Umm…I am also curious, but he only mumbled something like finishing business with someone," Nana said again slowly.

"Jeez, even I want to ask him to accompany me to see the spring festival at _Nami-kou_ (1)," Tsuna pouted cutely at that.

"Then, why don't we go together, Tsu-kun? Mama also wants to see the festival," she said while smiling happily as she served the breakfast.

"Then, shall we go together?" Tsuna practically brightened when he knew his mother would go with him.

Well, actually he wanted to show Reborn something good once in awhile, but if he was not here it couldn't be helped, right?

Somehow, Tsuna still felt uneasy. He knew Reborn was with him when he had that nightmare. He even remembered Reborn reassuring him last night. He also knew that he had that nightmare after being hit by Reborn's unusually tense killing intent.

Tsuna didn't know what actually happened yesterday, but it had something to do with that weird kid named Lambo as well. Reborn knew that kid, but Tsuna had no idea why he deliberately ignored him. Then his sudden change of attitude…. He tried to stop that kid on saying something. Would he get in trouble if Tsuna heard it? Or…was it something he didn't want Tsuna to know about?

Damned, it frustrated Tsuna so much! He wanted to know more about Reborn, but somehow…part of him was a bit scared to find more than he had found so far.

R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R27R

To the festival—

"Welcome, to Namimori Senior High School Spring Festival!" Some girls and boys in different kind of costumes greeted the customers who just came to their school.

"Please come to Horror House 1-C! We will make your day cold with nightmare!" a guy in Dracula costume said as he handed the pamphlet of his class stand.

"Takoyaki from 2-G stand is the most delicious food in Namimori!" a girl dressed like a Takoyaki seller said, blinking her right eye while handing a pamphlet too.

"Come to our heart, oh dear Juliet. Romeo will wait for you to fall deeply in his heart," and a guy who dressed like a prince handed some girls flowers which were stuck on a pamphlet dramatically, indicating that he was from drama club or something.

Then some other students also handed the customers pamphlets to let them know what they're doing on participating in the festival, as well as to attract them to come to their stands with different methods and different advertisements.

"Wow, this festival is very merry!" Nana said excitedly as she couldn't hold more pamphlets. Tsuna just sweat dropped, trying to hold the many-many pamphlets (he couldn't count), so he would not drop them. Not that he needed them actually, he couldn't read them anyway.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun! Let's go get some Takoyaki! They seem delicious!" Nana said happily while pulling Tsuna's hand.

"Eh, ah, wait…," Tsuna folded all the pamphlets and put them on the bag he brought. "Takoyaki? But we just ate this morning," Tsuna protested a bit. He was still full.

"It's only a snack! Let's go!" but Nana seemed not backing down, so Tsuna just sighed and nodded.

"Okay…," he said while smiling, giving up. His mother was like a kid again in this kind of situation.

_Well, may as well enjoy the day, right?_

Nana and Tsuna ran around, seeing many things…well, actually Nana was the one who saw many things and played like a high school girl again. Tsuna just accompanied her and sometimes did what he could do like picking lottery or fishing the prize (not that he could pick what he wanted, his mother helped him by showing the direction and the distance).

Around noon, Tsuna remembered about Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Hey, Mom," Tsuna called his mother slowly. Nana turned her face at Tsuna. "Do we have a pamphlet that offers us a café with _neko-mimi_?" he asked.

"Neko-mimi Café?" Nana brightened at the mention of interestingly cute promising stand.

"Yeah, it's Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun's class," Tsuna said while smiling.

"Let's see…," Nana took out all the pamphlets and checked them all. "Yes, there is! This way!" Nana suddenly grinned and hurriedly pulled Tsuna's hand again to follow her to Yamamoto and Gokudera's class.

"Whoa, calm down, Mom!" Tsuna could only shout slightly sweat dropping for being dragged along like that.

77277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777277727772777

"This one!" Nana said happily the moment they arrived at Yamamoto and Gokudera's class. "It's 1-D class. _Neko-mimi café_, that is!"

Tsuna panted heavily as he could at least rest. His mother was really energetic, he almost unable to follow her around.

"Haah, at least we can sit," Tsuna sighed while smiling like an old man.

"Uwaa, my heart is actually beating this fast! I can't wait to seeing those two in maid dresses and _neko-mimi_!" Nana said excitedly.

_Why does it sound like a pervert would say before going into host club or such?_

Tsuna paled at that, actually able to see the picture of his mother being a queen among those men. He covered his mouth, feeling really uneasy suddenly.

"What are we waiting for, Tsu-kun? Let's go!" Nana opened the class and suddenly,

"_Okaerinasai (2)_, _goshuujin-sama (3)_!" a chorus of tenor voices was heard and some cute boys dressed in complete maid dresses plus the _neko-mimis_ greeted them expectantly.

Tsuna was really surprised at that and Nana was—"Uwaaaah, _kawai (4)—_!" busy admiring those beautiful boys. Tsuna sweat dropped again at that.

"Oh! Welcome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto perked out from the guys who were lining in front of the door and walked nearing Tsuna.

Of course, Tsuna caught his voice immediately. "Yamamoto," Tsuna smiled at him cutely while moving to his direction also. Then he held Yamamoto's hands, gorgeous smile still plastered on him. Yamamoto blushed a little at that. "I am a bit surprised you know when everyone suddenly greeted us '_okaeri_' instead of '_irashai_ (5)'," Tsuna chuckled.

"Y-yeah, the idea is Gokudera's. He said the customer will feel more comfortable if they consider this place as their own home," Yamamoto said while smiling happily as well.

"So…it's Gokudera-kun's idea. That's very intelligent!" Tsuna complimented the nice thinking wholeheartedly.

"Come this way, Tsuna. I'll take you to your seat," Yamamoto then pulled Tsuna slowly to follow him.

"Ah, but Mom is with…," Tsuna turned to look for his mother.

"Don't worry, Master Tsuna," suddenly Gokudera came up and tapped Tsuna's shoulder. "Nana-sama is safe with our guys. They will serve her their best or else I'll blow them up later, so you can enjoy yourself here with us," Gokudera actually explained professionally to Tsuna as if he were the employer of the other's (men) maids, with so much composure despite himself wearing the same outfit with all of the maids there.

"Gokudera-kun…," Tsuna sighed slightly in relief, but he immediately turned pale. "Please don't blow anyone up. That's scary…," he said.

"Then, please sit, Master Tsuna," Yamamoto chuckled as he tried to call Tsuna the same way as Gokudera.

Tsuna obviously flinched when he heard the 'master' thing. "Um…why don't you guys call me with my usual name?" Tsuna asked as he sat down.

"That can't do. Since we're master and maids right now," Gokudera said straightly with so much tense in it, making Tsuna unable to refuse. Tsuna laughed slightly at that nervously.

_Somehow…he's more scary than usual… He must feel really embarrassed because of his outfit, but he still holds back his irritation… He's done a great job to stay calm…._

Tsuna thought slightly pitying Gokudera.

"Then, what is your order, Master Tsuna? Take-pyon will serve you fully today!" Yamamoto just said those shameful words with so much happy grin, making Tsuna feel embarrassed himself because he could actually imagine Yamamoto serving him as his maid plus with neko-mimi on. That's somehow really hot, really a turn on.

_Why isn't he embarrassed saying that line?_

Tsuna blushed shed red at that.

"Wait a sec, baseball nut! I am the one who will serve Tsuna today!" Gokudera protested.

"Eeh, but you said today you wouldn't serve anyone," Yamamoto protested back.

"Except Tsuna, idiot, don't forget the 'except Tsuna' words," Gokudera complained.

"But I want to serve him today," Yamamoto didn't give up.

"Then let's we decide it with a duel," Gokudera smirked even though he was pretty angry right now.

Tsuna felt the danger of fight coming up as the two boys debated who would serve Tsuna. Then before they started to make a ruckus and disturbed the other customers, Tsuna hurriedly spoke. "Then, why don't both of you serve me today?"

Tsuna didn't have any bad intention, actually, he didn't even think. Heck, he just wanted them to stop fighting over him like that. It's just…when suddenly both Yamamoto and Gokudera became quiet; Tsuna overly thought that he just said something so embarrassing himself.

_Did I just say I will make a harem here!?_

Tsuna blushed really hard, really red, as he slapped both of his hands to his mouth. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, before the grinned.

"Okay, it's decided!" Yamamoto said while laughing happily as always.

"Well, it's violating the rule, but if it's for Tsuna, I think it's fine," Gokudera said while smiling in spirit.

"Aaah, what a waste…for two people serving a guy like that, I want Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun to serve me as well!" some of the girls at other tables protested.

"That's unfair! I want them too!" some other girls also protested.

"Well, it's the maids who decided their own master. You can't help it."

"I want Gokudera in my table too!" a guy actually said.

"Stop it! That's disgusting! He's a freaking guy!" other guy responded.

"Isn't it okay? He's cute," and other guys commented as well while blushing slightly seeing Gokudera.

"Ah, but Yamamoto is not so bad too. He looks fresh and somehow hot, don't you think?"

"Agree! He's more appealing!" then they laughed at that.

Gokudera's ears actually were very hot hearing those…those perverted guys' voices, commenting on their appearances, but he still tried his best to hold it down…for Tsuna. Yamamoto only laughed feeling perfectly alright because he was really dense. They just said the truth, right?

"Both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are really popular, ne? I can almost see them crying over both of you," Tsuna said, slightly smiling.

"Ahaha, Gokudera is indeed so cute in that dress!" Yamamoto spoke bluntly as always.

Gokudera didn't know why, he just couldn't hold back if the baseball nut was the one embarrassing him. He deliberately stomped on Yamamoto's foot, earning a satisfying painful yelp from the boy. "That's cruel, Gokkyun…." Yamamoto said, almost crying.

"Shut up! Stop making creepy comment like that! And don't call me like that, baseball freak! And they are just perverted bastards!" Gokudera actually yelled.

"Hey, that can't do, Gokudera-san. You can't yell like that and no cursing words in the store, please!" someone yelled from the kitchen which was actually a small room that was built by hanging a layer in the room, creating a small unseen part f the room.

Gokudera snapped. "Uh-oh, sorry…, he muttered slightly while blushing slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Ahahaha, Gokudera really has no self control!" Yamamoto just laughed at him.

A vein popped at Gokudera's head as he heard that. "Whose fault do you think it is!? You-baseball idiot!!" then he yelled again at Yamamoto, forgetting that he'd just been scolded.

"Gokudera-san!!"

"Damn!" Gokudera covered his mouth quickly as he tried to hide his voice.

Tsuna chuckled at them contentedly, earning Yamamoto and Gokudera's attention. "Somehow, both of you are so cute," he said while laughing so cutely, making Yamamoto and Gokudera blush slightly.

_The cutie here is you!_

Both of them wanted to say that, but they just couldn't reveal that to anyone else.

Tsuna continued laughing until he calmed a bit. "Fufu, I can't really see how good you both look right now, but I can imagine it. You must look really gorgeous since you've been really beautiful without maid dress and _neko-mimi_. Somehow, I feel really lucky for have both of you here beside me," Tsuna then held Yamamoo and Gokudera's hands. "Thank you for choosing me as your Master, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna smiled again so innocently at them, beginning to understand the rules of the store.

_Cu-cute…TOO freaking CUTE!_

Yamamoto and Gokudera actually almost had nosebleed seeing Tsuna's cute feature. Then miraculously, they shouted in chorus as if their feelings were in unison. "_Shinuki de eieni tsuitekimasu, Goshuujin-sama! (6)_"

A big bead of sweat only fell down behind Tsuna's head comically when he heard their ridiculous resolution.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

* * *

_**(1)Nami-kou**_: short form of _Namimori Koukou_, meaning 'Namimori Senior High School'

_**(2)Okaeri: **_literally meaning 'welcome back' but has the implication 'welcome back to home'. _Okaerinasai _is the polite form of _okaeri_.

_**(3)Goshuujin:**_ literally meaning 'master', but in this situation, _goshuujin_ is the owner or the employer of the one who calls him/her that way.

_**(4)Kawai**_: literally meaning 'cute' and holding the silent meaning of 'I like it very much because it's so cute'

_**(5)Irashai**_: literally meaning 'welcome' and it's usually used to greet people that come you the places which are not their possession.

_**(6) Shinuki de eieni tsuitekimasu, Gooshujin-sama!**_** : **(I am very sorry for putting a sentence in romanji here, but I just can't resist to put it in since it's very cute and funny! XD) literally meaning: "We will follow you eternally as if we're about to die, Master!"

**A/N: **I am very sorry!! First I am quite late to post this chapter and second, I can't finish this chapter title in this chapter, I have to cut it here, so you wouldn't wait any longer. I don't believe it I make it this long. The plot in my head just creates new scenes whenever I tried to write it. In result, the story just runs on its own accord uncontrollably. I can't even show Bianchi, Mukuro and Hibari in this chapter since the festival hasn't even ended yet. Not to mention, Reborn and Lambo who's supposed to be the main characters here (in this chapter title) only show up a little (imagine, only in a scene! Gaaah, I am still so amateur, it frustrates me! XO).

Sorry! I am very sorry for anyone who has waited for seeing Mukutan and Hibatan interaction in this chapter, and Reborn's past, and Gokudera's performance, and anything else I promised in the previous chapter! I just can't show them all in a chapter. Heck, I can't even I promise if I am able to finish it in the next chapter or not since there will be Reborn's secret, Irie's problem, and even Bianchi and Gokudera's case. And the song…, ah, I really want to use it, but I can't put it in this chapter…. Well, I will put the songs in next chapter to finish the festival (_at least_), but I will try to finish them all in a chapter after all. Wish me luck….

Anyway, now I need your reviews. Anything, ideas, mere comments, or even critiques if you find mistakes here and there (honestly, I didn't check it again). Then I can start writing the next chapter….

Well, until that's for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let's meet again in next chapter and love you all.

With love,

Lunaryu


	12. Reborn's Secret 3

**A/N: **KYAAAA! I am so sorry! I've neglected this project for two months (or more?)! Gaaah, sorry, I am so sorry! I don't intend to stop writing it! It's just…the time I have to write just disappeared because of the continuous college works and examinations! I am very sorry for this for everyone who has waited for it for too long! I know I deserve some flames and punishments because of my inconsistence in updating, but please understand my circumstances. I did feel itching everyday to write down the continuation, but I just didn't have time! Heck, I even didn't have much time to sleep, so whenever I didn't have so much work in a day, I spent it to sleep away the lack of sleep the days before…. That's why…don't be so mad at me. I'll try harder to update consistently, but I can't promise you anything.

Well, I know you didn't want to hear my babblings any longer. Then…just take your time and _doozo,_ please, enjoy the story…

**Disclaimer: KHR solely belongs to Amano Akira. Luna only borrows the boys and girls to play with. The songs: _Namimori Anthem_, _Kufufu no Fu-Boku to Keinyaku_ and _Hitoribochi no Sadame_ aren't mine either.  
**

**Warning: **_shounen ai (obviously—hints of 8027, 5927, 1827, 6927), foul language…oOC and AU (duh…), ah, be ware of extremely long chapter—

* * *

  
_

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 12: **_**Spring Festival, Guests from Italy, Reborn's Secret!? (3)**_

Hibari Kyouya was sulking.

The raven haired boy glared.

Err…no, no, of course not; _scratch_ that, everyone. Hibari Kyouya wouldn't sulk. He was Hibari Kyouya, _duh_—. And the president of disciplinary committee didn't have tendency to sulk. Okay, he didn't sulk. He was just…irritated. Oh yes, that's more acceptable. He was irritated because his beloved Namimori Senior High School was being crowded around by worthless useless moronic _pigs_ from the entire town.

He believed he had stated to every single person in the world that he _hated_ crowding MOST. So…why the hell was everyone coming to his school, crowding around and making so much noise? Of course he knew there was spring festival going on, but why didn't they take _damn_ turn to show up!? It was like…almost every single person participated in it, as if there were no tomorrow! This festival was supposed to last for three fucking days, for God's SAKE!

Hibari Kyouya was at the verge of snapping, even though he actually didn't get out from his _accursed_ disciplinary committee's base—the reception room, not even a single step outside since he arrived this morning, before the festival started. He had a very sensitive hearing that's why. He couldn't stand the extremely disturbing noises from outside. They're hurting his ears. He should at least force—, he meant ask the principal to make _his_ quarter soundproof. Oh yes, that would be a very brilliant idea. At least he would not be disturbed when he was alone in his own damn base.

Hibari sighed as he couldn't do anything about the noises…yet, for now at least, since the room was not soundproofed. The pale raven tried to cover his ears, but it was no use. He could still hear the buzzing noises and they started hurting his head as well. At least, if he could bite something to death right now it would be a very good distraction. If he just found one or two people against his rules…then he could bite them to death…all the way.

Suddenly the song of Namimori anthem was heard. Hibari raised his head and looked at his cell phone on top of the table.

_Who dares call me when I am in a bad mood?_

Hibari thought, slightly annoyed, but the song of his ring tone was nice, almost lightening his mood, almost. Hibari waited long enough until the song ended its first half and picked it up.

"This is Hibari Kyouya," Hibari spoke lowly, menacingly to the person in his opposite line. He listened as the caller speaking to him timidly. "What?" Hibari raised his eyebrow. "Kokuyou?" Hibari smirked then. "Ahah…that pineapple bastard, eh…? Alright, just three people including that alien, right?" he paused. "Ok," then he hanged up.

"It seems there will be a distraction after all," Hibari smirked as he put down his cell phone and relaxed himself on his chair. "Let's wait for your turn, Rokudou…Mukuro."

6918691869186918691869186918691869186918691869186918691869186918691869186918691869186918691869

"_Goshuujin-sama_, what's your order?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna cheerily while taking out paper and pencil from his pocket's maid _dress_ uniform.

"Hey, I am the one who will serve Tsuna!" Gokudera suddenly came in between and fought it up.

"Isn't it okay? I will take Tsuna's order and you can accompany him, Gokudera." Yamamoto proposed while smiling calmly. "Since you're no good in handling order," he added with easy innocent tone, still smiling harmlessly.

"What did you say!?" Gokudera flared at that, taking it as an insult (even though Yamamoto didn't say it intentionally to harm Gokudera's pride).

"Oh, come on, you-two. Don't fight," Tsuna said, trying to calm them down, especially Gokudera. He's easy to anger as always. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and looked guilty immediately.

"Ah, I am sorry, _goshuujin-sama_, for fighting in front of you. It's such a shame…," Gokudera said, feeling sorry.

"Well," Tsuna smiled at them. "I actually want to spend time talking with you Gokudera-kun. Will you accompany me?" Tsuna asked gently.

"O-of course, Tsu—_goshuujin-sama…_," Gokudera stuttered while blushing. Tsuna's smile was so cute and warm. It's really painful not to see it.

Somehow, Yamamoto didn't like that situation. He didn't know why, but…it irritated him, just slightly. "Then…what is your order?" Yamamoto repeated his question to Tsuna, a bit louder than he intended to, but he didn't know why he felt that he needed to do that.

Tsuna of course, being sensitive, noticed the slight change of tone. He raised his face to Yamamoto and smiled at him as well. "Then, is there coffee milk with ice?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, there is," Yamamoto answered slowly, a bit amazed by how naturally cute Tsuna's smile was.

"Then, that one and…you can pick me this café's favorite snack," Tsuna said.

"Okay, one iced coffee milk and our best snack. I'll get it for you," Yamamoto said as he turned his back.

"Ah, Yamamoto," Tsuna called slowly. Yamamoto '_huh?_' him while turning his face at the light haired boy. "After that you will join us again and tell me about your baseball, right?" Tsuna beamed again at him in happy face.

Yamamoto blushed at that request. "Su-sure," he said, a bit stuttered himself. He didn't know why, but he felt extremely happy seeing Tsuna's interest in his _private—_baseball life.

That irked Gokudera's mood. "What's so good about baseball anyway?" he muttered lowly in annoyance.

Tsuna chuckled hearing that. "You shouldn't speak like that in front of Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun," the smaller boy said.

"Eh, you heard that?" Gokudera was surprised, but more amazed at that. He was sure he was whispering when he said that line.

"Who are you kidding?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"Ah…," Gokudera caught that immediately. Of course he would hear it. Reborn had sharpened all Tsuna's senses while training the boy.

Still, in the very beginning, Tsuna was indeed special. Until now, honestly, Gokudera couldn't really comprehend how Tsuna could catch other people's emotion. Of course Tsuna was sensitive…but feeling other people's emotion as his own…? Wasn't that really hard and painful? Despite that…Tsuna seemed fine and admirably trained himself to control the ability. He was not ordinary person after all. The fact that Reborn had interest in him had enough proven it.

Gokudera still wondered though…. Why would Reborn have interest in Tsuna anyway? From outside, Tsuna was an ordinary blind boy, and Reborn said he just wanted to protect him…but from what? Did he have a certain reason he couldn't tell anyone? Was Tsuna indeed very special in a way to Reborn?

"Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera snapped from his train of thought as suddenly Tsuna's face had been in front of him…very much closer. Gokudera gaped and blushed furiously. "A-…err, euh…, I am sorry! I just spaced out!" he said in panicky.

Tsuna chuckled at him. "Jeez, I thought something happened to you…suddenly became quiet like that. What were you thinking?" he asked while facing at Gokudera expectantly.

"Eh…err, it's nothing important…," Gokudera felt uncomfortable to talk about it, since Tsuna didn't have any knowledge about mafia world and such. Moreover, he doubt Reborn had told him anything about those stuffs anyway.

"Well, you certainly wouldn't think of it so seriously until you spaced out if it was nothing important," Tsuna raised his eyebrows again.

Gokudera just laughed nervously. "Yeah…, but it's just random thoughts. Really, I will feel terrible if you're concerned about them," Gokudera said, trying to avoid the question.

Tsuna paused briefly before he smiled again. "Well, if you feel comfortable enough around me, you can speak anything to me. I won't pry you anymore until then."

The guilt just stabbed Gokudera's heart like an arrow. He had made Tsuna feel he was not worth hearing Gokudera's thought. Gokudera cried literally at that. It was really hard to hide something from the one you adored. Gokudera didn't have any intention to hide his real identity to Tsuna, but if he were to reveal it here, Tsuna would have questioned Reborn's identity as well, since they knew each other even before Tsuna knew them.

"Then, Gokudera-kun…will you tell me how everyone got an idea to make _neko-mimi_ café?" suddenly Tsuna asked, purposely changing the subject.

Gokudera gasped at that. Tsuna was really a generous and big hearted person! He knew Gokudera was uncomfortable by his previous question and initiatively changed the subject for him! He was so thoughtful and kind hearted! Aaah, Tsuna was amazing!

Gokudera's eyes sparkled as he looked at Tsuna's saint figure. Tsuna just threw his head aside and performed a question sign on his head. Gokudera's reaction was a bit different from what he thought earlier…well, he seemed lightened enough though, so Tsuna would not question it.

"Well, about that…actually there's this girl in this class who is very obsessed with neko-mimi, and when the class had meeting to decide what we would to participate in this festival, she said it out of blue that it would have been very interesting and appealing if we had made something other people wouldn't have thought of. Then when the class president asked what it would be, she said it so naturally that they should make _neko-mimi_ café," Gokudera explained thoroughly.

"Hnn…then, why picked boys and not girls? I certainly will think this kind of café will be handled by girl-maids," Tsuna asked again while putting his forehand on his chin, thinking.

"Ah, that…. It was because one of the guys in this class (Tsuna: _why won't he say any name?_) suddenly submitted an idea that they needed something more _impacting_ than just _neko-mimi_, so the other girls responded that as 'then the boys should be the one wearing them…with _dress_ for maid uniform, blue or pink floaty-flirty-ribbon dress would do!'—and here we are," Gokudera continued, still smiling while scratching his cheek.

"I bet you refused it as hell when you heard it for the first time," Tsuna chuckled.

"That's right! They decided it as they like without my consent!" Gokudera protested, but then he realized. "Oh, wait a minute—, how do you know I was not there when it's decided?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm…because you didn't mention any name when you explained," Tsuna answered the matter of fact. Gokudera raised one of his eyebrows, not really catching it. Tsuna chuckled as he felt the confusion from the other boy. "Usually, people would remember who said something so deciding like that, but you just went on with this girl and that guy. It proved you're not here when they spoke, because you're not sure who spoke, right?" he continued with confident smile.

Gokudera looked astonished again. "Tsuna…you're not only thoughtful, but also awesome at guessing," Gokudera admitted that full of admiration. "Well, I actually didn't really know the names of my classmates, but I certainly would hunt down those people who forced me to do this…if that baseball-idiot didn't insist on hiding their names," Gokudera laughed creepily while remembering something unpleasant. Tsuna only laughed nervously at that.

"Then…you knew it from Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked again, trying to remove Gokudera from whatever he was planning inside his unknown head.

"Yeah, and I beat him pretty hard for it," Gokudera humped at the thought.

_Poor Yamamoto…_

Tsuna thought, rather feeling sorry for his other friend.

Some times later, Yamamoto was back with a tray on his hand and put down Tsuna's order on the table. "Here's your order, _goshuujin-sama_," he said while smiling freshly.

"Thank you Yamamoto," Tsuna smiled at him and Yamamoto sat again beside him. "Okay, now you should tell me how the practice in baseball club is." Tsuna began.

"Well, it's hard, but it's fun. Thanks to Tsuna," Yamamoto said in childish manner, making Tsuna's heart flutter in a pleasant way. "The captain is strict, you know. He doesn't let us drink anything until break season. More, he only gives us 5 minutes for break. He's like a demon from _Shinsengumi_…."

Yamamoto kept babbling about the baseball club and Tsuna listened to him carefully, full of attention, making Gokudera also listen to the base-ball nut even though he didn't really have interest in baseball. Once in a while, Gokudera would speak up about this and that (mostly insulting Yamamoto) but in the end he showed interest in what Yamamoto was thinking about baseball.

"Baseball is amazing. It's thrilling and I can become myself when I am playing it. Standing up in the middle of the mound, waiting for ball being thrown and the sensation when the bat connects to the ball…just me, ball, and mound, no façade, no place to hide or run, the thrill and the heartbeat hammering my chest and the overwhelming sensation if I succeed on hitting homerun, it's just too hard to be described in words." Yamamoto looked so much happy when he spoke about it, rather shocking Gokudera, but Tsuna seemed understanding it slightly for repeatedly watching the boy's playing when he was still in middle school until he left.

"Yamamoto really loves baseball isn't he?" Tsuna smiled warmly at that. Yamamoto blushed slightly at that and Gokudera seemed acknowledging his seriousness in baseball. Well, at least he wouldn't make fun of it in front f the baseball nut again.

"Oh yeah," Tsuna just remembered. "When will Gokudera's recital be held?"

Gokudera looked surprised. "Ah, after our shift end at 3 p.m.," Gokudera said slowly. "Umm, I will be a hall with the music club to do the trial before the recital at 4 p.m. They will sing Namimori Anthem while I play the piano."

"Then until the time, I will take a walk outside," Tsuna said.

"Ehh…, you're going, _goshuujin-sama_?" Yamamoto whined slightly, not really wanting to part from Tsuna.

Tsuna chuckled. "Yeah…I am waiting for someone, actually," Tsuna said. That perked Yamamoto and Gokudera's interest.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"I hope Shou-chan will come," Tsuna said, not very minding why they took an odd interest in who he would meet. "I'll call him once again and then wait for him if he decides to show up," he continued.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were silent for approximately 5 seconds before they smiled. "Then drop by again after you meet him," they said slowly in unison again. It's rare to have them have the same thought. Still it seemed natural if it concerned on Tsuna.

"Of course, until then I leave my mother in your care," Tsuna said while smiling.

"Your wish is our command, _goshuujin-sama_," Yamamoto said while Gokudera snorted at Yamamoto's cheesiness sometimes. Still, he waved at the laughing Tsuna though, when the boy exited the store.

8027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027598027

"Then, you saw him?" Bianchi caressed her long purplish hair with her left hand as the right one handled the driving.

"I-I did…," Lambo said timidly while scratching his cheek.

"And you _didn't_ inform me immediately," the woman glared at the boy from the corner of her eyes.

"It couldn't be helped, you know! He's really scary when he's angry!" the boy with black suit and cow patterned inward clothes whined while crying literally. "He was really mad. I thought he would kill me seriously…." The cow sniffed at that.

"That's impossible. He wouldn't even give you a look if you didn't truly anger him. What did you do?" Bianchi narrowed her eyes menacingly at the younger boy beside him.

"I didn't do anything!" Lambo protested…. "Well…, I said something to him though," he continued.

"About what?" the lady positioned her hair carefully behind her shoulder, still not looking fully at Lambo.

"I said he had been mesmerized by a cute boy in Japan and didn't want to go home," Lambo confessed.

A vein popped on Bianchi's head. "Of course he would be angry if you pointed out something untrue like that," she growled.

"But it's true," Lambo protested again. "Reborn didn't go mad at that. He was mad because I tried to tell the boy who he was (and _damn it_, he tried his best to stop me!)," he continued.

Bianchi was irritated hearing that. "He wouldn't be mesmerized by anyone, Lambo. He's _my_ boyfriend!" Now Bianchi glared at Lambo fully, daring him says anything further and he would be dead a second later.

But it seemed Lambo didn't notice the threat as he kept babbling. "You just made yourself as his girlfriend, Bianchi-neechan. I don't remember he agreed on anything," Lambo said. Bianchi snapped at that.

"You want to die pretty badly, I guess," she said with menacing aura as she took out one of her perfume.

"GYAAA! Stop-stop! Not that laughing poison!" Lambo hurriedly paled at the sight of the purple bottle which contain laughing poison and held his breath in time in scared look. Bianchi humped and put the bottle back on her pocket. "You're as scary as always…," Lambo cried literally at that.

"Then watch your tongue, brat," Bianchi continued driving calmly.

"But…why did he stop me from saying who he is anyway?" Lambo muttered slowly. "He's usually proud of his job, so why didn't he want him to know who he is?" he continued slowly.

"Reborn has his own reason. You shall leave him alone. Don't meddling in his affair," Bianchi said.

"Does it have something to do with the growing action of other families in Italy?" Lambo asked.

"I don't know," Bianchi said slowly, but then she set his serious face. "But _Arcobaleno_ is moving," she said, "Not just Reborn…all of them."

Lambo looked concerned at that. "I just want him to see me," Lambo said slowly. "I don't give a damn about other things…. I want his acknowledgment. That's all…."

Bianchi looked at the younger cow in sympathetic look. She knew that look. The boy just missed the other man. She also missed him so badly that she often saw that look in her own reflection. Still, she was in Japan not because of him. She had to find her younger brother. Her family was going restless lately. Might be Reborn had something to do with it as well, but she had to bring Hayato back to Italy as soon as possible. Something big was going to happen, and they need Hayato at Italy at all cost.

Bianchi honestly didn't really know what her family wanted to do with her brother. Of course, they're born from different mother, but their father seemed more concerned on Hayato's being than her. No, she was not jealous, not even bit. She just felt strange. It was not a concern of a parent to a child. It's more like…_ 'he had something planned out for him'_—kind of concern.

Well, she would know after she brought him home and asked their father directly about it though.

"What about Hayato? Do you see him anywhere?" Bianchi asked again, receiving an odd look from Lambo.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to look for him?" the cow asked strangely.

"I got a hunch that Hayato will be close to Reborn," Bianchi said.

"I didn't see anyone else yesterday in that boy's house, except the cute boy and Reborn though," Lambo answered.

"Well, I have found his school anyway. Let's just go see him directly at school," Bianchi said as she pedaled the gas and they moved faster to Namimori's Senior High School direction.

BCOWBCOWBCOW BCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWBCOWB

Irie was on the way to Namimori Senior High School. He was not feeling good, but he had decided. He ought to tell Tsuna what he knew. Of course he didn't have any intention to hide, but…he just still couldn't believe it.

_Reborn is an assassin. _

No matter how ridiculous it might sound, Irie had taken a look about Reborn these past days and weeks. He didn't want to believe it at first, so he checked him out. He looked for information about Reborn in internet, not finding any, he chatted with his friend from Italy and he heard some disturbing rumors about mafia and secret organizations. Reborn's name always rose at the top notch of every aspect relating to killing and massacring people. He tried to reason that it might be a different Reborn, but that _Reborn_ name in Italy belonged only to one person. No one even dared have the same name as him.

Irie was extremely anxious. What that Reborn was doing in Japan? What did he want to do to Tsuna and his relatives? Even though he had heard that Reborn just wanted to be Tsuna's tutor or to protect him, he still couldn't believe it. He was so great in Italy, what on earth brought him to Japan anyway? Did Tsuna know about it? Did Tsuna still stick with him despite knowing it?

Irie must talk to Tsuna and then he might get some answer. Luckily, Tsuna phoned him the day before. He just told him to come to the festival. He brought his cell phone and Tsuna might phone him again. For the time being, he just had to come to Namimori Senior High School, and then he would wait for Tsuna's call to show him the location.

Then Irie's cell phone rang. Speak of the devil. Irie looked at the caller ID. It was form public phone. He answered the phone. "Hello, it's Irie speaking."

"Shou-chan!" Tsuna's voice sounded very worked up and happy as he talked.

"Tsuna-san…," Irie laughed nervously at the beaming older boy.

"Oh, jeez…where are you these past weeks? I am so worried you know?" Tsuna scolded him in relief as he could talk to the boy again. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright? You were not sick, were you?" and then like a mother-hen, Tsuna bombarded him with questions anxiously seconds later.

"Ah…calm down, Tsuna-san. I am fine. I am ok. Well, something happened though…and it quite shocked me. That's why I needed some times alone, but now I think I can talk it out and I want to tell you something," Irie said slowly, not wanting to worry his beloved Tsuna-san any longer.

"Oh, my…then you should just gve me a call, at least to tell me that you're still alive or what. I began to think that you're kidnapped or something, you know?" Tsuna sighed again from the phone.

"Yeah, I am very sorry for worrying you, Tsuna-san," Irie smiled guiltily. "Now, I am on the way to Namimori Senior High School. Please tell me your location, I'll fly straight to your waiting place," he said humorously.

Tsuna chuckled at that. "Thank god you're not losing your humorous speech," Tsuna said. Alright, I'll wait for you at the front gate. Come quickly," Tsuna said.

"Okay. Please wait for a minute," Irie said. "_Jaa_," then he hanged up slowly.

Irie smiled as he hugged the phone in his hand. He felt bad for worrying Tsuna, but he couldn't help feeling really happy that his Tsuna-san was so concerned about him. Everyday Tsuna would call and ask his well being. His warm and worried voice always encouraged Irie everyday, every time. He was just feeling so lucky for having such a good close friend like Tsuna. He wanted him to be more than a friend though, more-more closer than anything else.

"Then…let's meet Tsuna-san and make him happy!" Irie decided and ran to the school.

I27I27I27 I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27

"Gokudera-san's school is…Namimori Senior High School right?" Lambo took a map on the dashboard and opened it. "Hmm…," he mumbled slowly as he looked at the direction on the map, searching Namimori's Senior High School's symbol. "It should be around this area. Three hundreds…no, two hundreds meters from this park I guess." Lambo showed the map to Bianchi.

"Good. We'll go there straightly from here," the older woman said as she was about to pedal the gas again when suddenly someone had been in front of her car. She stopped abruptly, surprising the younger cow.

"What's wrong!?" Lambo asked alertly.

Bianchi didn't release her gaze from the man in front of her car, no; she couldn't even if she wanted to. Lambo was surprised seeing Bianchi's shocked expression and hurriedly looked at the source of her shock. There…he found a man wearing formal black suit and white clothes under it. He wore a bonnet, and there were round bun at each side of his cheeks.

"Re-…, Reborn…!" he was also really shocked at that.

Reborn opened his mouth and said something both Lambo and Bianchi couldn't hear. However, they seemed knowing what he wanted from that serious face and menacing aura around him. Bianchi and Lambo looked at each other for a second before they decided to comply. The purple haired woman hurriedly drove her car and parked it in the nearby field. Then they came out to meet Reborn personally.

"Reborn…," Bianchi didn't release her gaze at him.

Reborn smiled at her. "Long time no see, Bianchi," he greeted her slowly.

A cupid arrow made its way to Bianchi's heart and plunged deeply in it. She blushed furiously seeing the smile from her beloved Reborn. "Reborn!" The woman just flew and threw herself at Reborn's arms. "Oh, Reborn…I really miss you!" she said a bit dramatically.

"Well, we indeed had not seen each other for awhile. Of course you'd get lonely," Reborn said while smiling, making Bianchi blush even harder.

Lambo who saw them just made a ridiculous face, as if he wanted to puke. He knew Reborn didn't mean any of his words he just threw at Bianchi's face. If Bianchi just looked deeply in his eyes, she probably could also tell, that he was only pretending. Reborn was a master of façade. He could hide anything in his heart almost perfectly. Still, Lambo noticed his only flaw. He could see it through his eyes whenever he hid something. Lambo himself didn't really know why, he just could tell, and Reborn didn't like the idea of him knowing something like that; not a bit. Lambo often got harassed by the said person because of it.

Well, it was a story from long time ago though, before Reborn was chosen as one of Arcobaleno's member. However, since five years ago, precisely after he was chosen…he didn't even want to see Lambo in his eyes, pretended like the boy didn't exist, and it annoyed the boy very much he wanted to kill him. Why would he ignore him anyway? Did he do something wrong? Then why didn't he just tell what's wrong so he could fix it!? Lambo had been wondering for almost five years now, but he just couldn't get the answer because the idiot didn't want to even meet him. He hated it when he was ignored by anyone else, but he felt like crying when Reborn ignored him. It's annoying and frustrating him very much.

A vein popped up in Lambo's head as he thought about it, plus the fake lovey-dovey scene in front of him…he really wanted throw something at the older man. "Are you done with your greeting," Lambo purposely sounded annoyed as he was speaking.

"Oh, have I heard a dog barked?" Reborn asked Bianchi, pretending not to see Lambo.

"OI!" Lambo shouted at him while pointing his forefinger at him angrily. "You-bastard! If you want to ridicule me, do it better than ignoring me, ass hole!" he continued yelling, very annoyed.

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he glanced at Lambo for awhile before suddenly glared at him, annoyed. "Why are you here?" he asked, very threateningly.

Lambo visibly paled at his harsh treatment. "Why…you said…? I just want to meet yo—,"

"You're ruining the view. Just hurry up and disappear from my sight," Reborn spoke again menacingly, very coldly to the younger boy.

Lambo was really shocked at that. Even Bianchi was surprised. Even though she was happy that she could meet Reborn, she didn't expect the man to say something as cruel as that to his acquaintance. True, Lambo's level was lower than Reborn, but he didn't have to be that mean to him unless…something happened before?

Lambo couldn't say anything at that. He couldn't even retort it. He didn't know why…it just….

Suddenly a bead of tears fell down on his cheek. "Eh—?" Lambo didn't even realize it when the tears were pooling, let alone, running down his face now. "What—?"

"Lambo…!" Bianchi released her hug from Reborn as she saw Lambo's shocked face. Of course she had seen the teen cry very often before, but it was not like this. He should be conscious when he cried, but it seemed right now he didn't even know why he was crying.

"I—…," Lambo tried to sweep away his tears, but it kept falling and didn't want to stop. He didn't know why, but suddenly it felt like his heart being ripped forcefully while he's conscious. He gritted his teeth and glared back at Reborn. "What's your problem actually!?" he shouted hard, even though the tears didn't stop flowing, his voice didn't wave.

Reborn just threw him an icy glare. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked, as if it were the most understandable thing in this world. "I just said it, didn't I…that you're just a nuisance," Reborn repeated flatly, but…his eyes didn't look at Lambo's. Sure, he was glaring at him, but not at his eyes.

"Liar! I know you didn't mean it!" Lambo yelled again. "If you hate me that much…you'll say it while looking at my eyes!" he continued while shaking his head. "You're not the Reborn I know…! Just…who are _you_!? A coward like you…is not Reborn at all!" he threw the tantrum and quickly turned his body and ran away as soon as possible from that place. He couldn't handle the pain anymore, so he ran while crying mercilessly.

"Lambo!" Bianchi wanted to run after him, but Reborn grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Reborn…?"

Reborn shook his head while looking at Bianchi seriously. "It's okay," he said. "It's better for him this way," he continued slowly.

Bianchi didn't understand, but seeing Reborn's face, she didn't dare ask. Reborn kept his appearance coolly, but…who knew what's happening inside him? The slight grief on Reborn's face answered Bianchi's wonder. Reborn hurt that boy's heart on purpose. She didn't know the reason behind it, but like Reborn said…it might be better for the boy to stay away from Reborn.

They were silent for awhile before Reborn suddenly looked at Bianchi and asked. "What brings you here?"

Bianchi snapped and hurriedly answered. "Ah…I am here for Hayato," she said slowly.

"Hayato…? Gokudera Hayato?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn knows?" Bianchi widened her eyes in surprised.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "Not much though," he continued.

"Well, it's good enough if you can show me where he is," Bianchi said while caressed her hair again. "I am here to bring him back to Italy."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Tsuna was waiting patiently for a certain aura to show up nearing him. Of course the aura belonged non other than Irie Shouichi, the boy who had been absent from Tsuna's life for weeks without clear reason. He had decided to bring him straightly to neko-mimi café after meeting him later and then would interrogate him while treating him to lunch or afternoon snack. He bet Yamamoto and Gokudera were also worried, so they could hear is reason as well.

That was Tsuna's plan at first but…by the way, what time was it now actually? He didn't have any watch, not that he could now the time with watch. He couldn't see it after all.

"No, please stop!"

Suddenly Tsuna's ears perked at the familiar crying voice of a girl.

"Isn't it okay? Let's play together, cutie. You two are alone, right?" the voices of some guys with nasty tone were also heard after that.

"Hey, stop it already. We've already said we're okay with ourselves," another girl's voice, slightly anxious and annoyed but more mature also was heard.

"Don't be so mean. We're trying to entertain you," the guy's voice kept insisting.

"Wait a—, what are you touching!?" the mature girl's voice began to panic.

"Somebody—!"

Tsuna couldn't ignore it anymore as the threatening feeling began to wave around disturbingly. He felt the danger and suddenly jumped to the scene, stopping whatever was going to happen. Tsuna just grabbed a man's hand, not too rough, but too soft as well.

"Umm…will you stop it?" Tsuna asked slowly, not really facing the man. He concentrated on the hand in his hand now. "They seem really not wanting to go," he continued.

"What's with this shorty—? Let go!" the man yanked his hand away from Tsuna, surprising the boy slightly.

"What are you doing, ass hole!" another one shouted at Tsuna threateningly.

"You've got guts to challenge us, huh?"

"Aah, it's a bad idea making a ruckus here, you know…," Tsuna tried to warn those guys, but one of them quickly grabbed Tsuna's collar.

"Trying to act as a hero, boy? Want us to shatter your backbone for ya?" the threatened seemed worsened as they didn't care of what Tsuna wanted to say.

_Ah…this is bad…. If they don't stop anytime soon, that guy will show up and they'll end up in hospital—!_

Tsuna thought, a bit panicked.

"Err…I am not trying to act or anything, but if you make too much noise—!"

"Hey, the crowd over there, what are you doing?" suddenly the icy tone of a certain someone interrupted Tsuna's explanation. Everyone immediately froze on their spots.

_Too late…!_

Tsuna closed his eyes and cried literally. He actually didn't want to piss that guy, but it couldn't be helped if he already saw it.

The guy with creepy icy voice made his way slowly at the scene and revealed himself. It was no other than Hibari Kyouya, the most ferocious and feared guy in Namimori.

Those guys who were about fighting Tsuna dropped their jaws in shocked looks and paled to their bone evidently.

"Aren't you listening? What are you doing here, herbivores?" Hibari narrowed his eyes to those guys who were still frozen and couldn't even speak because they're just doomed by Hibari's appearance. The guy who's holding Tsuna's collar even had not released him yet because of the shock. Tsuna even believed that the shock damaged the guy's body to the extent he couldn't comprehend.

Tsuna sighed again as he made an _'I am in trouble'_ kind of face. Hibari of course noticed the victims including Tsuna, and glared at them.

_Two girls and…._

Tsuna smiled nervously under the pressure of Hibari's skylark's eyes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Surprisingly he remembered Tsuna's name just fine. "Actually…what happened here?" he asked menacingly. Even if it was Tsuna, he would not overlook it if he tried to harm his beloved school ground.

"No…well, we're just playing around, right guys?" Tsuna lied, trying to protect those guys who wanted to beat him so they wouldn't face a death penalty from Hibari. Luckily, if Hibari didn't know what they were trying to do, he would not kill them entirely…well, maybe he would still beat them though.

Hibari's glare intensified. "Is that true?" he asked again not to Tsuna now, but to the guys who looked like about beating the boy. They snapped, released Tsuna, made a line of men and hurriedly nodded repeatedly while sweating, clearly frightened by Hibari's excruciating look.

"Then…don't crowd around, unless you want me to bite you to death." He took off one of his tonfa and held it ominously in front of his chest.

Those guys immediately jerked and ran away as soon as possible while howling, "Excuse uuuuus!"

Hibari humped them while saying, "Weak herbivores…," and then he kept his tonfa back to his waist.

Tsuna sighed and smiled nervously again. "Thank you for saving us, Hibari-san," Tsuna said.

"Saving? Weren't you playing around?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes at Tsuna.

"Well…if I had told you they tried to bother those ladies, you would have bitten them all to death straightly. I had to lie so you wouldn't scare the girls with violence," Tsuna tried to reason.

Hibari humped again. "You're like a magnet of trouble, crowding around like that," he said coolly. "Then hurry up and go. You're ruining the view." Hibari turned his face and left.

Tsuna smiled as he heard and felt the other boy leaving. "Once again, thank you very much, Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved at him even though he knew Hibari wouldn't look back at him. After that Tsuna turned his face to the girls. "Are you alright?" he asked while smiling reassuringly.

"Umm, yeah…," one of the girls with more mature voice answered slightly.

"Ah, umm, _anoo_…," the cute voice beside her also spoke. "Thank you…, Sawada-kun…."

_Eh?_

Tsuna was surprised as the girl addressed his name. "Err…have we met somewhere…?" Tsuna jerked as suddenly remembered the voice. It was the voice of the girl he had ever liked before. "Sasagawa…Kyouko…san?" he asked unsurely.

"You remember me?" The girl who was commonly called Kyouko sounded happy as she beamed.

"Is it really…Sasagawa Kyouko?!" Tsuna was really surprised. It was really Sasagawa Kyouko!

Tsuna had crush on her when he was 14. This girl Sasagawa was very beautiful and cute. She had big rounds brown eyes with short light brown hair. She was a very soft and kind girl with a very warm, pretty and attractive smile. She was so popular in Namimori Junior High School and frankly every girl idolized her as a perfect figure while boys wanted her to be their girlfriend. Tsuna also idolized her and wanted to confess his love to her, but the accident happened and he didn't have a chance to do it. Still…he wondered what kind of feature she had right now. Did she still have her hair cut short or had she grown it long? Tsuna still really wanted to see her even though it was impossible.

"Then…the other one must be…Kurokawa Hana-san?" Tsuna guessed while remembering.

Kurokawa Hana had been Kyouko's best friend in junior high school. It seemed she still was until now. She had long black wavy hair and she looked more mature than kids in her age. She was smart and cool, and meaner than Kyouko and she went into guys for their looks, but she hated guys in the same age as her. In other words, she liked mature handsome men. Well, it was her two years ago. Even if he was curious what she looked like right now, Tsuna doubted that she had changed much.

"That's right. You remember me well, Sawada," the girl with mature voice said in relief, a bit happy that he remembered her as well.

"It's been a long time. How are you?" Tsuna smiled at them suddenly feeling really happy at the reunion.

"Well, we're good as always. How about you Sawada? We were really surprised when you suddenly left school back then. Almost everyone guessed that you ran away from school, but Kyouko and I just couldn't believe it though. Well, we just got a hunch that you're not that weak after being harassed for so long…. Ah, and I remembered that guy Yamamoto took it pretty hard, right?" Hana looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I remembered too. He almost fought with the guy who insulted you back then. The situation was really tense it almost hurt to watch," Kyouko continued, supporting Hana's words.

"Oh…Yamamoto did…?" Tsuna didn't hear that before. Well, Yamamoto simply didn't tell him. He knew Yamamoto felt guilty for not being able to help Tsuna, until he left baseball, but…about fighting the guys who insulted him…nope. Tsuna certainly had not heard anything about it from the boy. "I see…Yamamoto was…. Well, it's okay now, since I have been friends with Yamamoto again. He has joined baseball club again and we're certainly closer right now," Tsuna immediately smiled again at them in happy face.

Kyouko and Hana were a bit surprised seeing how cheery Tsuna was now. Had he been that cheery before?

"It seems…you've changed a lot, ne?" Hana commented.

"Eh, really?" Tsuna laughed slightly.

"Yes, Sawada-kun looks happier and more cheery than before," Kyouko added while smiling.

"Well, that's because I've gained so many things these past years and I am really happy for it," Tsuna said full of gratitude.

Then Kyouko noticed that Tsuna didn't really look at them when he spoke. "Umm…Sawada-kun…why didn't you look at us?" she asked slowly, not really sure.

Here again, the usual question. Tsuna didn't really want to inform them about his eyes' problem, but it would be rude if he lied. "Ah…I am sorry. It's not like I don't want to look at you but…," Tsuna smiled while scratching his cheek sheepishly. He looked up a bit and showed the girls his eyes' condition.

Hana and Kyouko gasped in surprise as they realized that Tsuna's eyes were not able to see. "Sawada…your eyes…?" Hana spoke lowly, carefully.

"Well, this is the main reason I couldn't go to school anymore back then," Tsuna said, a bit sorry. "It was a shame, but that accident two years ago snatched away my sight, so I have to leave the school."

"So…that's what happened…," Kyouko looked very sad as she looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna noticed the gloomy mood and smiled. "I am fine now though, since I've gained more after I lost my eyes," he said. "And I don't want you to be sad over something like this," he continued.

"Ah…you can tell?" Kyouko blushed a bit.

"Yes, even though I can't see, I can feel it. I certainly like your happy feeling more than the sad one." Tsuna chuckled slightly in humor, trying to lighten the mood.

Hana smiled at that and Kyouko giggled. "You're really interesting, ne, Sawada," Hana said.

"I know!" suddenly Kyouko said loudly. "Let's be friends again then, Tsuna-kun…ah, if you don't mind…can I call you Tsuna-kun?" she asked hopefully.

Tsuna blushed a bit when he heard that. "Of course," he smiled happily at that. "Then…I can call you Kyouko-chan too?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes!" Kyouko also smiled very gladly at the recognition.

"What about you, Kurokawa? Wants to call me Tsuna too?" Tsuna grinned at the black haired girl.

"Nope, I think Sawada is more than enough for us to be friends," she grinned back.

"You're still mean like before…," Tsuna sweat dropped at that, but he felt happy though. At least he could make more friends again. They laughed together for some good quality times before Tsuna realized. "Oh yeah, why were you two here though? It's off limits area, no one comes here often. It's a bit dangerous to come here alone." Tsuna wondered.

"Ah, actually, we're waiting for Kyouko's brother," Hana answered.

"Heeh, Kyouko-chan has brother?" Tsuna was surprised at that.

"You didn't know? He's famous back then in junior high school, you know," Hana was surprised that Tsuna didn't know.

"Well, my time to socialize was snatched away by some groups. I hardly heard any rumors or checked other people," Tsuna confessed a bit pathetically.

"Ah, that's right…. You're an errand boy at that time…." Hana agreed while nodding surly. Somehow that pissed Tsuna a bit.

"Onii-chan was the president of boxing club in junior high school. Ah, he is a president of boxing club in Namimori Senior High School now," Kyouko said.

"Heeeh, then he's very strong!" Tsuna said in amazement.

"Of course he is. He is last year national boxing tournament's champion in feather class," Hana beamed.

"Oh, wow! That's awesome. I really want to meet him now," Tsuna said, very interested.

"Well, then, meet him. I am sure onii-chan will like you, Tsuna-kun," Kyouko said while smiling cutely again.

"Ah, I am so honored then," the browned haired boy chuckled slightly in happy look.

"Kyoukooo!"

Suddenly there's a very loud healthy voice called out the girl's name.

"Speak of the devil. That's Kyouko's older brother's voice," Hana said.

"Wow, a very…burning voice in my ears," Tsuna commented. He suddenly got excited of what kind of person he met.

"Kyouko!" then the boy arrived at their place. "Ooh, you're alright. Thank goodness. Some of the fresh men told me that you're being harassed by some guys. I thought something bad happened to you. Thank god you're okay," he said loudly while panting and sweating.

Very healthy boy, indeed. Tsuna gasped as he felt the burning atmosphere around the boy. It was unique. Might be it had something to do with his blazing personality, but…wow. Tsuna had to admit. He was shining like a sun.

"Good afternoon, Ryohei-senpai," Hana greeted Kyouko's brother—who she called Ryohei politely while nodding her head a bit.

"Oh, yo, Kurokawa. It seems you're okay too. That's good," Ryohei recognized her and nodded his head back as a greeting.

"Yeah, luckily this guy saved us," Hana smiled and pulled Tsuna closer to her.

"Huh?" Ryohei looked at Tsuna suddenly.

"Eh, err…nice to meet you, onii-san," Tsuna greeted him slowly while smiling nervously.

"Hmmm…," Ryohei looked at Tsuna's face closely—too close to Tsuna's comfort. "Did you fight them and win?" he asked suddenly.

"N-no, of course not, I just—,"

"That's great!" Ryohei cut him.

_Eh—?_

"You should join boxing club!" Ryohei exclaimed while clenching his fists and threw them above his head.

_Eee—h!? But why!?_

"Umm, _err_…wait a minute, onii-san?" Tsuna tried to explain.

"You fought those guys alone and you won without single scratch! You must be very strong! You should join boxing club!" Ryohei spoke again very loudly.

_Eeeekh, but I didn't fight anyone! And more…I am not even a student of this school! Anyway…why doesn't he listen to what I am trying to say?!_

Kyouko sensed Tsuna's confusion, so she spoke. "Wait a minute, onii-san. You can't force Tsuna-kun like that. Firstly, aren't you supposed to thank him for saving us?"

Ryohei looked at his sister for a second before suddenly he bent his body in front of Tsuna, surprising the younger boy with the sudden motion. "Thank you for saving Kyouko, umm…."

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna stuttered saying his name, still surprised.

"Okay, Sawada! You can join boxing club as a credit for saving my sister!" Ryohei continued while straightening his body again.

_E—h!?? Again with boxing club!?_

Tsuna was utterly confused at his overly strong determination in recruiting him to be a member.

"Onii-san!" Kyouko sweat dropped at him. "Jeez, you always go crazy whenever you like someone. Don't mind him, Tsuna-kun. He's just crazed about boxing he always asks people to join in his club whenever he's excited," Kyouko said as she smiled troubled.

"Fufufu, but that's very Ryohei-senpai like!" Kurokawa laughed slightly at that.

_Well, that's indeed very unique way of showing attention…._

Tsuna thought, while a bead of sweat rolled down from his head also. "Umm…I am very flattered that you like me and want me to join boxing club, but…I have to decline the request because my eyes aren't allowed me to do something like that. I am very sorry," Tsuna said while smiling nervously.

"What…? Are your eyes bad?" Ryohei raised his eyebrows.

"Umm, not bad actually; they just can't see," Tsuna answered.

"Oh…," Ryohei was silent for awhile before suddenly he beamed. "Then, you're very strong TO THE EXTREME!! You can win the battle against three people with your eyes unable to see! That's indeed _very_ EXTREME! I like you even more, Sawada! Join boxing club immediately!"

Tsuna was speechless at that. This Ryohei guy…seemed a very positive thinking guy, but…was he retarded? Tsuna couldn't bring himself to say that kind of thing. It would be too mean even for a guy like Ryohei, and he didn't want to look bad in front of Kyouko, so he just laughed it off nervously.

"Ahahaha, I am very glad that you like me even more, but as I thought I have to decline, since I am not a student of this school," Tsuna tried to reason again.

"That's not a problem! You don't have to be a student of this school if you want to join! You can practice with us every time! You're allowed to!" Ryohei beamed again, insisting.

_Why won't he listen that I don't want to join!?_

Tsuna was getting impatient in explaining his reason to refuse the offer. Kyouko of course sensed Tsuna's growing impatient and decided to end the pointless conversation between Ryohei and him.

"Now, now, onii-chan, you've promised to show us interesting things to look at right? That's why we're here. You're not going to make us wait any longer, aren't you?" Kyouko pouted at his brother.

"Ah, I am sorry, Kyouko. Okay, we're going now then," Ryohei said frantically as he heard his sister protesting. Kyouko just smiled and tapped Tsuna's shoulder as a sign that he was free now. Tsuna smiled in gratitude towards her. She did it on purpose to distract her brother from him.

"Well, then, I shall leave because I have to meet someone else," Tsuna said while smiling again.

"Be careful on your way, Sawada," Hana said in small smile.

"Let's meet again sometimes, Tsuna-kun," Kyouko asked with hoping tone.

"Of course," Tsuna said. "Then, see you again sometime," he said as he walked away.

"Hey, Sawada!" Ryohei called him again and Tsuna turned his face at his direction. "I'll wait for you if you decide to join!" he yelled loudly.

Tsuna was a bit surprised, but then he laughed heartily at that. "I'll think about it, onii-san!" he said before he ran to the front gate direction again.

At that moment, Ryohei was silent while widening his eyes, earning a wondering look from his sister. "What's wrong, onii-chan?" she asked.

"No, it's just…he's very cute, isn't he?" Ryohei commented slowly in dumbfounded look, not releasing his gaze from Tsuna's feature until the boy disappeared from his sight.

"Huh?" Hana and Kyouko looked at each other, raising their eyebrows before they giggled. It seemed spring had come to Ryohei's heart as well.

RKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHTRKHT

Irie had arrived at the front gate of Namimori Senior High School, but Tsuna was not there. "_Are?_ Tsuna-san?" Irie looked around, but he didn't find any guy that resembles Tsuna anywhere near him. "That's strange…. I thought Tsuna-san would wait for me here?" The boy scratched his head slowly.

_I guess I should wait for him here, just in case if he will come back. He might just went to the rest room or something…._

Irie thought as three guys walked in passing him. One of the guys caught his attention.

_Eh…, what a weird hair style…. It shaped like a pineapple's leaves…._

Irie thought absentmindedly. However, what attracted him most were his eyes. They're in different colors. The right one was red and the left one was blue. It's odd, but wonderingly beautiful. It was just a glimpse, but Irie could tell he had a handsome face as well.

Some times later, someone was running at his direction and Irie recognized his feature immediately since he was waiting for him.

"Shou-chaaan!" Tsuna waved at him excitedly. Even though he couldn't see the boy, he could feel his presence there at the side of the gates.

"Tsuna-san!" Irie called him back with happy face. Aaah, it had been awhile since he saw his Tsuna-san. He had become more and more beautiful since the last time they'd seen each other. That would have been when Tsuna dressed up as a girl. Remembering how Tsuna hugged him wearing that beautiful outfit, Irie blushed again.

"Shou-chan…," Tsuna stopped right in front of the younger boy and panted, his face flushed a bit. Somehow…in Irie's eyes, he looked really erotic.

_So…so sexyyyy!_

Irie held up his nose for fighting against nosebleed while crying inwardly. He didn't want to have one, at least not in front of Tsuna or his Tsuna-san would regard him as a sick pervert.

"Are-are you alright, Shou-chan? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Tsuna looked very concerned as he felt the mixed up emotion in Irie's air.

"Eh, no, no! I am perfectly fine," Irie straightened his body and smiled nervously. "I am just…, just so happy I can see you again, Tsuna-san. I miss you so much…." Irie said while reaching his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

Tsuna was a bit surprised, but then he smiled warmly and touched Irie's hands with his. "I miss you too," he said softly. Irie practically blushed furiously at the confession.

Just when he was about to throw his hands at the older boy and hugged him, Tsuna suddenly shouted hard, "AAAH!" making Irie jump out his skin in a surprise.

"Eh, eh? Wh-what?" the younger boy asked in panicky.

"I forgot! What time is it, Shou-chan?" Tsuna asked frantically.

"Eh, umm…," Irie glanced at his watch. "It's almost 4 p.m. though…," he answered. "What's wrong?"

"Aaah, this is bad. We should hurry!" Tsuna clenched his grab on Irie's hand and pulled him.

"Eh!? To where!?" Irie shouted a bit as he was suddenly pulled and forced to run following Tsuna.

"To the center hall! Gokudera-kun's recital is going to begin soon!" Tsuna shouted back.

Irie was really surprised at the mention of Gokudera's name. "Gokudera-san's…," still Irie didn't say anything more as he just agreed to run beside Tsuna.

Well, even though Gokudera was one of the participants of that night's conversation, and Irie was sure that Gokudera was part of a mafia family…Tsuna liked that guy. He would just have to find a reason of why Gokudera was here in Japan, making friends with Tsuna after this. Seeing him playing piano would do no harm to them anyway….

I27I27I27 I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27I27

Gokudera had changed his clothes and was seated on the chair behind an elegant black grand piano. He looked at the seats direction in the hall. It was almost filled by the students. Yamamoto was also there, but there're still two empty seats beside him. He scratched one of his cheeks anxiously and gave Yamamoto a silent message.

Yamamoto noticed that and shook his head. Tsuna still had not arrived. Gokudera sighed.

"Tsuna…," Gokudera looked a bit lonely. Might be Tsuna wouldn't make it. When the door was closed and the song was played, the security would not let anyone come in again. Gokudera almost gave up when suddenly two teenagers barged in and one of them tried to spot Yamamoto. Gokudera's face brightened immediately when one of the teens was Tsuna. The other, who looked around, was Irie. He really wanted to yell and waved at them, but Yamamoto was a second faster.

"Tsuna! Irie!" the baseball nut even stood and yelled at them very loudly. Everyone else giggled at them while Gokudera covered his face while muttering something like _'baseball-idiot…!'_ Tsuna's and Irie blushed visibly at being the center of the attention. Yamamoto just grinned apologetically and pointed the seats beside him.

Irie sighed and pulled Tsuna to Yamamoto's direction. They quickly sat down on the seats for not embarrassing themselves, Yamamoto and Gokudera even more.

"S-sorry for almost being late…," Tsuna muttered still a bit blushing.

"Eheheh…sorry for yelling like that," Yamamoto scratched his hair slowly in sheepish look. "Glad you made it in time, Tsuna, Irie," Yamamoto looked at the younger boy who nodded at him slightly blushing. "Glad to see you join us again, Irie. I don't know what happened to you though…I hope you've found a way to clear your problem," Yamamoto smiled cheerily at him.

Irie blushed again and coughed a little to hide his embarrassment. "Umm, thank you," he said slowly smiling.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera again and smiled as he looked Gokudera's happy face. "Tsuna, Gokudera is very happy you could make it," Yamamoto gave Tsuna the silent message from the silver haired half Italian boy in whisper. Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"You've got along well enough to communicate through eyes or movement or something?" Tsuna asked, laughing slightly in humor.

"Ahahaha, that's because of Tsuna's as well. And Gokudera's feeling is easy to read through his face. He's very honest after all. I can almost read him like reading a book." Yamamoto also laughed it off.

"Then please tell Gokudera that I am also very glad I can hear his piano playing now." Tsuna smiled warmly at him.

Yamamoto chuckled and did what he was told to do. He gave Tsuna's message to Gokudera and the silver haired teenager was speechless reading the sign. He looked almost cried. He clenched his fists in front of his chest with a very happy face. Yamamoto could interpret it immediately as _'as if I were to die, I'll try it my best!'_ He chuckled at the thought and decided he would keep it to himself.

Suddenly the light became dimmer and the announcer began to speak from the microphone. "The Music Recital of Namimori Senior High School Spring Festival will begin soon. Please turn off you cell phone and camera. First song: queue Namimori Anthem by Music Club."

A lot of people, boys and girls came out and bowed at the audiences.

"Piano, special performance by Gokudera Hayato, 1-D."

Gokudera also stood from his seat and bowed slightly at the audiences.

"Kyaaa, Gokudera-kuuun!" "Do your best!"

The cheers of Gokudera's fans club were heard, really enthusiastic which was definitely ignored by the said boy as he got back to his seat.. Gokudera exercised his finger slightly and positioned his seat in the most comfortable form. He inhaled deeply and then he positioned his fingers at the white toots of the piano.

Then…the melody of the piano fell to the hall.

Tsuna closed his eyes as the beautiful tunes played and then the music club followed it some times later by singing.

_**Midori tanabiku namimori no**_

(The green that trails Namimori)

_**Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii**_  
(not big, not small, Nami is the best)

_**Itsumo kawaranu**_**  
**(Unchanging, always)

_**Sukoyaka kenage**_  
(Healthy and brave)

**aa—  
**  
_**Tomo ni utaou**_  
(Let us sing together, friends)

_**Namimorikou **__(1)_  
(Namimori high)

_**Asatsuyu kagayaku namimori no**_  
(The sparkling morning dew of Namimori)

_**Heihei bonbon nami de ii**_  
(Nothing out of ordinary at Nami is best)

_**Itsumo kiowanu**_  
(Never tense, always)

_**Sukoyaka kenage**_  
(Healthy and brave)

**haha—**

_**Tomo ni waraou**_  
(Let us laugh together, friends)

_**Namimorikou**_  
(Nanimori high)

_**Kimi to boku to de namimori no**_  
(You and I of Namimori)

_**Atarimae taru nami de ii**_  
(Just natural at Nami is best)

_**Itsumo issho ni**_  
(Always together,)

_**Sukuyaka kenage**_  
(Healthy and brave)

**aa—**

_**Tomo ni ayumou**_  
(Let us walk together, friends)

_**Namimorikou**_  
(Nanimori high)

Then after the last lyric, Gokudera played his skill on closing the song with his splendid performance. After the song ended, the cheers erupted from the audiences' seats.

"That's awesome!" Tsuna clapped his hands repeatedly while crying enthusiastically. "Awesome! It's so beautiful! I feel moved so much!" the happy feeling he got as the song played and as the music club sang made his heart warm. It was a beautiful song indeed, sung with every love from the students to their beloved Namimori Seniour High School.

Yamamoto and Irie agreed him silently. Even though they're not expert at music, even they knew that the song was indeed beautiful.

Hibari who was looking the performance from the broadcasting room sighed. "Not bad…." He said while smiling. The song was indeed gorgeous and the music club sang it very well. He didn't have anything to complaint.

"After this…what song will be played?" Tsuna asked after calming down from the previous emotion he got. However, suddenly the light on the ceiling blanked out.

Some students screamed in surprise. Yamamoto stood from his seat and looked around. "What happened!?" he shouted.

"We don't know! The lamps just blanked out!" some male students behind the curtain shouted back.

"Check the generator! Maybe the electricity is down!" another student shouted behind the curtain.

Yamamoto sat again. "That's odd. I am sure Takagi had checked the lamps and the generator…," he mumbled wonderingly.

"The electricity is down?" Tsuna asked, being unable to tell since he couldn't see from the beginning.

"Yes. Maybe there's malfunction in generator…." Irie guessed.

However, suddenly a blue light appeared above the stage, earning everyone attention. Everyone murmured in wonder at what it was when suddenly some red and yellow also purple and green lights appeared following the first blue light. Then it began to move.

"Good afternoon everyone," suddenly a voice was heard and then the dim light was on again, revealing three new people on the stage.

Everyone gasped as a very handsome young man with red and blue yes and a pineapple head, together with a cool shoulder length black haired guy with glasses and barcode (?) on his left cheek and a wild looking boy with spiky blond hair and sharp canines greeted them. "The magician, Rokudo Mukurou and his followers just arrived to entertain you." The pineapple head bent his body before he lifted his face and smiled enticingly at the audiences.

Yamamoto and Irie sweat dropped while Tsuna was confused, trying to understand what was happening around him and Hibari…, a vein popped on Hibari's head visibly.

"That bastard—!" Hibari until cracked the glass on broadcasting room as he saw the cunning smile of the man who named himself Rokudo Mukuro. Then, Mukuro looked at the camera straightly at Hibari's eyes and smiled at him slyly.

Series of veins began to pop up one to another as he saw that. That's it. It was a freaking WAR. Hibari quickly removed himself from the seat, grabbing his tonfa and ran out the room.

"Magi…cian?" the people on the audiences' seats murmured slowly in confusion. "Aren't this musical performance?" "Maybe it's one of the shows?" "I don't really care! He's HOT!" Then they began to speculate on their own while throwing comments.

"Magic? Is there any planning on performing magic in this recital?" Tsuna asked, pretty confused himself as somehow he could grasp the situation despite not seeing it.

"No…, I don't think so…." Yamamoto answered slowly surely, but unsurely at the same time. He had read the schedule though, and there was not any mention, not even once, about Magic Show. "More importantly…, who are those guys? Rokudo Mukuro? I haven't heard any about him before…. Is he even a student of Namimori?" he continued, more confused.

"Kufufu…. Of course it's part of the show," Mukuro said as he smiled mischievously. "Right, pianist over there?" Mukuro turned his face at Gokudera.

"Ah? What are you saying? Who the hell—!!" suddenly Gokudera stopped abruptly.

Tsuna sensed something very wrong about it. "Eh…? Just now…Gokudera-kun's consciousness…?" Tsuna felt extremely weird. He couldn't feel Gokudera's consciousness anymore.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto also noticed something strange. Gokudera just stopped and then bent his head.

"First show…_hana fubuki_," Mukuro said as suddenly there were so many Sakura petals flew and swayed away in the hall. Everyone including Yamamoto and Irie gasped at the sight of beautiful pink-purplish Sakura which seemed like glowing in the dim light. They're dancing like gorgeous dancers, twirling and weaving beautifully, stealing attention of everyone there, except Tsuna who neither could see nor hear anything. He just looked around, trying to comprehend what was happening.

Then Mukuro chuckled again. "Kufufufu…. Splendid…." He said, satisfied with his work as he noticed Tsuna who was still frantically grasping something, anything he could understand. "_Ma…_, there's a rare species here," Mukuro's eyes glinted as he walked at the wit of the stage and then he knelt bending his head to Tsuna's direction. "You're not affected by my illusion," he said while smiling surprised at Tsuna.

"Eh…?" Tsuna raised his face at the source of the baritone voice above him.

_Illusion?_

Then Mukuro saw his eyes. "_Oya…,_ you're blind. So…that's why you're not affected," Mukuro chuckled as he realized. "Really, that's very rare," he continued amusedly.

_What…? What's with this…!? Eh?!_

Tsuna was suddenly hit by the realization.

_Just now…why…? I can't feel any consciousness around me?_

Mukuro chuckled again seeing Tsuna's shocked and confused look. "You…what's your name?" he asked slowly as he got down from the stage, approaching Tsuna closely.

"Eh…?" Tsuna looked at his side and his other side as well. Then he pointed at himself perplexedly. "Is…is it me?" he asked unsurely.

"Well, anyone wants to answer for him about his name?" Mukuro asked everyone else. No response. "That proved it's you who am I talking to," he continued speaking.

"Tsuna…, Sawada Tsunayoshi…," Tsuna answered slowly, still a bit unsure and bewildered.

"Tsunayoshi…that's a good name," Mukuro said while smiling again. "Then, Tsunayoshi…_boku to tsukiatekureru_ (2)?

"Eh—?" Tsuna blushed at that. He was shocked of course, but…someone he didn't know had just confessed his love to him!? And more…this guy was a freaking GUY! "_A-anoo…_, I am happy about your feeling, but…I don't even know you…." Tsuna tried to answer slowly, but he was stuttering like a freaking girl! He was so embarrassed and he didn't know what he should do.

Mukuro raised his eyebrows in a confused look for a second, but then he caught the meaning and laughed heartily. "You're very interesting individual," he said, still chuckling. Then suddenly he smirked naughtily. "Then…will you dance with me?" Mukuro asked, but before Tsuna even had chance to react, he had already grabbed Tsuna's hand and waist and then suddenly he lifted the shorter boy bridal style and brought him on stage.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Tsuna was utterly shocked as he was brought forcefully (not that he could do anything in the first place anyway) and he struggled. "Wait a—! What are you doing!?" he shouted and yelped like a little kid. "Put me down! It's embarrassing! Please put me down!"

Mukuro then lowered Tsuna body until his feet touched the ground again. Tsuna had already covered his face, very embarrassed. He had just lifted bridal style by a stranger! A Stranger, a stranger, a freaking stranger! Tsuna felt his face burning. He must have been as red as tomato right now.

Mukuro took Tsuna's hand and kissed it.

_Holy SHIT—! He ki-ki-kiss—!!_

Tsuna couldn't even perform a coherent thought at that event. Mukuro just chuckled amusedly seeing the changing emotion and color in Tsuna's shocked and embarrassed look.

"Kufufufu…you're indeed very interesting. Then…shall we begin?" Mukuro asked.

_I have not yet said I agree, have I!?_

Tsuna wanted to scream, but he was just too shocked until he was speechless.

"Pianist-san," Mukuro turned his head to Gokudera. "Ken, Chikusa," and then he looked at his followers. The boys nodded. "Let's play pineapple samba," he said.

_Wha—! What the hell is that!?_

Tsuna wanted to cry. He didn't even recognize the song's name. Then, before he could protest anything to that Mukuro-guy (he heard the man addressed himself before), the music began to play.

_Eh—!?_

Tsuna panicked when suddenly his body was pulled and swayed away as the man in front of him began very complicated steps, not that he could see it, but, duh—, they're dancing!

_**Masaka bokuga kono tede kimini fureru nantene**_

(I never thought I would be touching you with these hands)

The man began to sing with his beautiful baritone voice. In an instant, Tsuna was amazed of how clear and attractive his voice was. However then, he paled visibly as he realized what kind of lyric he was singing.

_**K**__**imiwa sono amasa yue bokuni nottorareru**_

(You would be possessed by me because of that naivety)

_**Goran bokuno Odd Eye obieta kao utsusuyo**_

(Please look at my Odd Eye. It reflects your scared face)

_Hey, I can't see your eyes, you know?_

Tsuna silently replied the lyric inside his heart while he was swaying around aimlessly as Mukuro sang and danced.

_**Aete ureshii desuyo nante betasugidesu**_

("I'm happy to have met you"—such words are too clichéd)

_He's the one singing, yet he is the one considering it too clichéd!?_

Tsuna began to think this guy was an idiot.

_**Saa bokuto keiyaku shimasenka?**_

(Come now, won't you sign a contract with me?)

_**Kioku nakusu sono maeni**_

(Before you lose your memory)

Tsuna snapped as he heard that.

_What's with…this lyric…?_

Tsuna began to feel dizzy. He didn't know why, but hearing Mukuro sing made his senses fuzzy.

_**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**_

_**Odorasete agemasuyo kirino Carnevale**_

(I'll let you dance at the Carnival of the mist)

_**Jyunsuide utsukushii sekaini nareba**_

(If the pure and beautiful world comes)

_**Ayatsurareta kimiwa bokuto eienno Samba**_

(You who are manipulated would Samba with me forever)

Tsuna had stopped fighting sometime ago. Now he was really dizzy and didn't know what actually happened anymore. Mukuro's voice seemed far and his body was numb oddly. He couldn't think straightly as those beautiful voice chanted the frightening lyrics into his head.

_**Rakuni shite agemasuyo kimiga negai kounara**_

(I'll let you to be at ease, if you'd wish and beg for it)

_**Itshuunde iidesuka? Oya-oya towani desuka?**_

(Is just an instant okay? My-my, forever, you say?)

Tsuna's strength began to lose. It was as if he had given up. He didn't know why, but…if he just gave up…then…what would happen to him?

Suddenly tears fell from Tsuna's eyes. He didn't realize it, but the warm liquid just rolled down on his cheeks. Seeing it, Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu."

_**Naku nante riyuuga wakaranai**_

(I don't understand why you would cry)

**Bokuga warui mitaidesu**

(It looks like I am at fault)

_**Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**_

_**Kizuikasete agemasuyo kimino unmeiwo**_

(I'll let you realize your fate)

_**Step wo fuminagara koware hajimeru**_

(Treading the Steps, while beginning to break down)

_**Kanashii meno kimiwa bokuno itoshii omocha (desukane)**_

(You with the sad eyes are my beloved toy (I wonder))

Mukuro stopped his step and now supported Tsuna's body fully. He kissed Tsuna's hand again and looked at Tsuna's weak state.

_**Saa bokuto keiyaku shimasenka?**_

(Come now, won't you sign a contract with me?)

_**Kioku nakusu sono maeni**_

(Before you lose your memory)

Mukuro continued his song, but oddly, Tsuna recognized it as an order.

_Contract…? What kind of contract…?_

_**kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu**_

Mukuro began to dance again, as if he were controlling Tsuna's body, they boy also danced with him, following his steps and leads.

_**O**__**dorasete agemasuyo kirino Carnevale**_

(I'll let you dance at the Carnival of the mist)

_**Jyunsuide utsukushii sekaini nareba**_

(If the pure and beautiful world comes)

_**A**__**yatsurareta kimiwa bokuto eienno Samba**_

(You who are manipulated would Samba with me forever)

Tsuna almost closed his eyes completely. Not that he could see anything though, but it was different. It was as if he were about to close his awareness to nothingness. He could feel the warm breath above his face, but he seemed not minding, more…he didn't care.

Mukuro smirked again as he saw the expressionless doll in his arms. He found a new toy. It was extremely cute and he was not about to pass it up.

Mukuro closed his eyes as he was about to kiss the beautiful doll's lips, but before he could do it, some one suddenly made a grand appearance on the stage and landed a very hard kick on Mukuro's pineapple head.

"OWW!!" Mukuro yelped painfully as his face hit the ground on stage first; and suddenly Tsuna snapped back to reality.

_Are?_

Tsuna was utterly confused.

_Just now…what happened?_

"You have a gut to come here, huh…Rokudou Mukuro?" A very pissed-looking Hibari raised his tonfas in front of his chest while smiling menacingly at the perverted pineapple on the ground.

"Ow-ow…! My head hurts! But my face hurts even more—!" Mukuro moaned as he sat on the stage stroking his face and his head at the same time. "What was that for, Hibari? Can't you see I was busy?" Mukuro looked at Hibari with pissed look as well.

"You're not one to talk back!" Hibari already raised one of his tonfa above Mukuro's head as the boy below him suddenly used his hands as a grounding to lift his legs above his head and kicked Hibari's tonfa right before he it could hit him anywhere again. Hibari was taken a back seeing the sudden counter, so he quickly jumped back, making some distance from the pineapple head and posing his defense stance.

"Jeez, after I took the trouble to use my hypnotic-voice because my visual hypnotism didn't work, you'd just come and ruined it," Mukuro stood on his feet again as he dusted his clothes slowly. "Now, what will you do to compensate me, _birdie_?" Mukuro pouted at Hibari, still annoyed.

"You're the one who asks for trouble. You know you're not allowed to do something like that in my territory, _pineapple_," Hibari talked back, veins popped more on his head and face.

"Isn't it okay, just for a little? I am bored," Mukuro whined.

"My school is not your stress relief, crazy-perverted-illusionist-bastard!" Hibari forced again with the new attacks and Mukuro just repeatedly dodged them with easy movements.

"What is it? Why are you so angry? Usually you'll not be this upset for something like this." Mukuro wondered.

"Shut up and fight!" Hibari just continuously attacked the other teen.

Tsuna didn't know what he should do. Heck, he didn't even know what happened with the two boys in front of him. He was still confused. He didn't know when and from where Hibari came. He remembered he was forced to dance with that guy Mukuro, but he didn't remember anything in the middle of the dance. Was the dance over? Then…what happened when he was dancing earlier? Tsuna really couldn't remember it.

Then Tsuna suddenly realized. "Then…what about the others?" Tsuna tried to locate Gokudera's presence. He couldn't really tell. The presence was empty. All the presences in the hall except for Mukuro, Hibari, and two guys standing behind Mukuro were empty. Tsuna wandered on the stage, trying not to get close at the two boys who seemed fighting since the battle aura was surrounding them and the two guys who were immobile but emitting dangerous aura around them. A minute later, he touched the grand piano. Tsuna hurriedly to the back and found Gokudera sat on the chair, motionless.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun, wake up!" Tsuna shouted and slapped Gokudera's back.

Gokudera snapped as his consciousness was back. "Eh—? _Are?_" he was confused for awhile before he looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna…? What happened—!?" He was alerted as he saw the fight near them. He stood instantly and pulled Tsuna behind his back to cover him. "Tsuna, stay at the back!" he said as he took out some dynamites.

Somehow Tsuna could imagine what Gokudera was about to do as his hands went on his own accord to stop the silver haired boy. "Don't! Not dynamites, Gokudera-kun! You'll hurt the others as well!" Tsuna shouted worriedly.

Gokudera jerked and looked back at Tsuna. He was really worried. Gokudera couldn't worry Tsuna like that. He canceled his original intention to blow the fighting guys and just brought Tsuna at the safe distance from the furious intense fight between…Gokudera looked at the fighters. One of them was Hibari and the other was…

Then Gokudera remembered. It was the man from before. He was about to yell at him earlier, but when he looked at his eyes…, especially his creepy right red eye, Gokudera just lost his consciousness. He was not sure what happened. He just…blanked out like a lamp losing its electricity instantly. What was that actually?

Gokudera looked at the seats direction. He saw Yamamoto and Irie. Both looked at the stage, but they didn't look right in his eyes. "What the hell—?" Gokudera saw the empty looks on their eyes.

_That blank looks…impossible, this is—!?_

"Hypnotism!?" Gokudera looked at them in disbelief. "A freaking complete mass-hypnotism!?"

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna was a bit surprised at the sudden outburst of the other teen.

"Tsuna, everyone is hypnotized by that creepy guy! We have to wake them up when he fights Hibari!" Gokudera said as he wanted to jump off the stage, but he was stopped as someone jumped in front of him. "What!?" Gokudera stopped abruptly at the intruder's presence.

"That can't do. You'll make a big ruckus you know?" the cool guy with glasses said expressionlessly.

"What the hell, bastard!" Gokudera was ready to attack him.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna felt the danger and about to stop the boy, but he let his guard down behind him as he was caught easily by the other guy from is back. "Eh—!?"

_No way! I didn't feel him nearing me from behind!_

Tsuna was really shocked at that.

"And you should stay still, _byan. _Shortie will get bitten if he forces to move,_ byan,_" he said closely to Tsuna's ear. Tsuna froze at the menacing voice and complied to stay still.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera turned his face at Tsuna as suddenly Hibari jumped in front of the restrained boy. Without warning he beat down the wild-looking guy with one of his tonfa, while the free hand seized Tsuna on his arm safely.

"Eh…?!" Tsuna was really surprised at the rapid changing event; he didn't know how to react.

"What…so _**that**_ is the reason," Mukuro spoke suddenly, earning attention from the other parties, especially Hibari. Mukuro looked at him, annoyed. "You're just upset that much because I was about to kiss that cutie right? What a childish reaction, Hibari," he continued.

"Huh?" Tsuna was dumbfounded. Hibari growled at Mukuro heatedly.

"One more word and I swear I'll hunt you down to your next life," Hibari threatened.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the Namimori High-lover and sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine, I understood. I'll stop this." Mukuro shrugged and lifted his hands, giving in. "I was at fault so I will disappear now," he turned his back at him. "Chikusa, Ken, let's go."

Chikusa loosened his stance and turned his back at Gokudera without word. Gokudera was about to yell when Hibari glared deathly at him. Just a bit…Gokudera felt threatened. He blushed at that and cursed under his breath. Ken also woke up from the ground and followed Mukuro and Chikusa short after while laughing creepily.

"Ah, almost forgot," Mukuro then turned his face at Tsuna and friends again. Hibari set his defense and Gokudera took out his dynamite. "Tsunayoshi-kun," he called.

Tsuna raised his head at his voice.

"I am happy to see you today. Let's dance again together someday," Mukuro said as he chuckled, his creepy 'kufufu' was heard again. Tsuna blushed at that, sweat dropping while Hibari had already thrown one of his tonfa at the perverted pineapple as they disappeared with satisfied laughters.

_W-what the hell was that anyway—!?_

Tsuna cried literally at that. He didn't even remember how the dance went; and after Mukuro's confession, he didn't give him a chance to even reject him. What's with that guy anyway?

Tsuna just realized that he was still in Hibari's arm as he touched the warm protective hand on his waist. "Ah, umm…Hibari-san?" Tsuna lifted his face a bit, wanting to inform Hibari that he was okay now. Tsuna was a bit surprised though, as he felt Hibari tightened his hug for a second before he let go.

Hibari turned his stepped back and let Gokudera howled at Tsuna if he was okay or short. Tsuna smiled at the boy nervously and told him he was okay. Hibari sighed slowly as he turned his back.

"_Anoo_, Hibari-san," Tsuna called again. Hibari stopped and turned his face at him. Tsuna also smiled at him warmly. "Thank you for saving me," he said looking very happy.

Hibari was astounded a second before he hurriedly turned his face away. He didn't want to admit that at that time he was blushing a bit seeing his smile.

"_Are?_ Tsuna?" Suddenly Yamamoto's voice was heard.

"Tsuna-san…what are you doing on the stage?" Irie's surprised voice followed.

_Eh?_

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Hibari froze on the spot.

"Huh? Why does the stage break?" "_Are_, where does that handsome magician go?" "Eh…isn't that Hibari-san?" "Why is he on the stage?" "Who's that brown haired boy?" "No matters! Hibari-san is cool and that boy is cute!" The quiet wondering murmurs of the audiences suddenly filled the hall.

_Eh, no way! Since when have they gained their consciousness back!?_

Tsuna and Gokudera panicked at the sudden change of event, not knowing what to do for being the attention of so many people with nothing reasonable to explain. Hibari had not turned his face at the audience, but even he knew he couldn't just leave and confused the people. It would mess the festival and tarnish Namimori's good name.

Hibari sighed and turned his face at the audiences. They crowding people made him upset. It annoyed him so much. He snarled, almost yelled as he growled. "Shut the hell up or I'll bite you all to death," he threatened.

Instantly the murmur stopped dead. Even Tsuna and Gokudera paled at that.

_He really can stop it with a line—!_

Tsuna thought Hibari was indeed very scary and Gokudera just thought he was a freak.

Hibari closed his eyes and sighed again. "All the other performances are canceled due to some incidents," he spoke slowly. Everyone started to groan in disappointment at that. Hibari opened his menacing eyes again and instantly shutting up the groans. "As an apology of the inconvenience, I will sing the closing performance."

There was a very long silence before an eruption of united "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?!?" was heard throughout the entire hall. Even people outside could hear that despite the hall being soundproofed.

"Hibari-san is gonna singing!?" "Seriously!?"

Everyone was utterly shocked at the sudden proposal from the most vicious guy in Namimori, including Tsuna and Gokudera who currently dropping their jaws, Yamamoto and Irie were dumbfounded.

The rising voices pissed Hibari and he glared at everyone who commented at him and (successfully) shut them up again. Then he turned his face at Gokudera who was trying to relocate his jaw because of the earlier event while Tsuna was helping him. "Hey, the pianist over there," he called Gokudera which pissed Gokudera because he didn't use his name.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato!" the silver haired teen yelled heatedly at Hibari after miraculously succeeding in relocating his jaw jus because he wanted to yell at the scary serious boy.

"Yeah, Goku-whatever," Hibari continued.

Gokudera clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in trembling body because of the piling anger. "I said it's GOKUDERA HAYATO!" and he exploded loudly as Tsuna tried to calm him.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Gokudera as Gokudera glared dagger at him. Everyone was silent, not wanting to disturb the heating event between two dangerous guys (even Tsuna gave up and hurriedly ran away from the stage. Now he was sitting beside Yamamoto again, covering his face in shame).

"Whatever," Hibari said suddenly as he walked at the grand piano while Gokudera fell down on the stage. He didn't know why…he felt he was the one losing and he extremely HATED that!

Hibari opened the partite book on the piano and looked for something. Then he motioned Gokudera to stand and to walk approaching him. Gokudera actually didn't want to be ordered around, but he was tired of fighting back. It was pointless and a waste of time. The silver haired teen sighed and walked to the raven.

"What is it?" he asked, still annoyed.

"_Hitoribochi no Sadame_ (3), can you play it?" Hibari asked.

Gokudera raised his eyebrows. "What is that? A composition? I've never heard the title before…." Gokudera looked at the book and found the partite. He broadened his eyes as he looked at the composer's name. It was…Hibari Kyouya.

Gokudera didn't believe his eyes. It must have been a lie. His eyes were lying to him. It was impossible beyond impossible. He refused to believe.

"What, you can't?" Hibari asked, bringing the teen back from his little unbelievable world.

Gokudera looked at the composer's name once again and then at Hibari. "Seriously…!?" As he thought he didn't believe that. This guy must have done plagiarism on the piece. It had to be—!

"It's okay if you can't. I'll just ask one of my subordinate to play it for me," Hibari spoke again.

Gokudera snapped at that. "Don't fuck with me! It's an easy piece!" he snatched the book from Hibari and studied it for awhile. He refused to believe Hibari as the composer, but he wouldn't forgive him if he underestimated him in playing piano. "Fine, I can play it." Gokudera said, feeling challenged.

"Good." Hibari smirked.

_Ugh—, I hate that smirk!_

Gokudera thought, very-very annoyed, but then he sighed and sat again on the chair behind the piano as Hibari stepped away to the middle of the stage. Every eye was on him and Gokudera now. Everyone was silent and excited at what would happen.

"They're really doing it…," Yamamoto whispered very lowly at Tsuna who was still blushing for what happened earlier. Irie gulped beside him.

Gokudera inhaled deeply again and then he touch the toots slowly, softly, as the tunes of melody began. After sometimes, Hibari began to sing.

_**Deaeta guuzen taisetsuni shitaine to**_

(A chance encounter; saying that you want to value it,)

_**Furueru tewo sashidasu kimi**_

(You held out your shaking hand)

_**Manzokudesho mou shikaikara kieusete**_

(Are you satisfied now? Please disappear from my view already)

_**Jyanaito kizutsukuyo**_

(If you don't, you'll get hurt)

_**Wao! Ainante shiranai, Aishikata wakaranai**_

(Wao! I don't know love; I don't know how to love)

_**Eienni hitoribotchino sadame**_

(Forever destined to be in solitude)

_**Wao! egaomo namidamo yowamushino shiwazadane**_

(Wao! Smiles and tears are all actions of a weakling)

_**Arugamamano sugatade nasugamamano kokorode**_

(With my appearance as it is, and with my heart as it please,)

_**Ikite iku bokuno jyama shinaide**_

(I am living on, would you not obstruct my way?)

_**wakari yasuiyone itsumo massugudayone**_

(You're easy to figure out, you're always honest)

_**naosara kizutsukuyo**_

(You'll get hurt all the more)

_**Wao! sokode nanishitenno? youjiwa nanimo naiyo**_

(Wao! what are you doing there? I don't have anything to do with you)

_**Itsudatte hitori arukino michisa**_

(It's always a road I walk alone)

_**Wao! hanashi kakenaide honto mureru yatsuwa kirai**_

(Wao! don't try to talk to me, I really hate people who crowd around)

_**Otonashiku shite inayo motto hanareta bashode**_

(Just stay quiet, at somewhere more away from me)

_**Ikitereba kimino jyama shinaiyo**_

(If you do so, I won't be bothering you)

_**Kimino youna yatsuwa nigate**_

(I don't know how to deal with someone like you)

_**Sukoshi choushi kuruuyo—Why?—**_

(My style gets thrown off balance a little—Why?—)

_**Wao! ainante shiranai aishikata wakaranai**_

(Wao! I don't know love I don't know how to love)

_**Eienni hitoribotchino sadame**_

(Forever destined to be in solitude)

_**Wao! egaomo namidamo yowamushino shiwazadane**_

(Wao! smiles and tears are all actions of a weakling)

_**Arugamamano sugatade nasugamamano kokorode**_

(With my appearance as it is, and with my heart as it please,)

_**Ikiteiku bokuno jyama shinaide**_

(I am living on, would you not obstruct my way?)

_**Kore ijyou bokuni chikazukunayo**_

(Please don't get closer to me more than you already are)

Tsuna was amazed from the beginning till the end. It was the first time he had heard such beautiful voice. It was soft and…he didn't know what to call the feeling he had right now. It was strange, cooling yet sad, but it's floating as well. The lyrics were somewhat lonely, but Hibari sang it strongly as if he really didn't need anything else. He wondered if this song was made for Hibari.

Gokudera somehow had to admit. It was a beautiful piece. It was simple, but it was really touching. And he could think he couldn't believe his eyes again after hearing the lyrics of the song. It was sooooo Hibari's personality. Only he would sing lyrics like those anyway….

The hall once again erupted in clasped hands. Everyone had no idea that Hibari could sing that well. If there was any producer of recording company here at the hall right now, he or she would definitely approach Hibari to insist him on making an album.

Hibari sighed as he turned his back and then disappeared behind the curtain. Gokudera stood and bent his head as the finale regard of the audiences and then he also walked behind the curtain.

"The recital is over then?" Irie sighed while stretching his body on his seat.

"Yep, I don't really know what happened in the middle though, but Gokudera played gracefully and we got to know that Hibari was human after all," Yamamoto laughed heartily at that.

Tsuna also laughed nervously. He didn't dare say anything about the incident of mass-hypnotism by a creepy guy and the fight. Tsuna hoped Gokudera's mouth wouldn't be big enough to tell anyone as well. This was really a long and weird day….

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Irie got up and left the seat out of hall. They walked in silence as suddenly Irie stopped. "Umm…." Tsuna and Yamamoto stopped as well and turned their face at him. "There's something I must tell you, especially Tsuna-san…." Irie said seriously.

Yamamoto being thoughtful asked, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I want Yamamoto-san to hear it as well," Irie said. Yamamoto nodded.

"Shall we wait for Gokudera-kun as well?" Tsuna asked.

Irie was silent at this. It would be better if Gokudera was with them to clarify it directly, but the silver haired Italian was partially the same as Reborn. If he was there…what would he do? Irie doubted it if he would be happy hearing his secret revealed t his friends.

"No," Irie decided he couldn't take the risk. "I want him to hear it too, but I don't know what he will do if he's with us…."

"What is it about?" Tsuna asked feeling the seriousness in Irie's tone.

"It's about Reborn-san…and his big secret…."

Tsuna and Yamamoto raised their eyebrows at that.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gokudera was changing his clothes when someone knocked at the door. He quickly finished his changing and opened the door. Then…what waited for him behind the door was….

"It's been long time…Hayato," a purple haired woman smirked at him, her eyes glinting behind her sunglasses.

—a woman he didn't want to meet most in this world.

Gokudera widened his eyes in a complete horror. "_A-aneki_—! (4)"

**End of chapter 12**

**Tbc…

* * *

  
**

(1) _**Namimorikou**_: in the original lyric it should be _Namimorichuu_, but because the school is no longer '_chuugaku_' meaning 'junior high school', but _'koukou'_ meaning 'senior high school' I change the lyric a bit. Sorry for that.

(2) _**Boku to tsukiatekureru**_**_?_**: this phrase can be interpreted as 'Will you go out with me?' and 'Will you accompany me?' Mukuro said it with the mean of the later, but Tsuna considered it as the first.

And if you're wondering why I put the phrase there, I have my reason. Like I said, it's because the phrase has two meanings and I have to make Tsuna gets the wrong idea of the situation, so I just can't choose one of them. If I were to write it in English, it will lose its other meaning at the same time, AND I believe this phrase is familiar with you if you like Japanese-romance. Moreover, I'd put additional sentence to help you understand what's Mukuro saying in Tsuna's line, right? (I just edit it because there's still disturbing voices about putting and not putting Romanji in English story. Heck, English is not my first language, so what's wrong in putting favorite Japanese-sentence in my own damn work anyway?). And the reason I didn't put the translation right after the phrase is because it will disturb the story line and from previous experience, many people _hate_ translations after the phrase, so I just put it at the end of the story as additional notes. Thank you.

(3)_** Hitoribochi no Sadame**_: the tittle of Hibari's character song, meaning 'Destiny of Solitude.'

(4) _**Aneki**_: it's the same as '_onee-san_' or '_onee-chan_', meaning a way to call elder sister, but it shows more distance of the caller and the one who's being called.

**A/N: **_Dekita…_. Damn, it's tiring…. This chapter is so long…. I can't move my fingers anymore—! 'dead on computer' You also notice that this chapter is damned too long…. I actually combine two chapters into one to make up the long update… I am sorry if you're tired reading long chapter. Just tell me and then I will divide it again into two chapters. I don't know when I will update again, that's why…. Hope you don't mind…. Ugh…can't think of anything right now…. Please just review if you have questions. I'll try to answer it one by one… Jaa, thank you, love you and see you in next chapter…

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	13. Reborn's Secret 4

**A/N: **Hello guys, meet me again for the new chapter of this story. Well, I believe I haven't replied your review for the previous one…not all, at least, but that because some of the reviews are anonymous and they didn't leave email address where I can contact them. I want to replay it here, but it's wasting the space since I plan on making long chapter again, so I beg you if you leave review anonymously, please put your mail address as well, so I can reply it.

Anyway, one I can remember: thank you for noticing some misspelled words and about boxing thing. That's purely my fingers fault for typing it _leather _and not _feather_ or _her_ became _his_. Thank you very much =D. Oh, and about Muku-tan's Japanese phrase in the middle; I didn't put it there _**randomly**_**.** Like I said in the end note, because the phrase has two meanings, I can't put just the English; it will lose the ambiguity and I need Tsuna to misunderstand Muku-tan's words as well. Anyway, I also put additional sentences in Tsuna's part, so you should know the meaning without having to scroll down to the end note and losing track of the story (and _dude_, it's not unfamiliar words. If you like Japanese romance, you should know the meaning. Heck, Tsuna even said it to Kyouko in the first episode of KHR anime). And no, I won't put the translation right after the phrase because it will obstruct the story line. Sorry for that.

Well, I won't mention any name. It will do for everyone else who thinks the same. So, once again, I won't put any Romanji unless it's necessary, so I won't bother to reply again if you protest about it, okay? Good. Now, lest move on to the story XD.

**Disclaimer: KHR and characters belong to Amano Akira. Luna just borrows them without permission to play with.**

**Warning: **_angst—dark (sorry, this chapter will be very gloomy and heavy, but I tried to make it as light as possible—failed miserably though…just…be ware then), hints of shounen ai 5927, 8027, Reb27, Irie27, RebLam.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13: **_**Spring Festival, Guests from Italy, Reborn's Secret!? (4)**_

Gokudera stumbled backwards several steps until his back bumped on the locker, quite hard. His breath became frantic and his face was so pale. "Why—," his voice was trembling both in shock and in fear at the same time. "Why are you here—?"

Bianchi sighed at her brother's overreaction. "Don't be so shaken up like that, Hayato. I will not bite you or anything," she said while stepping her foot at the locker room.

Gokudera snapped at the motion. "Don't come near me!" he shouted in reflect. His stomach began to churn and the nausea attacked him immediately. He held up his mouth and nose with trembling hand. He was so sensitive of his sister's scent, the nauseating poison she put on to confuse her opponents.

"Ah, I forgot…. You have very sensitive nose for this scent," Bianchi said as she took a bottle from her pocket and sprayed some of the content to her body. "There," she smiled and put the bottle back to her pocket. "I've put on the antidote. You should be alright now," she continued.

Slowly, Gokudera uncovered his mouth and nose. Then he breathed heavily at the _normal_ air. He coughed some times in the middle of his attempt to calm his breaths again and collapsed on the ground weakly, sweating heavily from his entire body. His face was still pale, but he tried his best to stay strong as he looked at his sister in front of him.

"Jeez, at least remember that I couldn't stand your stinky perfume," Gokudera muttered in annoyance as he scratched his head.

"You think I didn't hear that?" Bianchi replied, suddenly kneeling and very close to him with dangerous glint in her eyes. She was obviously pissed at his comment jus now.

"What do you want anyway?" Gokudera didn't look at Bianchi's eyes behind the sunglasses, but at the ground.

Bianchi was silent before she reached her hand to Gokudera's head, but he suddenly became so stiff like a board. She stopped an inch before she touched him. He was still unused to her touching him. No…he was afraid of her. That much Bianchi realized. She pulled back her hand and sighed again.

"I've come here to pick you up," Bianchi suddenly said while standing up again, earning an attention from her brother fully.

Gokudera was silent for a moment before he asked in confused tone. "What…? Pick me where?"

"Taking you back to Italy, of course," she answered honestly.

Gokudera widened his eyes at that, a bit surprised. "What? Why?" he asked still not understanding it.

"Father told me to," she said as she caressed her hair again and leaned her back at the wall. "He wants you in his presence at—,"

"I don't want to," Gokudera immediately refused, even cutting her line before she finished.

Bianchi turned her head at the younger teen, looking at Gokudera's serious threatening eyes. She sighed again. "You're still sulking like a brat," she commented.

"You don't know anything about me and that man," Gokudera turned his face away from her.

Bianchi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again to gaze intently at her brother while saying, "Look, until when will you stay as kid, Hayato? Are you going to continue your worthless rebellion act towards him just because you don't like him? He's you freaking own father, for god sake!"

"That's the point!" Gokudera yelled back. "That's because he's my freaking _failed_ father! You don't know how I feel when I know the truth about him and mom! You don't know anything!"

"I won't know if you don't tell me!" she screamed back.

"Hah, what?" Gokudera threw her a dirty look. "You were the one shaking my hand when I needed your help and now you just expect me to be a whinny brother and share my feelings to you? Are you kidding me or are you just toying with me like you always do when we're younger?" he said sarcastically.

Bianchi was a bit surprised at that and for lord…she was confused. "What?" she asked.

"See, you don't even realize what you've done yourself. What a funny reaction you have there, _aneki_," Gokudera smiled bitterly at her as he stood again.

"What are you talking about?" Bianchi asked again, really not understanding what her brother was saying.

Gokudera just narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head pathetically. "Just forget it, and don't come near me again," he said while turning his back waving freely at his sister.

Bianchi was very annoyed at that manner, but she didn't want to use force to her own brother. "I am still taking you home," she said, semi growling.

"You call that _hell-palace_ a home?" Gokudera asked sarcastically again.

"The family need you there, Hayato," she continued.

"No _family_ needs a _'freaking useless brat'_ like me, right?" he continued while finishing his changing.

Bianchi suddenly remembered about what she said at the teen when Gokudera decided to leave the palace years ago. _"No family will need a useless brat like you."_

_God…, I didn't think he'd buy my words that deeply…._

She felt guilty at that, but she was still confused on part of her shaking his hand when he needed her. When did he need her anyway?

"Hayato…if it's my fault then I am sorry. I was still a kid back then, so…."

Gokudera banged the locker with his right hand, very hard and loudly, surprising the woman. "That's not the problem here!" he yelled again, very furiously. "I don't need your freaking apology, okay!? I just don't want to have anything to do with you or with that man anymore! Just…get the hell out and stop bothering my life!!" he screamed the last part in hysterical manner, almost scaring Bianchi, almost.

Bianchi just sighed at that though. "Fine, I'll withdraw for now, but I will come again," she said slowly, quietly. "I will still take you home at what all cost. If you can't come home quietly, I will force you to come home…with any method I must do to do so, I won't go home with empty hand." She turned her back after saying her warning and then left the boy alone in the room.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and suddenly he snapped, banging the iron locker once again with his fist until it bled. "Shit—!"

BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG

"Reborn's…secret?" Tsuna was confused when he heard that.

"Reborn-san has a big secret," Irie said straightforwardly.

"What does that mean?" Yamamoto also asked, completely oblivious at the stern atmosphere he was in.

Irie bit his lower lip as he thought the right word to pass the message without shocking Tsuna and Yamamoto much. "I honestly don't know how to say it. I also didn't believe it at first but…Reborn-san is…," Irie clenched his fists, eyes shutting, and teeth gritting.

Tsuna realized how hard Irie spilled the information, so he waited patiently for the younger boy to determine himself whether he would do it or not. Yamamoto was also silent despite his non-awareness of the situation.

Irie took a deep breath and began with asking. "If—, if I tell you something so unbelievable, will you still believe me?" he looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto desperately.

"Just…what is it about?" Tsuna asked back. "My answer depends on what information you will give me," he answered it honestly.

Irie shook his head. "It doesn't matter if you don't believe me," Irie said again painfully. "I just…want to protect Tsuna-san…."

"From what? From Reborn?" Tsuna asked again, beginning to feel impatient. Why didn't he just tell him anyway?

Irie snapped at the sharp tone. He realized that Tsuna began to feel impatient as well, but he hadn't found the right word to say what he wanted to say. "Tsuna-san…do you like Reborn-san?" he asked then.

Yamamoto was surprised at the question. Silently, he also wanted to know what Tsuna's answer would be.

Tsuna face faulted at that. "What…? What the hell are you saying?" he asked, really confused now.

"Just—, please…answer me," Irie insisted.

Tsuna was silent for almost a minute before he answered it. "Yes…, he's just like a brother to me and he's done many things for my sake. I like him as a member of my family."

"Right…what I want to tell you now must hurt you very much," Irie said slowly. "Reborn-san…is a mafia's hitman."

There's a very long silence after Irie spilled the information. Yamamoto was motionless as he heard that, as well as Tsuna. However, Tsuna didn't really change his expression. He just stared blankly at the darkness, a view his eyes could manage to provide him.

"So?" Tsuna asked with plain tone eventually, surprising both Yamamoto and Irie who heard it.

"You'd known about it?" Irie asked in disbelief.

"No, I've just heard it from you." Tsuna answered honestly.

"Then why aren't you surprised?" Irie asked, like protesting. "Even Yamamoto-senpai was speechless hearing it!"

"Well, I _was_ surprised," Tsuna said, "-but that's it. I didn't really care he was a hitman or a mafia. Everyone has one or two things they want to keep for themselves and we have no right to judge them based on that," he continued.

"Have no right…?!" Irie was shocked when he heard that. "For Lord's sake, Tsuna-san, he is a _killer_! How can't we judge him for that!? He's dangerous! What if he does something that endangers you and aunt Nana?!" Irie then half shouted at the fact.

Tsuna almost retorted back when suddenly Yamamoto spoke. "Tsu—, Tsuna…!"

Tsuna turned his face at Yamamoto, as well as Irie as the younger boy noticed Yamamoto's shocked look. He was looking passing behind Irie, so the boy turned his back and…there stood Reborn with his unreadable expression.

"What?" Tsuna still didn't notice that they're not alone.

"I come to pick up Mama and you, Tsuna," Reborn said while walking nearing them.

"Reborn…?" Tsuna just realized that the man was there.

"Since when…have you been there?" Irie asked, stepping back warily from the man. He stood in front of Tsuna and faced the dark eyed man with pale face, fear spreading out his body and he was trembling.

"Since the beginning?" he said.

_I didn't notice that…!_

Yamamoto thought oddly. Not that he wanted to brag, but he had strong instinct to feel anyone's presence near him. However, he had to admit that he couldn't feel Reborn's presence at all before the man moved and caught his attention earlier.

"S-so…you've also heard it then…. I know about your and Gokudera-san's secret. You're a hitman from Vongola Family in Italy and Gokudera-san was once an heir of one of Vongola's alliances families in Italy as well." Irie rather stammered as he spilled the information he could gain from chatting with his friends in internet.

"Gokudera!?" Yamamoto was really shocked at that. Well, of course he had known that Gokudera's personality was a bit _difficult_ to understand, he had a bad temper, and was easy to anger and to start a brawl, but he had never imagined that the silver haired half-Italian boy would be an _heir_ of mafia family.

Reborn didn't say anything at that. Tsuna couldn't read the man very well, so he asked him directly. "Is it true?" Even though he didn't see him, he could still appear to look at the man in his eyes.

Reborn closed his eyes as he saw the seriousness in the boy's eyes as well. "It's true," he said honestly with unwavering voice.

"You got to be kidding—," Yamamoto said while shaking his head, still unable to believe the confession. "You're…hiding it all this time…. You're deceiving us?" he asked, clenching his fists, ready to punch the man if he failed to explain everything. Well, he felt deceived, but he wouldn't forgive the man if he hurt Tsuna because of it.

"Yamamoto, Shou-chan," Tsuna spoke lowly, earns attention from the two boys. "I'd like to talk alone with Reborn. Would you leave us alone for few minutes?" he asked politely while smiling.

"But—!"

"Tuna—!?" both guys wanted to protest, but Tsuna just opened his eyes and looked at them hopefully.

"Would you?" he asked again with more stressed tone. Yamamoto and Irie looked surprised at that. "I'll be fine," he smiled again reassuringly.

Yamamoto and Irie looked at each other before they nodded. "Understood," Yamamoto spoke slowly.

"Just…scream or something if he tries anything," Irie added.

Tsuna laughed at that. "He wouldn't," he said surely.

Irie and Yamamoto moved several steps back until they couldn't hear Tsuna and Reborn's voices anymore, but they still could watch out for them if something indeed happened.

Tsuna turned his face back at Reborn who didn't move a muscle when he talked to his other friends. "Do you want to give an explanation?" the younger boy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Do I have to?" Reborn asked back, still in plain tone. Tsuna really couldn't read this man very well. Well, he was a hitman. That explained many things of his strangeness. He could mask his presence very well and he knew many odd things, the way he trained Tsuna and the deep sensation of this man's personality, Tsuna had never noticed something like that in other people; …something that makes the man _very special_. Tsuna wondered why he never noticed this himself. Might be because the man could hide his feeling really-really well. He didn't want Tsuna to notice it.

"I think I deserve at least an explanation," Tsuna answered it then slowly.

Reborn was silent again before he sighed. "I can't really explain anything to you, but at least, I can answer your questions. Depends on your questions I might be able to answer it and not," he confessed. Tsuna nodded at that. Reborn took a deep breath after seeing the approval from the boy. "You can start."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked suddenly.

Reborn was confused at first, but then he chuckled. "The real me?" he asked back. Tsuna nodded. "Okay. My code name is _Reborn_, I can't tell you my _real_ name. Like Irie-brat said, I am a hitman of Vongola Family in Italy. I am a part of organization called Arcobaleno. The rest information about me is classified, so I can't tell you."

Tsuna nodded at digesting the info. "What are you doing in Japan?" then he continued his question.

"Vacation?" Reborn tried to answer a bit unsurely while thinking.

"The _truth_." It was not a question. Tsuna made a face at Reborn.

"You can tell that I am lying just now?" Reborn was amazed and a bead of sweat made its way to his cheek.

"You taught me that," Tsuna answered while lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Right…I am in the middle of mission from my organization." Reborn gave up and answered the truth.

"Does it have anything to do with Vongola-family?" Tsuna asked again, more deeply now.

"Generally, yes; specifically, no," Reborn said shortly. Somehow, he could evade necessary explanation by answering shortly.

"Does it have something to do with _me_?" Tsuna made a very specific inquiry of yes no question now.

Reborn was silent for awhile, debating inwardly if he should tell the boy or not. A minute later, he decided to tell him. "Yes."

Tsuna twitched at that. "Then my father must have something to do with it as well since you're his _friend_." Tsuna rolled his eyes at that and Reborn just turned his face at another way.

_I am sorry, Iemitsu…._

The man said inwardly, feeling sorry for the old man (Iemitsu sneezed at the same time in his office, Italy).

"Do you work alone or you have allies in this mission?" Tsuna continued his inquiry.

"I have allies, but they're not with me right now, so…I am alone…for now at least," Reborn answered, face back to Tsuna.

"I am sure it will be classified if I ask you what kind of mission you're in, but…is it dangerous mission?" Tsuna asked warily.

"No…," Reborn said slowly. "At least for now, but it will be extremely dangerous if I don't do anything about it, so I am trying to make it as less dangerous as possible."

Tsuna was silent again as he heard the answer. Then he sighed long as he just could tell what Reborn meant by that. "Am I that dangerous?" he asked slowly, not facing Reborn anymore.

Reborn was surprised as he heard the straight question. "Why would you think like that?" he asked back cautiously.

"Because it has something to do with me, right; with my _ability_?" he answered and asked at the same time. "You told me that you had great interest in my ability and suddenly offered yourself as a tutor; it must have something to do with it, right?" Tsuna asked again with demanding tone. "Is my ability really that dangerous?" he asked again as Reborn didn't answer him directly.

Reborn sighed at that. He couldn't evade this question, could he? "It's not your ability that is dangerous…," he tried to answer it as ambiguous and as quietly as possible. "Tsuna…your presence…has a great effect on _my world_," Reborn said slowly, lowly. "It's so big…that it can start a war between families to get you on their side."

Tsuna was pissed off when he heard that and grabbed Reborn's suit hard. "Is that it? Is that why you came to me? Is that the reason you become my tutor? To control me!?" he shouted loudly at that, unable to accept it.

Yamamoto and Irie were alerted when Tsuna shouted very loudly. They wanted to run to him, but seeing the pissed look on Tsuna's face, they stopped dead. It was the first time they saw Tsuna that angry. Even when Yamamoto fought Hibari, Tsuna didn't get angry so easily except he wanted to protect the boy.

Reborn didn't really answer the question as he looked at Tsuna's angry face. "I am sorry…," he whispered lowly, slowly, not looking at Tsuna's eyes.

"I don't need you apology," Tsuna said so sternly while shaking his head frantically. "Just answer me. Do you become my tutor because you want me on your side _too_?" he asked slowly, but menacingly as fire blazed in his eyes with something, pain, anger, it's hard to tell.

"It would be a lie if I said no," he said slowly, still not looking at Tsuna's face.

Tsuna twitched again as he heard the answer and suddenly his other hand just moved on its own accord to punch Reborn's cheek really hard. Reborn didn't wave at that, accepting it fully, not even trying to dodge it. Tsuna was surprised as he realized what he had just done and quickly released his hand that clutched Reborn's suit and stroked his painful fist. Indeed, hurting someone physically was the same as hurting yourself.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" Tsuna asked coldly. "It would be a piece of cake for you to dodge that, Mr. Hitman."

"I didn't want to dodge," Reborn said closing his eyes. "I deserved that," he continued calmly.

Tsuna clenched his fists as he turned his back at him. "If I tell you to leave me alone, will you?" he asked.

"I won't," Reborn said immediately, straightly, without doubt in his voice. "I can make my presence disappear from your sense if you hate me that much. I don't really care. You can hate me as much as you want, but I won't leave my mission." Reborn also turned his back at Tsuna and started walking away.

Tsuna turned his face again at Reborn's back with painful expression, but Reborn didn't turn his face at Tsuna again. Tsuna gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream and yell at the older man, but his voice just didn't want to come out. The words just stuck in his throat and pained his heart even more.

In the end, Tsuna just collapsed to the ground, kneeling. He didn't know why, but it was so painful. It's painful so much he wanted to cry. No…he began to cry now.

"Reborn…you stupid—!" Tsuna held his face as the tears started dripping from his eyes, to his cheeks and then to his hands that were trying to cover it.

_All the times we spent together…are they lies, Reborn—!?_

"Tsuna…!?" Yamamoto, who hurriedly ran to the boy as fast as he could when he collapsed earlier, looked at the crying boy in hurting look as well. He knelt beside him and touched the boy's soft hair.

Tsuna lifted his crying face at Yamamoto and the boy felt the anger inside him as he saw the hurt-painful look on the boy's expression.

_How dare he—, how DARE he make Tsuna cry like this—!?_

Yamamoto almost snapped and ran after Reborn as Tsuna suddenly clutched Yamamoto's shirt. His hands were trembling and he looked like breaking anytime, so the baseball nut held Tsuna's shoulders strongly. "It's okay…. Everything will be okay…!" he said and hugged the crying boy in his arms.

"I don't know what to do…! I don't know how I should face this…!" Tsuna whispered while hiccupping on Yamamoto's chest. "I like him…! I like Reborn so much like a real brother and yet he…!" Tsuna couldn't say it. He couldn't say it because if he said it, he was sure it would hurt himself even more.

_It's just a mission for him…._

"_Why!? I thought she's your lover! Why can't you spare her life!?"_

Tsuna suddenly remembered the dream he had yesterday, after being hit by Reborn's killing intent.

"_That's…the order…. Wiping you all,"_ he said with so much remorse in it. _"Unfortunately…, no survivor this time."_

_I see…it's his nature…. A killing machine…! That dream was real…. It was him…!_

Tsuna gritted his teeth. It was more painful than before. It hurt so much, almost unbearable. He still cried pretty hard on Yamamoto's chest. He still tried to calm himself despite Yamamoto's cooling voice that tried to calm him, to reassure him, that everything would be fine.

_But still…there's something wrong…! Something is definitely so wrong…! Despite all of those, I still can't accept his words…. It hurts so much of course, but… if he really wanted to hurt me, he wouldn't let me punch him in the face. Then…is it guilt? If he feels guilty, he's not totally inhuman, is he? I don't understand! I don't understand anymore—!_

Tsuna clutched Yamamoto's shirt tightly as he thought. He tried to reason it, but he just couldn't understand it.

"_I can make my presence disappear from your sense if you hate me that much. I don't really care. You can hate me as much as you want…"_

_He doesn't care even if I hate him. He doesn't feel…anything for me? Am I the only one who feesl this way? I don't really care about his background, a hitman or even a boss of mafia, I don't care about that. It's just…he doesn't feel anything…for me, for my family…. It hurts…! It really hurts, goddamn it…!_

_Still…if he didn't care about it…why would he care about my feeling…? If he hadn't cared, he would not have said that line…._

"_I can make my presence disappear from your sense if you hate me that much…."_

_Reborn cares about me…. He cares, that's why he said that. He doesn't want to make me feel more painful than I already have, that's why he decides to disappear from me…, but—, but—!_

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Tsuna screamed suddenly, surprising Yamamoto who held him and Irie who was also crying beside him since god knew when. Tsuna released his hands from Yamamoto and wiped his tears away. He coughed a little as he opened his eyes again, determined now.

"Tsu-…Tsuna…?" Yamamoto asked warily at the sudden changing expression the boy made.

"I am sorry, Yamamoto, but I have to find Reborn," Tsuna said surely even though his voice was still trembling.

"What are you saying, Tsuna-san!? He's a killer! And he just hurt you!" Irie objected the idea as fury swapped him at the mention of Reborn's name.

"I know it will make you feel bad, but I agree with Irie. That guy is unforgivable for hurting you like this…!" Yamamoto agreed with Irie as he gritted his teeth again, pretty angry.

"Shou-chan, Yamamoto…I know you're worried about me, but I don't really care whether he's a killer or a mafia. I can't really help it. I like him. I like Reborn like a brother," Tsuna confessed. "What hurt me most just now was…the fact that he considered me as a _mission_ for him. I can't accept that, but…I've just realized that he actually cares about me…." Tsuna determined himself again. "Just a little is fine…as long as he has feeling for me…I want him to stay beside me. He has been a really important person in my life, that's why!" and then the boy smiled again surely.

_Tsuna…!_

Yamamoto saw the determination in Tsuna's eyes. He had decided it and Yamamoto realized that he didn't have right to stop him. However, he didn't want to see Tsuna crying ever again. He didn't want to let him go to a person who had hurt him once. Still…as a friend he had to believe in him…in his decision.

"Promise me…," Yamamoto said slowly, earning a full attention from Tsuna. "Promise me…you will not let him hurt you anymore—!" he said, really concerned as he held Tsuna's shoulders again tightly with two hands.

Tsuna was a bit surprised at that but then he smiled reassuringly again while touching Yamamoto's big warm hands with his own gently. "I won't be hurt again, promise," he said as he let go of Yamamoto's hands and touched Yamamoto's cheeks while closing his eyes. He bumped his forehead and his nose to Yamamoto gently as he felt the boy's warmth spreading inside him.

Yamamoto smiled and then slowly let go off Tsuna's shoulders. The boy slowly slipped away and then ran to the direction where Reborn left earlier. Even though he couldn't feel his presence anymore, if he concentrated enough…if he could open all of his senses…he would find him for sure.

"_It's okay…everything will be okay—!"_

Ah, Tsuna also remembered Yamamoto's words when he tried to calm Tsuna's crying state earlier. "Yeah, I almost forgot the most powerful chant which is unbeatable…!" Tsuna smiled again. "Everything will be okay. As if I were to die…I'll definitely bring him back!"

Yamamoto looked at the retreating figure with painful look in his eyes while Irie was shouting, rattling and yelling in protest, "Why did you let go of Tsuna-san, senpai!? Reborn-san' is dangerous!"

"Irie," Yamamoto called the boy as he abruptly stopped to look at him. Yamamoto looked at Irie solemnly. "A good friend…will believe in his friend's decision," he said slowly. "I believe in Tsuna…and Tsuna believe in Reborn-san…. It's annoying, but I have to have faith in him too. For Tsuna…Reborn is more important right now," he continued with a pathetic smile.

"Yamamoto-senpai…." Irie understood that. It was also hard for Yamamoto. Still, he knew he was still unable to be the strength for Tsuna. They're still not strong enough. Irie also felt the same.

Tsuna's heart was…far stronger than them and indeed, his was a very kind one. He would always think positively to other people. No matter how evil they were…Tsuna always, always found the positive sides of those people. He didn't really care about background and such thing. It didn't make any difference for him. Irie felt a shame. He had caused this trouble. If he just shut his mouth, Tsuna wouldn't have known and he would not get hurt. "I am sorry…. It's my fault…." He said suddenly while covering his face.

"Irie…?" Yamamoto looked confused.

"I should have known better than anyone else that Tsuna-san wouldn't care about something like background or such. The most important thing for him is his time with people who he likes and who likes him. Reborn-san…even though he's a hitman, he always cares about Tsuna-san most…even though his way in showing it is a bit extreme, he always guides him and takes care of him to his heart content. I know that because I am jealous. I can clearly see how close they're like brothers, even more than that. I know how much Reborn-san treasures Tsuna-san. I know that, still…when I found out that he was a hitman, I began to think that he was dangerous, he had to stay away from Tsuna-san, he would endanger Tsuna-san as well—!" Irie began to sniff as his tears poured down his cheeks.

Yamamoto looked at him sadly and reached his hand to ruffle Irie's hair. "I understand your feeling. You did it because you're so concerned for Tsuna, right?" he asked slowly while gently stroking the shorter boy's hair. Irie nodded slowly, still sniffing and covering his face. "If I had been in your place, I would have done the same. You don't have to regret anything. At least, it's till better hurting and knowing, rather than hurting without knowing anything." Yamamoto smiled at him reassuringly.

Irie uncovered his face and looked at Yamamoto's smile with crying face. "Thank you…senpai…!" he said while closing his eyes, full of gratitude.

"Then…what about Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked suddenly, remembering that they still had big secret about Gkudera's identity.

"He's also a mafia, well, an heir of Yakuza, actually. He's a bomb expert called Hurricane Bomb when he's active, especially in Italy. He's still active actually, but I think he's on vacation or something. If my data is right, he came to Japan when he was 10, brought by his father who is Japanese and a leader of a Yakuza family, but he's genius pianist and he often goes to Italy to do a piano recital…until he's twelve. After that, he stopped playing piano for unknown reason, but he still comes to Italy regularly though… I don't know what he's doing there besides playing piano…, visiting his _family_, Italian branch, maybe. Still, when he's in Italy, he often makes problems with other mafias because of his temper and difficult personality. Then throughout the years of using bombs and dynamites, he's regarded as Hurricane Bomb," Irie informed Yamamoto slowly, trying to resume his friends story about the half-Italian boy. "Ah, but as soon as he enter high school, he stopped all his activities in mafia world."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at that. "Reason?"

"Unknown…. Maybe he's sick of it?" Irie guessed.

Yamamoto was silent slowly thinking. "Well…despite his self being a mafia…at least I know he really likes Tsuna," Yamamoto said, trying to think more. Thinking was not Yamamoto's strong point, but it didn't need a genius to figure that out. "He's sad and lonely…and no one had ever broken that wall for him except me (forcefully) and Tsuna (naturally). He's not bad as our friend and he always tries to protect Tsuna to the fullest. I think…I can overlook his background!" Yamamoto laughed at that.

Irie face faulted. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, as long as he doesn't hurt us…Tsuna especially, and be careful on using his dynamites, I guess. Tsuna will think the same." Yamamoto reasoned while stretching his hands above his head.

This guy…who was able to be carefree to this extent was beyond Irie's logic. Usually teenagers would freak out hearing his supposedly usual friend was actually a mafia, but Yamamoto was rather different, he guessed. Of course he was surprised at first, but that's it. He was like Tsuna in this aspect, not judging people by appearance.

Irie smiled at Yamamoto in reassured look. "Yeah, Gokudera-san is not a bad person. Yamamoto-senpai and Tsuna-san like him, right? So I suppose…I should have faith in him too." Irie decided. Yamamoto grinned at that approvingly.

"Then…shall we wait for him in Tsuna's house while drinking a cup of tea?" Irie suggested.

Yamamoto laughed heartily at that. "Good idea, Irie. I'll go get Nana-san before we leave!" he said as they walked back to the school building.

8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027RI8027R

Lambo was sitting on the riverbank. He threw a rock to the river while watching the orange light of sunset sweeping water's surface. The traces of tears were still clear on his eyes and cheeks and he was still sniffing as well.

"Stupid Reborn—!" the teenage cow was sulking and throwing the rocks repeatedly in the river.

However then, he stopped as he saw a silhouette of someone beside him. He knew that silhouette. He recognized the feature, but he didn't want to say anything to her.

"Sulking like always, huh?" Suddenly Bianchi sat beside him.

"It's Reborn's fault," Lambo said pretty annoyed as he was treated like a kid. Well, he was still a kid though.

Bianchi sighed. "I want to cry too actually," she said slowly.

"What? He dumped you in the end?" Lambo asked sarcastically.

"NO; idiot, it's about Hayato," Bianchi said while glaring in annoyance.

"Did you meet him?" Lambo asked.

"I did," she said slowly.

"Then…?" the cow continued asking because Bianchi didn't continue.

"Horrible," she confessed in a long sigh.

"Thought so," Lambo replied as he didn't look at Bianchi.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, really annoyed now.

"Well, judging from how badly you teased him when he was still a kid, no wonder he hates you that much now," Lambo answered honestly.

"I didn't tease him that much. That's the part I showed my attention to him," she defended herself.

Lambo rolled his eyes at that. "Have you apologized to him," he asked again.

"I have…but he said he didn't need it," she answered again. "I don't really understand…but he said something odd about me brushing his hands off when he needed me…."

"Then that's entirely your fault," Lambo spoke, not really paying attention.

A vein popped on Bianchi's head as she suddenly reached at Lambo's face and then grabbed his cheeks and stretched them painfully. "Whose mouth was talking just now, huh?"

"Gwaaaah! It hurts! It huuurts! Stooop!" Lambo wailed loudly while crying like a baby cow. Bianchi stretched him some more before she released him. "Oww…I thought my cheeks were gonna fall off…," he said sniffing slightly.

"Then watch your mouth!" Bianchi huffed at him.

"I didn't say something wrong, right? It's indeed your fault if he hates you. That's because you didn't become a sister when he needed you as one, right?" Lambo protested.

"I never had any memory of him needing me as his sister," Bianchi made a point of that.

"Seriously…? You didn't even remember why he hated you in the first place? You're the worst—!" Lambo threw her a dirty look at her words just now.

"I am serious! I have no memory of that! I don't even know what he's talking about!" Bianchi practically shouted, surprising Lambo. "It's true that I teased him a lot when he was still a kid, but it's because I cared about him. I never had any intention of hurting him! If he indeed had told me that he needed me as a sister, I would have become one and lent a hand! He never told me anything! He just suddenly…closed himself up and I didn't know what happened to him in the first place!"

She panted as she finished her outburst. Her head began to hurt as she tried to think, tried to remember anything which could be a clue of her bother's act towards her.

"Bianchi-neechan…," Lambo looked at her sympathetically. "I wish I knew…why would he act like that towards you…and why would _he _act like that towards me…."

Bianchi raised her face at the younger boy as she heard the solemn tone. Lambo was looking at the water again. The wind blew the small wave and the orange light glimmered on it. Bianchi knew what he was talking about. Indeed, Reborn's attitude towards Lambo was close to Hayato towards her right now. She also knew that Reborn suddenly changed, became harsh and cold towards the boy for unknown reason. She wished she knew why though. Ignored by people they cared for…really hurt after all.

"So…what's the plan?" Lambo asked suddenly.

"Well, aside about mine and his feeling, I have to be professional on dealing with my mission. I'll take him back to Italy with any method I have to do," she said slowly.

"He'll hate you even more for that," Lambo warned.

"I know…but at least he will _live_. It doesn't matter if he hates me," she continued slowly.

"What is your mission anyway…? Are you gonna drag him back even though you have to break his arms and legs?" Lambo asked.

"I will if it's necessary," Bianchi said while looking at the darker sky now.

Lambo looked at her in solemn look. "You're supposed to be a freelance hitman…why do you try that best anyway…? It's not like you're obligated to, right?" he asked oddly.

"Because it's Hayato," she said slowly. "I wouldn't bear it if he was dragged around by strangers," she huffed like it was the most obvious thing in this world.

Lambo face faulted at that. "You have a brother complex, you know that?" Lambo shook his head at that.

"Shut up," she replied the remark slowly, not looking at Lambo. The teen was sure though that she was blushing right now.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Tsuna was running around the town, trying to find the trace of Reborn's presence, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it. He panted heavily as he took a break in the park, drank water from the public rivulet, and then he sat down on the swing while sighing.

_Damn it…why can't I find him anywhere…? Is he really __**that good**__ in hiding his presence…?_

Tsuna sighed slowly. "Where are you…Reborn…?" he closed his eyes and tried to sharpen his senses again. His hearing…his touch…feeling the wind that blew slowly, hearing the sound of leaves swaying and falling, the smell…, smelling Reborn's scent if he could…but it seemed he didn't put anything on today. It's totally clean. If he was really around, Tsuna should have noticed. He should have to….

Still…when he was talking with Irie earlier, he also didn't notice Reborn's presence at all before he spoke.

_Does this mean…up until now, he'd never really tried to hide his presence from Tsuna? Or…has he really disappeared from him completely…?_

"NO!" Tsuna shook his head as he tried to drive out the bad-pessimistic thought. "He said himself that he wouldn't leave the mission. That meant he wouldn't really leave me…!" Tsuna tried to convince himself. "I just need to concentrate harder and then I will find him. I will…definitely…!"

Tsuna stood again and tried to seek Reborn's presence again. However, in the middle of is quest, he found familiar presence near him. It was….

_Gokudera's…?_

Tsuna then remembered that Gokudera became the subject of the news Irie had brought him earlier. Tsuna straightened his body and went to Gokudera's direction. Nearing the boy, Tsuna could feel that Gokudera was in a bad mood now. Still, he needed to ask him about Reborn.

"Gokudera-kun!" he called not too loudly, but enough to be heard by the silver haired boy on the other side of the road.

Gokudera turned his face at Tsuna and his mood was lightened immediately. "Tsuna…." He felt somehow relieved as he saw Tsuna and he hurriedly crossed the road to greet him. "Hey, sorry for leaving first…umm…I meet someone I didn't want to just now, so I kind of…you know…had a bad time," he tried to explain.

"It's fine. Anyway, do you see Reborn somewhere?" Tsuna asked slowly while smiling small.

"No…, I haven't seen him though. What's wrong?" Gokudera asked, a bit concerned as seeing Tsuna didn't look very well.

"You see…we have a big fight just now, and he decided to leave…but it's kind of misunderstanding as well, so I want to tell him that I don't hate him at all," Tsuna looked sad at that.

"Eh…? You fought with Reborn-san? Why? I mean…did you tell him you _hate_ him…literally?" Gokudera asked warily.

"No…but he thought I do hate him. He assumed it that way and just left. I thought I hated him as well at first, but I was wrong. I never hated him. It was just…hurt knowing that he didn't care about me more than a _mission_ for him," Tsuna chuckled painfully.

Gokudera snapped at that. "M-mission?" he asked warily.

"I've just known about him…being a hitman and a mafia…." Tsuna said slowly, earning a horror look on Gokudera's face (he didn't see that thought, but he could feel the raising pulse of the other boy). "But I don't care about that. His attitude was the one that pissed me off. He acted as if he were okay to be hated. Damn, he's just a bad person here. It really hurt when he acted that way…but I like him and I want to bring him back," he continued as he looked at Gokudera's eyes.

"That's why Gokudera…; I want you to tell me everything about him since you've known him longer than I do and you're once in the same world as him, so tell me," he asked the half Italian boy with determined look.

"So…you've known about me as well…," Gokudera took a deep breath at that. "Alright, I'll tell you everything I know about him…." He continued, looking at Tsuna's eyes surely. Tsuna nodded and they looked for a place to talk after wards.

Minutes later, they had been sitting on a gazebo near the park. Gokudera told Tsuna about Reborn that he knew in Italy, how he worked, and his relationship to Vongola as well as his membership of Arcobaleno.

"He is the most trusted man of Vongola Ninth, Timeoto, together with the Ninth Outside Advisor, Sawada Iemitsu."

At that information, at least Tsuna now knew what his father was doing overseas. Not that he would regard him badly. His father was a great man, and he knew that. He wished he would tell him sooner though…so he wouldn't get caught in this mess.

"And about Arcobaleno…in Italy Arcobaleno means _rainbow. _It's a name of mysterious organization with seven highest members as the leaders. Reborn-san is one of the highest members. All of the information regarding Arcobaleno is always classified. Only the top ten members including leaders on mafia family have access to it, so I don't know much, but there's a strange rumor…that Arcobalone was born to protect the most powerful weapon in mafia world. I never heard about the weapon though…." Gokudera continued.

"That's…very troublesome…," Tsuna admitted that.

"Indeed…. I also heard that to be chosen as Arcobaleno, a person should have a perfect career of a hitman. That means…Reborn-san had never failed his mission even once…and once more…to be an Arcobaleno…a person must be trained as a machine…no feeling, no presence, no attachment…just…a perfect solid tool to do a mission." Gokudera added slowly in painful look. Even though the title seemed really cool, he couldn't imagine how painful it was to be one of them…no, he didn't want to imagine it.

"I see…," Tsuna closed his eyes in painful look as well.

"That's why…I was really surprised when I met Reborn-san in Japan," Gokudera said suddenly. Tsuna raised his face at him in wondering look. "When I saw him in your house, playing and joking around with you, Tsuna…I thought I was dreaming. That time I thought_… 'Ah, even though he was an Arcobaleno, he's capable of showing those emotions,'_ half confused, but half again…would be a relief, I guess. I am glad…that an Arcobaleno is also a human…. I am sure; it must have been because…he met you, Tsuna…." He said slowly while smiling small in relief.

Tsuna was speechless as he heard that. He never knew that kind of thing because Reborn had been actively showing his emotion since they met for the first time, but then again…he never really asked what happened to Reborn in the first place before. He just waited and waited and never really pushed him to talk. He had been too naïve. That kind of thing was not something you could randomly tell people. Of course he wouldn't say anything if no one asked him. If he had asked, would Reborn have answered it?

He didn't hide anything…it was just because Tsuna never asked him anything, that's why. It was solely his mistake and not Reborn's. He felt really shameful now as he covered his face. "Damn…!"

"What's wrong, Tsuna…?" Gokudera asked again, concerned at the troubled look on Tsuna's face.

"I really must find him and apologize now…!" Tsuna decided.

"I'll help," Gokudera said.

"Oh, I will really appreciate it!" Tsuna looked cheery again now. Gokudera smiled at him fondly. "Oh yeah, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna spoke again. "I'd like you to tell me about yourself after we found Reborn, okay?" Tsuna asked suddenly. "It's a promise."

Gkudera raised his eyebrows in surprise as he heard that, but then he chuckled. "Sure… and make sure that baseball nut and Irie listen too because I don't want to explain it twice," he grinned cheerily as well. It was a good chance. Yes, he would tell them and then they would become closer as friends…or maybe…more than that.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Well, not as long as the previous one, but I think the previous one was too long anyway. So…comments? Ah, right, I decide to end the sub title of Reborn's Secret here since the secret has been revealed…sorry for the angst anyway. I figured it would be hard to write this down, since Reborn is really a mysterious character even in the manga or anime. Well, the problem will be continued next in new sub title and I plan on bring out more new characters. Let see what I can do next…. Anyway, thanks for reading. Let's meet again I new chapter!

With love

Lunaryu~~~


	14. More Guests from Italy

**A/N: **Yep, I brought you a new chapter again for this story. Okay…firstly I have to remind you that this is AU and I might put original character in it, so…well, I hope it will not bother you too much. A—nd, HUGE thank you for everyone who has reviewed, read, and put this story on alert and favorites. You make me reaaaaally happy! XD

Ah, and for Chibi-chan…. You see, your mail address didn't work when I tried to reply you. The mail got returned, so…sorry. If you really want me to reply and can't put your email address in review, I'll give you mind: www (.) luna(underscore)ryu (symbol ad) yahoo (.) co (.) id –just remove the spaces and brackets (and please include the triple w because it's important). Send email to me, then I can reply it through there directly, okay? _'winks'_

Okay, now we can go on to the story! XDD

**Disclaimer: KHR and the characters belong to Amano Akira. But the original chara belong to Luna XD**

**Warning: **_right…shounen ai, of course (8027, 5927, Iri27, Lam27, Reb27, RebLam), foul language, some mysteries, AU and oOC-ness.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 14: **_**Arcobaleno, More Guests from Italy, Tsuna's Sister!?**_

Reborn was staring at his laptop. He actually planned on writing the report of his mission he had done so far, instead, he just stared at the blank white sheet on Microsoft Word's program. It was not just the sheet that was blank, but also his head. Really, he couldn't really think anything. His feeling was still so numb to start anything.

"_If I tell you to leave me alone, will you?"_

Reborn still remembered Tsuna's cold, angry words, freshly adding the remorse. He hated them actually because they were full of pain and hatred, but he really couldn't blame the boy. He was at fault after all, for not telling him anything.

Reborn closed his eyes. He couldn't really leave Tsuna alone, but he could at least grant his wish for not showing his presence to him. He should have known this was what would happen if he revealed the truth. He had never meant to lie to Tsuna or to hurt him. He had planned on telling the boy everything when he was ready, at least when he got older a bit. Tsuna was still a kid, and he didn't want to hurt him by dragging him and his fate to the dirty world he was living in.

_I want to keep him in safe place a moment longer…._

Reborn opened his eyes and looked at the blank sheet again.

_If I don't write the report, Tsuna will be safe…._

He thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Damn it…what the hell was I thinking…?" he bit his lower lip. He just thought something that betrayed his family and organization's principal. He sighed as he scratched his dark spiky hair. "Even if I don't write the report, one of _them_ will notice the absence and will surely send someone to contact me," Reborn said to himself.

_And worse, they might suspect something and check it thoroughly. If that happens…, Tsuna will be dragged in to this as well. Even though his power hasn't fully awakened, not yet in the way that will make them notice, I still can't take the risk…._

While Reborn was drowned in his own thought, suddenly his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, surprising him. Reborn hurriedly picked it and looked at his caller id. His face paled a degree when he saw who it was.

The caller id showed: _Arcobaleno Main Base, Italy_. Reborn gulped as he looked at it. So many thoughts flashed inside his mind as he stared at his phone disbelievingly. What would his organization call him for? It was not because they already knew that he had found what they're looking for, right?

Reborn gripped the phone harder than before. He couldn't let it vibrate for too long, but he didn't know yet what he would say to them if it was indeed what he feared about. Reborn closed his eyes and calm himself down. He was thinking too much. They couldn't possibly know. Reborn had not told anyone yet about Tsuna.

Reborn then pushed the 'yes' button to receive the call after calming down enough to talk. "Reborn's speaking," he said unemotionally, perfectly hiding the feelings he had right now.

Reborn could hear a person in the other side of the phone take a deep breath before, "KORAAA!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, REBORN!?" he yelled as loudly as possible to the stoic man. Reborn could still hear the bloody murder screech even though he had dumped the phone on the bed beside him as a fast precaution before he was caught in that deaf-making voice of his friend.

Reborn waited for five seconds, making sure that his friend was satisfied in his first yell, before he picked the phone again and put it on his ear. "I can still hear you even though you're not yelling, Colonello," he responded to him passively.

"Ugh, you're always using that too calm tone it pisses me off, _kora_!" the man in the phone, who was called Colonello by Reborn retorted heatedly. "What do you think you're doing?-_kora_. Staying so long in Japan without a single report or news, or a simple freaking information that you're still alive-_kora_!?" he continued screeching.

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "For your information Colonello, I was doing my job. I was just about to write the report," he responded slowly.

"Then…have you found it, _kora_?" Colonello asked suddenly, making Reborn open his eyes again as he paused for a few seconds.

Reborn hesitated a bit before he spoke. "I have," he reported slowly, "but I am not sure," he added quickly before Colonello responded.

"What do you mean you're not sure, _kora_? Don't talk too ambiguously, _kora_!" Colonello replied.

Suddenly Reborn was getting annoyed. "Would you stop your _-kora-kora-_ accent? It's annoying," he said in furrowed eyebrows.

"Can't do that, _kora_. It's in my blood, _kora_," came the expected answer. Reborn rolled his eyes at that in annoyed face. "Then…how is it, _kora_?" Colonello continued.

"Well, there's a _sign_ of _it_, but because it's not fully awakened yet, I can't tell for sure," Reborn reported.

"How far has it awakened, _kora_?" Colonello asked further.

"As far as I have witnessed…and if it _is_ the real thing, it's still in the first stage: _the past_," Reborn said. "And it's not random pasts, just a few that have relation to the host," he continued.

"Well, that is expected and good actually, what are we going to do if we found it at the latest stage, _kora_? It's practically the end of the world, _kora_," Colonello joked through the phone with so much humor in his voice though…Reborn didn't find it funny at ll. "Then…what's your plan, _kora_?" he continued in much serious tone after that.

"Plan what plan?" Reborn asked, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"To secure it, of course, _kora_," he continued.

_I knew it…._

Reborn thought sourly. "Look," he began. "I think we should just let it be and watch it from afar," he said, not sounding desperate, but sounding convincing.

There was a brief pause from the man on the other side. "Are you kidding or are you drunk, _kora_?" and then he asked with weird alien tone. "That's not even an option in the first place, _kora_."

"I am deathly serious, and no, I am not drunk." Reborn answered it quickly.

"Then you're insane, _kora_. What the hell's wrong with your head, budy-_kora_? You're freaking me out with your suggestion just know, _kora_," Colonello said, sounding very concerned now.

"Colonello…," Reborn growled at him in grimacing face. "Listen to me carefully. The host…of this thing…is just a kid," he said very slowly and very severely at the same time. "We absolutely _can not_ bring him to this side," he continued very deeply. "Even if the world end, I won't ever allow it," the tense in his voice could even kill if they're not talking on the phone but face to face.

Colonello was silent again for a few seconds before responded. "You realize it as much as I do that this is not for you to decide, _kora_" he sounded very calm, but his tone was intimidating. "It is Arcobaleno's biggest job, moron-_kora_. You can't do anything about that, _kora_."

"I know, but not _now_, Colonello. Let the host grow a bit more. It's just too painful if he has to go through this as a child," Reborn said, a bit protesting if Colonello squinted hard.

"Painful…for whom? The host…or _you, kora_?" Colonello growled. Reborn could almost see him narrowing his eyes accusingly. Reborn was honestly taken a back at that. And he couldn't reply that at all. Colonello sighed over the phone as Reborn didn't say anything in return. "Man, you really don't suit this job, _kora_," he commented then. Reborn almost could see him shaking his head. "You're too kind for your own good, Reborn-_kora_. Stop taking your every mission personally or you'll end up getting crazy, _kora_."

Reborn could feel the concern from Colonello's tone. He smiled at that. "And you, stop concerning about me every second you get," Reborn commented back in light tone. Colonello actually cursed at him over the phone as a reply. Reborn just laughed slightly at that. "Thank you Colonello, but I won't back down in this. We will see the situation first and watch over it until the host is ready before we take the next step," he said again more seriously at that.

He could actually hear the man scowl on the phone. "Okay, _kora_." Colonelly agreed grumpily.

"Thanks," Reborn was grateful at him.

"Then…is it cute, _kora_?" Colonello asked suddenly with teasing tone.

"What?" Reborn asked confused.

"The kid, _kora_," Colonello asked knowingly. Reborn could almost see him smirking as he was asking. His face got red and hot suddenly at that.

"Shut it," Reborn replied in a scowl. Colonello laughed at that.

"Then…to make sure you're not messing around, I'll go there too, _kora_," Colonello said in spirit.

"Wha—!?" Reborn was obviously shocked at that proposal. "What the hell—, Colonello!? It's my mission!" Reborn protested.

"Nuh-huh, Reborn-chan, it's _our_ mission, _kora_," Colonello grinned at that. Reborn could really see his wicked face as he said that. "Then, see ya, _kora_!"

"Wha—! Wait a sec! Colonello!?" Reborn wanted to yell at him but the other man had cut the line. The black eyed man stared at his phone disbelievingly.

_Bad…this is really bad…!_—was in his head as he did that.

Before he could do something to think the way out of this, his phone vibrated again. Seeing the same caller id, Reborn quickly received it again. "Colonello!" he didn't bother to greet fist, "About just now, I—,"

"You what?"

To Reborn's shock, it was not Colonello's voice which was on the phone, but it was a voice of a woman. And honestly, it was the voice of person he didn't want to hear most this time. "Lal…?" he barely could mention her name audibly as he fought the shock.

"I heard your conversation with Colonello, Reborn. You do know that it's violating our rules," she said seriously. Reborn was stiff when he heard the accusation. "Colonello just wants to play along because he's shallow and stupid, but I won't play along with it. I will go with him to Japan to look at _it_ myself before I decide to report to everyone. Then we will take the safest way to secure it," she said it so hard and fast it's hard to follow.

"Lal…," Reborn was growling, but he knew it was futile. Lal's heart was as hard as rock, he wouldn't even make her flinch with that.

"Reborn…you've been really emotional, you know. We can snap out your title if you keep being like this any longer," her voice suddenly softened at that. Reborn didn't say anything to reply it. "You'd better pull out from this mission and let Colonello and I handle the rest," she suggested.

"No" was the fast and tense reply from him to her advice.

The woman who was called Lal sighed at that. "Fine," she said. "But we will immediately pull you back to Italy _by force _if you end up getting in the way," she added hurriedly as a threat.

"I won't," he replied slowly.

_Not that I can anyway…. He doesn't want to see me anymore; that's why…._

Reborn closed his eyes slowly, accepting his fate.

"Ah, by the way," Lal said again suddenly as she remembered something. "-I'll also bring _her_ along in this mission," she informed. "She's been nagging to come _home_ to Japan these past few months…."

Reborn raised his eyebrows at that in silence for approximately five seconds before he asked wonderingly, "Who?"

COLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALRCOLALR COLAL

The atmosphere in Tsuna's house had been gloomy these past days because of Reborn's absence. Tsuna was in the living room with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Irie. They decide to leave Nana out because Tsuna didn't want her to worry too much and just told her that Reborn had been away because he had fought with Tsuna rather seriously this time. She had told Tsuna to apologize first, but he told her that they had been searching him and had not found him yet. Then they let her worry with her on way.

The boys were silent, each drowning in their own though while sighing.

_Reborn…._

Tsuna closed his eyes and brought his hands, clapping it soundlessly in front of his mouth as if he were praying, thinking hard and deeply.

_Where are you, actually?_

He couldn't help thinking anxiously. He had done everything and anything he could to look for the man, but he still couldn't find him. He had even contacted his dad and made the man fall from his seat as he told him he had known everything about him and Reborn; and even wanted him to contact the Ninth to look for Reborn if it was necessary, but his father of course couldn't do that for personal reason.

Tsuna almost lost his grip as he didn't know what to do anymore. That man was not really leaving him alone was he? The thought really scared the poor boy. He had been accustomed to Reborn'r presence near him, not feeling him anywhere around him, not even the slightest, made the amber eyed boy uneasy. It was as if he had been gone forever and Tsuna absolutely hated that feeling.

Not just Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and even Irie had done their best as well to find any clue of where Reborn might be, but they also didn't find anything. Well, Gokudera had not asked his sister yet though. He had a hunch that she knew something, but he just couldn't bring himself to contact her. He just…didn't want to ask for her help because he knew she would use it against him later. And he didn't want her to know that he had important people he wanted to protect now, because she would definitely use them later to force him to go back to Italy. He really-really didn't want them to get involved in the crossfire between him and his own family.

Gokudera also had explained everything about himself, about his family and his problems with the family he had now, especially his father and sister…, and even about his mother's case even though he told them just a bit and with stoic expression. He talked about himself to his friends some days before and surprisingly, Yamamoto and Irie could take it very well because they actually had known some of it and they still accepted him for what he was as a friend.

Gokudera appreciated it very much and was grateful when they listened to him carefully and didn't pity him over anything in his story. Well, they were sympathetic of course, but they reacted on it in their own very unique ways. Yamamoto just slapped Gokudera's back and told him that he was very man-like with encouraging and admiring smile. The baseball nut understood very well because he also didn't have mom anymore, even though there was no _accident_ like in Gokudera's case, the loss was still the same.

Irie just said that Gokudera was very admirable and cool. He hoped he could grow as strong as him, which actually surprised Gokudera because he couldn't really see which part of him was cool.

And Of course, Tsuna was there to lighten the mood and to warm the cold feeling when he talked about his family and his horrible past. He just took Gokudera's cold hands and warmed them with his. He even _thanked_ him for staying strong so he could meet the boy now. He encouraged him and made a vow as a friend to help him, anything he could do to make him feel better. Gokudera almost couldn't fight the tears as he heard Tsuna's soft whispers and saw his gentle smile. The cute boy gave him so much strength with his words and presence there, despite Tsuna's own worry towards Reborn.

That's why; now was the time for Gokudera and for everyone who had been saved by Tsuna's light to help the brown haired boy to look for Reborn, even though they couldn't do much with so little clue. They wondered why they knew so little about that man. Even Tsuna felt himself being a jackass because he didn't really understand the man. He wished he had pried Reborn's private life more when they're together. Oh, and he would definitely do that if that man came back to him. He swore.

"What are we going to do now?" Yamamoto was the one breaking the heavy uncomfortable silence in a concerned look.

"We can ask someone who knows Reborn-san aside Tsuna-san's dad," Irie suggested as he looked at Gokudera. "Do you have someone in mind, Gokudera-san?" he asked him expectantly. Gokudera actually flinched at that. Tsuna didn't look at him, but looking at the small boy's sad face was really unbearable for Gokudera.

Gokudera really didn't want to do this, but if it was for Tsuna…. "I…can contact my father to ask," he said slowly and gravely for him actually mentioning that man with his mouth. "Or my sister, if I can find her," he continued.

Irie and Yamamoto looked at Gokudera gratefully. However, even though Tsuna raised his face at that proposal, as much as he wanted Gokudera to do it, he actually rejected the idea. "You don't have to if it's hard to do, Gokudera-kun. There's no guarantee that your dad knows where Reborn is," he said in a small understanding smile.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try," Gokudera couldn't really hide his relief as Tsuna rejected the idea, but he was willing to lower his pride and talked to the man if it was for helping Tsuna. That much he was sure.

"Thank you. Even though your hands are full with your own problems with your family, you're still willing to lend a hand for me too. I really appreciate it, Gokudera." Tsuna smiled, really genuinely that made Gokudera's heart flutter in pleasant way.

Even though Yamamoto and Irie were annoyed, and as much as they wanted to ruin that cute scene and moment, it was not a right time to be jealous over something like that. They needed to think anything that really could help Tsuna to find his tutor. So they simply endured the jealousy and looked at another way.

"Maybe we should ask someone else who knows him," Gokudera suggested as a replacement of the former idea. "Still, I don't know anyone aside my father and my sister who knows about Reborn-san personally," he thought deeply, trying to find a name or two which could be reached.

At the mention of that, Tsuna snapped in surprise. He remembered something.

"_I came from Italy to challenge you, my rival!"_

"That boy—!" Tsuna said suddenly, earning attentions from Yamamoto, Irie, and Gokudera.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can't believe it I forgot about him!" Tsuna stood, not really hearing Yamamoto's question. "Oh my GOD; how can I be this stupid?" Tsuna began to beat himself for his forgetfulness and stupidity. "I can actually talk to that boy! He's been around near me for forever and I just don't realize it! GOD, I hate myself for my own subjectivity! If I was paying attention more to my surrounding, I could actually find him sooner!" the boy began to pace around as he bit his thumbnail.

Yamamoto and others didn't dare to interrupt when Tsuna was thinking really hard.

"Come on, Tsuna…, remember his presence! You actually had ever touched the feeling. If you can grasp it in your consciousness, you can find the boy! He couldn't hide his presence well the first time. It shouldn't be that hard to find him," Tsuna mumbled to himself seriously, completely ignoring Yamamoto and the others who stared at him confusedly.

_Who is he talking about?_—was on their mind as they watched Tsuna's restless figure.

Tsuna suddenly stopped pacing and walked back to his seat. He sat down and closed his sightless eyes. He concentrated and Yamamoto and friends held their breaths in process because they didn't want to interrupt Tsuna's work. A minute passed as Yamamoto and friends were almost suffocating as suddenly Tsuna opened his eyes in sure glint. "Got it!" he said as he stood, surprising the other boys.

They released their breaths in relief as Tsuna suddenly walked away. "W-where are you going, Tsuna!?" Yamamoto also stood, wanting to follow the boy.

"Sorry, Yamamoto, everyone," Tsuna said as he grinned. "Stay home, please. I have to talk eye to eye with this boy," he said as lifted his thumb in confident feature. Then he hurriedly got out from house, leaving Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Irie staring dumbly at the door in confused faces.

They were silent before Irie spoke out of blue. "Did he say '_this boy_' just now?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the brown haired boy in weird look.

_Oh no.... Another rival!?_

They actually thought in unison of that ridiculous nonsense of possibility.

802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I802759I80

Tokyo; Narita Airport—

Two girls and a man came down from one of international flights and now were in security to take back their suitcases. The man was a tall blond haired Italian with sharp fascinating blue almost crystal-clear eyes. He was young, looking like in his twenties. Might be 22 or 23 years old. He wore a green soldier patterned clothes and pants and a dark green bandana on his forehead. He was really handsome and every women who laid their eyes on him was immediately enchanted, and they squealed admiring his gorgeous toned body and his handsome face.

Beside him, on his right side was a serious looking girl with long straight black hair wearing red glasses. Her feature looked younger from the man, but there was an aura around her that spoke to the world that she was older and wiser from him. There was also a faint scar on her right cheek near her eyes that was well covered by her hair, but people could still see it if they were near her. She wore a simple dark brown tank top under a light brown satin coat that covered her shoulder until her knee and black long pants.

On the left side of the Italian man was another girl, looking like a teenager who was still 16 or 17 years old. She had red glaring eyes and long wavy hair which was tied tightly in pigtail without phony. She wore a plain tight red T-shirt that matched her eyes' color and short blue jeans. She yawned as she waited for her turn to take her bag.

"What, sleepy already, _kora_?" the blond man teased the red eyed girl.

"Well, yeah. The 8 hours flight was boring me to death," she responded while stretching her hands above her head. "Aah, at least I can visit my home country," she said as she looked around.

"What…you've never come to Japan before, _kora_?" the man asked again.

"Nu-huh, I simply don't remember, since I was taken away from Japan to Italy when I was six months old," she answered slowly, yawning again.

"Wow, then you should take a walk and sightsee before you go back to Italy, _kora_," he suggested.

"Shut it up, you-two," suddenly the other girl cut their conversation in annoyed look. "We're here not to play and fool around," she said it seriously.

"Yes Ma'am," the man said in teasing tone, earning a glare from the older woman. The teen just chuckled amusedly while shaking her head seeing the usual view.

"I am here not to sightsee," the teen suddenly said, earning an attention from the man, but not from the other girl. "I come home to see my mom…and my brother," she smiled innocently.

The man raised his eyebrows at that. "Do you even known who they are, _kora_?" he asked.

"Oh, I do," the teen said. "I meet my dad all the time and hear him talking about them. And I just so…miss them I want to see them myself," she said.

"Well, that's new, _kora,_" the man commented. He never knew about that before. "And…? What's the name, _kora_?" he asked further.

"It's Sawada Family," she winked, surprising the man very much.

COLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALC

Tsuna ran to the direction of the familiar presence he had grasped earlier. It was very faint, but he still could feel it. His special training with Reborn had come to be very useful now. The first time, his tutor just taught him to reject other people's feeling that crept to his consciousness. It took a week for him to complete this lesson and he could stop whatever feeling that threatened to consume his own consciousness.

The second time Reborn taught Tsuna how to minimize the impact after absorbing other people's feeling. This time it took longer than the previous one to complete. Still, he was able to do it and now he could let other people washed over him, letting him know about other's personality really well, but still maintained his consciousness too at the same time.

The third lesson was the hardest of all. It took Tsuna almost a month to complete it. Reborn taught him how to choose and to seek for other people's consciousness in the crowd. He had to memorize every detail of other's feelings, never let his guard down as he did so. He had to know and remember every pattern of the feeling, the resemblances and the differences from each other, what it was like, and how it felt. It was hard, really-really hard, but with his hard-working and Reborn's training method, it was possible for him to do it.

Tsuna had been training this third lesson everyday to seek Reborn. He had tried, very-very hard, but he still couldn't find him anywhere. That's what worried Tsuna most. He was supposed to be able to look for him with this method, but he couldn't. It could only mean two things. Either it was because Reborn's location was too far away from him or he had indeed was gone from the world. Or, if Tsuna didn't want to count for those options, he would think it was because the consciousness he felt from Reborn all this time was not Reborn's in the first place.

It was as if…the Reborn he knew all this time…had not been really Reborn himself.

_Then…what is the real you, Reborn?_

Tsuna kept thinking that as he took a turn on the road side. He felt the presence he was looking for getting stronger. He knew the boy was near. Tsuna concentrated more and two minutes after that running, he could note that the boy was down there.

Down…it meant he had reached the end of the road. If they boy was down the road, then Tsuna was up. Tsuna walked there slowly. He could feel that there was no ground anymore in front of him. He could hear the sound of water flowing and there was wind coming up. He was at the upside of the riverbank. Tsuna tried to picture the view inside his head. There must have been stairs to come down at the riverbank. He had to find it first.

Tsuna walked really slowly until he felt his foot hitting something hard. He found the stairs. He walked down the stair steps slowly until he stomped on the soft grasses. He felt the grassy feeling through the rubbing bellow his shoes. The wind guided him to the person he was looking for. The smell pulled him to the one being that might help him to find Reborn. Nearing the boy, Tsuna slowed down his pace a little.

"You like looking the view here?" Tsuna asked suddenly. Actually, he didn't mean to surprise the boy, but the guy jumped at his sudden greeting. The young men looked back at him warily and he could feel the surprise and the anxiousness. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you," the amber eyed boy added in a small reassuring smile.

Lambo stared at him for several seconds before asking. "You're…the boy near Reborn from that time…?" he was not sure, but he still remembered it a bit.

"We met before at my house," Tsuna nodded approving the question.

"Oh, right," Lambo said slowly. "Then…? Do you need something?" he asked.

"Actually, I want to talk to you…about Reborn," Tsuna answered it honestly.

At the mention of the subject, Lambo's face turned sour. "I don't really want to talk about him right now," he said lowly, muttering almost inaudibly with so much remorse in his voice.

Tsuna walked closer at the boy and he reached his hand at him, offering a handshake. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," he said in a small friendly gesture. Lambo stared at him again for some times before he took the offer.

"Bovino Lambo," the emerald eyed boy replied.

Tsuna raised his eyebrow hearing the name. "Oh, you're an Italian as well?" Tsuna asked as his hand was still lingering on the boy's, feeling really interested suddenly. Well, of course he had expected the boy to be an Italian, but he was sure now after hearing the name. Really, this guy might know where Reborn was.

"Yes," Lambo replied as he slowly discarding the handshake. "Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"I'll sit with you," Tsuna replied in a toothy grin. Lambo liked his light cheery attitude immediately. Then they sat together watching the river. Well, just Lambo actually since Tsuna couldn't really _watch_ it literally. "So…," Tsuna began. "How is your feeling?" he asked slowly, not wanting to push the boy too much. He could feel from the handshake just now that he was not feeling really well. He seemed…depressed over something.

"Umm…," Lambo didn't really expect the question actually; he didn't know how to react. "Good?" he was not sure.

Tsuna smiled a little at the boyish attitude. "You seem unwell for me though," he said slowly.

"Were you watching me earlier?" Lambo asked, rather surprised.

"N…not really," Tsuna turned his face at him and showed his cloudy eyes. Lambo widened his eyes at the sight.

"Uh…sorry," he muttered apologetically.

"It's okay. Everyone does the same," Tsuna laughed slightly at that.

"Then…how do you know I am not feeling well?" Lambo asked again suddenly, feeling a lot more interested to the boy than before.

"Well, I simply feel it," Tsuna said. "I am sensitive to other peoples' feeling, so I just…know," he said, unable to explain it well.

"Wow," the younger boy said. "I am envious to it already."

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"That way…you can understand people better right? I wish I had that ability," Lambo said again, "-so I could understand Reborn more…." He whispered the second line slowly.

"Even with this ability…I still can't understand him well," Tsuna said suddenly, earning a surprise look from the younger. "You see…he's like…the master of _façade_. I don't even know if the _he_ who was with me all the time is the real him. I am still wondering until now," the older boy lowered his eyes to the ground, looking solemn suddenly.

"Indeed," Lambo replied that slowly as he looked Tsuna's sincere expression. Tsuna turned his face at him and Lambo lifted his face to look at the sky. "You know…I used to know him since I was 5," Lambo said suddenly.

"Oh?" Tsuna didn't see that coming. "What…are you family or something?" he asked for more detail.

"No, no, of course not. Don't kid me. An arrogant shit-bastard, green-blooded inhuman _oni_ like him as brother? Not in million years!" Lambo objected the idea immediately. Tsuna chuckled at his description about Reborn's personality. Oh, he knew it. Reborn was inborn like that. "We're just…," Lambo paused a second, debating if he should tell the boy or not how they were related. Last time he wanted to tell him, Reborn almost killed him for real after all.

Noticing the anxiousness from the boy's air, Tsuna smiled. "It's okay, Bovino-san. I knew about that already," Tsuna said reassuringly, surprising the boy again.

Lambo actually raised his eyebrows in confusion. "About what?" he asked.

"Reborn's identity…as a hitman? Or…that he's related to mafia? Or about his membership of Arcobaleno?" Tsuna rambled, mentioning anything he knew about Reborn honestly. Lambo obviously paled at that.

"And…you're okay with all of those?" The green eyed boy asked unsurely in disbelieving eyes.

"Obviously, I was surprised at first knowing it, but I have dealt with it," Tsuna answered in a small grin.

Lambo rolled his eyes at that. "No wonder he didn't want to go home," he said suddenly understanding everything.

"Huh?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows at that.

"He was obviously…mesmerized by you…and your personality. He thought he got a chance to be a random guy, a home tutor or whatever he was thinking to be and he just ran away from reality," Lambo said again with bitter voice. "Damn it, he has changed so much! What's the matter with him!?" he shouted in frustration suddenly.

"Bovino-san…," Tsuna made a solemn face as he heard the outburst with every bitter feeling inside it. "Ah, can I call you Lambo?" he asked suddenly feeling he had to change the subject a bit before asking further about Reborn. He had to know this boy better first after all.

"Sure…," Lambo muttered slowly, but he felt better now as he had to think something else but Reborn. "Then…let me call you Tsuna as well," he continued. Tsuna chuckled at that. "What?" he asked, not really understanding Tsuna's gesture.

"I am surprised you know how to call me by my nickname," the brown haired boy said really friendly, making Lambo feel even better seeing his smile.

"Really?" the black curly haired boy asked while smiling a bit now.

"Yes, Lambo," Tsuna said as he called Lambo's name gently. Suddenly Lambo blushed as he heard his named called that way. He didn't know why, but just by calling his name, Tsuna could make a pleasant feeling wash over him like warm water. It was weird, but very enjoyable.

_Or maybe…this is the reason?_

Lambo thought as he stared intently at Tsuna's beautiful feature. He actually checked the boy out. There was a sudden feeling of desire for this boy and he actually couldn't explain that.

"So…Lambo," Tsuna began again, making the younger boy jump out of his little inner world. "What was he—Reborn—like in your opinion?" he asked again.

Lambo sighed as he heard the question. "I…don't know. I just…don't understand him anymore," he said weakly.

"Well, how do you think? How's he supposed to be like? How is him that you know?" Tsuna asked further.

Lambo was silent a moment before he smiled at the memory. "Reborn…he used to be a villain and a bastard," he said while chuckling, "but…he was easier to understand back then. He had principle and he was proud of his job. He…treasured people's lives more than anything. If he had to kill, there's always a good reason behind it. And he…," Lambo bit his lip as he remembered the promise they made back then. "When I was kid, I used to look at him. I admired him very much and I wanted him to recognize me as a person. I trained hard to be a skillful hitman like him," he said and Tsuna raised his eyebrows at the last sentence.

"Wait, you're a hitman?" the amber eyed boy was genuinely surprised at that.

Lambo made a face. "Well, how am I supposed to be related to him if we're not in the same world?" he asked.

"Oh, right…," Tsuna grinned sheepishly at that.

"You're ok with it?" Lambo asked again in disbelief.

"it's okay. Continue?" Tsuna said again hopefully.

"Well…, he was practically everything I wanted to be," Lambo said again. "He is…important in my life," he continued. "However…I don't understand. It was just so…sudden. He changed suddenly, and I don't know why," Lambo said, really-really confused.

"Change…like?" Tsuna asked again unsurely.

Lambo shook his head, having no clue. "I don't know…. It was just like…he suddenly became another person. Five years ago…as soon as he was admitted to be one of Arcobaleno; he cut all the ties he had to other people. His birth family, his sole true lover—,"

Tsuna remembered his dream when he heard that.

"His friends…," Lambo looked pained as he was saying all of that. "He's just…I don't know! I just…don't know…!" suddenly tears made way to gather in his clear emerald eyes. He was hurt. He felt hurt. "I don't know…why he hated me so suddenly…. I don't know what I've done to make him hate me. I just want to be with him…, get an acknowledgment from him, I just…!?"

Lambo was really surprised as Tsuna suddenly hugged him on his neck "It's alright…," Tsuna whispered slowly, gently, "It was not your fault, Lambo…. It was not your fault at all…."

Lambo didn't know why, but suddenly all the pent up frustrations that he suppressed deeply in his heart after Reborn's disapproval of him exploded as the flooding tears. Of course, he cried all the time, but that was not the cry that could bring relief inside him. It was extremely weird he actually felt scared. He had not known this boy for so long. Heck, he barely knew him. The boy just showed up and asked him to talk. So how the hell he could just talk and make him do this? How the hell did his presence bring him to this state?

He talked. He just talked, but he didn't know why this boy could bring everything out of him. His feeling, his confusion, his desire to know the truth of why Reborn would keep him away, his…he didn't even know how to name them one by one. It was just…strange and Lambo couldn't even think anymore. He just wanted to throw up everything inside his feeling, inside his heart, to this boy's warmth.

"Lambo…, Lambo…," Tsuna's gentle whispers of his name near the boy's ear accompanied Lambo's crying. "It's okay…. Everything will be okay…."

Lambo used to hearing everyone he spoke to said that to him, but they ended up making it worse because he was not okay and their words just became a false hope that worsen the situation. However, Lambo didn't think so this time. Tsuna's words could comfort him. It made him want to believe in the hope. It made him think, if it was this boy…he probably could create the miracle.

Lambo was still sobbing from some times in Tsuna's warm embrace as Tsuna smiled small.

_Poor boy…. He's suppressing it for five years. While still trying to get close to Reborn again, to seek the truth, I wonder how many times Reborn's harsh words hurts him? He's such a sadistic bastard after all, but…hearing this boy's story…putting all the information from Gokudera and everyone into one line…if my guess is right…then…Reborn is actually…._

Tsuna smiled again painfully.

_It's just like with me…. I think…I can understand it just a bit…. Reborn…that dishonest little—! You're really…!_

Tsuna closed his eyes and tears also fell down to his cheeks. He didn't know if he was feeling hurt or relieved. He understood completely now why Reborn did all of these; all of those stupid trainings and craps, all of his over protectiveness and paranoia…all of them.

"Lambo…," Tsuna called the boy lowly as he loosened his hug slowly. Lambo was still sobbing, but he raised his tearful eyes to Tsuna. "I think…Reborn had never-never hated you," he said carefully.

"Eh…?" Lambo looked surprised at that.

"I don't have any hard proof, but I think I get the idea of why he did all of those," Tsuna smiled at the confused boy reassuringly.

"What…do you mean?" Lambo asked.

"I used to think the same as you. Well, the case is different, but…I think the reason is the same," Tsuna said again as he made a gentle expression. Lambo nodded on his hands, encouraging Tsuna to spill it. "You see…Reborn is a hitman and he's proud of his job. He does his job very well until he's admitted into Arcobaleno. That's when the problem arose," Tsuna tried to explain it carefully. "Arcobaleno' system doesn't let its member to have feeling, so…," Tsuna bit his lower lip at this.

"What?" Lambo asked insistently.

"I think…he was ordered…to kill everyone that made him emotional," Tsuna pressed the anger inside him as he mentioned it out. He wanted to yell, he wanted to shout, remembering how remorseful Reborn when he killed his lover and her family, _his_ family. Oh, he wanted to destroy something while cursing and crying as he thought how hard, how painful it was for Reborn, but he tried his best to remain calm.

"What—!?" Lambo widened his eyes in shock as he heard that.

"I just…didn't know how to explain this…," Tsuna's voice was trembling over the anger and the sadness. "The level of mission as one of Arcobaleno was not kidding I guess and the danger must be hell-breaking as well. Arcobaleno' was trained to be emotionless so they could fight with a dying will on their mind. They've got nothing to lose, so they're not afraid to die anytime. Emotion and feeling are not needed as an Arcobaleno. That's why…having something; someone important would just ruin everything. The organization must rid everything that's in their way Reborn…he must have suffered it so much all this time. The people he wanted to protect ended up getting killed because of him, that's why…he tried to keep you away as far as possible…! He tried to keep me as close as possible to protect me directly, but you…who are not in his sight…, he had to keep you away from him, so you'd not get involved, so you'd not…get killed because of him," Tsuna had closed his eyes as he said this.

Lambo was practically speechless as he heard Tsuna's deduction of all this mess. Reborn was…_protecting_ him? How could that be possible? He didn't even know that. Reborn didn't even _tell_ him anything. He just practically shoved him away because he was worried that the kid might get killed because of him!?

"I think…Reborn…has not changed a bit from he was before," Tsuna said again as he opened his eyes. "I think…he treasures you so much…so much he doesn't want you to get hurt, doesn't want you to get killed," Tsuna then faced lambo again in a really painful smile. "He doesn't want to lose you as well, Lambo…."

_He doesn't want to lose me…._

Tsuna cried at that. He hugged Lambo again, but now it was Tsuna who's crying hard. "He treasures you…, treasures _us_…very-very much…! He _loves_ us more than anything…!"

_Reborn—!_

Lambo hugged Tsuna again really tightly. He also cried again as he felt the boy's feeling. He was the same at him. He was…really hurt because Reborn was hurt. Reborn shouldered everything on him without letting them know. It was…really painful and yet…they were relieved. Reborn was…really _human_ after all. And moreover…a very-very full of feeling human. Deep inside…he was…more human than any human they had ever known.

LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27LAMB27L

"Where's Reborn staying?" Lal asked her mate as Colonello was eating hamburger beside her. They were sitting on a bench in the park with all of their suitcases near them.

"I don't know _kora_. Hotel might be _kora_?" Colonello answered, but unsure. A vein popped on Lal's head as she heard that. She actually whacked Colonello on his head. "OW-_kora_!" he yelped in surprise and dropped his hamburger. "What did you that for, _kora_?" he protested as he stroked his painful head.

"Get serious, idiot! How come you don't know where he's staying before flying here!?" she yelled at the blond boy in annoyance. "Jeez, now we're troubled. Lend me your cell phone," she asked while thrusting her hand at the man.

"What, _kora_? You don't bring yours, _kora_?" Colonello asked as he cried over his dropped hamburger.

"Battery's out?" she answered shortly. Colonello just shrugged as he picked his cell from pocket and gave it to her. Lal looked for Reborn's cell number and phoned it immediately.

"Reborn's speaking," there came the voice as the phone was picked up.

"Reborn, it's Lal," she spoke. Reborn made a voice of approval over the phone. "Where are you staying? This idiot Colonello didn't even ask you before flying here," she said in annoyance. She could hear Reborn almost laughed at that. "Oh…okay…. Namimori Hotel at the center town…yes, room 317. Got it. We'll be there soon." Then she hanged as she stood. "Let's go, Colonello," she ordered.

"Eeh, so soon, _kora_? We still haven't done our date, _kora_," he whined.

"Colonello…," Lal smiled at him cutely, making him blush and the next he realized it he had been on the ground bleeding from his nose because the said girl just punched him hard. "Get your ass moved, now, kiddo! We're on mission here," Lal then dragged him by his collar.

_She's so not cute—!_

Colonello was crying at that thought. Then he remembered. "Oh yeah, what about the kid, _kora_?" he asked.

"She's on her way to her house," Lal replied slowly.

"Ah…, then…why don't we go with her anyway, _kora_? Isn't it easier that way, _kora_?" he asked.

"She said her mother and brother didn't know what she was doing in Italy, so she wanted us to leave them alone," she replied again.

"Oh…._kora._" Colonello just nodded at that.

COLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALCOLALC

A girl stood in front of a plain two floored house as she stared at the building from top to bottom while shouldering her bag and put her other hand on her waist. "Not bad," she sad as she checked the house. It's clean and big enough. The yard was also large enough. Well, for Japanese' measurement at least.

_Wonder if they're home…._

The girl smiled smugly. Oh, she really wanted to surprise them if they really knew who she was. She walked and went inside the yard to the front door. She pushed the bell and a childish music played.

_Oh, how cute—!_

She thought in amused look. Music for a bell—very cute, indeed.

Then there was sound coming from inside. Someone was on his/her way to the front door. "Yes?" the one who opened the door was a boy with black spiky hair.

_Oh—? Is he my infamous little brother? I don't think he will be this tall, but…WOW, he's handsome!_

The girl studied the boy intently.

"Umm…excuse me?" the boy asked, not sure. "Do you need something?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, no, I…," she thought again as she stared at Yamamoto in unsure look. "Are you by chance…Sawada Tsunayoshi?" she asked.

"Ah, no…I am his friend, Yamamoto Takeshi," the boy answered.

"Hah, thought so," she replied slowly.

"Pardon me?" Yamamoto was confused.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed you're Tsuna. Well, since you opened his door," the red eyed girl looked at Yamamoto's eyes directly while smiling. Seriously, it was a bit creepy. Her eyes seemed able to see through him.

"Oh, well, that…Tsuna is not home and his mom is busy making dinner," Yamamoto said while grinning.

"His mom?" the girl eyes were glinting as she heard that. "Can I see her?" she asked.

"Uh…sure, umm…who are you again?" he asked.

"What's wrong Yamamoto-kun?" a voice of a woman was heard behind him.

"Ah, Nana-san, there's a girl looking for you," he turned at Nana and replied.

"Who is it?" Nana opened the door wider and peeked through Yamamoto's side. Upon seeing the girl, Nana gasped and hurriedly shoved Yamamoto aside not so gently, surprising the boy as she rushed outside to meet the girl. "You…," she looked so surprised and shocked as she looked at the girl intently.

The girl looked at Nana with studying look before she mumbled lowly. "Mom…?" she called.

Nana's eyes were filled with tears as she brought her hands to her mouth. She ten reached for the girl and without saying anything she hugged her tightly. "Runa-chan…," she whispered the girl's name softly, gently as she cried. "My child…, my baby girl…, I missed you so much…."

Runa—the girl in Nana's hug was really surprised at the tearful greeting. Well, she had heard from her dad, Iemitsu, that her mother was indeed a very romantic type, but she was honestly didn't think she would be _this_ emotional. She touched her mother's trembling shoulders and then she smiled.

_But she's warm…and she smells good. A smell of a mother I used to dream of…._

Runa thought as she closed her eyes slowly. "I am home…Mom…."

Yamamoto who was witnessing such scene couldn't help but stare dumbly. He didn't know what happened and what he would do. He didn't even know who the girl was before he heard the short conversation between the two. Then…realization suddenly hit Yamamoto's head as he thought about it for five minutes long.

_She said…she's home…and she called Nana-san 'mom'…and Nana-san…regard her as 'her child'… Do they mean…!?_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Yamamoto was really-really surprised at that. "Tsuna has a sister!?"

**End of Chapter 14**

**Tbc…

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Aww, this story is getting weird. Whatever. Well, I don't know how to say it. This is for the 14th chapter, I guess. What do you think? LamTsu moment is not that bad, I think…and ColoLal moment—mm, still don't know how to put them together though…. Oh, and about the ori chara. Well, sorry, I actually have planned to use her in this story, Runa, as Tsuna's twin sister. Yep, that's why it's AU. She doesn't look like Tsuna because they're from different eggs. And I've ever mentioned her in chapter 7 if you squint hard, you're gonna find her (not in the name, but she's really has been mentioned). At least Reborn's reason has been revealed. Poor him, I am sorry for making you suffer so much, Reborn…'_cries_'. Now, just let see how I can make them make up each other using some _accidents_ later…kufufu. Anyway, comment please—! So I can update again. Ah, but I think this will be the last fast update I can do for this month. See, my vacation ends tonight and tomorrow college starts again, so…I don't know when I will update again. I'll try though…but don't really expect that. Well, thanks for reading and _reviewing_. See you in next chapter!

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	15. The Devil Eye

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. It's been a really long time since my last update for this story, huh? I am sorry for making you wait for so long. I hope you're still with me in this story. Well, now is the time to update new chapter. This is chapter 15, please enjoy ^__^

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira; Luna only borrows the boys and the girls to play with**

**Warning: **_hints of hounen ai (everyone x Tsuna)

* * *

_

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 15: **_**The Devil Eye**_

—Italy, Roma; few nights before Colonello and Lal Mirch came to Japan, at a certain harbor—

"Huh? Where's the eye!?" a young man, probably in his twenties, with blond hair and emerald eyes, in black formal suit and long light green fur coat shouted loudly as he found out that a warped red box on his hand was totally empty.

"Impossible! I am sure the 'devil eye' was there when we brought it on the ship!" another man shouted; this one was older than the previous, had spiky black hair and thin mustache and wore glasses. He was in the same outfit as the blond man minus the fur coat.

"Boss, the seal of the box is broken!" a bald guy with scary face said while pointing at the box.

"How could it be!?" the blond man said as he inspected the broken letters on the left side on the box. "This is bad…. That eye is a cursed object. We have to find it before it implants itself on a human!" he said as he turned his body to many men behind him. "Guys, scatter and find the eye immediately!" he ordered seriously.

"But boss, where might the eye be right now?" one of the man raised a rational question. It was indeed impossible finding the eye without any lead.

"Romario, where did you find the eye before?" the blond man asked seriously.

"At a certain temple in Japan," the man with glasses answered.

"Lanchia, will you go to Japan and check out the place?" the blond man spoke to a man behind him.

"Sure, _Bucking Horse_," the man with two scars shaped like claws on his right cheeks answered slowly. His hair and eyes were as black as night sky and he had a very sharp gaze.

"Where is the temple, Romario?" the blond man asked once more to the mustached man.

"It's a private temple, owned by Rokudo Family," Romario said while handing a paper to the blond man.

"Lanchia," the blond man gave the paper to Lanchia after he skimmed it. "Find the eye and destroy it," he said.

"What if the eye has already implanted itself into a human?" Lancia asked.

The blond man who was called _bucking horse_ by that taller dark haired man, Lanchia, stayed silent for a moment before he said "We've got no choice then," with a sad expression.

"Destroy it even if I have to kill the host," Lanchia asked, or more like…making clear of the order given to him. The blond man closed his eyes at that.

"If you don't have to, I will be really happy," the blond man said as he opened his emerald eyes again at Lanchia and looked at him softly while smiling sadly.

"I'll try as best as I can," Lanchia said as he took the fairer blond man's right hand and kissed its back while closing his eyes. "I am off, Dino," he said slowly opening his eyes as well before releasing his hand and turning his back to those men, walking to the car parked on the side of the harbor.

"Be careful," the blond man, Dino, said gently while looking at the back of the leaving young man.

"Boss…," Romario called him from behind, tone sounding a bit worried.

"What is it, Romario?" Dino asked slowly, not looking at Romario.

"I heard a strange rumor from other families," Romario spoke lowly.

"What rumor?" Dino then turned his face at his subordinate, feeling a bit interested to the news. "Does it have something to do with the 'eye'?" he asked, looking a bit worried too.

"I am not sure, but I heard a rumor that _Arcobaleno_ is on move," Romario informed.

"Arcobaleno!?" Dino looked really surprised at that. He widened his eyes in disbelief. "This is a coincidence or…it really has something to do with the 'eye' then?" Dino thought seriously while frowning worriedly now.

"Shouldn't you go to check it out?" Romario suggested.

"I think so…but I can't contact Reborn anywhere," Dino said slowly.

"I heard he was on duty in Japan," Romario informed again.

"You said 'Japan'!? That's the same Nation as the temple's location where you found the 'eye' right? Then it was not a coincidence!" Dino said as he hurriedly moved.

"Boss!" Romario called him in surprise.

"I will go to Japan myself and check this out!" Dino shouted at Romario before he turned his face at the leaving young man before him. "Lanchia, wait up! I will come with you!" he called while running after him, and then he jumped on the passenger seat beside Lanchia.

Seconds later, the car drove away, leaving Romario and the team at the harbor.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Lambo was blushing madly as he came to his sense again. He couldn't believe he had cried in a stranger's embrace. Well, technically, Tsuna was a stranger to Lambo. The younger only knew the amber eyed boy less than 15 minutes prior.

"I am sorry…for behaving so improperly…," the emerald eyed boy said slowly, face still red until it reached his ears.

"No, I am the one who should apologize," Tsuna also said shyly. He covered his red face, really embarrassed. "I am older here, but I acted like a baby myself, sorry," he said, slowly lowering his hand to reveal his still blushing face while smiling sheepishly to Lambo.

Lambo's heart thumped faster seeing it. If it was possible, his face would be redder than right now. He got an extremely nice view of Tsuna blushing cutely like that. Lambo wondered hard if Tsuna had actually been a girl. Well, it couldn't be, though. Earlier, he had hugged him, and he had felt his flat chest. No girl in his age had flat chest.

Okay, why the hell he kept thinking about chest!? Lambo shook his head and looked at Tsuna again slowly. "Umm…, you said you looked for me earlier," Lambo said, trying to make a conversation again with the boy. After what happened, he felt he would lose a chance to know him better if they ended their meeting so fast.

"Yeah," Tsuna answered slowly. "You know…after Reborn told me about his mission here, I was really angry and told him to leave," Tsuna frowned at the memory. He could also be childish like that, it was unnerving. "I didn't think straightly at that time and I said hurtful things to him," the browned haired boy looked really regretting it. He closed his eyes and showed a sad expression. "I want to take those words back. I…didn't expect that Reborn would really disappear."

"Tsuna…," Lambo looked at Tsuna in sad gaze as well.

"I want to meet him and apologize to him properly, but I can't find him anywhere, so…I think you might know where he is right now," Tsuna said as he raised his face to Lambo again. He of course couldn't see Lambo's eyes, but he appeared to stare at Lambo with his amber ones hopefully. "Can you help me find him?" he asked.

Lambo was mesmerized by those eyes. Yes, they were a bit clouded, but he could see something there. Determination and…_love_. This boy loved Reborn as much as Lambo did, even though the curly haired boy wouldn't admit that. The boy cared about him and he was serious when he said he wanted to meet him.

However still…. "I am sorry," Lambo said regretfully. "I don't know where Reborn is right now," he continued while closing his eyes.

"I see," Tsuna sighed, a bit disappointed.

"But I know who might know where he is," Lambo continued as an idea popped in his head.

"Who is it?" Tsuna perked at that with full of interest.

"Bianchi-neechan!" Lambo grinned widely at that.

"Bianchi…?" Tsuna couldn't help widening his eyes at the mention of the name.

"What, did you know Bianchi-neechan?" Lambo asked.

"Uh…only by the name, yeah, though I haven't met the person yet," Tsuna said, remembering Gokudera's story about him and his family.

_So she really is in Japan, Gokudera-kun's sister…—_Tsuna thought slowly. _Maybe her arrival in Japan has something to do not only with Gokudera-kun, but also with Reborn… Better I go and ask her myself…._

"Can you bring me to her, Lambo?" Tsuna asked the boy then.

"Sure, with all pleasure," the green eyed younger teen said as he took Tsuna's hand and guided him to Bianchi's place.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Runa had expected that her arrival in Japan, or in this case, at Sawada Residence would be shocking to her family. Still, she had not expected that her mother was actually a roman-maniac that she had already suggested that they should throw a romantic dinner party for her.

"It's fine, Mom. You don't have to bother…," the red eyed girl smiled at her mother as Nana fawned over her.

"Aww, such a beautiful child you've become, Runa-chan! I love you very much~!" Nana said while hugging her again.

For some reasons, Runa really felt that she was overreacting, but that was fine though. They had not met in sixteen years after she was brought to Italy, but her mom could recognize her instantly when they met. It was amazing in Runa's opinion. "I love you too, mom," she said while hugging her back.

As for Yamamoto, Gokudera and Irie…they could only stare at the drama in front of them in dumbfounded looks.

"Is that really Tsuna-san's sister?" Irie whispered to Yamamoto who was standing between Gokudera and him.

"Well…, Nana-san said she was her child, so I assume…," Yamamoto whispered back.

"Can she be an adopted child?" Gokudera threw his opinion, seeing there was so little resemblance between Tsuna and this girl, of course in other whisper.

When those guys were whispering to each other, trying to rise up their hypothesis about the mysterious girl, Runa turned her face at them. Red glaring eyes scooped the three boys in a sharp gaze it actually sent shiver to the three. They quieted down while staring back at Runa warily.

_Why is she staring at us like that?_—the boys couldn't help wondering.

"Then…," Runa began to speak while loosening her mother's hug from her. "Which one is my brother?" she asked slowly with an expectant expression.

"Eh?" the three guys reacted at the same time.

"No, no, let me guess," Runa then stood. She walked to the boys while checking on them one by one, making them uncomfortable for being stared at from head to toe by her. Runa then raised her right hand and pointed to Yamamoto, "You're out. You're Tsunayoshi's friend," she said, disqualifying the tallest boy.

_Somehow…I felt a sudden regret for not being Tsuna_—Yamamoto thought while smiling awkwardly.

Runa then set her gaze at Gokudera and Irie. "Silver hair," Runa said as she touched Gokudera's hair.

The man who was taller a couple of inches from Runa flinched slightly at the touch from this stranger. Well, even though she was probably Tsuna's sister, it didn't mean she had the same feel as the boy. For Gokudera specially, Tsuna was...making him comfortable, while the feel of this girl…. Well, Gokudera couldn't nail it right. It was close to…_danger_ if he wanted to put it into a word.

"You can't be my brother," Runa smiled at him and leaned her face closely. "I smell gunpowder from you, really strongly," she whispered that part, shocking Gokudera. "And no way will my brother have silver hair. Our family's members always have brown ones," she continued not whispering anymore.

Yep, like Gokudera thought. This girl was a bit dangerous.

"And for this Shorty," Runa giggled as she took a look at the boy with glasses who was startled by the sudden attention. "Hmm…I can imagine if Tsuna-chan is like this, but…I believe he will be more mature than this child-like midget," she said snickering now.

_Midget!? That's so rude!—_Irie thought a bit furious.

"Well, excuse me for being child-like and a midget, but I believe Tsuna-san's sister will not be as rude as you," Irie spoke with sarcasm, a vein popping on his head.

Runa stared at him in a dumbfounded look for a second before, "Pft—, ahahaha!" she laughed at that. "You're funny!" she said while laughing hard. "Oh my…I am sorry for offending you. Well, it means you're not my brother then," Runa said slowly, still giggling. "So…the three of you are my little brother's friends, huh?. Well, let me introduce myself then. I am Sawada Runagami. The first daughter of Sawada Family, alias Tsunayoshi's elder sister," she said while smiling now.

"Ah, I am Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto introduced himself in return, nodding at her at recognition.

"Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera followed, still looking at Runa warily for some strange reasons.

"Irie Shouichi. Nice to meet you," and Irie did too even though he was still scowling, looking at another way.

"Then…where's Tsuna-chan right now?" Runa asked as she turned her face to Nana.

"He's not home at the moment," Nana said.

"He is looking for someone," Irie butted in suddenly, earning Runa's attention.

"Looking for whom?" Runa asked again, well, to the boys, not just to Irie.

"Well, he said something about _that boy_ we didn't know about before rushing out," Gokudera answered this time.

"But originally, we're looking for another person, a man," Yamamoto followed suit.

"Who?" the girl asked curiously again, her eyes somehow narrowing a bit, gleaming with something odd, yet the boys didn't really know what. When they looked at the rubies of those eyes, they seemed unable to release their gazes from her.

"Umm…a man…named Reborn," the boys said in unison without even realizing it.

When the girl blinked, Yamamoto and the rest also blinked, somehow…rather confused of what happened in the split second ago.

"Reborn huh…?" Runa lowered her gaze at that, bringing her forefinger to her chin, thinking something before she smiled again. "I see. Then I guess I will wait for him calmly in this house," she continued while turning her back from the boys and walked to her mom. "In the mean time, why don't we chit-chat, mom? I want to know a lot of things here," she smiled cheerily to Nana and of course Nana immediately took her around the house while talking excitedly.

The three boys looked at each other, rather confused.

"What happened just now?" Irie wondered out loud.

"It felt strange, don't you think? Somehow we…," Yamamoto trailed off.

"-can't defy her?" Gokudera completed the sentence, well, asking for confirmation actually.

"I felt like that too," Irie agreed.

"Well, odd things just happen sometimes, right?" Yamamoto laughed it off, thinking nothing of that. Still, Gokudera thought differently.

"I don't like her," the silver haired boy said while frowning.

"What are you saying? She's Tsuna's sister you know," Yamamoto said, a bit scolding.

"I don't like her too. She's rude and overconfident," Irie spoke again, agreeing Gokudera's remark once more.

"Guys…," Yamamoto looked awkward now.

"She smells like my sister," Gokudera said again, more seriously.

"Huh? Does she smell?" Yamamoto asked, dumbfounded.

"Not literally, moron! I mean her impression!" Gokudera said or more like shouting while whacking the taller boy's head; sweat dropping from the back of Gokudera's head.

"You don't have to be so violent~," Yamamoto whined while stroking his painful head now, crying a bit. Irie laughed slightly at that, face faulting.

"What do you mean by her impression, Gokudera-san?" Irie then asked slowly, feeling a bit interested.

"Well…when she was nearing me, I felt like a _danger_ nearing me instead," Gokudera spoke slowly. "She made me uncomfortable and…well, she's just like…!" A realization suddenly hit his head. The boy widened his eyes and was unable to finish his sentence.

"What?" Irie encouraged the pale skinned boy to continue.

"No…, it might only be my imagination," Gokudera said again then, smiling small nervously. Irie just threw his head aside, looking at Gokudera in wondering look.

_It can't be…right? In a split second I thought her feel is close to…a hitman…—_Gokudera couldn't help thinking seriously at that.

"Anyway," suddenly Yamamoto spoke, bringing Gokudera out from his little world and earning Irie's attention, "-don't you think Tsuna is taking long? Where do you think he is now?" he asked, bringing up Tsuna's subject again.

"Yeah, now you mentioned it. He's gone quite long," Gokudera agreed.

"Shall we go look for him?" Irie suggested.

"Any clue where he is right now?" Gokudera asked a rational question again. That was true anyway. It would be pain in the ass if they didn't have any lead where Tsuna might be.

"Well, none though, but we can try several places where he'd ever gone to," Yamamoto said in his bright grinning face. Gokudera sighed at him smiling a bit while Irie was chuckling seeing Yamamoto's sincere personality.

"That's a good idea," Gokudera said as all the three boys nodded and went out to find Tsuna now.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

"Umm…where are we going?" Tsuna asked Lambo as he was led by the boy to the direction of outside the town. Well, they were still in Namimori, but the area was close to the town border. Couples of meters and they would reach Kokuyo.

It wasn't like Tsuna could see anything, but the familiar feels around him told him instinctively. The smell of rocks and soil were also different. The feel of asphalted ground was gradually disappearing when the boys walked further.

"Yeah, Bianchi-neechan and I stay at a hotel at the town border," Lambo answered in a small smile, his hand still on Tsuna's.

"I see…," Tsuna went silent briefly before, "Why didn't you stay at the central of Namimori? Isn't it far and troublesome if you want to go anywhere from the remote area like this?" Tsuna asked again.

"Well, Bianchi-neechan is in a mission right now. We can't take a risk to be found that easily. Though…I am just playing around," Lambo answered again honestly, still smiling.

_Well, isn't that a bit careless…?_—Tsuna thought silently, face faulting a bit. This boy had just babbled about a mission which Tsuna assumed to be a secret since they had to stay at a remote area.

"Umm, is it really okay to bring me there?" Tsuna asked again slowly, making Lambo stop to look at him quizzically. "I mean…I am an outsider and a stranger. Won't you get in trouble if you bring me there without her consent?" Tsuna asked again.

"Ah, that… It's okay. The mission is not a secret mission or something dangerous," Lambo spoke freely in reassuring tone. "She's just ordered to take her brother back to Italy," he continued.

"Eh?" Tsuna was honestly surprised at that.

"What's wrong?" Lambo asked seeing Tsuna's shocked expression.

"Oh, no…. It's nothing," Tsuna hurriedly responded. "Then…if it's okay for you, I'll come," the brown haired boy said while smiling again at Lambo. Lambo nodded in a smile too and resumed his walk, hand still holding Tsuna to lead him.

_Gokudera-kun…didn't mention anything about going back to Italy though…—_Tsuna thought, a bit wondering.

When the boys almost reached the hotel, suddenly there was a voice. "_Oya_, isn't that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna was startled and instinctively shivered hearing the baritone voice which had that certain teasing tone. All of his body hair felt like standing up, and a chill feeling washed over him. Cold sweats suddenly broke out from his face. "This voice…this chilly aura is…!" Tsuna mumbled quietly and stopped walking as Lambo looked at him wonderingly.

"What's wrong, Tsuna…?" Lambo asked slowly before…

"Tsunayoshiii!" suddenly Mukuro appeared, shoving Lambo out of the way and hugging Tsuna from behind.

"GYAAAAA! Mu-Mukuro-kun!?" Tsuna was really shocked by the sudden attack.

"We meet again, Tsunayoshi! This must be a fate!" Mukuro said while feeling up the boy with his _experimenting _hands. Those quick hands began to wander on Tsuna's body, making the boy shiver to the bone.

"W-what are you—?! Stop—!" Tsuna struggled, trying to stop the wandering hands, almost crying because of the shock and the feeling of Mukuro's hand wandering curiously on his body. It felt somehow…amazing until he felt scared.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Lambo had already stood up again and shouted at Mukuro in pissed look. "Don't just shove people like that! That's rude! And what the hell are you doing to Tsuna, you pervert!?" the boy continued, pointing his forefinger at the mismatched eyed guy accusingly.

"Oya, I didn't realize that you're there," Mukuro smirked at him and laughed creepily. Veins popped on Lambo's head at that.

_That's a BIG lie!_—Tsuna thought. _He's doing it on purpose!_

"And what I am doing with Tsunayoshi right now is perfectly legal, since he's my _boyfriend_," Mukuro continued while smirking with superiority in his teasing manner.

"What!?" Lambo was shocked.

"That's a LIE! Who are you calling your boyfriend!?" Tsuna yelled at the pineapple head, pretty annoyed himself, but eighty percent was a panicked reaction.

"Are we not? I already confessed _my love_ to you during the festival. We even promised to dance together," Mukuro tried to remind the boy and his hands hadn't let go of Tsuna's slender body.

"What!? That didn't count! I didn't even have chance to say anything back then! You confused me with your creepy song! And when exactly have I agreed to go out with you? What dance are you talking about?" Tsuna protested and asked in confusion. Of course he remembered vaguely about this guy's appearance on the stage at his school festival some days before, but for some odd reasons part of his memories with this guy was blurring…like it had been tampered with something else.

"Ouch, that pretty hurts even for me," Mukuro then laughed again at Tsuna's funny reaction and his panicky.

"Hey, now, you—, let go of Tsuna!" Lambo began to lose his temper. "He already said you're not his lover! So let him go and get lost!" he continued heatedly.

"And…who are you again?" Mukuro completely ignored the boy's request to let Tsuna go. Instead, he looked at the boy and asked him confidently.

"I am Bovino Lambo, Tsuna's friend," Lambo said seriously.

"Well, you're just _a friend_; I am almost his _boyfriend_, so back off please?" Mukuro smiled again at Lambo evilly.

"What!? We just met once a few days before!" Tsuna shouted at him again, protesting. "How come you're almost my boyfriend!?"

"Because I want to?" the pineapple head replied with a carefree tone in an innocent face.

"That's absurd! Let me go!" Tsuna struggled more to release himself from Mukuro's grip. Still, his hug was strong! Tsuna couldn't even move much in Mukuro's embrace.

"Let's take it easy, shall we? I only want to go on date with you, Tsunayoshi. I can't help it. You're so cute and the first toy I've been so attached to I can't even forget you once after our destined meeting…" Mukuro began to babbling.

_A toy!? What the hell is he spouting about? Is he an idiot?_—Tsuna thought, face faulting and sweat dropping.

"…and today when I decide to take a walk, destiny brought me to run into you again! This is fate! We're meant to be together!" the pineapple head continued while posing, still holding Tsuna's waist though.

"Have you ever heard a word 'coincidence' in your life, Mukuro-kun?" Tsuna asked, feeling really stupid and tired somehow for following this moronic guy's incessant ridiculous babbling.

"Oh no, of course not, Tsunayoshi; There's no such thing called 'coincidence' in this world. The only thing ever happens in this ridiculous word is always 'inevitable'," Mukuro said again as he coughed a bit before "Quoted form Ichihara Yuuko, XXX-Holic first episode," he added while putting his forefinger in front of his face.

"What the hell is that!?" Tsuna yelled at him heatedly; face flushing in amazement at Mukuro's stupidity. This was definitely the most moronic pointless conversation he had ever had in his life.

"Anyway, let's go this way!" Mukuro then forcefully brought Tsuna to the other direction from his previous destination.

"What the hell! Wait, NO!" Tsuna wailed as he was dragged by Mukuro to follow him.

"Hey! Wait up, you pineapple bastard! Let Tsuna go!" Lambo immediately ran after the two retreating boys while shouting angrily at the pineapple head.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Reborn was sitting on his bed at the hotel he was staying, leaning his back at the bed-board. His feature looked relaxed while he was looking at something on his hand. It was a photograph. He was expressionless as he stared deeply at the picture, but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes. He slowly smiled sadly afterward as he seemed remembering something from the past; something that had something to do with the photograph.

"_Reborn!"_

An image of a girl appeared in his mind. Soft straight short black hair with blue tint, a dazing smile and cheery expression to complete, plus very attractive sky-blue eyes; no matter how hard he tried to forget, Reborn just couldn't.

Reborn then chuckled at himself, feeling really foolish. "What the hell am I thinking? I guess staying here for too long beside that child indeed does something strange and nasty to my mind," he muttered disgustedly at himself. He was being too sappy for remembering something from the past, let alone, about a girl he had decided to forget for this world's sake.

Reborn then folded the photograph and put it back in his wallet. He opened the drawer and secured the wallet there. After he closed and locked the drawer, he seemed to notice something.

Reborn stayed still, unmoving for several seconds before he was slowly getting up from the bed. He put his hand inside his formal black suit and touched his weapon, his gun. The spiky haired guy without his bonnet walked quietly to the door, expression so serious. He waited behind the door of his room as he felt presences in the room outside his room. Two people were there, he could feel.

_And these ones are professionals. They hide their presences quiet well…—_Reborn thought silently, inwardly praising his intruders. He had not sensed anything from them before they came in the room. Usually, Reborn could feel presence really well from afar, at least 20 meters from him.

_Enemy?—_Reborn thought silently, thinking hard. _How come they know where I am staying? I only gave the address to Colonello and Lal…. Still, they said they're three people with that brat, not just two…_

Reborn kept speculating of should he just attack them or spy a little bit longer. Well, approximately two minutes later, he decided to go with the first though. If this was indeed an enemy, he would just paralyzed them. If they turned out to be his comrades…_Well, they won't die at least_—Reborn shrugged at the plan.

The hitman then waited for a minute before he barged open the door and was about to fire his arm before suddenly a very long chains was thrown at his direction, catching his right arm immediately and restrained its movement. Instinctively Reborn threw the gun to his free left hand and pointed at the other intruder who also had a gun on his hand. Then they stayed still for learning who the opponents were.

Reborn widened his eyes. "Colonello!" he looked at the tall blue eyed blonde who grinned at him and, "Lal!" Reborn turned his face at a woman who was still restraining his arm with her chains.

"Jeez, you're such a paranoid freak," the dark haired woman said, sweat dropping.

"Don't sound like I am the bad one. You could just ring the bell before sneaking in, you know," Reborn said, face faulting at her.

"Reborn-_kora_!" Colonello then lowered his gun and kept it back behind his back, spread his arm and ran to Reborn, happy expression on his face.

"Colonello…," Reborn also looked at the blond man softly and spread his left arm after putting his gun back behind his suit.

Thus when they're an inch of hugging each other, suddenly their eyes glinted evilly and they slammed their foreheads to each other. Both men smirked at the opponents and started a conversation.

"You still have a hard head, huh, Reborn-chan, _kora_?" Colonello asked heatedly.

"Same to you, Colonello," Reborn replied viciously with his cool face.

"Cut it out, you two! Don't start acting like fives!" Lal scorned them while glaring daggers at the _kids_.

"Oh, come on, Lal! It's such been a long time-_kora_! At least let me strangle this man first! _Kora_!" Colonello then whined while looking at Lal Mirch pleadingly.

"And I want to kick this bastard's face at least once," Reborn smirked at his comment as a revenge.

"Ass hole-_kora_!" Colonello growled and they immediately slammed their foreheads to each other again. Lal sighed at the bickering rivaling men who were just like little boys. They were just as hopeless as ever.

"Whatever," Lal flailed her hand, rolled her eyes and turned her back, not wanting to have anything to do with them. Then she just made her way and sat on the couch in the room, looking outside the window in bored look while both men were still slamming their foreheads to each other and talking like long-live rivals.

After approximately ten minutes of wrestling, those men decided that they had enough and stopped. Both tidied their clothes and Colonello followed Lal, sitting beside her. Reborn smirked at his guests.

"Want to drink something?" the dark haired man asked.

"Espresso-_kora_!" Colonello grinned, knowing very well Reborn liked that thing as much as he did.

Reborn smiled at that. "What about you, Lal?" he asked, turning his face at the still bored-looking woman.

"Anything is fine, but if you have Oolong tea, I want it," Lal responded indifferently.

"Okay," Reborn said as he went to the counter at the corner of the room to prepare the drinks. "I've got some Castilas as well, want some?" he asked from the counter.

"Oh, I want that, certainly-_kora_!" Colonello said in spirit.

"I don't like sweets," Lal said still calm and indifferent.

"Okay," Reborn then made the drinks and brought them to Colonello and Lal. He also put a small plate of Castila on the coffee table in front of his guests for Collonello. Then he sat down at a different couch. "So…what can I tell you about _my_ mission?" Reborn then started the conversation in light tone even though his face was serious, unnecessarily emphasizing on _his_ mission word.

"It's _our_ mission, _kora_," Colonello corrected, face faulting at Reborn's possessiveness towards his mission. He apparently still insisted that this mission was Reborn's and Reborn's alone. He really was a freak.

"Start from the identity of the host," Lal said, now not looking bored and she gave full of her attention to Reborn after sipping her cup of tea.

"To the point, huh?" Reborn said with a nervous smile and a bead of sweat on his right cheek, amazed at this woman's dedication in her work.

"Don't be so worked up all of sudden. Chill out man-_kora_!" Colonello said. "We can take it easy, right? We still have time-_kora_," he suggested.

"Well, true indeed; if Reborn is still in this state, it will be difficult for us to fish out any information, so let's leave the big part for later," Lal said in consideration while putting her forefinger on her chin, lowering her gaze while thinking slowly. Reborn looked at Colonello slightly and the man grinned at him while winking and rising his thumb. Reborn couldn't help smiling small at his childish act. "Then…what symptoms have you witnessed so far?" she asked Reborn again after that, taking back Reborn and Colonello's attention.

Reborn nodded slowly. "I believe it's still in early stage. Some minor symptoms have occurred during a year I spent with him," he said honestly.

"What kind of minor symptoms, _kora_?" Colonello asked further, now a bit serious himself, but still maintaining his light tone.

"At first, he could just feel people's emotions and feelings entering his and was unable to do anything about it, but after a lot of training I gave him myself, he could defy them and protect his own emotion. He can control it pretty well now," Reborn said slowly as clear as possible so Tsuna would not be regarded as a _dangerous_ object. "Then, when he started having more friends, he also started dreaming," he continued.

At this point Lal perked her interest. "What kind of dream?" she asked while narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"My goodness, Lal, don't make that kind of face-_kora_," suddenly Colonello interrupted and brought his hand to Lal's cheeks. He then forcefully brought Lal's face to face him directly. "You're so not cute if you put that kind of expression, _kora_," he protested like a child.

Reborn couldn't help bringing his hand to his mouth at the scene. "Colonello, let Lal go…," he wanted to stop whatever his friend intended to do with the woman while setting his horror look at him.

Lal was surprised at first as her sight suddenly filled by Colonello's face and he was too damn CLOSE for her comfort. Veins then popped up on her head and face and second later, Colonello had been on the ground with several swellings and bruises on his head and face, and blood running from his nose and head, pooling the floor.

Reborn looked at his blond (now red because of the blood) friend pitifully while sighing. _He never learns…—_he thought silently.

"Just ignore this idiot," Lal said while wiping the trace of Colonello's touch from her cheeks.

Well, if Reborn squinted hard enough, he could see the faint pink color on Lal's almost angry face, but he didn't dare mention anything about that, let alone, make fun of it. Even though he was positive that he was stronger than Lal Mirch (and he wanted to tease her somehow because her embarrassed expression would be priceless), he really didn't want to be on her bad side. Woman was such a scary creature after all. Try to make fun of her now and her revenge would be ten times severe. So he just looked at another way while smirking to himself.

"Then, what about the dream again?" Lal asked again, but now she had a relaxed look.

_Surprisingly working to subdue Lal's tension…—_Reborn thought again. _Colonello's childish act…and Lal's temper… That's just cute._—Reborn sighed while smiling a bit.

"Reborn?" Lal then looked at Reborn's weird expression in quizzical look. "What? There's something on my face?" she asked again.

Reborn was surprised and was brought back from his train of thought. "Oh, no…is he okay?" then he looked at Colonello for a second, a bit shameful for being caught staring at Lal. "His bleeding won't stop…," he continued, a bead of sweat running down behind his head.

"Leave him be. It's not like it's his first time. He won't die," she said while huffing.

_Is it their routine activity then?_—Reborn thought, face faulting.

"Anyway, what about the dream? Don't just change the subject," Lal continued their almost forgotten subject, a bit impatient now.

"Okay…," Reborn said slowly while giving a last glance to the bleeding man. Then he looked at Lal Mirch again. "The dream he's seeing when he's asleep until now pictures the past of those people around the host," Reborn began explaining. "Usually the dreams are about events happening to his friends in the past that raise them becoming who they are right now, that allow the host to see and feel whatever his friends feel with his own feeling and body at those time. It somehow helped the host to experience the same pain as well, so he would understand his friends even more, better than everyone else," he finished slowly.

Lal nodded as Colonello woke up from his coma and sat beside her again. "Other symptoms-_kora_?" he asked while wiping the blood with a towel which had magically appeared out of nowhere.

Reborn really wanted to ask _'how?'_ to him, but he called off his curiosity and shook his head at that. He continued afterwards. "No, I haven't found anything else since my cover was blown off."

"He found out who you are?" Lal was utterly surprised at that. Reborn wouldn't be that amateur until he could be as careless as spilling his true identity.

"Turns out one of his friends knew who I am and when I talked to him privately to shut his mouth, one of his friends again heard our conversation," Reborn said again, calmly.

Lal narrowed her eyes at the man in front of him in disbelief. "You didn't do that on purpose, did you?" she asked then, a bit curious.

"Of course not," Reborn said while looking at her sharply, personally offended. "I am a pro, Lal. I can distinguish between my feeling and my job," he said a bit annoyed.

"Okay, just making sure," Lal said while shrugging.

"Well, the host hasn't awaken fully yet, _kora_, so we can relax a bit and watch the situation first before we take any action, _kora,_" Colonello said lightly and leant his back on the sofa. "So…will you introduce us to the host, _kora_?" he asked Reborn afterwards.

"That's impossible," Reborn said immediately, earning a raised eyebrow from both Lal and Colonello. "I've promised him to stay away from him. I've been hiding my presence from him, so he will not find me anywhere," as he spoke, his chest clenched a little. He felt somehow a bit _hurt_. He was expressionless of course, but Colonello and Lal Mirch could see the remorse from his eyes.

Both of Reborn's friends sighed at that. It seemed Reborn had been attached to this host quite strongly. They understood that, but they never ceased to be amazed by Reborn's strong mind to get hurt over and over again. He should have known having special feeling while doing a mission was forbidden and in the end it would hurt the man most, but he kept doing it each time he did his mission alone. They wondered from what kind of metal Reborn's heart was made. It never corroded every time he was hurt, but it became thicker and stronger each time.

_Is he a masochist or what_?—Lal and Colonello thought silently as they looked at Reborn's calm feature.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Tsuna was smiling nervously beside Mukuro while the pineapple head was just smiling cheerily and Lambo was looking at the mismatched eyed boy fumingly. This was a ridiculous view in other people's perspective, but to hell with that.

"Saa, Tsunayoshi-kun, what would you like to drink or to eat?" Mukuro asked overconfidently at the blind boy it almost scary. "There's a strawberry parfait and chocolate cake here, would you like some? It's on me," he asked again, giving choices to Tsuna, considering he couldn't read the menu list.

"Umm…Mukuro, I'd like to go with you, really, but we're kind of busy right now, so…," Tsuna almost declined the offer politely while suddenly Mukuro held the amber eyed boy's hands in front of his face, leaning so closely to Tsuna's comfort, surprising the boy very much.

"If you turn down the sweets I want to buy you, then I will give you the sweet I have in my body to compensate it," Mukuro said huskily near Tsuna's ear, making the boy blush really hard.

"Okay, okay! I'd like to order strawberry parfait, so please stop leaning so close!" Tsuna said while trying to push away the aggressive man beside him. Mukuro smiled cheerily at that and spoke to the waitress who blushed madly at the scene in front of her, ordering the parfait and his _Sunset Beach_ (1).

"I'd like to order a glass of cold melon juice," Lambo said suddenly, still looking at Mukuro heatedly.

"What are you still doing here?" Mukuro asked coldly at the curly boy. "I'll only treat Tsunayoshi-kun, you know," he continued indifferently.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for my share," Lambo said, narrowing his eyes.

"I want to see your parents. Did they ever tell you that people who bother somebody else's love life will get kicked by a horse?" Mukuro asked in a sarcastic tone, honestly a bit annoyed.

"Huh, my family told me to never let a pervert like you be alone with an innocent boy," Lambo counter-attacked while smirking. Then the two boys glared at each other, creating electricity between their eyes, veins popping out on their faces and heads.

"Oh yeah, unfortunately, I have a principle to not let minors go to a hotel alone, especially in this remote area. What exactly are you planning to do to Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked again, feeling really annoyed and irritated now.

"What did you say—!?"

Tsuna could only sigh miserably hearing the bickering couple. He then decided to play along so they wouldn't embarrass him any further. "Hey, hey, don't get all worked up like that," suddenly Tsuna tightened his hands on Mukuro's hands which were still holding his.

This surprised Mukuro a bit and he turned his face at Tsuna. Lambo also gave his attention to the brown haired boy. "I am glad Mukuro-kun was worried about me, but don't worry. The boy here is clean. We only want to meet someone. Well, we've been here, right? Let's enjoy our time together. Don't just bicker like that and leave me out of picture. I am pretty lonely, you know?" Tsuna continued while smiling fondly at Mukuro.

If any men could resist this boy's charm, they would definitely be monks or impotent. Mukuro and Lambo were amazed at the dazzling creature in front of them until they could only gape and drop their jaws unceremoniously. Well, indeed they stopped fighting to appraise Tsuna though. So it was a victory to Tsuna.

"I really want to bring you home and make you my beloved toy!" Mukuro said while hugging Tsuna excitedly with love-love atmosphere around him.

_Toy?_—Tsuna's face faulted at that, sweat dropping, while Lambo still had not released his gaze from Tsuna's beautiful feature.

_Tsuna…is really cute!_—he couldn't help appraising the boy's beauty even more.

Not long after that the drinks came to him and they drank slowly.

"So…how is it?" Mukuro then asked suddenly, "Your relationship with Hibari?"

Tsuna spurted his parfait at that, shocked. "W-w-what?" he couldn't help stammering as he tried to clean his mouth.

"You're going out with him, right?" Mukuro continued. "That birdie can be so rough sometimes, I am just a bit worried what he will do to a fragile boy such as you," he said, shaking his head while closing his eyes in a bit concerned look.

"Um…I think you've misunderstood," Tsuna said while smiling nervously. "Hibari-san and I only ex-senior and junior in Naminori Junior High School," he said, trying to explain.

"What? I thought you're the Sakura Spirit he always talks about all the time," Mukuro was genuinely surprised at that. "If you are, it will explain his violent action to me back then, when I almost kissed you," he said.

Tsuna's face blew crimson at that. "K-k-kiss!? When!?" he couldn't recall the event at all.

Mukuro smirked amusedly seeing the panicked expression the squirming boy made. "When we're in festival, on the stage, that was a beautiful moment," he said in a teasing tone.

If it was possible, Tsuna's face would be redder than right now. "You…you tried to do it when I was hypnotized, didn't you!?" Tsuna yelled at him, really embarrassed and also annoyed.

Lambo who heard that also muttered "What a cunning perverted guy," while glaring at Mukuro.

"I don't want to hear that from you, cow-brat," Mukuro remarked as he looked at Lambo's cow's skin patterned suit.

"Shut up!" Lambo then fumed at him again.

"Anyway," now Mukuro gave his attention back to Tsuna, "If Hibari is not your boyfriend, then I have a chance, right?" Mukuro said with a sexy voice, giving Tsuna a headache.

"Umm…at this moment I am not interested in special relationship so…," Tsuna looked at another way and remembered Reborn. "And there's someone I want to meet badly right now. I can't do anything about this feeling before I meet him," Tsuna explained slowly, face turning a bit sad.

Mukuro looked at the brown haired boy calmly now. "You have someone else you _love_," he said, a bit smiling.

"I don't know," Tsuna said slowly. "I don't know if this feeling is something like that, but he was important for me, and I want to see him," he continued slowly while smiling softly at that.

_Tsuna…is he talking about Reborn?_—Lambo couldn't help wondering. _Well…I also want to confront and kick that bastard though, for not telling me anything and just pushing me aside like that…. I also… want to see him, Reborn…—_Lambo lowered his gaze on the table and set his solemn look as well.

"I see…," Mukuro smiled at that. "I kind of…understand that," he said slowly while looking outside the window. "I don't know if it's a love or something else, but it is so precious that we want to put it beside us always," he continued while thinking about something. He set his soft smile and the atmosphere around him seemed…tranquil.

At that moment Tsuna wondered who he was thinking about when he spoke softly like that. Tsuna had somehow felt this Mukuro guy's feeling. It was a bid weird. There was so much hollow he couldn't really comprehend it, but there was also something…odd inside him. It seemed…he hid something very important in his deepest core.

Tsuna then couldn't help himself as he reached at Mukuro's face, touching his cheeks. He smiled. "You're just lonely," he said softly, without even realizing it.

Mukuro widened his eyes and stood abruptly at that, surprising both Tsuna and Lambo. "I…have to go right now," he said slowly, with expression a mix between confusion and fear. He hurriedly went to the cashier and paid his and Tsuna's share before he went out the store, oddly rushing.

"What's with him…?" Lambo was confused with the sudden change of mood of that Mukuro guy.

Tsuna only touched his hand that he used to touch Mukuro's cheek earlier. "He's…almost the same wit Reborn," Tsuna said as he went back to eating his parfait. "He put so many masks outside, creating a perfect façade and hid himself very-very deeply inside," the boy continued again with the spoon hanging from inside his cavity to under his chin, eyes staring blankly into space.

"Tsuna…?" Lambo was a bit surprised at that. Tsuna seemed like in trance and he gave that…odd air around him, as if he was not Tsuna a moment before.

Tsuna then smiled while blinking. "Don't worry about that. It's just my incessant babbling," Tsuna said at Lambo, erasing all the odd feeling around him earlier.

"Sure…," Lambo said as he went back drinking his juice, his curiosity slowly forgotten

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Mukuro walked home slowly on the Kokuyo main road. He turned and entered a big gate, bringing him to a very large yard. At the center of the yard stood a gorgeous wide traditional Japanese house, there was a fish pond and an artificial waterfall on the right side of the house. There was also a garden of maple trees at the two sides of the small road from the gate to the house. He could also see a greenhouse at the right side of the traditional wooden house, a bit on the back.

Mukuro hurriedly walked inside the house, not bothering to greet some maids that greeted him at the front door. He looked a bit rushing and frantic.

"Mukuro-sama?" a girl greeted Mukuro as he was about to walked into his room. The shorter younger girl who had long black hair and purple eyes looked at him worriedly. "Did something happen?" she asked timidly, a bit concerned.

"Nagi…," Mukuro then began to calm as he stared at the soft fragile girl. He walked nearing her and without a word hugged her slightly. "Nagi…I will protect you…," he said slowly, burying his face on the girl's shoulder while bending his body a bit. "I will protect you…." He sounded desperate and the girl could only put her hands on Mukuro's back.

"Um…_Oniichan…_," the girl whispered slowly at that and closed her eyes gently, feeling the warmth of Mukuro's body.

LSDFGAIRGJRIJGIRJGRIJGRGJRJGIRJG'IRJGWRJGRJGIRJGIRGJRIOJGWJGJGARGAGAHGARGARGRHHSFGUY

Tsuna and Lambo resumed their activity to go to the hotel, meeting Bianchi. They got inside a four stars traditional Japanese hotel named _Hebi Hime_ (2) and hurried to the room rented by Bianchi and Lambo.

Lambo coughed slightly from outside the room. "Bianchi-neechan, I brought a visitor for you," Lambo said and there was a thudding sound from inside.

"Just come in," and there's a sexy voice replying. Tsuna blushed a bit as he heard that. The voice of mature woman indeed sounded more erotic.

Lambo opened the sliding door and found Bianchi watching some variety show on television while snacking on a cracker. She was laying slightly with a hotel kimono on her. She slightly moved from her spot, sat up and turned her face at Lambo who also sat down. Tsuna followed him afterward. "Who is it?" she asked as he moved her gaze to Tsuna.

"Ah, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said slowly from his formal sitting position. "I have something important to ask you," he continued seriously.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

(1) _Sunset Beach:_ name of a certain kind of drink, a mix of tropical fruits' juices like pineapple, banana, orange and so on plus soda, a very refreshing drink.

(2) _Hebi Hime:_ literally meaning Snake Princess or Princess Snake

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the super long time update. I promise I will update more often after this. Well, this is the 15th chapter. And bring out DINO! Lanchia! My favorites! Mukutan again and Nagi! XDDD. what do you think? Let me know in your review, kay? Next chapter will be filled with action. Beware~ XD

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	16. Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood 1

**A/N:** I think this is the right time to update this story. I know I have made you wait for quite a long time. Well, no need to babble around. Here, enjoy the 16th Chapter ^__^

**Ah, before you start**, some people complained that they didn't like OC in this story, but let me tell you one thing. Runa is here because I need a character to expand the plot, not because anything else. She's here because some characters might not appear here. And that's why she's important in this story, No, she WON'T become the main concern, she's here only because she needs to give information to Tsuna about some things later…argh, I can't explain here! It will give out the entire plot! Anyway, just try and trust me on this. If you still don't like her after you read the entire story, you can flame me as much as you want. You have my words, my dear readers…

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Warning: **_hints of shounen ai (everyone x Tsuna), AU, foul language

* * *

_

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 16: **_**Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood (1)**_

"I have something important to ask you," Tsuna said with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

Bianchi didn't reply immediately. She only shifted from her spot and suddenly Tsuna was attacked by something really nauseating. The boy hurriedly covered his mouth and his nose. His body trembled and he needed to support it by grabbing Lambo's arm beside him.

"Ugh...!" Tsuna groaned loudly, face a bit pale surprising Lambo.

"Tsuna?" the curly emerald eyed boy supported Tsuna's body in a concerned look.

"What is...this smell...!?" Tsuna shut his eyes and held on his breath with both hands now. He looked very sick and nauseous. He wanted to vomit.

"_Ara_, I am sorry. That probably is my fault," Bianchi said suddenly with her sexy mature alto voice. She caressed her hair and put it behind her back before she sat up from her previous position.

"Huh...?" Tsuna raised his face a bit, but he still held his breath and covered his nose and mouth.

"Bianchi-neechan! You must have put on that disgusting perfume again! Put on the antidote now, Tsuna's five senses are very strong, you know!" Lambo protested in a panicked voice seeing Tsuna suffering so much due to the perfume impact.

"How insolent, that perfume is my nature defense mechanism. I won't let you live while calling it a disgusting perfume," Bianchi glared at Lambo in annoyance.

"Whatever, just...put the antidote! Tsuna almost faints!" Lambo shouted.

Bianchi looked at Tsuna and scowled a bit. The boy indeed was suffering. She sighed and took something under a pillow beside her. It was a bottle of crystal clear liquid. He sprayed some of the content to her body and seconds later, Tsuna collapsed on the _tatami_ while panting, trying to breathe normally again after holding his breath for long enough to suffocate him.

"Thank god...I am alive again...!" Tsuna said while inhaling the fresh air deeply and exhaling slowly.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Lambo asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah..., thanks," Tsuna said as he gripped Lambo's hand and sat up again. "I am sorry for causing trouble...but your perfume is really strong for my nose," Tsuna said while facing at Bianchi's direction.

"It's been awhile since I met someone with a very strong sense of smell you actually reacted the first time you smell it. Usually, normal people wouldn't be able to smell it. Well, the effect would be the same after sometimes though. Very great, indeed," Bianchi said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I am honored to receive praise from you," Tsuna said again, a bit blushing for receiving such lines from a mature woman like Bianchi.

"Actually, it's the other around; you're the type of person I would like to kill on the spot," she corrected, her smile widening as Tsuna turned pale again.

"W-w-why?" Tsuna couldn't help stuttering at that, dropping his jaw. Bianchi laughed slightly at his frightened expression. He looked just like a squirrel under a snake's gaze, very interesting and funny, indeed.

"Bianchi-neechan, don't tease him like that!" Lambo protested again, sweat dropping because Bianchi was such a harasser.

"I am neither teasing nor kidding, you know. That sense of smell you have, boy, is a very dangerous weapon for a hitman such as me, especially me because I work with poison. As tasteless or as odorless the poisons are, if your nose can catch a slight smell of my tools, then you're a danger that can ruin my mission. That kind of people is in the first list of people I'd like to kill," Bianchi said while narrowing her eyes, even though she was still smiling.

_That's horrible...—_Tsuna thought while setting his weird nervous look.

"Well, that makes sense though, but still, Tsuna is our guest today and you don't have any reason to kill him yet," Lambo said again.

_Then if you have reason, you will kill me now!?_—Tsuna thought a bit in horror.

"Yeah, depending on what kind of reason though," Bianchi laughed more.

_These guys are crazy..._—Tsuna closed his eyes while crying literally. He didn't know why he kept making contact with these kinds of people. It was entirely that inhuman tutor's fault. Somehow, Tsuna felt a bit annoyed at that. He would make sure to give that man a good kick on his butt if he managed to find him.

"Well, enough with the chit-chatting. You said you had something to ask. Spill it, boy," Bianchi said suddenly, sounding very relaxed after making sure that this boy in front of her was not a threat.

"Ah...Lambo said you're Reborn's acquaintance," Tsuna said slowly. Upon hearing '_acquaintance_' word, Bianchi glared at Lambo who looked at another way. He still refused to acknowledge her as Reborn's girlfriend and didn't want to tolerate anything beyond friends. "So, I wonder if you know where he is right now. I really need to meet and talk to him," Tsuna continued, stealing Bianchi's attention back at him.

"Firstly, let me get this straight. I am _not_ Reborn's acquaintance," Bianchi said sternly. "I am his girlfriend," she continued.

"Alright then, it's even better. You know where he is, right?" Tsuna's face brightened. If Bianchi was Reborn's girlfriend, it was highly possible that she knew where Reborn was right now.

Bianchi was silent for a moment, studying Tsuna's hopeful expression. She closed her eyes and caressed her hair again. "Too bad, I don't know where he is," she answered.

"Eh?" Tsuna frowned at that, looking really disappointed.

"I am only his girlfriend. If you know Reborn, you're probably aware that he has a lot of affairs with a lot of women. I am only one of them. Reborn won't share any personal information to his girlfriend. If I was his acquaintance, I might know. Too bad, I am not that important for him to know something like that," Bianchi said while lowering her gaze.

Well, she cared a lot about Reborn, but even she understood that she was not his number one. Reborn was a dedicated person. He would make his work as his first priority comparing to other matters; and a matter about his love life position was pretty last in Reborn's to do list.

"I see...that's too bad...," Tsuna also lowered his gaze. He looked really disappointed now.

"I actually wanted to ask why you want to meet him, but...," Bianchi narrowed her gaze more at the brown haired boy who looked so depressed now. "You seem having your own reasons," she continued slowly. "If that's everything you want to ask, you're permitted to leave right now," Bianchi then turned her back from Tsuna and resumed her previous activity.

Tsuna then thought about something before he raised his head again and opened his mouth. "Umm...there's one more thing I want to know," he said slowly. Bianchi didn't react at that and didn't say anything either, so Tsuna assumed she heard and wanted him to continue. "Bianchi-san...is Gokudera-kun's sister, right?"

Upon hearing Gokudera's name, Lambo widened his eyes in surprise and Bianchi stopped to look at Tsuna again immediately. "You...know Hayato." It was a statement and she looked at Tsuna disbelievingly.

"He's my friend," Tsuna confessed.

"That...surprised me," Bianchi said as she faced Tsuna more seriously now. "I never thought that there would be someone confessing as his friend. With that kind of attitude to other people...why would there be anyone regarding him as a friend?" she asked, not really understanding it.

"Tsuna knows Gokudera-san? Wow...what a coincidence!" the curly cow said, amazed at that.

"Gokudera-kun...is a passionate boy. He's a good person. He's just...; he has a complex of trusting anyone. He thinks he has no one to depend on and he feels alone... That's why he always tries to distance himself from other people," Tsuna said, closing his eyes as if he were feeling Gokudera's feeling.

"You overestimate him. He's just a spoiled brat," Bianchi huffed and set her annoyed look.

"No, he's not. He tries to do everything alone," Tsuna said. "I think he's quite independent," he continued.

"Yes, but he's just a brat who knows no limit to his own self. He left his family for a childish reason like _rebellion phase_. What an egoistic kid," Bianchi said still being stubborn it annoyed even Tsuna a little.

Tsuna actually frowned and appeared glaring at her direction even though he didn't really see her. "How could you say something like that? Who do you think made him like he is right now?" Tsuna asked with a hint of protest.

"What do you mean with that?" Bianchi narrowed her eyes at Tsuna again, looking pretty angry herself.

"It was not even fair for Gokudera-kun living in that castle even though he actually didn't want to. Moreover…do you honestly not understand why he acts this way to your family, to your father, and to _you_?" Tsuna asked again as if he were throwing a tantrum.

Bianchi looked at Tsuna as if he were an alien from Saturn. "What are you talking about?" she asked eventually being confused now.

"It's not my place to say this, but…I can guess pretty well after hearing Gokudera-kun's story about how he interacted with his family all the time," Tsuna said while sighing slowly. "When he told me about you guys…his voice spread nothing but sorrow, anger and menace. I know he's an illegitimate child of your father, but taking his most precious one like that on purpose…just so he could have his child without being responsible for the mother was really low even for a mafia!" Tsuna raised his voice a bit at that. He sounded so angry.

"Wait, wait, just… wait a second! I don't understand what you're talking about! What is this?" Bianchi really didn't catch what Tsuna was spouting about. It didn't make any sense at all for her.

"I am saying that your father did something to Gokudera's mother so just he could take him from her!" Tsuna shouted now with such intensity it frightened both Bianchi and even Lambo a bit.

"What…?" Bianchi widened her eyes as she heard that, rather shocked.

"Gokudera-kun knew that his father was responsible for his mother's death. He couldn't forgive him," Tsuna said more trying to control his own anger now. He couldn't help it. He was so furious.

"Kh…what…did you say—!?" Now Bianchi looked really angry. Very-very angry it scared the hell out of Lambo. "That's just IMPOSSIBLE!" Bianchi now rose on her knees as she slammed the coffee table in front of her. "Don't just start babbling nonsense! Father would never do something as low as that! He's a respected man! He would never—to someone like that…let alone to that WOMAN!" Bianchi gritted her teeth, her face looked really pale now. Her voice was trembling, as tense as Tsuna's earlier. "Father loves her… he loves her very much…!" Now Bianchi slumped again, sitting down. She covered her face with her trembling hands.

"Bianchi-neechan…," Lambo looked at her in a concerned look. He had never seen Bianchi lose her control like that. She actually screamed and now looked really depressed.

"You…made me remember something I really don't want to remember…!" Bianchi then glared deadly at Tsuna. "A wound I sealed so deeply so I wouldn't have to bear the pain again…! You don't know anything about my father. Don't talk like you know rubbish about him!" she said with menacing voice, vomiting poison from the menace itself.

"Yes, I know nothing about him and you. One thing I know though…the main reason why Gokudera-kun chose to throw away his family," Tsuna said seriously. "I thought it myself, if I were in his shoes, I would be pretty angry and wouldn't forgive my father, but that wouldn't make me leave my family as long as there's still one person I could trust, as long as there's still one person I could depend on…"

"What…are you trying to say…?" Bianchi narrowed her eyes at Tsuna heatedly.

Tsuna gritted his teeth at that and closed his eyes before "That's why...I want to know," Tsuna opened his eyes again and set his gaze on Bianchi, as if he stared angrily at her. "Why...did you let go of his hand when he needed you most at that time?" Tsuna's voice and expression were so broken it caught Bianchi off guard.

"What…?" Bianchi was really confused now.

"When he was so desperate and was so in need of support…you shoved his hand; you denied his existence…! Why did you do something like that!?" the younger boy couldn't help crying over that. He honestly felt the pain, so much he even couldn't contain his feeling any longer.

_He'd lost his hope… he thought it was better if he's not there… thinking about it makes it hurt so much, as if my heart were ripped out and torn into pieces_—Tsuna sobbed lightly, the tears just running on their own accord.

"Tsuna…," now Lambo looked at Tsuna, more concerned than before. He couldn't really understand what those two were talking about, but he managed to figure it out a bit. The very reason of Gokudera's hatred toward Bianchi…it seemed indeed because she had done something mean to the silver haired boy. Tsuna seemed knowing about it and he took it personally.

"I don't understand…! I never…!" suddenly a flash of memory entered Bianchi's head. She widened her eyes as she seemed realizing something. "It can't be…!" she covered her mouth.

_Was it about that time…!?—_Bianchi looked really pale now.

"Impossible…! I…that time…!" she stammered as she tried to remember about that evening.

_That evening…six years ago…_

"_Aneki—!" _the ten year old Gokudera Hayato came to her room at night, after the sun set and she had just come home from her training. His face was really sad and torn. He reached at her slowly, grabbing her clothes, but Bianchi immediately slapped his hand in surprise.

"_Don't touch me,"_ Bianchi said a bit loudly. She couldn't help it, she was surprised.

At that time, Hayato looked at her as if he was really hurt and without even saying anything, he just left and never came back. After that…he never talked to her again except he had to or was ordered to do so.

That was right…it was around that time Hayato started looking at her differently, as if she were something he couldn't stand, as if she were something disgusting. He acted coldly and never looked at her in her eyes again. When he looked at her, it was the look of hatred and…pain.

"That couldn't be…! Are you saying it was because of that time—!?" Now Bianchi looked really shocked. "But…the poison…! Mother had just finished training me… At that time I was covered with poison…! I couldn't possibly let him touch me with that kind of condition…!" Bianchi said desperately. "I… was that—!?"

"It seemed Gokudera-kun found out about the truth behind her mother's accident in his father's personal computer at that time," Tsuna closed his eyes again after drying the tears. "And he looked for you because he had no one else to talk to. Still, when he was refused as he held out his hand to you…, Gokudera-kun…thought he couldn't depend on you, couldn't trust you as well," he continued with a sad face.

"But that's absurd in the first place! Our father…, my father wouldn't do something like that to that woman!" Bianchi insisted with trembling voice, stubbornly defending her father's honor.

"Even though the evidence was there?" the brown haired boy asked. "Even though…Gokudera-kun's mind believed that his old man was indeed responsible for Gokudera's mom's death?" he continued seriously. "With that kind of mind set, how could you expect to take Gokudera-kun home?" Tsuna in the end threw a rational question to her.

Bianchi widened her eyes at the question. Well, even if it was a misunderstanding, if Hayato's mind still insisted that their father and his family were responsible for his mom's death, of course the silver haired boy would not want to come home, not willingly at least.

"I understand," Bianchi then decided after cooling her head and thinking deeply. "I'll go back to Italy to uncover the truth before I drag Hayato home," she continued. "If I can present him the evidence that he had misunderstood, he would come home with me voluntarily. Is that okay with you?" she continued and looked at Tsuna's feature now.

"I'll be lonely if Gokudera is not around, but…I'll be very glad if you can make up with him, if he can make up with his family," Tsuna smiled softly now, showing his gratitude and relief as he actually succeeded in convincing the woman to do the research for her brother's sake. "Thank you…for not abandoning him…"

Bianchi and Lambo (once again) were mesmerized by Tsuna's smile and expression. They actually stared at him, not even blinking, in awe for this boy's very-very cute feature. That…and the fact that Tsuna cared so much about Hayato, Bianchi envied her brother a bit. She had never had someone who cared so much about her like that, whether it was in the past or at the present.

Bianchi never told anyone that she envied his brother so much when they were younger. Their father favored Hayato very much because he was very brilliant and because he was the son of a woman their father loved most in this world. She envied, she envied him very much, that ugly feeling turned into teasing and pranks.

Bianchi envied Hayato…but she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He was just a child. He didn't bear any sin his father committed. Even though it was only a half…they shared the same blood. The moment Hayato called him big sister, Bianchi couldn't help adoring him. He was so cute and fragile.

"I wish…I am not too late to fix everything…," Bianchi whispered slowly, looking at the coffee table in hoping gaze.

Tsuna smiled and tried to reach his hand at hers on the coffee table. Lambo noticed Tsuna's ministration and took his hand, guiding him to the destination of Bianchi's. He also took Bianchi's hand to be connected to Tsuna's. The moment the hands touched each other, a spark of feeling entered Tsuna's body. It was a shape of feeling that was very close to love. Tsuna understood immediately that Bianchi also loved Gokudera in her very own way.

Tsuna smiled again softly and brought his other hand to hold Bianchi's hand dearly. "It's not too late," he said with tender tone and happy voice. "I am sure…Gokudera-kun is waiting for this hand. If I were him, I would be really-really happy and glad…to accept this hand back," he added.

Bianchi couldn't help blushing slightly at that.

Lambo then jerked in a horror look as some of the stuffs in the room began to melt. "Gyaaa! Bianchi-neechan! The poison! Deactivate the poison! You melt the room away with your poisooon!" he yelled in a panicked voice as Bianchi tried to control her emotion again, a bit bewildered while her hand was still on Tsuna's.

Tsuna could only set his confused face, pretty dumbfounded at the situation.

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

Mukuro laid his head on the windowsill. He looked at the Japanese garden from his room with unreadable expression. The silence and peace around him made his mind wander to the memory some years prior.

"_That kid is too scary! What's with that red eye!? That's because you made that pact!"_ the voice of a woman screeching at someone could be heard in a blind night.

Mukuro was still eight atthat time. He was accidentally woken up by a nightmare of a dark place with so many eyes watching him; even though he was supposed to be alone in his room. He felt so many presences there he couldn't sleep again. Because he was a bit scared, he decided to go to his father's room to seek comfort.

Mukuro didn't know why, but his mother didn't like him very much. He thought he was a bad child, that's why she was mad at him. Still, Mukuro loved her and he wanted her to like him, that's why he tried to do his best in everything, whether it was in his martial arts training or in his study. However, his brilliance in every task he was given with didn't lessen his mother abhorrence to him. Each year, it was getting worse.

Then that night, when he tried to seek his father, he heard his mother's exploding words that stabbed him in his both heart and mind.

"_That child is the devil itself! I can't stand his disgusting attempt to win my favor! He's trying to steal my soul from me! I want him to be removed from this house! I can't stand his presence any longer!" _the woman screamed hysterically at her husband, begging and pleading desperately at him to remove Mukuro's presence around her.

"_Shut up!" _the man in front of her slapped the woman hard on her cheek, sending her collapsing on the floor, crying._ "You imbecile…disgusting woman! Mukuro is an important vassal for my lord's resurrection. You should be honored that you're given a chance to bear and give birth to him. Don't forget what kind of woman you were before I took you to carry this mission. You agreed yourself that you would do anything as long as you could escape from that hell,"_ the angry man continued as the woman began to cry in tears. He then knelt beside her and lifted her chin to face his narrowing gaze. _"If you hate him so much you can't stand it, feel free to remove your own presence from this house. There is no way I will choose you over my master. Now scram! You're ruining the view,"_ he shoved his wife none too gently, stood and walked to the secret door at the corner of the room, behind the book shelves.

Mukuro didn't really get what happened there because he was still a kid back then. He knew he was slightly different from other child. He knew that his eyes colors were weird because they were mismatched. One of his eyes was colored bloody crimson red, yet the other one was blue. He knew that he was disliked because of that. Still, it didn't change the fact that he wanted to be normal. He tried his best to be normal.

"_Kaasan…,"_ Mukuro entered his father room and called his mother, a bit concerned of her well being because she was still crying and looked like in pain. His father had hit her quite hard after all.

The woman flinched at the voice of the source of her suffering. She raised her face and looked at the concerned boy behind her fearfully. When Mukuro tried to reach her, she immediately slapped the hand away and began to scream again. _"Stay away from me, you MONSTER! Devil! You're the demon in this house! You're the evil son of the most disgusting creature in this whole world! I hate you! Stay away from me! Don't come near me! Deaaar! Help me! Please help me! The demon is after me! HE WILL KILL ME!"_

The hysterical scream and screech created a big commotion at the traditional house that night, waking up all the maids and the other family members. Mukuro's father hurriedly came out from the hidden room to see his child sitting on the _tatami_ in widened eyes while his wife crying and screaming like a mad woman, covering her face and eyes in fear of the devil in front of her.

"_Mukuro!"_ his father hurriedly secured his boy from the insane woman without a second thought. He hurriedly brought Mukuro outside the room before other people could rush inside.

The man than spoke to some of the maids and family members, Mukuro was still on his arms. He couldn't really catch what his father was saying to those people because of the immense of shock. He only caught some words. _"…mad…drug…prison…"_ and the rest was lost as his mother's words sank deeply in his mind and heart.

_Demon…devil…_

Tears began to form on Mukuro's eyes. By the time his father brought him back to his room and seated him on his futon, Mukuro was sobbing and crying hard really sadly. He didn't hear what his father was saying again. He vaguely heard something about his mother was not in her right mind or she was in high or something in those lines and it didn't lighten the situation at all.

"_Stop crying and listen to me!"_ in the end his father shouted at him. Mukuro jerked and stopped his cry immediately. Mukuro hic-cup once in a while as he looked at his father scary face. The older man sighed as he tried to speak softly to his son. _"Look, you don't have to mind her. You're the important person in this family. Don't let her words falter you, do you understand?"_ his father asked sternly at him.

Mukuro tried to dry his tears. _"Father…mother called me a demon, is that true?"_ he asked the horrible lines thrown at him by his mother earlier. Mukuro asked slowly with trembling voice, eyes once again filled with unshed tears, pooling and threatening to fall down again.

His father was hesitated to reply the question. He thought and slowly answered with carefully chosen words. _"It doesn't matter you're a demon or not. You have an important role in this family,"_ his father said slowly while the words gradually being digested in Mukuro's mind. _"You're the one who will bring prosperity to our house and clan, Master."_

The moment Mukuro heard the word 'Master' escaping from his father's mouth, he knew instantly, that the man in front of him…was not his father. The older man knelt and bowed lowly before him, until his forehead touched the _tatami _and short time after he raised his head again, he kissed the back of Mukuro's right hand. After he released him, the hand fell weakly on the child's lap.

Mukuro didn't say anything at that, but the tears stopped completely. The man, Mukuro knew once as his father, bid him good night and kissed him on his forehead. Then he got out of Mukuro's room.

_He didn't deny it…_—Mukuro thought as he looked at his hands in front of his face. _I am…a demon…._ Then the child covered his eyes and face, crying for the last time in his life.

A sound of a chirping bird brought Mukuro back to reality. He was honestly startled and blinked several times as he realized that he was still at the windowsill. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked no one in particular as a shadow moved around on the yard of his house.

"Mukuro-san!" a call from an energetic dog-boy stole Mukuro's attention to the owner of the voice.

Mukuro looked out the window and saw Ken, the wild looking boy with long canines, wave at him excitedly from the wide yard. It seemed he was playing catching Frisbee with Chikusa. Mukuro smiled small at him and chuckled, thinking that the cold expressionless boy really did treat Ken like a dog.

A short time later Ken ran to Mukuro's direction, leaving Chikusa with the mess of the disarrayed garden, before the cold boy frowned and decided to follow Ken to his master and made a mental note to make Ken help him clean up the mess even though he had to drag him or threaten him by cutting out his strawberry gums supply.

"Mukuro-san, why don't you join us and play together? It's not fun just sitting inside and musing alone," Ken asked him out while grinning happily at the sullen looking man in front of him.

Mukuro sighed at that. "My bad…the atmosphere in this ugly house reminded me of something I shouldn't," he shook his head to clear his mind. Then he smiled properly to Ken. "Were you worried because I looked like brooding alone?" he asked while reaching his hand outside, ruffling Ken's messy light-brown hair.

"Eeh, you were? I thought you were just bored," Ken said while scratching his neck sheepishly, but he was happy seeing Mukuro's smile.

Mukuro chuckled at him then. "Oh, I see," he said and sighed again. "I think you're right. I should play once in awhile with you," Mukuro agreed.

"You don't have to, Mukuro-sama. This dog just disarrayed your garden," then Chikusa made his appearance as well and slapped Ken's back hard.

"Ow!" Ken yelped in pain at the surprisingly hard blow on his back. Even though Chikusa looked skinny, he actually had enough power to inflict damage to Ken's body. "Jeez, what was that for!? And who are you calling dog, you-Kappa!" Ken protested and insulted back as he tried to nurse the pained back, but of course his hand couldn't really reach where the source of the pain was.

Chikusa huffed and ignored the protest and the insult as the dog boy began to screech at him in annoyance. "And Mukuro-sama too; don't spoil him too much. You should scold him once in awhile as well," he turned at Mukuro and scowled a bit.

Mukuro laughed heartily at his two friends. "Haha, I apologize, Chikusa, but you've given him the strict words, so I assumed it's alright to spoil him," he said fondly.

"Just admit that you're jealous, Kakipi. You want Mukuro-san to spoil you too," Ken said while shooting a dirty look at his partner. Chikusa didn't say anything and didn't even change his expression as he stomped at Ken's foot…hard.

"Gyaaa! It hurts!" Ken began to screech again now jumping up and down while holding his abused foot in one hand, cursing and yelling at Chikusa for being mean and violent. Of course Chikusa didn't bother to care and honestly, he just ignored the other completely. Mukuro couldn't help chuckling in amusement at the show in front of him.

That was right, his dark life was officially over when he met these guys. Both of them didn't carry the idea of him being a demon. He was just a young master, a landlord of the place those two currently living with. They had been friends even though there was still a small distance of being a master and subordinates.

Well, the one he could truly called a friend…or actually a rival was there in Namimori and not at Kokuyo. The birdie Hibari Kyouya. He was the only one who could kick Mukuro's ass as bad as Mukuro could knock that guy out. They had been fighting all the time that there was a strange bond formed between them.

Mukuro met that scary boy for the first time when he was twelve, as he went to Namimori for _Hanami_ (1) at Namimori Senior High School because the garden had the largest and the most beautiful Sakura tree in the town. Kokuyo had been a city of buildings at that time, there was not even a single park there anymore, well; except at Mukuro's private land and the national park. Still, there was no Sakura tree in his house and he had to pay to enter the national park and the Sakura was not as magnificent as the Sakura in Namimori's Senior High School, so he decided he would just go to Namimori to do the event.

Hibari was standing alone under a certain Sakura tree, not the biggest one though, but it was also beautiful and quiet. At first he went to his place out of curiosity, but then when he was about to touch the tree, the scary boy suddenly lashed out and attacked him with a strange weapon he could recognize as a tonfa without saying anything first. Being a young master of a certain clan, of course Mukuro couldn't back down from any challenge, well; he _thought_ it was a challenge…though some days later he knew what the reason behind the sudden attack was.

The two boys fought there for some times before the adults tried to part them apart. They were scolded and lectured for their miss behavior and they even threatened them to call their parents. The scary boy didn't say anything and just glared heatedly at the adults and Mukuro thought it was a bit weird. He stared at the boy wonderingly before the dark haired boy looked back at him and said, _"Don't even try to touch Sakura again."_

His words were strong and determined it struck Mukuro in awe. Well, he didn't like his arrogance, though. Thus Mukuro challenged him again as the boy said he would be at the same spot the next day. He really was there and they began to fight again. Not many words were exchanged, but it became a good sparring session. After so many fights, Mukuro began to ask him personal things like his names, his school, his house and something like those while giving his owns. The birdie seemed not understanding Mukuro's action and asked that. Mukuro couldn't say he was interested in him, so he just said it was a shame to not know anything about the opponent he would defeat, of course Hibari was angry and kicked his ass after that.

Though…Mukuro was somehow feeling free when he was around Hibari; he didn't need to act like a young master and could say what he wanted to say with colorful languages if it was necessary. After sometimes, Hibari had gotten used to being his company even though it was always under the fighting circumstances. Hibari even told him why he was there, under that Sakura tree in the first place. Mukuro was silently quite pleased at that. Well, the bird denied that Mukuro was his friend though, he settled down with rivals for the time being.

Mukuro sighed again at the memory. The birdie was not the best, but he was a good _rival _for him.

"Mukuro-san?" Ken waved his hand in front of Mukuro's eyes, bringing the pineapple head boy back from his memory again.

"Oh, right…about joining the play, right? I'll go ask Nagi-chan if she wants to play too before I go out," Mukuro then stood with a smile on his face while Ken was cheering happily and Chikusa just huffed at the overreacting boy.

Mukuro walked out his room and to the direction of his father…well, his _late_ father's room. The old man died two years ago and now he was the head of the family though…most of his family members and old servants were no longer there. They regarded Mukuro was too scary to be with and they ran away. Now there were only few of them who didn't know a thing about Mukuro's birth secret aside they were told that Mukuro was a scary dangerous young master, so everyone made a very far distance from him, never looking at his creepy mismatched eyes.

He walked to the now almost empty room and headed to the secret door behind the bookshelves. He opened the door slowly, revealing a secret dark chamber. In the center of the room stood a statue of a gorgeous man with long hair, but there were wings on his back and it had six arms and tree faces, each face revealing different emotions with three eyes, two at the usual spots and one on its forehead.

Mukuro stood for a good amount of time, staring at the statue with blank face. "The God of destruction, Ashura… sometimes was called a demon with angel face… what a joke," Mukuro smirked at the statue and shook his head. He headed further in the room and found another secret door. He opened it and there were stairs, leading him to underground.

After getting off the last stair-step, Mukuro looked around at the dim-lit room. The orange light of the fire from some candles on the wall and at the end of his destination led him to the corner of the room. There was a prison, and he approached the prison to meet his dear sister.

Mukuro knelt on the hard asphalted floor. "Nagi," he called the younger girl who was sitting quietly behind the iron cage, closing her eyes, with a woman sleeping soundly on her lap.

The girl opened her purple colored eyes slowly and a light loving smile bloomed oh her face. "Mukuro-sama?" she moved carefully so as to not wake up the woman in her lap.

Mukuro eyed the sleeping woman with a solemn look. "How is mother?" he asked slowly.

"She's just asleep. She's tired after talking about the past," Nagi replied politely, not bother hiding her happy tone though. "She talked a lot about Mukuro-sama," her smile widened at that.

"I see," Mukuro smiled bitterly at that. "I wish I could bring her outside," he sighed again in a sad gaze.

"I also really wish we could do that, but mother… she would lash out and become hysterical again if she didn't hide," Nagi looked really concerned at her mother. "It had been eight years…," she looked really sad as she looked up at Mukuro's painful expression.

"I am sorry… I was the cause of this misfortune," he said regretfully.

"It wasn't Mukuro-sama's fault," Nagi shook her head and held Mukuro's hands from inside the cage. "Mukuro-sama didn't do anything wrong," she added while smiling softly.

Mukuro smiled at her and with his free hand, he ruffled Nagi's hair gently. "Thank you…," he said fondly. "Oh, and one more thing; please call me Oniichan when we're alone," he smiled more widely, earning a cute blush from Nagi.

"Yes, Oniichan," the younger girl said with a pink colored cheeks, but she looked so happy it clenched Mukuro's heart as well. They were not brother and sister by blood, but Mukuro took her in when he saw the same eyes he had some years ago. He saw the same person as he was in this girl. He wanted to make her happy.

Of course Mukuro received so many objections regarding Nagi's adoption process to be his sister. Not only Nagi still had parents, but they were also from different status. Well, actually not very different with Nagi's father being an ambassador and her mother being a successful actress. Still…seeing how they treated the poor girl boiled Mukuro's head; and with his mother condition, he made excuse it was for her company that he took Nagi in as well as for saving her from her uncaring family. They reluctantly agreed after the doctor said it would bring a good influence for his mother's health. As for how Mukuro stole Nagi from her parents…he practically kidnapped her and they didn't care. What a good citizen he was…and Nagi agreed to come with him, so there was no problem at all.

Now, once in awhile Nagi would go underground and talked to Mukuro's mother, but outside the cage, she was spoiled rotten by Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. They were like family and Mukuro was satisfied with everything. He had been happy with everything going on right now. He was truly happy. He didn't need anything else as long as he had those three around him.

_Still, that boy…_—Mukuro remembered Tsuna's face.

"_You're just lonely…"_

Mukuro remembered Tsuna's words, his voice, and his expression at that time. He narrowed his eyes in displease. He got a hunch that the boy would break something. Mukuro felt really uneasy. He felt something really bad and ugly climbing up from his heart. He was supposed to be happy, but why…?

"Oniichan?" Nagi looked at Mukuro's expression in questioning face. The boy looked in pain for a moment.

"Huh? Oh…right, Ken and Chikusa ask me out to play. Will you join us?" he hurriedly fixed his expression and asked Nagi.

"Yes," Nagi smiled and instantly agreed with the proposal. Nagi slowly headed to the door and opened the cage in ease. The cage was left unlocked because his mother wouldn't dare step outside for her fear meeting Mukuro again. She didn't know that Mukuro often visited her when she was asleep. Despite her hurtful words back then, Mukuro still loved her. And if it was the only way to keep her safe from outside world or from _himself_, he would do anything as far as locking her up underground so she wouldn't feel insecure.

Mukuro couldn't talk to her, but he could protect her at the very least. And Nagi was there to keep her from boredom so she would not do anything stupid.

Mukuro held his hand out for Nagi and she accepted it happily. Slowly and quietly, they left the woman and went to upstairs to join Ken and Chikusa at the yard.

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

Tsuna couldn't help snickering continuously as Lambo and he came back to the main road of Namimori town. Lambo could only laugh nervously as he thought what kind of fate he would receive when he came back to the hotel later.

Tsuna tried his best to control his snicker as he said, "I can't believe she could be so cute like that…." Tsuna had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"What part of that scary woman can be called cute, Tsuna? You should have seen those stuffs melting like candles eaten by fire. She's always like that when she's shy… what an absurd way to show bashfulness," Lambo shook his head while his face was still paling remembering the event before.

When the stuffs began to melt and Lambo began to scream, Tsuna had no idea what was going on. Still then, the younger teen began to screech about how outrageous her way of showing shyness was. As Tsuna heard that the woman was actually shy, he began to laugh at her, as far as calling her 'cute.' Lambo couldn't help laughing as well as her face turned several sheds of red. He didn't believe that the scary woman actually could blush deeply like that.

Bianchi seemed though, not liking the idea her being laughed at very much, so with the mixture of shame and anger, she started throwing things, mostly poisonous things at Tsuna and Lambo. The boys hurriedly ran away from the spot and from her wrath to save their lives before she killed them for laughing at her like that. They almost forgot that Bianchi was a hitman and she was capable of doing so.

"Yeah, but she's shy, you actually saw it and regarded it as a cute moment too, right?" Tsuna spoke again between his snicker. Lambo couldn't really deny that as he also chuckled again, remembering how priceless Bianchi's expression was as she was blushing. She was indeed very cute at that time.

Tsuna still chuckled several times before he was calm again. "I actually wanted to see her face. Too bad I can't," Tsuna said, smiling softly. A mature woman with sexy voice…Tsuna couldn't see her face, but if she was Reborn's girlfriend, then she must have been a real babe.

"Then, what should we do now? I am sorry I can't help you find Reborn much," Lambo said after thinking a bit. Their plan didn't go as they had expected and it upset him a little that he had given Tsuna a false hope.

"It's okay. There are still other ways," Tsuna said while holding Lambo's hand. Lambo was a bit startled and blushed at the sudden contact. "I actually want to thank you that you brought me to meet her today," Tsuna said.

"Even if she didn't know where Reborn was?" the younger boy asked in confusion, still blushing, but it was something else.

"Well, that was another problem. I actually was given a chance to talk to Gokudera-kun's sister and was able to solve a problem. Aah, not entirely solved though, but at least for the time being I can feel a bit relieved that there was someone in Gokudera-kun's family who cares about him," Tsuna said. "Bianchi loves Gokudera-kun as a family. I could feel it really clearly when I touched her hand," and then he smiled so softly, so tenderly it earned a deep blush from Lambo again.

_Tsuna is such a wonder… He really looks happy for others' happiness. Why can he do something like that? What kind of life has he had until now that creates a saint figure like him? ­_—Lambo couldn't help wondering as he looked at Tsuna's gentle face. He was so cute and so kind at the same time. If this boy was his boyfriend, he could give up the world for him.

Suddenly, Tsuna's ears perked up as he heard something. He raised his face and straightened his body. Lambo looked at him a bit in confusion with the sudden movement. "I heard someone calling my name," Tsuna said slowly, noticing Lambo's confused aura.

"Huh? I didn't hear anything though," Lambo tried to sharpen his hearing, but he didn't catch a single voice except the sound of vehicles that ran on the road.

However then, three figures of people were visible from the crowds of the street and they headed to Lambo and Tsuna's direction. As a precaution, Lambo stood in front of Tsuna to check first whether they were friends or enemies.

"Tsunaaa!"

"Tsuna-saaan!"

Two…three voices then were barely heard, but Lambo could catch it faintly.

"Ah, Yamamotooo! Gokudera-kuuun! Shou-chaaan!" Tsuna waved at the three's direction even though he didn't really see them.

"Tsuna, are those three your friends?" Lambo asked as he looked at Tsuna's happy face.

"Yep, they're my best friends," Tsuna smiled brightly at that.

In no time those three were now in front of Lambo and Tsuna. The shortest one with brown hair panted heavily while the tallest with spiky dark hair grinned at ease as the silver haired one…Lambo dropped his jaw as he saw him. "Gokudera?"

"Huh?" Gokudera turned his face at Lambo and, "Aaah! Aren't you that Bovino cow-brat!?" the silver haired man pointed at the curly black haired guy in a surprised look.

"Gokudera-kun, you know Lambo?" Tsuna asked in surprise as well while Yamamoto and Irie just looked at them quizzically.

"Aah, he often attends a party held by my father in Italy, so we often meet," Gokudera said slowly.

"Yeah, and _Bakadera_ (2) always plays the piano, so he's quite popular," Lambo grinned.

"Who are you calling Bakadera, you cow-brat!" Gokudera reacted at the old nick-name out of instinct and immediately strangled Lambo's neck with his arm.

"Gyaaa, I am sorry, I am sorry~! But you yourself call me cow and brat all the time!" Lambo tried to struggle free from Gokudera's clutch and the others, including Tsuna (even though he didn't see what happened, he could pretty much guessed) only chuckled at that.

"Tsuna, is that the boy you wanted to look for earlier?" Yamamoto then asked Tsuna as Gokudera and Lambo still talked and bickered with each other. Irie also turned his face at Tsuna in curiosity.

"Yes, Lambo's close with Reborn and I thought he might know where he is," Tsuna said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, he is also as blind as us about that. He is the same as me…being left alone," Tsuna then closed his eyes in solemn look now.

"Tsuna…," Yamamoto then reached his hand at Tsuna's face and stroked his cheek gently. Tsuna raised his eyebrows at the sudden gesture. He set his questioning look at Yamamoto. "Don't make that kind of face. I don't like seeing you unhappy. You're not alone in this, you know?" the taller boy said in a concerned face and tone.

Tsuna then smiled hearing such honest and sincere words from his best friend and touched Yamamoto's caring hand with his own. "Thank you, Yamamoto," the boy whispered while closing his eyes, leaning further to the warm reassuring touch. Tsuna didn't know why, but being around Yamamoto always relieved and made him at ease. It was like…the boy had a tranquilizer effect on his mind, the refreshing and enveloping feeling. Tsuna liked it very much.

Yamamoto widened his eyes a bit at the sight. It was really lovely and his heart beat faster at that. He almost blushed as suddenly Irie stepped in and hugged Tsuna, automatically breaking the perfect moment he had with Tsuna. "I am also worried, Tsuna-san. At least tell us where you would go next time. We circled the town to look for you, you know," he added while burying his face in Tsuna's neck.

"Oh my…," Tsuna was surprised at first, but then he chuckled. "I am sorry for worrying Shou-chan too," Tsuna ruffled Irie's hair and hugged him back. Irie always made him want to spoil him. He was such a cute boy it made him smile.

Yamamoto looked at the two heatedly. _He must have done that on purpose…!_—Yamamoto thought somehow feeling rather annoyed.

"Oi, Irie! Don't just take a liberty to hug Tsuna like that!" suddenly Gokudera -who since God knows when- had finished his chit-chatting with Lambo and butted in as well, reaching Irie's back collar and yanked him away from Tsuna. "Are you alright, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked the surprised blind boy and "Can't let our guar down at all, huh?" he glared at Irie while the younger boy glared back at him, pouting.

_Nice job, Gokugera!_—Yamamoto cheered silently while clenching his feet.

Tsuna could only laugh at Gokudera's spirit. He was such a high-strung one that filled Tsuna with full spirit as well.

Lambo then looked at those four carefully in wonder. Was it just his imagination or…those three of Tsuna's friends did fight over the cutest boy? Just like him being mesmerized by Tsuna's charm, it seemed there were also other people in the same condition as he was. If he included himself, Reborn and that pineapple weirdo, then there were six already. Who knew how many more he hadn't met? Did that mean everyone here was a rival to him now?

"Oh yeah," suddenly Irie remembered. "We got a problem in your house, Tsuna-san!" the boy informed suddenly.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," Yamamoto also remembered.

"Right, there was that matter as well," Gokudera released Irie now as he thought how to inform Tsuna about that.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, rather curious.

"Ah, actually—,"

~~~please wait for a moment as the three told Tsuna what happened before~~~

"My _sister_?" Tsuna made a strange expression. "Um…but I don't have any…," he said again, confused.

"Yeah, but Nana-san called that girl her child," Irie reasoned.

"I think you should meet her yourself, Tsuna. She's kind of getting into my nerves," Gokudera said, a bit displeased.

"Well, she's a bit odd, but I think she's your sister, Tsuna, awesome, right?" Yamamoto added.

"Oh, guys…you make me curious. I guess I will go home for now," Tsuna was still confused, but he was also curious. He really wanted to _feel_ that mysterious girl himself. "Oh yeah, Lambo," Tsuna remembered the new boy and turned his face at him.

"Yes?" Lambo was brought back from his train of thought about those guys' relationship with each other.

"Would you come home with me?" Tsuna held out his hand and smiled at him softly. The three boys behind him dropped their jaws in shocked looks at Tsuna's proposal.

Lambo blushed madly at Tsuna's sight. Did this mean he had a chance to win Tsuna's heart over everybody else? "Gladly! I'll even do anything you want me to do!" Lambo immediately responded with sparkling happy eyes and he accepted Tsuna's hand enthusiastically.

"You cow-brat! Don't hold Tsuna's hand like that!" Gokudera roared at the younger cow with red angry face while Irie planned something nasty in his head to annihilate the new boy, his glasses sparking dangerously and Yamamoto was torn between ripping that boy away from Tsuna or holding Tsuna's other free hand before Gokudera and Irie noticed that as well.

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

Lanchia was walking at the Kokuyo main street area. He looked at the map on his right hand and at the note he had scribbled down the day before from the paper he got at Italy before, the one from Romario, on his left one.

"It should be around here somewhere…," the sharp eyed man in black suit mumbled slowly as he compared the map and his note. "Nn…a big oak tree on a certain stairs?" he couldn't help feeling a bit confused with his own note. There was nothing like that in that place. There were so many buildings it was hard to find a single tree. "Did I make a mistake at the last turn and got lost now?" The man sighed and closed his eyes a bit, put his note back to his pocket and rubbed his temple slightly, bit tired somehow.

_The jet-lag and now this…where the hell is that good for nothing boss anyway?_—Lanchia was annoyed a bit as he remembered about his boss, Dino. That man tagged him along just fine a few hours ago, and then when he lost his watch for a moment from that blond man, the guy had disappeared. _I bet he found something interesting and couldn't help wooing it, that guy…!_—Lanchia silently swore he would strangle that man to death if he found him later. Screw their positions! They were originally best friends anyway, and if it was not for Lanchia, Dino would not even stand where he was right now.

"Now…my mission comes first," Lanchia then opened his eyes again and looked back at the map. "Rokudo family huh…? I should just ask some passerby. They might know where the place is," Lanchia then walked again to a certain café named Poirot.

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

"So, where is that kid's house?" Lal asked as she got inside the lift.

"The address-_kora,_" Colonello offered her a paper he got from Reborn earlier.

"In the end he didn't want to come with us, huh?" Lal said indifferently as she took the paper, and then looked at it.

"Well, he might feel depressed if he met kid-_kora_," Colobello said, pitying his friend a bit while shrugging.

"Really…he should just quit if he didn't want to do this," Lal shook her head while sighing.

Colonello stared at Lal for a moment before he grinned. "Even if you said something cruel, you're actually pretty worried about him, huh-_kora_?" Colonello said knowingly.

"Don't say unnecessary thing like that," Lal didn't look at Colonello, but she blushed a bit at the comment.

"Yah…we're like family, so I understand what you feel-_kora_," Colonello then smiled fondly at her. She might be very crude and cruel sometimes, but she was actually very caring and sweet inside. And sometimes she made a very cute expression too, Colonello did really adore her. Well, she wouldn't believe him even though he said that though. She would get violent and Colonello might be dead after he said something as embarrassing as that to her.

"Anyway, did he give you the name of the kid? It will be really troublesome if there are so many brats in the house," Lal began again.

"Well, that makes sense-_kora_," Colonello responded quickly before he stopped and began to fidget.

"And?" the dark haired woman began to get impatient because Colonello didn't talk directly.

"Aww, forgive me, Lal. I promise him not to tell you until I decide it's necessary to do so-_kora_," Colonello clasped his hands in front of his face and begged her not to push that one thing.

"What?" Lal threw a dagger glare at the man beside him. Colonello flinched at that nervously. "I believed I told you to fish out information from that guy, instead you made a useless promise, played around and wasted your time there?" she cracked her knuckles now, venom dropping from her every word.

Colonello's face turned pale as he realized he had just woken up a sleeping beast. Suddenly the lift door opened. "Chance!" Colonello hurriedly ran away from his spot and the angry lion beside him.

"Wait a sec, Colonello!!" Lal hurriedly ran after the blue eyed blonde furiously.

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

"What the hell—?" Gokudera stopped to look at a passed out man in front of Tsuna's house gate ridiculously.

"Oh, no, is he okay?" Irie looked concerned and a bit scared at the view.

"Did he pass out from hunger?" Yamamoto guessed as Gokudera then yelled at him for being stupid idiot for thinking that kind of reason.

"Whoa, he's blond. A foreigner?" Lambo also commented in wonder, but didn't feel even a slightest pity to the stranger's condition and Irie immediately called him a devil for that.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna, who didn't see anything kept walking and stepped on the unconscious man. "Agh!" and he fell.

"Tsuna!" "Tsuna-san!" Yamamoto, Lambo, Irie and Gokudera hurriedly ran to the brown haired boy's side, competing in trying to help the adorable boy first.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…, what…?" Tsuna then put his hand on the solid object beside his spot. "Eh…, no way!" he was utterly surprised when he touched the man's hair. "It's a guy!? Hey, are you alright!?" he was a bit panicked now. He had just stepped on this guy's body after all.

The passed out man then grunted a bit. The four Tsuna's fans boy were surprised and tried to remove Tsuna from that guy's reach, but they didn't do it fast enough as suddenly that stranger's hand was on Tsuna's arm. "Help…!" and the guy even spoke slowly.

"Oh no, are you ok, Mr.!? Hey…what happened?" Tsuna asked again as he held the guy's hand strongly.

"Hu—!"

"Hu?" Tsuna got closer to the guy to hear him better.

"Hungry…!" the man said as he passed out again. For several seconds only sweats broke out from everyone's face. The stared at the stupid weak man ridiculously.

"Gyaaa! Hang on, Mr.!" Suddenly Tsuna realized and shouted in a panicky. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Shouchan, and Lambo; help me bring this guy inside! He needs provision at once! He's also dehydrated!" Tsuna said sternly and the four boys couldn't help obeying him even though they thought the same thing in their heads.

_What an idiot passing out from hunger like that…._

FUHKUFHGUFGHAUHGUIRGURGYURUGFHGFHDFKJBHAGFDUAEFDTEFRSHDGFSDFKDSFDSFGKSDFYGKY

Mukuro was standing on the main temple, owned by Rokudo family since hundreds years ago. He didn't know why, but he was feeling like he had to come there the moment he saw the temple after he played with Chikusa, Ken and Nagi. Mukuro never liked this temple and honestly, never came inside the building, but strangely, he felt familiar with the place. It was like…he had ever been here. He just didn't remember when and why.

However, this time was a bit different. He had felt a very strange aura since he looked at the place. It was like…he was being watched and it felt really creepy. Mukuro was curious to find out who gave him the unpleasant stare. If it was a thief, then he would make sure the guy would regret his very action and stopped doing it for the rest of his life.

"_Come here…"_

Suddenly a chill ran through Mukuro's spine. "What…?" Mukuro covered his ear. He had just heard something very odd.

"_My vassal…"_

Again, Mukuro really heard it this time. "Who is that!?" he shouted. The voice he heard was really dry, croaky and creepy. All the hair in Mukuro's back and neck stood out because of that.

"_Come…take me to your body and heart…"_

"Don't mess with me, you ass hole! Show yourself!" Mukuro yelled furiously and fearfully at the same time. Sudenly he felt really cold as if the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

"_I'll grant…your every wish…."_

_Eh—!?_

Mukuro widened his eyes in a shock as suddenly Ashura statue in the room cracked on his forehead, at its third eye area, and a shiny bloody red stone came out from it and flashed to Mukuro's direction, precisely to his eyes, no, one of his eyes, the red one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Mukuro screamed painfully as suddenly he felt the burn on his right eye. It was so intense he collapsed on the floor, holding his bloody right eye on his face…

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

(1)_**Hanami:**_ a certain event of watching flowers or watching flower festival, especially Sakura in full bloom.

(2)_**Bakadera**_**:** stands for two words '_baka_' meaning 'stupid' and 'dera' from Gokudera. It's how 5-year-old Lambo calls Gokudera in the anime as a nickname as well as an insult.

**A/N: **Whoa…, took me long enough to write this one. Well, at least I provided some background info for this chapter. For anyone who hasn't noticed yet, this is the beginning of Mukuro's Arc XD. Yes, there will be many chapters needed to complete this Arc ^__^. Huh, about Reborn's problem? Well…Mukuro's Arc needs completing first before I can solve Tsuna-Reborn's problem… Ugh…I want to reveal many things in this AN, but I can't! It will spoil the fun~ DX. Well, just stay tuned, guys! I'll try my best to write more action in next chapter! Wait for me, ne!

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	17. Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood 2

**A/N:** Yah, it's been awhile since the last chapter. Heheh, got caught up by One Piece fandom for awhile XD. Now's time to UPDATE! XD Here's chapter 17, enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira; I only borrow the girls and the boys to play with. Runa-chan is mine though…**

**Warning:** _shounen ai all27, violence, dark, mind-playing, etc… (You decide)

* * *

_

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 17: **_**Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood (2)**_

"Is he okay? Do we need to call an ambulance?" Tsuna asked, rather worried as Yamamoto and Gokudera brought the unconscious man inside Tsuna's house, while Irie and Lambo were doing other job, preparing some provisions.

"He's just hungry and thirsty. I think we don't have to," Gokudera said as they came to the living room noisily.

"Gotta lay him down first," Yamamoto said and helped Gokudera put down the blond guy on the sofa, positioning his body so his head was properly supported.

"What's with the racket?"

Suddenly Runa entered the living room, looking curious. Apparently she just came down from upstairs.

"Ah, someone collapsed in front of Tsuna's house," Yamamoto answered pretty quickly while Gokudera only turned his face at the red eyed girl. Tsuna also looked up as he heard the unfamiliar voice, even though he couldn't see, he could still feel.

_Who…?_—Tsuna thought oddly. The presence was strange. He didn't know who it was, but somehow… strangely, he felt familiar with the presence.

Runa turned her face at Tsuna who stared at her with his cloudy eyes. Instantly, Runa knew who the sandy haired boy in front of her was. "Tsuna…yoshi?" She called his name slowly.

When his name was called, suddenly Tsuna felt something ringing inside his head. As if the other presences had been shut down, Tsuna could only feel this person's. A warm feeling suddenly enveloped him as if he were being embraced by warm ocean, and he didn't know why he knew it that the person in front of him…was another half of his soul.

"_Onee…san_ (1)?" Tsuna neither knew why he called the girl that way, nor did he know it was a girl he was talking to. Well, he just assumed she was a girl from her voice though. Still, he didn't really understand why he decided to call her a big sister. It was…an intuition? An instinct?—Tsuna wasn't really sure.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were surprised when Tsuna called Runa '_oneesan_'. They suddenly wondered if Tsuna had ever met his sister, but he just said that he was the only child in Sawada Household when they informed him about her. Tsuna hadn't known yet that Runa was his sister, right? Then why was he calling her as if he had known her from the start?

Tsuna himself was a bit surprised when he realized what he had done. It didn't make any sense, but…he just felt it that way. He _knew_ the girl even though he _didn't know_ her. It was contradicting and he couldn't really explain why. The girl's presence was so familiar…it was like…she had been already there inside Tsuna, but it was forgotten and now was just resurfacing.

"As I thought…I'll feel really different when I meet you."

The girl whose feature couldn't be seen at all by Tsuna suddenly spoke slowly. Her voice was soft and gentle and somehow, Tsuna could picture what kind of expression she made even though he didn't know her face.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were also astounded at the soft smile Runa threw at Tsuna. Judging from her behavior earlier, they thought she would make a flashy appearance and surprise Tsuna. However, it seemed they were wrong. Her expression and attitude were far from teasing. Instead…she looked really touched.

"Eh…are you really…?" Tsuna was a bit confused. He still didn't know why he felt really…missing her.

Runa approached Tsuna slowly and when she was in front of the boy she touched his hands gently. "I really want to meet you, Tsunayoshi-chan. " Runa smiled happily at that.

Tsuna was struck with a wave of feeling suddenly and when he realized it, the tears had already been pooling on his eyes and then slowly…they're dripping to his cheeks. "Eh…?" Tsuna was a bit surprised at that.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto was worried if he was struck by a very strong emotion and couldn't control his _power_ again and Gokudera was ready to separate the brown haired girl from Tsuna to prevent more damages, but Tsuna raised his hand to stop him.

"Why weren't you here…all this time?" Tsuna asked slowly. He had come to accept that the girl was indeed his half soul, but he didn't understand why she was never mentioned or why he was never informed that he had her all this time.

Runa closed her eyes with a sad expression. "I am sorry… The choice was made and I neither had chance nor ability to defy it. I had to go, and not informing you and me that we have each other was the best action they could come up with." The girl spoke calmly while putting her forehead on Tsuna's.

Tsuna gripped her hands more tightly. "That's why all this time… I felt something missing. Sometimes Mom would talk about someone I didn't know and long time ago, before I lost my sight, she would look at me as if she were looking at someone else. Finally…I know the reason…." Tsuna smiled small now, even though the tears were still dripping.

"Tsunayoshi-chan…." Runa looked at Tsuna's face with a longing expression. "I am glad I finally meet you…." Runa then hugged Tsuna again dearly and Tsuna hugged her back with the same affection.

Yamamoto and Gokudera felt like they had become mosquitoes there. They were envious that Runa could hug Tsuna like that. They wanted to hug Tsuna too. Still, because they realized the situation was quite deep between a brother and a sister, they didn't want to ruin their moment.

_Still… how long will she hug him like that?_—Somehow, both teens felt a little bit annoyed at the sight in front of them.

"Hehehe, even though this is the first time we met, I felt like we're always together," Tsuna said as he loosened his hug.

"I feel the same," Runa grinned at Tsuna before she noticed the jealous aura behind her. She glanced a bit at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were quite bewildered by the moment. After doing a quick thought, Runa smirked knowingly.

_Hmm…they have that kind of interest toward my cute little brother huh?_—Runa thought silently. _As if I will let them get close to Tsunayoshi-chan easily…_

Tsuna noticed that Runa was suddenly silent. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"No, it's nothing," Runa smiled at Tsuna now.

"Oh…I haven't known your name, _Oneesan_," Tsuna realized suddenly.

"It's Runagami. You can call me Runa-chan, Tsunayoshi-chan," Runa said while snuggling Tsuna's cheek.

"Umm…then Runa-chan, you can call me Tsuna too. Tsunayoshi is too long, right?" Tsuna said slowly trying to release himself from his big sister. Who knew she was so clingy? It made Tsuna a bit uncomfortable suddenly.

"Then it's Tsuna-chan! That's a very cute nickname!" Runa said really happily, purposely hugging Tsuna's arm possessively before she glanced again at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were rather freaked out. She grinned at that.

"Hey! Even if you're Tsuna's sister, don't be too close like that to him! You're imposing his personal space!" Gokudera protested while pointing at Runa angrily.

"Umm…Tsuna indeed looks a bit uncomfortable…," Yamamoto didn't want to scream at the girl, but he agreed with Gokudera in that matter.

"What? Jealous?" Runa smirked at the two boys teasingly.

_She does that on purpose!_—Gokudera and Yamamoto thought in unison, blushing hard in annoyance now.

"You—!" Gokudera was about to explode when he was cut short and officially ignored by Runa after that.

"Anyway, what's with the racket?" The brown haired girl released Tsuna's body completely and turned her gaze at the sofa. "Hmm, what happened with him?" she asked again.

"Ah, he collapsed in front of our house," Tsuna who was a bit worried if they would fight answered immediately to change the subject while Gokudera was stopped by Yamamoto from behind so as not to attack the girl.

Well, even though Yamamoto himself wanted to yell at the girl for teasing them like that, he wouldn't get violent now and caused trouble for Tsuna. Anyway, he wouldn't treat girls and children violently. It was his principle after all.

Runa then approached the unconscious man and leaned closer to him. Upon seeing the man's face, Runa was surprised. "Isn't he Dino?" she said.

"Huh?" Gokudera who had been hissing at her before suddenly reacted at the mention of the name. "Do you mean…Dino as the _Bucking Horse_ Calvalone Dino?" He wasn't sure.

Well, Gokudera had ever seen the guy once when he was younger, but the memory was vague, though he remembered that he had blond hair and lots of tattoos on his left arm.

"Yep, that's him," Runa was sure with her eyes, since she spent a lot of time with the guy before.

"Gokudera, you know him?" Yamamoto was surprised, as well as Tsuna.

"I'd only seen him once, but I heard a lot about him before," Gokudera said now calming down a bit.

When Tsuna was about to ask further, suddenly Irie, Nana and Lambo came in with some foods and drinks.

"Hey, the provisions are here," the youngest among all said a bit loudly, Lambo and Nana following behind him. Yamamoto quickly moved to help them bring the foods and the drinks.

"Well, let's save the story for later. We should treat this guy…Dino-san, first," Tsuna said thoughtfully as he tried to wake up Dino so he could eat and drink.

Upon smelling the delicious aroma of Tsuna's mama's cooking, before Tsuna even touched him, Dino had opened his eyes widely and yelled, "FOOD!" Then he violently grabbed the tray of foods from Yamamoto and Irie's hands and began to eat as if he hadn't eaten in a week, followed by him snatching the drinks from Lambo and Nana very fast, making mess of the food and the drinks in the process.

Yamamoto, Irie, Runa, Lambo and Gokudera were dumbstruck, sweat dropping at the sudden unbelievable manner. Nana was surprised and put her hand in front of her mouth and Tsuna could only guess what happened.

Moments later, the blond man had already finished his eating and smiled widely like a child. "Yaaah, I thought I was a gonner. Thank you very much for the delicious foods and drinks. They're awesome," Dino, the emerald eyed blonde said happily.

"How come you can say something like that after messing with someone else's living room?" Gokudera threw a dirty look at Dino while Yamamoto laughed at that. Irie and Lambo were still dumbfounded as they witnessed the really cool looking guy eat like a pig and spill so much rice and water like that, dirtying the sofa.

"Hahaha, I am really sorry for that. I am bad at using chopsticks," Dinos said while grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah right, you're always useless when you're not with your subordinates," Runa rolled her eyes at that.

"Huh?" Dino looked up as he heard Runa's voice. "Geeh, Runa!?" he was obviously surprised at seeing the brown haired girl there. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the one who should ask that, Calvalone Dino. What are _you _doing here?" Runa narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Eh…emergency has come up regarding the _eye_," Dino said while cold-sweating.

"Umm…," Tsuna cut a bit before anyone said anything as he couldn't follow the conversation. Runa, Dino and the others gave their attentions at him. "I don't understand what you're saying if you don't explain anything to me first."

"Ah, I am sorry, Tsuna-chan!" Runa hurriedly hugged Tsuna tightly. "I forgot that Tsuna-chan is not in that world! I'll definitely explain it to Tsuna-chan after I finish speaking with Dino!" She said again after releasing Tsuna.

Runa then grabbed Dino's collar and dragged him out of the living room. However, before Tsuna could even move to chase after them, Runa snuck in her head again and said, "Mom, Yamamoto and Irie can stay with Tsuna-chan, but I need Gokudera and that curly black haired boy to come with me," Runa smiled before she set her gaze at Lambo and Gokudera.

Gokudera and Lambo were surprised. "Oh, okay…." Somehow, both Gokudera and Lambo's head suddenly became blank as they followed Runa. It was as if they were under a spell that they couldn't defy her _request_.

Tsuna was honestly confused at their sudden obedience.

"Then…we'll be out for a moment!" Runa said good bye while waving sweetly at Tsuna, disappearing again in the hallway with Dino, Gokudera and lambo.

"Ah!" Tsuna then realized and chased after them, but they had already left the house when he arrived at the front door. "What's with that…?"

Somehow, Tsuna felt an ominous feeling at that. Still, he was more confused than anything else.

DFJIGGAIRGIRGJAIRGJRGJOFJGFJGFJGKFJGKFKFNFKBNFBNFIFGIAIRGJADHFGASEYFGeyfLEYFGLEFFGEFGE

"Ugh…!" Mukuro was holding his bleeding right eye painfully.

_What-what the hell is this—!?_

"Aaah!" Mukuro screamed again so tensely and so agonizingly. His eye was burning. It was really hot as if his entire left face felt melting because of that.

"Mukuro-sama!?"

"Mukuro-san!?"

Some voices came from the temple entrance direction. Mukuro was still on the wooden floor, bending while holding his face in hurting expression. "Chi…kusa…, Ken…!" Mukuro gasped, trying to ask for their help.

"_The disturbances have come…."_

Mukuro widened his healthy eye in a shock when his body suddenly froze and moved on its own accord after he heard that voice again.

_What—!?_

Even Mukuro's voice was suddenly gone.

"_I'll eliminate them for you,"_

The voice said something so scary with a very cold voice; and even though Mukuro was still painfully hurting on his right eye, he had lost control over his own body. He unintentionally stood and walked to Chikusa and Ken who were still standing at the entrance.

"Mukuro-san! Your eye—!?" Ken was shocked when he saw the blood running under Mukuro's red eye.

"Mukuro-sama, you're hurt! We're going to call ambula—!?" Before Chikusa even finished his words, Mukuro's right hand had already on his head and his left hand had made its way to Ken's forehead.

Ken and Chikusa froze at that.

_Si-since when did—!?_

Both Chikusa and Ken sweated as they looked at Mukuro's sadistic expression. "Mukuro…san/sama…?"

Mukuro smirked at them. "You've done well in playing your part as _my_ friends, Chikusa and Ken…." His voice was low and cold, heartless and his eye…

There was a character in Mukuro's bleeding right red eye. Seeing his face so close up, Chikusa and Ken could read it as a 'six' character in Kanji.

_What is…that character_?—both of the teens could only wondered inside their head. Moreover, Mukuro's expression right now was so cold and scary. They paled at the sight in front of them. They didn't know why, but right now…Mukuro looked like a demon.

"Are you scared at me?" Mukuro could read Chikusa and Ken's expressions pretty well.

Of course Chikusa and Ken jerked at the absolutely right accusation, but they forced themselves to shake their heads even though that was a complete lie. They didn't want to hurt Mukuro who had a complex of self-identity. Mukuro was their precious master, no…their precious _friend_. They couldn't be afraid of him no matter what. It was their promise for a lifetime; and even though they had to throw their lives away for it, it was the only promise they couldn't afford to break.

"Mukuro-san…what's wrong?" Ken tried to speak slowly.

"Your wound…isn't that hurt?" Chikusa followed.

Both Chikusa and Ken tried their best to sound normal, but there were quivers in their voices and tones. Even though they were really light, Mukuro was still able to read them very well.

Mukuro widened his smirk. "You are, aren't you?" he said slowly and then chuckled slightly. "It's okay. Soon…you'll not even be able to feel anything anyway…." Mukuro harden his grip on Chikusa and Ken's foreheads.

"Mu-Mukuro-san…what's wrong with you?" Ken widened his eyes and began to tremble, confused and scared a bit.

"It's not like you, Mukuro-sama…. What happened to you?" Chikusa followed with trembling voice.

Mukuro then dropped his sadistic smile and smiled softly at both teens and closed his eyes. "_That boy_ is no longer…in this world," he said slowly before he opened his eyes again and gave both teens under his hands a stare with his red eye. The character spun very fast and both Chikusa and Ken could only look at it as if they're hypnotized.

Seconds later, the light had gone from Chikusa and Ken's eyes. Their expressions were blank, emotion gone like a poof of smoke. Mukuro smirked seeing his work.

"Your souls…have smoothly been accepted." Mukuro patted Chikusa and Ken's hair. "Now…would you die for my sake, Chikusa, Ken?" Mukuro asked the soulless beings in front of him with a cold smile on his face.

"With pleasure…." Both teens answered in unisons without any expression.

"You're good boys," Mukuro chuckled at that.

"_What are you doing!? What have you done to my family!?"_

"Ugh…," Mukuro felt a painful twinge in his head as he heard that voice. "Shut up. What a noisy brat." Mukuro frowned as he turned his face and looked at a mirror. There was his reflection, but the expression of the reflection wasn't his right now. Mukuro smirked at his own reflection who glared back at him angrily.

"_You bastard! Using my body as you please without my consent! Give my body back! What the hell do you think you're doing!? If you dare hurt them, even though it's only a single of their hair, I'll make sure to show you hell, you-ass hole!"_ The reflection yelled really loudly even though it could only be heard by Mukuro.

Mukuro laughed really hard at the empty threat thrown by his reflection. It was really stupid in his eyes. "What can you supposedly do from inside there, partner?" Mukuro asked with an amused underestimating tone.

"_Who are you calling a partner, you-sadistic bastard!? Who the hell are you!? What do you want!? Why do you posses my body!?"_ The reflection continued yelling at him heatedly.

"Don't ask stupid things. You already know who I am," Mukuro said while walking to the mirror. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection in confident expression.

"_You…it can't be… you're… Ashura…?"_ The reflection asked in a shocked look.

"Don't be silly. That demon doesn't exist." Mukuro said with a teasing smirk. "I am _you_ obviously," he continued.

"_What?"_ The reflection widened his eyes in untrusting expression.

"That's not a lie. I am the '_you' _at that time, Rokudo Mukuro. Have you forgotten?" Mukuro asked in his a sly smile.

The reflection was in silence, thinking for approximately five seconds before he widened his eyes again disbelievingly. _"It can't be…!"_

"That's right. I have been inside you all the time, but you'd suppressed me for so long since that incident, huh? You did a great job though…but now our role is reserved. This body is _mine_ now," Mukuro chuckled at his reflection manically.

"_D-don't joke around with me, you-bastard! That's my body! Give it back to me!"_ The reflection yelled again more furiously now. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. That guy…who was controlling his body right now….

"That's useless, my dear partner." Mukuro knocked at the mirror once. "The 'devil eye' has already come back to its vassal. This body, it has been marked as mine since your birth. My power has been awakened now. Finally…I can throw this filthy disgusting world into chaos and destruction," Mukuro said with a sadistic smile on his face while touching his chest.

"_No way will I let you do that! Don't use my body for that terrifying plan of yours! You have no right to do that! Give my body back! Give it back, you sadistic crazy bastard!"_ The reflection still hadn't surrendered. He kept yelling at Mukuro angrily and frantically.

"Now, now, Mukuro-kun, how come you say something so bad about yourself? I have no right, you say? Why? This is…_your wish_ after all," Mukuro smirked at his reflection knowingly.

The reflection jerked in a shocked look at the accusation. Suddenly he made a scared face.

"What, you think I don't know? How do you think I was born in this world, Mukuro-kun?" Mukuro asked his reflection with low cunning voice.

"_Stop…"_ The reflection's face began to pale and he raised his trembling hands, his entire body shaking.

"Well, you haven't forgotten have you? Every single night…," Mukuro began.

_Ugly…_

"_Stop…!" _The reflection began to cover his ears as memory began to flash in his head.

_Filthy…_

_Disgusting…_

"The words you'd spoken out in your prayer…" Mukuro continued.

_This world… has been corrupted so much…_

_I hate it…._

_I hate it very much…_

_This kind of world…._

"… 'is better gone', right?" Mukuro's smirk widened even more as the reflection showed him the most unpleasant terrified expression.

"_STOOOOOP!" _The reflection screamed and shut his eyes hard, ears completely blocked by his hands while his body was trembling really badly. His face was really pale and the tears had already pooling. "Stop…, please stop…!" he even whimpered as the liquid dropped on his cheeks.

Mukuro laughed as he saw that. "See? You do remember that this is your wish. I am only going to grant it for you, Mukuro-kun," Mukuro smiled again with mischief in his expression. "Soon…this ugly corrupted world will be gone." He whispered so closely to the mirror.

"_No…! Don't…! Help…! Chikusa…, Ken…!" _The reflection looked really desperately as the hatred he thought he had buried deep inside his heart began to resurface again; those ugly…disgusting feelings he had a long time ago.

"That's futile, partner. They have…lost their souls now. They've no longer heard your voice, never ever again." Mukuro threw a last blow that killed the reflection completely. He was hopeless now. "Soon…you'll be gone too, huh?" Mukuro smirked evilly at the reflection blank hopeless expression. Slowly but steadily, the reflection began to fade away. "Sayonara…partner." Mukuro smiled sweetly at him for the last time before he was completely gone.

Mukuro began to laugh at his reflection now. That was him. He smirked and laughed evilly just like Mukuro now. His laughter was light at first, but then it became louder and louder until he laughed maniacally. "This is awesome! Finally! This body becomes mine completely!" Mukuro laughed more while holding his head.

However, then Mukuro noticed a presence nearby. "My, my… there's a mouse outside huh?" He said while taking out his trident behind Ashura statue. Then he walked to the entrance direction and stood proudly in front of the closed door.

"Would you mind showing your face, Mr. Intruder?" Mukuro asked politely.

Someone was indeed outside the door. Slowly, the door was being opened and a guy with black hair and eyes, wearing a black suit entered. "I am busted, huh?" he asked with a very troubled look.

Mukuro stared at the man who had claw-like scars on his left cheek and seemed older a couple of years than him with a sly smile. Looking at his suit and his expression, his attitude who tried to spy him, Mukuro guessed. "Mafia, huh?" he asked.

The tall black haired man, who turned out to be Lanchia, looked at the situation first before he answered the question. He looked at two young boys standing with lifeless eyes and blank expressions and then turned his gaze at the boy in front of him. They boy smirked and stared at him with his mismatched eyes colors. Lanchia also saw a 'six' character in the boy's right red eye.

Lanchia suddenly understood what happened. "I am late…apparently," he said with a regretful look.

"You people…are the ones who try to take away my power," Mukuro's smirked widened at the surprised look Lanchia made. "I knew it…. Don't think I will let you leave this place alive after knowing what you're after, mafia-bastard," Mukuro spun his trident on his right hand and made a stance to fight.

_Shit… I have no choice, huh?_—Lanchia thought in hesitation. His opponent was still a teenager. Well, even though the inside wasn't, the vassal was definitely still a living boy. Taking away this demon's life was the same as taking away the boy's. Even though Dino already gave a permission to _eliminate_ the vassal if it's necessary, wasn't there any way to prevent using the last option?

_I don't want to see Dino cry…—_Lanchia thought slightly, remembering his smiling boss' face.

"Die, Mafia!" Mukuro began to attack.

"Damn it!" Lanchia jumped back.

_At least…if I can make the vassal immobile…!_—Lanchia was ready to pull out his gun when suddenly the boy's figure was gone from his sight.

"What!?" Lanchia was surprised he couldn't follow the boy's movement.

When the older man realized, Mukuro had already been so close to him, right in front of his eyes. Mukuro smirked really evilly with dilated pupils and Lanchia could only widen his eyes when the character in Mukuro's eye spun and changed into another character.

_Eh…?_

Suddenly there were a lot of snakes around him and the filthy animals attacked him from all directions.

"Shit!" Lanchia was caught off guard and his body was restrained immediately by those slimy disgusting beasts.

Mukuro chuckled as he stared at Lanchia who struggled to free himself from those snakes. "That's useless, Mafia-san. Those beasts are sacred beasts from hell. You won't be able to free yourself with brute strength only," Mukuro spoke while reaching up his hand at Lanchia's cheek.

Lanchia glared at Mukuro. "Don't touch me," he said with completely calm and composed attitude.

"That's good expression you make," Mukuro smirked again. "What should I do to you, hmm…? Ah," Mukuro punched his palm as he got a very nice useful idea. "That's right… I can seek information from your head and you can also be used to call the remaining parties that want to steal my power away from me," he said in a happy light voice and bright face.

"What!?" Lanchia was completely shocked at that. Mukuro was going to make him be a bait to call his companions.

_No freaking way! Before that happens, I'll bite off my own to—!?_

Lanchia was shocked when Mukuro suddenly grabbed his neck with his left and choked him hard. "GAH!" The older man gasped painfully at that.

"Don't you dare think about that. You're already mine." Mukuro then put his free hand on Lanchia's forehead and smirked. "Lanchia, huh? What a nice name," he said that made Lanchia made a shocked expression again.

_It can't be… he read my mind!?_—Lanchia thought in horror.

"That's right… I can see and hear it pretty clearly. We're compatible, huh?" Mukuro chuckled creepily at that and stared at Lanchia's eyes again, now his red eye character was spinning again as once more it came back to the 'six' character. "I'll accept…your soul," Mukuro said greedily while licking his lips.

_Dino—!_

DFJIGGAIRGIRGJAIRGJRGJOFJGFJGFJGKFJGKFKFNFKBNFBNFIFGIAIRGJADHFGASEYFGeyfLEYFGLEFFGEFGE

"Ng?" Suddenly Dino, who was still dragged on his collar by Runa, felt a chill run down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Runa asked, turning her face at the blond man. Lambo and Gokudera also gave their attentions to Dino.

"No…, it's just my imagination…I guess?" Dino said slowly stroking the back of his neck. Somehow…he thought he had just heard Lanchia's voice.

"Then…why are we here again? It's already night," Gokudera asked slowly, changing the topic as well as seeking an explanation why he should come with Dino and Runa.

"That's right. I come to Tsuna's house to talk a lot to him, not to you guys," Lambo pouted at the inconvenience he had to suffer because of those selfish people.

"You're so noisy. And you call yourselves men?" Runa said while frowning and scratching her head un-ladylike in annoyance.

"What the hell, you—!" Gokudera's temper went bad suddenly and Lambo also made a face.

"Now, now, you two…don't be harsh to a lady," Dino tried to calm the situation down.

"Shut up, Bucking Horse! You stay out of it!" Gokudera snapped at him.

"Anyway!" Runa shouted to shut the noisy guy up before they disturbed the entire neighborhood. Everyone looked at her immediately. "Let's talk about things we couldn't talk about in front of Tsuna-chan and Mom," Runa said. "Mafia things…start with you, Dino. What about the eye? You're talking about the 'devil eye', right? Hadn't you got and secured it some days ago?" the brown haired girl asked him seriously.

"That's right. We already got the thing in our hand when Romario was in Japan, but when it's being shipped to Italy, the seal's broken and it got away," Dino explained.

"What the hell—!" Runa frowned deeply at that. "Then…that's why you're here right now? To retrieve it back?" she asked.

"Yes. I've come here with Lanchia, but we got separated," Dino said again.

"Probably it's your fault that you're separated, right?" Runa set her accusing gaze at the blond man and he flinched at that. "You're so hopeless…."

"Well, sorry for being like this," Dino pouted and looked at another way.

"Hah? Did you say something?" Runa glared at him.

"No! I didn't say anything!" Dino shook his head and raised his hands in surrender motion.

"Anoo…I really don't understand your conversation though," Lambo raised his hand, trying to get Runa and Dino's attention.

"I agree with the cow," Gokudera supported the curly haired boy.

"You guys…, you're in mafia, but you don't know anything, huh?" Runa threw a dirty look at Gokudera and Lambo.

"Well, sorry about that. I have…not contacted my family in a long time…," Gokudera said in a heated look before he realized it suddenly. "Wait a sec." He then stared at Runa oddly. "You…does that mean… you're in mafia?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You've just noticed that now?" Runa gave him an unbelievable expression.

"Don't joke around! Why the hell is Tsuna's sister in a mafia!?" Gokudera looked genuinely confused and angry at that.

_So that's why she smells just like my sister!_—the silver haired boy thought silently.

"Don't yell too loudly! You're disturbing the entire town!" Runa gave a chop at Gokudera's head hard.

"OW! What the hell—!?" Gokudera yelped and nursed his abused head before hissing at Runa again for being so violent.

"Shut up! Explain it to us already!" Lambo also yelled at them for being distracted too much.

"Now, please calm down, all of you!" Dino was also desperate to calm them down so they would not get yelled by people in the area nearby.

"Jeez, you've made me use unnecessary strength," Runa then settled down at a big rock in Namimori Park. She closed her red eyes and played with her light brown hair for awhile before he opened her eyes again, completely composed now. Gokudera still glared at the girl and Lambo still stared at her expectantly while Dino could only smile nervously beside her. "Let's talk seriously," she said.

Gokudera and the others nodded at the proposal.

"Let's start why I am in the mafia," Runa looked at Gokudera and he nodded, encouraging her to continue. "That's because my dad is also in a mafia," she said. "Don't you know that?" she asked more. "Well, Tsuna-chan doesn't know that though…so maybe you also don't know…," Runa thought deeply after that.

"Well…nn? No. Tsuna's already known his father's with the mafia after he spoke with Reborn," Gokudera remembered.

"What?" Runa lifted her face in surprise at that.

"That's right. Tsuna's also known that I am a hitman," Lambo added.

"Yeah, he's also known my mafia background," Gokudera said.

"What…so he's already known all of that?" Runa sighed.

"Then…this secret meeting is unnecessary, right? Let's get back and talk to him as well," Dino suggested while smiling. Gokudera and Lambo nodded at that except Runa.

"No can do," Runa said while crossing her arms in 'X' mark in front of her face.

"Why? We don't have to lie to Tsuna! He has right to know this!" Gokudera protested heatedly again why thinking why this girl was really disagreeable.

"No is a no. If Tsuna knows, he will be in danger," Runa said thoughtfully. "Consider the risk a little bit, will you? The lesser he knows the saver he will be." She continued while frowning.

"I understand that, but…!"

Gokudera wanted to protest more but Runa cut him. "Moreover…the case regarding 'devil eye' has a strong relation to Tsuna's situation now… We can't let him know no matter what…," she looked really serious that everyone gulped at her expression.

"What does…that mean?" Gokudera and Lambo suddenly felt really worried as if a bad thing was going to happen soon.

"Firstly, I have to explain a few things a bit." Runa said slowly while closing her eyes. "_Arcobaleno_, are you familiar with the name?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, a black organization with the strongest hitmen and mafias ever," Gokudera said and Lambo nodded. Dino didn't say anything at that.

"I am…in that organization," Runa confessed.

"What—!?" Gokudera was in a shock when he heard that. Lambo widened his eyes in disbelief. "You're…inside that organization!?"

"Yes, but I am not one of _Arcobaleno_," Runa continued before the two boys in front of her got the wrong idea.

"You're not?" Both Gokudera and Lambo got confused at this. "Wait, you're in Arcobaleno, but you're not one?" Yep, definitely confused.

"Arcobaleno was…originally a way to call 'the strongest seven.' It's not exactly an organization. Everyone just assumed on their own because there wasn't any valid information regarding them. The only ones knowing about the exact things are the bosses of the ten strongest families in mafia world and their ten closest subordinates." Runa said. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Dino for confirmation. He's one of those bosses after all," she continued.

Gokudera and Lambo looked at Dino's direction and Dino nodded at the. "That's true. There are only seven Arcobalenos in this whole world," Dino said.

"What's the meaning of this…? Everything just turns out to be false information?" Gokudera couldn't believe this.

"Then…what about Reborn's recruitment?" Lambo bit his thumb nail while thinking hard, confused.

"Well, not the entire information is false though. Regarding the purpose…especially," Runa said again, earning attention from Gokudera and Lambo. "Right, Dino?" Runa looked at Dino again.

"Yes…, do you know why Arcobaleno were formed?" The blond man asked.

Gokudera and Lambo were thinking for a second before an answer came to them.

"To protect…_Trinisette_," Lambo said slowly.

"The strongest ultimate weapon…of Mafia's world…." Gokudera also knew that. He had ever heard that before from his father when he was still a kid.

"That's correct," Dino said in serious face.

"Do you know that Arcobaleno is on move?" Runa asked again.

"On move…?" Gokudera and Lambo looked at Runa in worried looks.

"Do you know why Reborn came to Japan?" She asked more specifically.

"He came to…!" Gokudera widened his eyes at that.

"What? What is it?" Lambo asked in confusion, not really catching that.

"Impossible…!" Gokudera looked like realizing something. "Don't tell me it's like what I am thinking," he said with dilated pupils.

"Exactly," Runa said sternly, making Gokudera's face pale severely. "Tsuna is…a fragment of Trinisette."

DFJIGGAIRGIRGJAIRGJRGJOFJGFJGFJGKFJGKFKFNFKBNFBNFIFGIAIRGJADHFGASEYFGeyfLEYFGLEFFGEFGE

Mukuro sat on a red chair while practicing some of his power. Three soulless figures were standing behind him with blank expression.

The pineapple head frowned deeply when he couldn't really bring out his full power. "I see…my power has decreased quite a bit huh?" he said in a displeased expression. "That's right… According to Lanchia's mind information, my power has been modified by those human bastards to become a key of a weapon. If I can get a hold on that weapon…isn't that the same as retrieving my full power back?" Mukuro smirked at that.

_Trinisette eh…?_—Mukuro stood and looked out the window.

The dark haired boy closed his eyes and a flash of memory entered his mind, a memory when his other self met someone in the town; a certain brown haired boy with blind amber eyes. Mukuro smirked at that.

_Kufufu… the delicious smell of power…comes from that little boy, huh?_—Mukuro opened his eyes and took a deep breath of cold night air.

"Tonight is a full moon…. It's the best time to run wild and seek some blood." Then he laughed again really creepily, tearing apart the quiet darkness of the night in Rokudo's residence….

**End of Chapter 17**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**Notes:**

(1)_Oneesan_: literally meaning 'big sister', how to call an older sister or older women. This is the general one. In closer context (family context) we have '_aneki_' and in formal family context we can use 'aneue' or 'anesan'.

**A/N: **Aww, it's quite short compared to the previous chapter, but I hope you'll be patient with this. Err…sorry for being distracted for so long by One Piece fandom. I can't help it. It's become my obsession lately. Well, at least I can update this story as well. Then, what do you think? I am sorry that the action scene between Mukuro and Lanchia weren't really good. I suck at making that…TT. The fight was over too quickly DX. Well, any comments? I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. This Mukuro Arc will last long I guess…well, just stay tuned. I'll try to make it better in next chapter.

With love,

Lunaryu~~~


	18. Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood 3

**A/N:** Okay, I guess I have neglected this story quite long time. Forgive me for that… Okay, I should probably beg your pardon because I am really UNFAIR to this story… My time is snatched away by One Piece and some distracting tasks… you know, college stuffs and exams… damn them. Anyway, this is the awaited update. Please, enjoy your time reading ^__^;;

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Warning:** _AU, possible foul language and oOC-ness character, dark stuffs, violence, hints yaoi (all27)

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: **_**Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood (3)**_

"Tsuna is… a fragment of Trinisette…!?" Gokudera and Lambo widened their eyes in disbelief at the shocking news.

"Wait a minute, Runa," Dino said, earning Runa and both boys attention. "I know that Arcobaleno is on move because the fragment of Trinisette is close, but I've never heard anything about that boy being a _fragment_," he looked at the brown haired girl seriously in surprised expression himself.

"Of course you don't know. It is classified information," Runa responded to the blond man easily. "You're _not _supposed to know as well, actually, since it's possible that you will take advantage of this information and want Tsuna-chan for _yourself_," she added while narrowing her eyes.

Dino gulped slightly seeing Runa's expression. He wouldn't say that he wasn't interested to have that kind of _power_ on his side, but Dino wouldn't take advantage of an innocent boy, moreover, Runa's brother. "Then, why are you telling me the information?" Dino asked.

"Let say I got a hunch that Tsuna-chan will need you, somehow," Runa said without looking at Dino, but looking far away instead.

"Wa-wait a minute!" Gokudera said. "It doesn't make any sense! Tsuna is an ordinary boy! How come he's a fragment of that _thing_!?" The silver haired boy didn't understand. It was too hard to believe. It must have been some kinds of mistake. Tsuna was an _ultimate weapon_? That's too ridiculous!

"Tha-that's right! How come you know something like that!? You're not one of Arcobaleno yourself!" Lambo backed Gokudera up in denying the news, still in disbelief. "What proof you can show us that Tsuna is a fragment of _Trinisette_?"

"That… I can't really explain it," Runa said slowly and bit her lower lip, a bead of sweat prickling on her cheek.

"What the hell!" Gokudera and Lambo looked at her weirdly.

"You expect me to believe what you say without proper evidence and explanation!?" Gokudera shouted at her heatedly.

"I don't know, okay!? It's not like I can explain it scientifically!" Runa yelled back as loudly. "It's the resonance! I feel it the moment we met," she said while running a hand through her hair with worried expression.

"Resonance?" Lambo and Gokudera were confused when Dino widened his eyes.

"Runa… impossible! Are you _one_ of the _keys_!?" Dino looked at her in a horrified expression.

"That's the sole reason for me being taken away at the age of six months," Runa whispered lightly, looking anywhere but Dino and the more confused two boys.

"Oh my God…! Despite the entire time we're together back then… I've never… heard anything about that…!" Dino was bewildered and slightly panicked, thinking deeply in disbelief of his lack of attentiveness. "Then why are you here? That's extremely dangerous! If the Devil Eye also takes place… you and that cursed thing will make it _two _from _seven keys_! If that happens, part of _its_ power will be opened and that will cause _it_ to go _berserk--_!"

"I know!" Runa cut Dino loudly, surprising the panicking man. "Even without you telling me, I know about that…! I know it's dangerous for meeting a fragment while it's still immature… I know what will happen if two keys appear in front of _it_ at the same time before the holder has the power to control _its _power properly," Runa covered her face, not letting everyone see her vulnerable look. "I know it _too damn much_…! I only… want to see my brother… just once… just this time only…."

"Runa…," Dino looked at the girl with painful expression.

"We're… forgotten aren't we?" Gokudera sighed and scratched his head curtly.

"This situation is too awkward and confusing. I don't understand a single damn thing," Lambo agreed while sighing as well.

Runa put down her hands and slowly lifted her surprisingly calm face to look at Dino, Lambo and Gokudera again. "It will be better if we talk with Arcobaleno directly about this matter," Runa said, masking her emotion pretty well. "Colonello and Lal Mirch will explain everything since Reborn's cover was already blown off. Arcobaleno will take a proper action after they find the fragment," she added slowly.

"Will they come to Tsuna's house?" Dino asked, frowning warily.

"Lal Mirch called me earlier when I was upstairs at home. She will come as soon as she gets the address from Colonello," Runa answered slowly.

"You didn't tell her that it's your house?" Dino asked in surprise.

"I didn't know that she talked about Tsuna-chan since she called before I met him," Runa said again.

"Wait, wait a sec!" Gokudera interrupted again. "What do you mean by that!? Who are coming to Tsuna's house? Who are these Lal Mirch and Colonello!?" he bombarded Dino and Runa with questions. He had a bad feeling about their conversation.

"They are Arcobaleno," Dino said. "Depending on their decision, Tsuna might get taken into their custody," he said.

"That means…?" Lambo looked at the blond man and the red eyed girls worriedly.

"It means Tsuna-chan will be taken to Italy."

* * *

Tsuna sighed slightly as he closed the fridge after drinking a glass of cold tea. Runa and Dino just had to disappear without even explaining things. The girl even took Gokudera and Lambo with them, leaving Tsuna, Nana, Yamamoto and Irie to clean up the mess made by Dino's surprisingly clumsy character. After that Tsuna let his two best friends rest in his room while he needed to think… alone.

_I wonder what kind of person Dino-san is…aside his clumsiness of course. He's a foreigner, right? Since Runa-chan knows him…—_Tsuna walked slowly to the living room and sat on the couch. _I… even though inside I feel really strongly that she's my half, in reality I still haven't known anything about her at all. What does she look like? Is she like me? Does she have brown hair as well? What about her eyes color? What is her hobby? _

So many questions spun inside Tsuna's mind. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to share his and her experiences to each other.

As Tsuna was still musing about his newly found long-lost sister, Nana stepped inside the living room and spotted her son on the couch. She smiled seeing Tsuna's deep thinking expression. She approached the boy unnoticeably until she sat beside him.

Tsuna was brought back from his train of thought of his mother's sudden presence beside him and from the change of pressure on the leather sofa. "Mom?" Tsuna made sure it was her even though he already knew from her aura.

"What are you pondering about, Tsu-kun? You look slightly stern." Nana asked softly, putting her hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"I… was just wondering, why no one told me that I have a sister," Tsuna spoke slowly, not facing his mom. He didn't want to be prejudice about his mother's decision not to tell him anything, but it didn't mean he could overlook it. Runa was an important missing piece of his life and not telling him about her was just too cruel whatever the reasons were.

Nana set her sad look at Tsuna's disappointed face even though he didn't direct it at her. Nana realized she owed him an explanation about this sudden event. Tsuna must have taken it quite hard that he didn't know about Runa's existence until just now. Nana sighed and moved her hand to hold Tsuna's, slightly surprising the boy in the process. "When both of you were born, Tsu-kun, Runa-chan was sick," she began shortly after closing her eyes.

"Eh?" Tsuna lifted his head and turned his face at his mother's direction.

"Doctor said she kept getting weaker and her condition was getting worse every day," Nana replayed the memory of those years ago when she was forced to give up on Runa's life because the defect on her gens that caused horrible painful regression undergone by her precious baby. "She was dying; Tsu-kun… and doctors couldn't save her," she continued slowly, bearing the wrecking pain of the thought.

"Mom…," Tsuna could feel his mother's pain through her hand and slightly trembling voice.

"When your father and I could only pray and was forced to give up on fate, that man appeared in front of us," Nana said again, a slight happy smile blooming on her cherry lips.

_That man?_—Tsuna thought silently.

"It's your father's boss," Nana continued.

_Dad's…!? Then… it's the Ninth of Vongola Family!?_—Tsuna was really surprised at the fact.

"He said he could save her. He asked your father if he was willing to leave her in his care for a treatment and your father agreed immediately without hesitation," Nana chuckled at the memory. A light appeared in her husband's sad eyes and he looked alive again for the first time after the final verdict that Runa wouldn't live long. "I also agreed right away though… We were both desperate, even though it was painful to let her go, at least Runa would live and I believed we could meet again as long as we're still alive. Thus, she was brought to Italy when she had only been six months." Nana explained with a calm look.

"Your father never told me what happened there and when he came back, he told me that he would work for that man to watch over your sister. I also never asked what he was doing there since I believe in him. Your father also told me to keep her existence as a secret from everyone, even from you, Tsu-kun. He didn't tell me the detail and until now I still don't know the precise reason, but… it's for her and your well being." Nana opened her eyes now and smiled at Tsuna lovingly. "I am sorry I never told you anything, Tsu-kun, but we didn't mean anything bad by doing it." She released Tsuna's hand to cup his cheeks. Then she leaned over to kiss Tsuna's forehead gently.

Tsuna could only nod slowly while his brain were working to add, digest and accumulate the new information he got from his mother's story.

_Then… this whole time, Runa-chan is in Vongola Family care…? She's in the mafia? Mom still doesn't know about Dad's real job, does she? Then she also doesn't know about Runa-chan being in the mafia all this time. So… dad works for the Ninth because he feels indebted? Because the Ninth saved Runa-chan's life?_—More questions decided to appear in Tsuna's mind. Every possibility came up, but the biggest question nagging at Tsuna's brain was: _why did the Ninth decide to save Runa-chan?_

Something was seriously off. Why would the Ninth, the most powerful man in Volonga Family, be interested in saving a stranger's baby's life? There must have been a strong major reason. Okay, Runa was sick, and the Ninth might be a good mafia person, but was it normal? Why was the Ninth in that hospital anyway? Coincidence? Then how did he know that Runa was sick?

Of course, Tsuna was grateful that the Ninth saved Runa. However, no matter what Tsuna thought of it as a fluke, he couldn't help thinking that the Ninth might have known about his family predicament even before he showed up in front of his parents to offer the proposal. It was really strange as well why he would keep Runa in Italy after that instead of returning her home. He even had his dad work for him after that.

_What in the world is happening in my life right now?_—Tsuna couldn't help feeling miserable at the –so many- unanswered questions. _Dad… he might know something… No. He must have known something. I must talk to him to get some answers—_Tsuna decided as he stood slowly.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana looked at her son's serious expression in surprise.

"Mom, I want to talk to Dad," Tsuna said slowly. "Can I make an international call?" he asked for permission from his mother, his voice almost pleading, making Nana unable to reject the request.

"Of course," Nana smiled understandingly. She also stood and followed Tsuna to the phone receiver.

Tsuna picked up the handset and let his mother dialed the number of his dad's phone at Italy. As the line was connecting and Nana was about to go, Tsuna asked his mother slightly in hesitation. "Mom…, aside believing Dad to your heart content, why did you never question his action? Don't you want to know his reasons?"

Nana paused briefly. "There's only one reason and I already know what it is."

"Eh?" Tsuna faced his mother's direction questioningly.

"It's to protect the ones he loves," Nana said while smiling knowingly before she walked away, leaving the really surprised Tsuna gaping at the corridor.

* * *

"Hey, Irie," Yamamoto called the younger brown haired boy who was silently reading a comic book entitled 'KHR!' slightly from across the table.

"What is it, _senpai_?" Irie responded slightly while lowering the book down, looking at the taller dark haired boy.

"I know it might sound stupid, but do you think there are still more secrets about Tsuna we haven't known yet?" Yamamoto asked while wondering.

Irie closed the comic and put down the book on the table. "What secrets are you talking about?" he asked while supporting his chin with his hand.

"You know, like _everything_. I've known Tsuna since we're in middle school, and even though we're not really close back then, I've felt something _special_ about him. I don't know what that was, but… I feel it strongly even now," Yamamoto confessed slowly while still thinking. "Still, the more I get closer to him, the more things I don't know about him increase. When we met for the first time after a year—after he dropped out from school—I was really surprised to find him again, losing his sight and all. But one thing surprised me most was the way he changed into a splendid guy." Yamamoto smiled at the memory. "And then there were you and Reborn-san… and after that Gokudera came along. Things started to get crazy when a talk about mafia made way up to the surface. More surprising things came up about Tsuna after that. The fact that Reborn was a mafia sent to watch over him, about Tsuna's dad that's in mafia itself, even Gokudera came from mafia background, and now Tsuna's sister who happened to be a long-lost sister who knew a strange Italian guy appeared before us. I won't even be surprised if after that Tsuna is nominated as a mafia boss," he laughed at his own joke while running a hand through his short spiky hair.

"Well… the fact that Tsuna-san's life seeming revolving around mafia is indeed strange," Irie responded to Yamamoto's thought leisurely before he smiled. "But no matter what happens, Tsuna-san is Tsuna-san. I think he will never change even though things get crazy around him."

"You think so? But aren't you curious…? Why does he seem so special? Who is Tsuna, actually?" Yamamoto didn't mean to ask the last question out loud. It just made its way out without him even noticing that honestly, even surprised him himself.

Irie didn't have an answer to that. Tsuna had always been a special person for him and Yamamoto just mentioned that he had felt something special about Tsuna since a long time ago. What was special about Tsuna and why he was special… he didn't know the exact answer.

* * *

Night approached fast and darkness began to engulf Namimori Town. Of course the streetlamps gave some light to the roads, but it did nothing to the darkness above them. Full moon helped a little in warning every passerby to notice something, movement or activity, above their head, but no one seemed caring enough to notice.

A figure stood silently on top of an electric tower. A few passersby didn't notice the dark figure as they hurriedly went home, wanting to rest as soon as possible. Namimori wasn't a big town, but it wasn't a small place as well. Night activities were rare, but it was still there. The figure's mouth twitched up slightly as he looked down, watching them silently like a hawk stalking its prey, yet he didn't make any move to attack. They _weren't_ his prey after all.

"Namimori Senior High School should be nearby." The figure was slowly showing his feature. Red and blue eyes gleamed dangerously behind the shadow. Black pineapple head reflected the moonlight in a bluish tint of strands. Mukuro stroked his bangs once before he spotted a big Sakura tree somewhere up front. He jumped on the nearest roof. "I see, it's that way, huh?"

Mukuro smiled calmly as he found the memory of his host entering the school ground and seeing the Sakura. He jumped down from the roof to the almost empty road and began to walk leisurely to the school direction as more memories played inside his head.

_A birdie guy as a watchdog, huh? I wonder how strong he is…_—Mukuro chuckled slightly as Hibari's face entered his mind. _Seems like partner have a strange relationship to the birdie… hate and recognition, a speck of friendship in a strangest mood ever; it seems interesting. I wonder what kind of face that birdie will show me when I betray all the silent agreement between the two… I can't wait to find out._

Mukuro smirked as he continued walking, disregarding everything around him as if they were just mere insects. Some minutes later, after turning twice left and right, Mukuro arrived at the gates of Namimori Senior High School.

"Well, even the birdie should be home at this time. It's quite late after all…," Mukuro said while jumping over the gate. As soon as he landed on the school ground, Mukuro looked at the already dark school. "Hmm… it seems _Mukuro_-kun doesn't have any memory about where the students' data are kept. Well, I should just tear apart some rooms which look suspicious enough…."

Mukuro walked slowly to the school building, but before he could slip inside, a tonfa was flying to his head direction from his right side. Of course Mukuro noticed that and stopped in a right time to avoid the collision between the metal weapon and his head. The tonfa hit a pilar at Mukuro's left and fell to the ceramic floor.

"My, my… that's quite a barbaric way to greet someone, right…-" Mukuro closed his eyes and smirked, not bothering to turn his face to know who the intruder was, "-Hibari-kun?"

"I'd like to know what you're doing in my school ground at a late night, Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari's cool light baritone voice swept the air smoothly like a silk and Mukuro shivered excitedly hearing it.

The pineapple head sighed, opened his eyes and slowly turned his face at Hibari. He smiled at Hibari with his sweet cunning smile. "I didn't expect that you'd patrol around the school even at night," Mukuro didn't answer Hibari's demand and it pissed Hibari so much. The skylark didn't say anything back and only stared at Mukuro expectantly. "You're such a freak," Mukuro added, still smiling sneakily sweet that you'd never expect he would insult people with that kind of face.

"As usual, you're an annoying fellow," Hibari responded slowly, a light tic surfacing above his right eyebrow. "I asked you what you were doing, pineapple?"

"And you're so stubbornly strict as usual," Mukuro said back while smirking. "I come here to look for information about someone. I saw him when I was at the Namimori Spring Festival, and I thought he might be a student in this school," he didn't wait for Hibari's response as he said his intention, slightly dropping the light teasing tone and the playful gaze.

"Our school student… who are you talking about?" Hibari had a strange suspicion that Mukuro was a bit… _off_, more than usual. The way he talked and looked at the head of disciplinary committee disturbed Hibari a bit.

"Brown haired boy with beautiful hazel eyes… around sixteen maybe. Name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said.

_Sawada…Tsunayoshi?_—Hibari thought, slightly surprised at that, but he could mask his emotion pretty well with his blank facial expression.

"What do you want from him?" Suddenly Hibari's voice was lower and his tone was more intimidating.

"Well, it's a bit _private_, but I want _something_ from the _cutie_," Mukuro said confidently.

Hibari glared at Mukuro heatedly at the suggestive words and tone the pineapple head had used. "I thought I already made clear to you some years ago," the slightly shorter boy narrowed his eyes at Mukuro and took out the other tonfa he set on his belt. "I won't forgive you if you lay a hand on _Sakura_." The skylark already set his fighting stance in front of Mukuro.

"My, I don't remember the kid being the Sakura you mentioned. I thought it's about a _tree_," Mukuro didn't even care about Hibari's silent request for him to back down. He even made strange suspicious move with his hand while setting a challenging look at Hibari's irritated expression.

"Then I'll pound the memory back to your head with my tonfa!" Hibari charged straightly from up front.

Mukuro smirked as he flicked his hand and suddenly pink flower petals were pouring down like a rain. Hibari was a bit surprised as his sight was clouded for a second. When he struck his opponent, he couldn't feel the impact of the hit at all. "Illusion? You think I'll fall for something like this? I'll bite you to death!"

Hibari quickly scanned the area, not only depending on his eyes, but also on his entire body sense. He could feel the change of the air and as soon as he felt the killing intent, Hibari immediately struck the source with his tonfa. Mukuro wasn't surprised when he was found and had already anticipated the attack. He blocked the tonfa with his trident and smiled as his feature was revealed once again behind the rain of Sakura petals.

"You're good as always," Mukuro praised him. He was just such a fine source of power and Mukuro wanted that power to be used for him.

"And you're no good at all," Hibari lifted one of his foot to kick Mukuro, but of course, Mukuro could block that as well with the hilt of his trident.

"That's quite bragging, Hibari-kun. I thought we always have a tie match," Mukuro smirked at Hibari and lowered his head to look at Hibari's eyes more clearly. "And that because I haven't pulled out my power against you," he whispered as his right eye flickered, revealing the strange six character inside his pupil.

Hibari was caught off guard by the look on Mukuro's red eye and wasn't prepared a block for Mukuro's sudden powerful kick at his stomach. He was sent flying behind, but not enough to make him fall to his knees. Hibari coughed a bit. He felt the attack was fiercer than usual. It seemed Mukuro wasn't kidding. Well, it had been a silent agreement that they wouldn't use full power on each other when they fought for something trivial. If Mukuro intended to use his all, that meant he was serious and had a strong reason for that.

_What does he want to do to Tsunayoshi?_—Hibari thought silently while preparing for the next attack. Mukuro was still wearing that annoying smirk on his face, irritating Hibari very much. _That smug bastard…! I'll seriously bite him to death!_

Hibari narrowed his eyes and attacked Mukuro again frontally. Each slash movement he made with his tonfa created ferocious blow as it smashed together with Mukuro's trident block. He ducked fast as Mukuro took an opportunity to launch an attack first, and Hibari succeeded on entering Mukuro's blockade. Not wasting any time and opportunity, Hibari quickly threw a hard upper cut that connected to Mukuro's jaw.

Mukuro was surprised at the unexpected movement and attack, and had to be on air for three seconds after he received the blow. Of course he didn't give a second chance for Hibari to get an upper hand on him. With flawless dancing movement his flexible body could come up, he spun his trident as a shield from the second attack that almost connected with his ribs.

Mukuro landed on the ground graciously and only raised an eyebrow when he tasted a warm coppery liquid on his mouth. The corner of his mouth was bleeding and its droplets created a line to his chin before dripping to the ground. "Not bad at all," Mukuro said as he wiped out the blood from his face. "To give a blow on my like that… you're not just a brat, I see. I think I have to face this seriously, but soon, the limit will take you down."

"What are you talking about—!?" Suddenly, Hibari felt he was freezing.

_My body…won't move!_?—Hibari was surprised. His body movement was restraint as if there were invisible threads all over his body. He could only tremble slightly as the strength was drained from his body, but he refused to let go and drop to his knees. Hibari Kyouya wouldn't kneel in front of anyone, never; even if he was about to die.

"Oh, what a stubborn guy; still don't want to back down after all of this?" Mukuro chuckled amusedly at Hibari's struggling from not falling.

_Impossible… this is…!?_—Hibari glared heatedly at Mukuro. Anger, displease and disappointment were clear in his black skylark eyes.

"I've never thought you'll degrade yourself to this level, Mukuro," Hibari's voice didn't waver.

"Degrading myself? In what way?" Mukuro was still chuckling as he looked down on Hibari.

"Using dirty tricks…what's gotten into your head?" Hibari narrowed his eyes again as he stared at Mukuro's eyes, searching for something, anything that might lead him to uncover the rotten bastard's plan. "Did something happen?" he asked slowly, but still seriously.

Mukuro widened his eyes for split second, but quickly covered it with his smug smirk as he locked his gaze with Hibari. "I never knew you care about me, Hibari-kun," he said teasingly.

_That again... the way he calls my name is weird. It pisses me off more than usual…_—Hibari thought oddly. Something was definitely off with Mukuro, but he just couldn't nail it accurately.

"I am a magician by nature, of course I will use tricks to deceive people," Mukuro's smirk widened. "I thought you knew me, I guess I'd been wrong, huh?"

Hibari didn't say anything to retort back. He was thinking what part of Mukuro was odd today. He was the usual smug bastard that never failed to inflict annoyance from Hibari, but something was definitely different. He didn't give a hive of being friendly. Something…_dark_ about this Mukuro bothered Hibari more than usual…

_Dark?_—Hibari widened his eyes and stared at Mukuro's right eye. It flickered and the 'six' character was visible again. _What's… with that eye?_

Hibari was jerked upfront as Mukuro grabbed his collar, setting his face as close as possible to Hibari's. "Right now I don't have much time to play with you, Hibari-kun. It's time for you to give me info about Tsunayoshi-kun," he said.

"Try me," Hibari smirked back at him and Mukuro's smirk faltered a bit.

"I hate to use violence to kids, but if you insist…," Mukuro narrowed his eyes at Hibari, promising a very painful interrogation for him as he touched his right shoulder.

_Kids…? _Suddenly a realization hit him in his head. _This guy… is not Mukuro?_—Hibari thought as he felt his shoulder being snapped out of its joint.

* * *

"So, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he lives here, in Namimori, huh?" Lal, successfully smacking Colonello down to the ground and now sitting on top of his limp body-on his back- with a small paper on her had, mumbled slowly and chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought.

Colonello's painful groan was muffled by the dirt and soil as his face was buried rather deep on the ground. He mumbled something like 'brutal girl' and 'no sense of humor' from below.

"I know where this kid lives," Lal said as she stood up.

… "EH!?" Colonello's head snapped up as he looked at Lal in disbelief.

"Sawada is Runa's family's name," Lal pointed out.

Colonello widened his eyes. "Oi… isn't that dangerous, _kora_?" he stood up and cleaned the dirt from his face and clothes. "Does Runa-chan know?" he narrowed his eyes seriously.

"I don't think so. She hadn't met him yet when I called her before," Lal said as she slipped the paper in her pants pocket. "We'd better hurry before the host met the two of seven," she said as she took off.

"Wait, _kora! _Shouldn't we inform Reborn first, _kora_!?" Colonello hurriedly ran after her.

"It's not necessary. Two Arcobalenos are more than enough to handle this," Lal said. However, deep inside Lal thought more… that reborn would just get in the way if he was involved.

* * *

"Welcome home, Runa-chan," Nana welcomed her daughter with a smile as the red-eyed brown haired girl came home; of course still with Gokudera, Lambo, and the Italian guy tagging along behind her.

"We're home, Mom," Runa smiled happily at Nana, but her mother quickly noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Nana looked at Runa for a moment before she regarded Dino, Lambo and Gokudera as they greeted her as well. "Come in. Tsuna is on the phone now, talking to his dad about something. You can wait for him in Tsuna's room," she said as she held Runa's hand, surprising her a bit. "I'll make some tea, Runa-chan, help me?"

"Um, okay…," Runa said as she followed her to the kitchen, leaving Gokudera, Lambo and Dino on the corridor.

"Let's go upstairs," Gokudera said, leading Dino and Lambo to Tsuna's room.

As they arrived at the door of Tsuna's room, Gokudera reached for the knob and opened it. A chorus of 'welcome home, Tsuna' from Yamamoto and Irie surprised the guests a bit.

"Ah, Gokudera?" Yamamoto was surprised that it wasn't the owner of the room that just came in.

"What… it's just you, Gokudera-san," Irie slumped on the table, pretty disappointed.

"What's with that disappointed reaction?" Gokudera made a face at Irie. "Anyway, Lambo and Dino are here too." Dino and Lambo nodded at Yamamoto and irie as a regard and they nodded back at them. "You won't believe what information this guy came up with," the silver haired boy came inside and sat beside Yamamoto. "It's giving me a headache," he said.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked slowly, not releasing his quizzical gaze from Dino as the blond adult made his way inside the room, looking right and left, then up and down before he sat beside Irie. Lambo sat next to him.

Gokudera thought for a moment and looked at Dino who was still checking his surroundings. Dino noticed the stare and looked back at Gokudera. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking 'what's wrong?' in silence. "Can share the information you gave us?" he asked.

"No" was Dino serious response. "It's not wise to involve innocent people in our world," he said.

Gokudera sighed long. "Sorry, Irie, Yamamoto. I can't tell you this one," he said as he covered his forehead. He wanted to tell them so bad. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends at all; and what's with everyone in mafia, keeping involving him in their matters!? He thought he had made it clear that he had nothing to do with his father anymore.

Yamamoto and Irie shared a confused, but suspicious glance at each other and they nodded making a silent agreement. "It's okay, Gokudera. We trust you," Yamamoto said, ruffling Gokudera's soft silver hair lightly in his grin.

"You won't do something bad to Tsuna," Irie understood and smiled at him as well.

Gokudera was blushing a bit, but his hand made a perfect cover for his face. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Dino and Lambo smiled at the scene. It was such a wonderful sight… a child from mafia's family having friends of normal civilian. Dino and Lambo had never seen something like this. The two boys, Yamamoto and Irie, completely trusted Gokudera without even demanding reasons and explanations. For Dino and Lambo, it wasn't easy to trust someone outside their own family. All their acquaintances, other people outside, usually were only business partners or some shallow relationships. The boys had presented them a deep friendship, a strong bond between two worlds that was impossible to have by a mafia and a hitman. They somehow envied them.

_And to snatch away such bond…_ Dino thought silently in a sad gaze. _Isn't that unforgivable, Calvalone Dino?_

Dino closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. He couldn't be naïve. He had graduated from that naivety. He couldn't stay as brat anymore. He brought his family fate with him. He was the tenth mafia boss of Calvalone Family after all.

Short time later, Runa came inside the room with a tray full of cups of hot tea and a plate of crackers. "Mom said everyone can have dinner here after this," she said with a smile that showed nothing but cheeriness, but Dino knew better and Gokudera noticed as well. She was masking her true emotion again, though it wasn't their place to pry off.

* * *

Tsuna put the phone handset down to its place and chewed inside his cheeks. "Stupid Dad," he mumbled under his breath, looking annoyed. "Why won't he say anything to me? Am I that untrustworthy?" he frowned and huffed.

The conversation with Iemitsu didn't go well. His dad was being secretive and difficult. He didn't want to tell Tsuna anything regarding his sister's benefactor. The Ninth of Vongola family…. He must have been a really great person that his dad adored him very much. "In the end he only knew that The Nihth indeed had taken Runa because he sensed something in that girl; something… that might have related to his current situation right now, since Reborn was sent to watch over him.

"Have you finished talking to your dad?" Nana came behind him, once again surprising Tsuna with her almost undetectable presence.

"Yeah," Tsuna said slowly, wondering if his mom had ever trained to suppress her own presence. It was twice today. He had never felt this way before.

"Did he say something?" Nana asked as she led Tsuna to the kitchen.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before answering "No." shortly. "He was being stubborn and insisted that I shouldn't know further for my own safety. As if I would stay silent… It's my life, right? Why can't I know things that revolve around my own life?" he grumbled childishly that made Nana chuckle. Tsuna frowned at his mom. "It's not funny, Mom."

"I am sorry, Tsu-kun. It's just… it's been awhile since you protested about something. Usually you're so preserved." Nana still giggled when Tsuna blushed at the comment.

"I- I am not preserved," Tsuna said awkwardly as he sat down on the chair in front of the dining table.

"Oh, but you are. You always put anyone else's will above yourself," Nana touched Tsuna's hand. "You always try to be someone else's strength even though you do it unconsciously. That's why you have so many people around you right now. They love you because you're their light," she continued softly in a gentle smile.

Tsuna couldn't see his mom, but from her tone and voice and from the warm feeling that enveloped him right now, he knew how much love she poured in her words and he felt really embarrassed because he had been sixteen, yet he acted like a brat again. His mom always had to encourage him with her love. "Is it the best…to let me stay in the _light_?" he asked while closing his eyes.

Nana smiled warmly and hugged her boy lovingly. "He must have thought like that," she said and ruffled Tsuna's soft messy hair. "No parents want their children to be involved in something dangerous after all."

Tsuna lifted his face upon hearing it. "Mom… you knew?" he was surprised.

"Not entirely, but I short of understand that your father does something dangerous sometimes," Nana said. "Dinner is ready. We should call your sister and your friends, and our guest as well," Nana stood before Tsuna could say or ask anything else.

"Runa-chan's back?" Tsuna was surprised. He didn't feel her presence at all, as well as his friends.

"Yes, she's upstairs," Nana said.

"I'll go get them." Tsuna also stood and went to the door. "Mom," he stopped to face his mother once again before he left. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled happily as she saw Tsuna's embarrassed yet happy and relieved expression.

Then Tsuna went upstairs to get his sister and his friends, as well as the foreigner, Dino, who would join their dinner today.

* * *

"Yah, sorry and thank you for the hospitality," Dino said as he finished his dinner. As usual, he ate pretty messily, but he seemed didn't really mind that and was pretty bold because he didn't mind the awkward stares he received from everyone else, except from Tsuna, of course, since he couldn't see. Still, that didn't mean he didn't know. Dino made so many noises when he was eating after all, so Tsuna could guess pretty well what happened.

"You're really… a perfect example of the saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover,' huh?" Runa said, sweat dropping at Dino's clumsy side. How could this guy become a mafia boss was beyond her thought.

"Eh, really? I thought you'd ever said I was pretty easy to understand," Dino laughed slightly, earning a blush from Runa.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him, annoyed.

"Fufufu, Dino-san is such a handsome man. I am glad to have a foreign guess," Nana said in her amused smile.

"Really, _Okaasama_'s cooking is very delicious. I can stay forever here only to eat your cooking," Dino said, sweet talking and smiling at her happily, once again earning a blush but this time from the mother.

"Dino-san is such a tease," Nana giggled happily.

_Jeez, Italian…_—Irie thought, sweet dropping. Yamamoto laughed slightly, amused. Gokudera fumed that Dino was too bold, teasing Tsuna's mom like that. Lambo stared at Dino intently, wanting to steal one or two techniques to sweet talk a lady from an adult.

Tsuna smiled at this situation. Her mom's words played around and around that these people here, this warmth he had right now was his gift. Would he want to trade this kind of gift with some information that might destroy his life after that? Of course, he was pretty upset that he knew nothing about himself, but he did know this time was important and he wanted to treasure this precious time very much.

Dino turned his face at Tsuna and studied the boy for a second. He smiled really warmly, seeming feeling really good and comfortable. His feature was soft and gentle; Dino couldn't believe that this boy was the holder of a _fragment_. This was the second time he saw a fragment. The first was… when his ex-tutor brought him to see _her_. Just like this boy, _she _also gave a hive that _she_ could accept everything fate could offer her. _She _was like the sky, a vast-vast sky with unlimited patience and love.

And this boy… even though he looked fragile, Dino knew by the look of his eyes. This boy would protect his precious ones with everything he had.

"I was surprised," Dino said suddenly, earning everyone's attention including Tsuna. "That the savior of my life will be a very cute boy," he continued boldly with an adoring smile.

Gokudera burst out his juice, Yamamoto fell from his chair and Irie spilled his soup while Lambo hung his jaw open at Dino's sudden statement. Runa stared at the green eyed blonde disbelievingly. _Did he just sweet talk Tsuna?_

Tsuna slightly blushed hearing Dino's compliment. Somehow, he felt nervous suddenly. "Uh… thanks?" he said.

"No, it should be me," Dino reached his hand on the table and held it gently. "Such fragile hands, yet holding a power to melt other people with mere touch and hold, you have the warmest and the softest hands to mend a wounded soul," he continued, studying Tsuna's hands with light touches and hold that sent a strange shiver to Tsuna's sense. Tsuna also felt Dino's hand; it's not as warm as his, but Dino also had certain warmth that could relieve a burden.

Tsuna was comfortable as Dino held his hands. He felt at ease and felt that he could talk anything to him. "Dino-san also has warm hands," Tsuna commented in a happy smile. "You feel assuring, like an older brother."

If everyone was okay with this situation, well, that's dead wrong. Yamamoto had to hold Gokudera back not to lash out at the foreigner that dared hold Tsuna;s hands in front of them. Yamamoto was pretty pissed off as well, but he didn't want to inconvenience Tsuna by starting violence in his dining room, so he held back his fury. Irie glared daggers at Dino, boring a hole on his head while Lambo tried his best not to throw his cup at Dino, minding his manner. It wouldn't do to make a mess in someone else's house after all. There was always an amused mother who kept praising her son inwardly for being able to attract such handsome man all the time and a confused sister who didn't get why his brother was so popular among boys and not among girls.

_Does Tsuna-chan even have a girl_ _friend?_—the red eyed girl thought silently, wondering.

Dino honestly blushed at the boy's compliment. He was so cute when he said those sweet lines. He was a natural type wasn't he? Dino was pretty sure he could impress the boy with his sweet-talking ability, but he was surprised that he was the one who was mesmerized now. Really, how could this boy become… a boy? He was too cute for his own good. Dino felt like melting from the cuteness it was scary. "My, Tsuna, you're even cuter than your sister. I'd like to have a date with you!" he beamed, completely forgetting that Runa was there as well. He didn't have any bad intention though.

Runa snapped and threw chopstick at Dino and it would have seriously plunged on Dino's forehead had Dino hadn't dodged on time. Everyone, except Nana who looked impressed, looked at the wall behind Dino in which the stick was stuck, with pale look. "Try that again and I'll kill you," Runa narrowed her gaze at the retreating Dino who showed his defeat with his raising two hands. Tsuna only blinked in dumbfounded look as Runa hugged him from his side. "It's ten years too fast for any of you to ask _my_ Tsuna to have a date with you," she spat out her tongue at the boys who quickly nodded warily.

_She's so scary~!_—they thought in unison.

"Runa-chan…," Tsuna then understood immediately, sweat dropping behind his head. It seemed he had interested another guy _again_. He didn't do that on purpose though. Might be Reborn was right, he had a strange pheromone that worked only for guys.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt something strange. "Huh?" he snapped his head up.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-chan?" Runa asked, a bit alerted at the sudden motion.

"No, it's… something is…!"

Suddenly there was an explosion and the wall of the kitchen was blasted into pieces. Everyone was too shocked at the sudden event and couldn't move as the impact of the explosion and the pieces of the broken wall attacked them and sent them flying behind, hitting the wall on the opposite direction.

"My, my, sorry for my intrusion," someone entered from the hole of the wall and Tsuna, between his coughing at the smoke and dirt could catch the voice quite alright. He knew this deep teasing tone.

"Mu-Mukuro…?" He couldn't believe his ears. It was impossible. What the hell happened? Did someone just explode his house kitchen wall? Moreover, it was Rokudo Mukuro? Why!? That didn't make any sense!

Tsuna then realized and tried to make out where everyone else was. "Mom!?" he shouted worriedly. "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Runa-chan! Dino-san! Shou-chan! Lambo! Where are you!? Is everyone okay!?" Tsuna began to panic as no one answered him. "God…! MOM! Please answer me! Everyone! Yamamoto!" he frantically tried to search them in the darkness and in the sickening burning things and smokes.

His hand was suddenly caught and Tsuna was shocked. "Tsu-… Tsuna…!" It was Yamamoto's voice.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna grabbed Yamamoto's hand with his free hand and tried to pull his larger body up. "Yamamoto, are you alright!?" the boy was really worried.

"Y-yeah… got Irie-kid covered. He fainted though, probably was shocked, but uninjured." Yamamoto said as he brought Tsuna's hand to touch the unconscious Irie beside him.

Tsuna exhaled slightly at that, but he quickly remembered. "Where's mother and everyone else!?" he shouted in worried look.

Yamamoto squinted around in the smoky haze and found Gokudera covering Runa somewhere on his right side and Dino, covering Nana on his left side. "They're here… don't know if they're okay, but they looked alive," Yamamoto said, trying to assure Tsuna's worried look.

Tsuna closed his eyes immediately and checked if they're still alive. He could feel their presence now, so they must have been still alive. Tsuna sighed slowly, relieved for the time being. "Yeah, they're alive…."

"What the hell happened? The wall just…!" Yamamoto groaned as he tried to move. His left arm hurt like hell.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna was worried again as he heard the painful groan from his best friend.

"My left arm… can't move it!"

"Oh no! Don't move it recklessly! It might have been a bone fracture!" Tsuna shouted, completely worried. "Ambulance…! I'll call an ambulance—!" Tsuna was completely shocked as he was yanked from the ground by someone and he just remembered that, _that someone_ was the one who was likely responsible for this devastation.

Yamamoto was also surprised as he saw the guy with pineapple head behind Tsuna. His face was contorted with pain and shock as the red-blue eyed guy brought Tsuna's body so close to him from behind. "What—!?"

"I've come to pick you up, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smiled charmingly at Tsuna and Tsuna could only widened his eyes as he was dragged away from Yamamoto.

"Tsuna!" the taller now weak boy shouted worriedly as he tried to move, but his arm was hurting like hell and he couldn't even move his body freely.

"What, what are you doing!? Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled and struggled hard from the strong arm that restraint his waist. "This is insane! Why did you—!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he screamed angrily at the pineapple head.

"Well, like I said, I pick you up," Mukuro said, completely at ease.

"Are you crazy!? Who would explode someone else's house only to pick someone up!? Let go off me! What the hell!? Mukuro!" Tsuna still screamed and yelled and still struggled from Mukuro's arm.

"No can do. There are some troublesome guys in your house and I am sure as hell they will be nuisance if I don't do something to get rid of them first," he said while laughing creepily.

_What…? What's wrong with him!?_—Tsuna began to wonder if Mukuro really had been insane. This was ridiculous and NOT funny at all! He could kill people with the explosion just now.

"Why are you doing this!?" Tsuna shouted at him, completely confused, not understanding it at all.

"Well, of course, to get something that's stolen from me back," Mukuro said as he kissed Tsuna's hair softly.

Instantly, a very sickening feeling entered Tsuna's sense and he felt like throwing up. Something was differently odd. He could feel nothing but eerie darkness and ugly feeling from Mukuro's presence. It's too dark and ugly that he felt numb. It paralyzed his feeling as well. "You're… not Mukuro…!" Tsuna said suddenly realizing that this guy might only have Mukuro's body, but not his feeling.

"You're sharper than that _birdie_ for knowing that instantly," Mukuro snickered, impressed that the boy could point that with only feeling him.

"Birdie…?" Tsuna widened his eyes again as he could trace a very strong feeling of someone familiar from Mukuro as he touched his arm. He trembled slightly as he could somehow _see _what happened inside his head. "Hibari…san…?"

"Oh, impressive, you even knew that even without my help," Mukuro said in amused smirk.

"You… what have you done—!? A…NO! Stop! DON'T!!" Tsuna clutched his head as horrible frightening images were playing in his head. The event with Mukuro and himself, and with his subordinates, the event with Lanchia, and lastly, the torture he had inflicted for Hibari. "No…! STOOOOOP!!" he screamed and shut his eyes closed, but of course he couldn't forsake the images since they're playing in his head, not literally.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice brought Tsuna back to the reality.

"Hm?" Mukuro stopped to look back at the boy who clutched his bleeding left arm with the other. He panted slightly, face contorted in pain and anger at him.

"Let go off Tsuna!" Yamamoto roared angrily at Mukuro.

"An insect," Mukuro chuckled and smirked evilly at Yamamoto. "This boy is mine, kid. Stay away, please?" he talked sickeningly sweet it almost made Yamamoto barf.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Kidnapping people like that…! And exploding someone else house! That's criminal!" Yamamoto said.

Mukuro laughed slightly at the naivety of Yamamoto's words. "Surely, it's criminal, but I plan to do something more if you intend to stop me," he snickered and chuckled again. "How about I send you to the other world?" he asked, still smiling.

"NO!" Tsuna shouted in horror. "Yamamoto, stand back! Don't go against him! He's… he's serious! He can kill you!"

"Tsuna…!?" Yamamoto was surprised at Tsuna's fear. It was strange. The boy was paler than usual… well, of course he would be! Someone had just blown up his kitchen and now he was being kidnapped! Get a grip, Yamamoto Takeshi! Hadn't you made an oath that you'd protect Tsuna!? "Let go off Tsuna!" Yamamoto roared once again.

"It seems he doesn't understand your words," Mukuro chuckled and his red eyes flickered and the 'six' character began to spin. "Shall I put him to eternal rest?"

"Don't you dare!" Tsuna yelled at Mukuro. "I'll bite my tongue off if you hurt him!"

"That would be troublesome," Mukuro stopped instantly as he felt the seriousness and the conviction in Tsuna's words. "Okay then, it's just a kid. Eternal rest will be too much. Then… I'll just make him unconscious like the others…" Mukuro whispered slowly near Tsuna's ear, sending unpleasant shiver to Tsuna's body.

Tsuna fought hard not to throw up. Mukuro smelled like blood and something… something very disgusting, like rotten meat… corpse… Thinking about that only worsened his nausea and Tsuna clasped his mouth and nose shut with his hands.

Yamamoto saw it and mistook it for sexual harassment. This guy was a maniac and he wanted to do something bad to Tsuna! "Once again I told you… LET GO OFF TSUNA!!" Yamamoto was enraged now. He had forgotten about the pain in his left arm and was about to attack Mukuro as suddenly rains of flower petals made a barrier between him and the kidnapper. "What!?" Yamamoto was really surprised and instantly he remembered the pineapple head guy.

_The magician from Kokuyo!?_—Yamamoto was shocked. He had met the guy at the festival, right? _Then what is he…!? Why is he doing something like this!?_

"You can sleep now," suddenly Mukuro was in front of him and his forefinger was on his forehead. Then before he could even think anything more, his eyes felt really heavy and when he heard his voice calling his name "Yamamoto Takeshi," his world turned into darkness….

* * *

When Yamamoto regained his consciousness back, he was at the hospital, had already been treated and bandaged. A gip was set on his left arm for a support and he felt like shit. He looked at the window, sunlight sweeping the room quite brightly. Then the images of the previous night came, flooding back in his head and he couldn't help feeling resentment towards himself. Again…he had failed his most precious person.

"Shit…!" Yamamoto punched the iron bar of his hospital bed with his right hand while gritting his teeth angrily. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he protect the most precious treasure he had in his life. Now, Tsuna was probably violated by that guy and he didn't even know where to find him!

Yamamoto was busy loathing his incapability when he heard shouts and screams from outside his room. No, it might have been still in the room, but at the other room… waiting room?

"…why is it!?"

Yamamoto could hear Runa's scream. He couldn't really get the other voices as they talked quietly, but Runa's furious tone got in his head. "Why can't I go and save him!? He's my little brother!!" She sounded desperate and almost crying, but the opponent only talked with flat tone.

"I don't care about the rules! I want to save Tsuna-cha-!"

Then Yamamoto heard a hard slap that cut the words completely. Was she just slapped?

"…think about the consequences. Do you want to destroy this world?" the other person raised the voice and Yamamoto could hear it.

_An alto… a woman?—_he thought silently. Yamamoto wanted to go there and checked who was talking with Runa, but he couldn't really move with those bandages and IV. _Destroying the world…? What are they talking about actually?—_Yamamoto was really curious, yet when he heard soft sobs from the girl, he felt like crying himself. She was powerless to save Tsuna… and she couldn't do anything to save him… just like Yamamoto.

Yamamoto closed his eyes and felt the anger once again. _No… I can do it if I am stronger! Then I'll just become stronger!_—he vowed silently as he turned right and saw Irie sleeping on other bed Gokudera was beside him and he chewed inside his cheeks in frustration.

"…please call Basil and let him take my place…,"

Yamamoto could hear Runa's voice once again and then he heard a door shutting. Short time later, three people came inside the room. A very tall blue-eyed blonde with green tank top and dark green long pants, a shorter woman with straight black hair, red goggles on her face, wearing brown long coat and… Reborn.

"Reborn-san…!" Gokudera was surprised seeing Reborn there, Yamamoto gaped at him.

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi?" the woman asked as Yamamoto and Gokudera could only nod. "We're Arcobalenos and we have something to talk to you."

**End of Chapter 18**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, I put a lot of action here… not that I can make it right because I suck at making action. Sorry for that T_T. Uh…I want to say a lot of things, but my brain is not working properly right now so… I only want to say sorry for the long time I have to make you wait for this chapter. And for GOD's sake, it's still un-beta-ed. I am very sorry for the inconvenience since I don't even read it twice to check it. Anyway, with my schedule, I don't think I can update fast anymore… college works and exams and stuffs, proposal and experiments and many things hinder me to write fast. Even without those things I cannot write fast enough, so… please forgive me. Well, I won't stop right now though, since I had gone this far with the story. Stopping it in the middle will like I am losing, and I don't like to lose. Anyway, your opinions are my best source of inspiration and spirits, so don't hesitate to hit the review button and pour your feeling for this story.


	19. Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood 4

**A/N: **Yaah, sorry for making you wait sooo long for this. I hope you're still with me though… Okay. No need to babble any longer. Here, enjoy the newest chapter of To Become Your Light ^_^

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine. It belongs to Amano Akira. Luna only borrows the characters for fun purposes only.**

**Warning: **_As usual, possible strong language, oOC-ness, and lots of shounen ai hints, a little bit violence but not much...  


* * *

_

**To Become Your Light**

**Chapter 19: **_**Lotus that Blooms on the Pool of Blood (4)**_

"No! Let go of me!" Tsuna yelled while struggling furiously from the arm that restrained his movement. "Why are you doing this, Mukuro? Why…? What happened to you?"

Mukuro chuckled slightly at that. "You said the same thing as Hibari-kun," he said, completely sounding delighted. "I am surprised that many people really did care for this vessel. It seems he's the only one who didn't realize that."

"What…?" Tsuna was completely anxious, but he was also puzzled of why Mukuro calling himself a vessel. It seemed his suspicion… no, his knowledge was really true, that this person, who grabbed him with force, wasn't Mukuro for real.

"What have you done to Mukuro?" Tsuna was really scared. The horrible thought that this guy might have hurt Mukuro, or worse, frightened him to the core. Sure he hadn't known Mukuro for that long, and he was kind of a pervert, but that guy wasn't a bad person. He was just lonely… and craved for human's contact.

"What are you talking about? I _am_ Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro smirked as he was back to his residence. Ken and Chikusa greeted him on the hall way, and Lanchia was ready to take order from him beside the door of a room he had prepared to trap his prey.

"Who are they?" Tsuna, who heard the simultaneous greetings and voices of other people, was suddenly struck by the worry for his own safety. What were they going to do to him?

"They're my loyal servants," Mukuro answered, evil smirk still on his face as he entered the dark room. Then he went straight to the bed and tossed Tsuna's body there.

Tsuna yelped in surprise, and his palms automatically patted the mattress. He widened his eyes in horror as he realized he was on the bed. "What are you going to do?" His body was shivering and his face paled slightly in fright.

"What else? We're inside a bedroom, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am sure you're not that innocent." Mukuro was enjoying the sight of the trembling little guy on his bed.

"No," Tsuna said, trying to overcome his fear as he realized what was going to happen. "I'm not going to make it easy for you to do this to me!" he shouted hard, trying not to cry. Damn it! He was a boy and not a girl. He could fight him.

Tsuna surged forward and tried to stand, out of the bed. He got solid grounding on the floor and steadied his body while Mukuro was watching him with interest of what he would do in this situation. Mukuro wasn't about to let go of Tsuna that easily either, but he was tempted to see his little struggle to defend himself.

Mukuro might be a bastard, but force wouldn't work to open him. There was a procedure to make Tsunayoshi, a.k.a. his power, _his_. After all, Mukuro was the _key_. To open Tsuna, he needed Tsuna's cooperation. That meant, he had to make Tsuna himself want to open the power, want to _open himself_ to Mukuro.

"What are you going to do, fight me?" Mukuro taunted partially chuckling.

"I will!" Tsuna yelled again at him, hard, preparing his stance. Reborn had taught him how to fight. It was the time to put his practice into action.

"With those eyes?" Mukuro's light laugh was underestimating and Tsuna was pissed off.

"I can still fight without my eyes!" Tsuna yelled angrily. He wasn't going to be played around by Mukuro… or whoever it was in Mukuro's body. He was going to protect himself. Reborn had made sure that he could fight by himself. He wouldn't embarrass Reborn's name.

"You're very brave, Tsunayoshi. I am impressed," Mukuro then made a move to get closer to Tsuna while clapping his hands. Tsuna stepped back slightly until his back hit the wall.

_Damn it! I am still not familiar with this place! I can't measure how far I can move here!_—Tsuna cursed inwardly as his concentration was distracted, and before knowing what happened, he was already slammed to the wall, with Mukuro's gloved hand on his neck. Tsuna cried out in pain at the sudden rough pressure on his throat. He couldn't breathe.

"You're too immature for a fight. Someone like you who's always loved unconditionally," Mukuro's heavy whisper was very close to Tsuna's ear, and the hazel eyed boy tried to struggle to free himself from Mukuro's hand by scratching and clutching it, or the glove. He was biting back a whimper of pain and blinking his tears back furiously. He wasn't about to give up and cry like a baby, damn it!

"Such a cute and childish boy… oh how I love to destroy your soul," Mukuro licked his lips hungrily. "You can't fight me at all with that kind of naïve thought, someone like me who curses this world days and nights the moment I was born into this world," Mukuro loosened his pressure a bit and let Tsuna choke and cough all the way as he tried to regain his breathing. The boy fell down on the floor gasping and panting while touching his neck. Mukuro stared down at him in contempt.

"Seeing you makes my blood boil," Mukuro said disdainfully. "I don't know why, but I hate your kind the most," he continued while kneeling in front of Tsuna who couldn't say anything yet as he still tried to nurse his painful neck. Mukuro smirked and cupped Tsuna's cheeks, intending to violate the boy more when suddenly Tsuna slapped his hand away in challenge.

"E-even if…," Tsuna's voice was hoarse and it was painful to speak, but he had to retort back. He had to and he wanted to. "Even if… I'm weak… and naïve… I still can… resist you… with everything I have…!" Tsuna tried to glare at Mukuro's direction even though he couldn't see him. Well, he was in front of him, so it worked actually. He was determined not to lose to his captor and he meant it.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, a bit taken aback slightly at the resolution in the boy's eyes. He smirked then, pretty amused. Tsuna was like a trapped little mouse and it was hilarious to torture the boy. He was intending to touch the boy more when a voice halted his action.

"Mukuro-sama," Chickusa was suddenly behind Mukuro. Apparently, he had taken the liberty to enter the room after knocking for five minutes, but not getting an answer from the inside.

Mukuro pulled his hands away from Tsuna as he stood and turned to face his subordinate. "What?" he asked with an almost impatient evil smile.

"Nagi-sama and your mother are not in their cell," he reported with low flat voice.

Mukuro's face turned slightly angry. "How come?"

"Ken was asleep and they got away."

Mukuro stared at the expressionless man with disgust. "Useless," he huffed with an annoyed look. "Very well, I don't need them anyway. More importantly," Mukuro turned again and faced Tsuna with a smirk. "I want him ready for the next full moon. That will be the time I get my power back by opening the key," he said with a satisfied look on his face.

* * *

"We need to talk," Lal Mirch repeated her words as she didn't get immediate answer, with indifferent look, as Yamamoto and Gokudera stared, or more like gaped, at her, at Colonello and at Reborn slowly in a confused look.

"Arcobaleno…?" Gokudera's face paled slightly.

_Three of them at the same time?_—If they were not in hospital, or if the situation weren't this serious, Gokudera would choose to stay away from the people of this organization; the nasty rumors, even though most of them were fake, didn't make them less danger. After all, they were still assassins from number one black organization working under the most powerful mafia leader.

Yamamoto looked at Reborn in silence, but he looked deadly serious. "Arcobaleno… the secret organization?" he asked for confirmation.

"That we are, _kora_," Colonello answered lightly.

Yamamoto didn't release his gaze from Reborn even though both Colonello and Lal spoke to him. "I am Lal Mirch, this is Colonello, and I believe you have known Reborn."

"Wait," Gokudera cut her. "Yamamoto is a civilian. He has nothing to do with Mafia," he protested before Lal could involve Yamamoto further in the mess. He didn't agree to pull Yamamoto into their world. He was just still a teen.

"Doesn't matter, _kora_. He already met the _keys_, two of seven, and _us_. That's more than enough to stain him, _kora,_" Colonello said slowly while looking at Yamamoto's eyes even though the boy didn't look back at him. "Moreover… if you see his eyes right now, kid, he's just like a hitman for me, _kora,_" he smirked at that.

Gokudera jerked in surprise and turned to look at Yamamoto. He paled even more as he saw the rage and the resentment in his friend's eyes. "Yama…!"

"Don't hide any more information from me. Tell me everything about Tsuna… about whatever problem he's in," Yamamoto glared angrily at Reborn. "No more secret. We need to rescue Tsuna as soon as possible," he clenched his fist, the healthy one, on the sheet, trying his hardest not to punch Reborn in the face for all of this mess.

In Yamamoto's simple mind, all of these wouldn't happen if Reborn didn't hide his identity from Tsuna. Since Reborn was a member of that dark whatever organization, Tsuna's life was turned upside down and revolving around mafia as well. That guy from Kokuyo, the one who kidnapped Tsuna, Yamamoto doubted that he had nothing to do with mafia at all. If from the start they had known what kind of danger would follow Tsuna around, if Reborn didn't suddenly disappear on them like that…, Tsuna wouldn't…

But the thing was… Yamamoto was angry at himself the most. Because again, he couldn't protect Tsuna… he hated that it had to be Reborn who could do that. He resented him because of that thought.

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto's serious heated look, but he could read the regret and pain there as well. He couldn't say anything to that, because he felt the same way. The difference was, he already knew everything from Dino. He closed his eyes and turned his face at another way. Good thing Irie was still asleep. He didn't need to get involved in this.

"Tsuna is… no, Tsuna's latent ability is a part of ultimate weapon that is very desirable for every mafia family in this world, the _Trinisette,_" Reborn said slowly, not even looking away from Yamamoto's glare. "I was assigned to watch over him… or his dormant power, so it won't go suddenly berserk and destroy this world."

Reborn's calmness and indifference when he spoke angered Yamamoto even more. "You're entering Tsuna's life because of that?"

"At first, yes… but lately I am not sure," Reborn closed his eyes then, surprising Yamamoto. "I grew to like him for real. He reminded me of human's feeling that I thought already vanished from me. As a hitman and an Arcobaleno, I am a failure," he continued with a small smile.

"Reborn!" Lal glared at the man with annoyed look. "That was completely unrelated and unnecessary."

"That's why I decide to disappear on him," Reborn ignored Lal's words.

"Reborn!"

"Shh, Lal," Colonello grabbed Lal's shoulder slowly. "Just let him speak, please?"

Lal looked at Colonello with annoyed look, but then she huffed and shut her mouth.

"He was hurt because of me. I disappeared from him, so he wouldn't get hurt even more. But it seemed, I was mistaken," Reborn said, with understanding look.

"You hurt him even more by disappearing," Yamamoto said that surely, still clenching his fist, hurt evident in his expression and tone.

"I did," Reborn also knew that fact. "What I thought as the best for him actually hurt him more. I regretted that deeply."

"Now, what are you going to do?" Yamamoto asked then, narrowing his eyes.

"Saving him of course, but it's not enough if it's only me. Because, if something happens and Tsuna's power is involuntarily awaken, I won't be able to stop him," Reborn said.

"And you think I or Gokudera can?" Yamamoto asked again surely.

"I am not really sure, but if one of you are the _shield_ that's chosen personally by Tsuna to guard his power… then yes, you or Gokudera can," Reborn said again.

"_Shield_?" Gokudera looked confused.

"If that really can help save Tsuna, I'll do anything," Yamamoto said surely, even though he still didn't understand what this shield or this Trinisette or this ultimate weapon shits were; or the ordeal of destroying the world thing. He needed to ask about that later, though. It was indeed quite bothering; the thought, that was. However, the most important thing he needed to know right now was the certainty that they still had time to save Tsuna. "This life was once saved by Tsuna. Now, if I can give it back, I will."

"It's going to be hell, you know," Reborn said, partly challenging, partly warning.

When Yamamoto saw that, he was given the certainty that indeed, they still had time. Whatever the reason, if Reborn was going to train him to be that shield then, Tsuna hadn't been _touched_ by that perverted asshole from Kokuyo. "I don't care how hard it is. I will save Tsuna no matter what, as soon as possible." Yamamoto gave his best resolution into his words and into his eyes.

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the hospital building in VIP room.

"Please, don't do that, Sir! You're still hurt!" Some male nurses were desperately trying to hold down one of the most stubborn and paint in the ass patient they had ever met in their entire life of duty in the Namimori Central Hospital.

"Let go, or I'll bite you all to death." The patient, a.k.a. Hibari Kyouya, wasn't about to give up despite all the bandages (and the aching-but he wouldn't admit that to anyone) on his body. He glared so menacingly at the nurses that they wanted to run away at once.

"You can't, Sir! Your body won't hold on! You have several fractured ribs and dislocated shoulder. You also have minor concussion and a lot of bruises that will hurt like hell without any anesthetic!" they tried to explain despite the fright of what Hibari would do. After all, they knew exactly what he was capable of. But, it was their duty to make sure that the patient rested despite everything else to get better. They wouldn't give up as well even though Hibari would hurt them. After all, they won in numbers.

"I don't care about minor things like that. Now, let go!" If Hibari could intensify his glare, he would.

"No, Sir. We cannot let you go! Think about your health! You can die from this!" One of the nurses still tried to convince him.

"I won't die from minor injury like this," Hibari said coolly.

_I have to hurry and get out. I have to get back to that bastard and kill him myself!_—Hibari thought in complete furry.

It was the first time he felt so humiliated. He not only lost to that psycho jerk, but was also forced to provide him with information. Even though he didn't say anything, the bastard somehow could read his mind and took the information out of him. Now Hibari didn't know what Mukuro was going to do with that information, but he knew one thing for certain.

_He targets Tsunayoshi…!_—Hibari gritted his teeth in anger. He wouldn't let him get to Sakura no matter what!

"What are you doing, Hibari?" Someone suddenly came up from the stairs direction.

Hibari turned and looked at a boy in his age with spiky silver-gray hair setting a confused look. He frowned as he saw the uniform the boy was wearing. "You're our school's student," he said slightly with derision. "It's breaking our school regulation to bleach your hair like that."

"What are you talking about? It's my natural hair color, remember?" The boy raised his eyebrows. "More importantly, you don't remember me, do you? I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, your classmate to the extreme!" he said while presenting a parcel of fruits. "Go back to your room, and sleep! Right now you extremely need rest!" he huffed.

Hibari looked at him in dead silence. "Why do I have to follow your order? Nobody orders me around," he said stubbornly, partially angry and partially feeling stupid for having this conversation with the idiotic looking boy.

"The doctor said you can't leave yet, so you can't! Right now you are a patient and doctor order is absolute! Now sleep!" Ryohei didn't care and ignored the threat Hibari was throwing at him with his glare, and went as far as grabbed his waist and lifted the smaller and lighter boy to his room.

"W-what are you doing?" Hibari didn't want to admit that he was surprised. This was the first time he met someone who wasn't afraid at all of him (well, minus the guys who would't want to show up to greet him before entering his school though). This guy must have been really stupid. "Put me down or I'll bite your head off!"

"Try then. It's freaking me out enough to find you bruised and bloodied all over on the school ground last night. I can't believe that someone could actually beat the shit out of you, Hibari. Good thing I didn't call the police right away, you know. I had to lie to my sister when I brought you here." Ryohei wasn't that gentle when he tossed Hibari's body to the mattress.

Hibari winced slightly at the rough treatment, but he wouldn't admit that either. "You… are you trying to pick a fight?" He glared at Ryohei even more angrily.

"No matter how angry you're or how much you glare at me, right now you're not scary at all to me, so shut up and sleep!" Ryohei said a little annoyed, while sitting on the chair beside the bed. "It's not good to the other students if their leader is hurt. Think about school for a minute," he added and Hibari widened his eyes in surprise at the thoughtfulness of this idiotic looking lawn-head. "Give it a time, and after you're better, you can fight whoever you fought last night to pay the debt, along with the interest." He grinned then, and Hibari couldn't… _scratch that, _he didn't say anything at that.

"Are we really classmates?" Hibari asked then, still in disbelief.

"You rarely attend the class, it's your own fault that we never meet or know each other," Ryohei huffed at him again slightly. "But I know you enough to know how reckless you are sometimes. Our school is a system, you know. You're not alone despite what you want to think," he smiled confidently then.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Ryohei in displease, but he didn't retort back. Despite his annoyance, Ryohei was telling the truth. His school still could function for sometime without him around, but it didn't lessen his resentment towards Mukuro, or whoever it was that resembled him. He knew it wasn't the pineapple head anyway. If it was really him, then something big and bad must have happened. That something must have been really ultra bad that Mukuro could change so much in a very brief time.

_He will not attack my school, won't he? But the fact that he has interest in Tsunayoshi bugs me...!_—Hibari clenched the sheet of his bed in a rather concerned look.

"What are you worried about, Hibari?" Ryohei asked slowly, noticing Hibari's look.

"Not your business," Hibari said looking at outside the window. He still had to get out of this hospital fast before Mukuro did anything to Tsunayoshi. But first he had to make this lawn head leave. "I can't sleep if you're here," he said with serious eyes.

"Okay, I'm out," Ryohei stood and left, but not before adding the last warning. "I'll be outside, so you can't escape even if you want to." He closed the door, leaving a very pissed off Hibari on his bed to fume alone.

* * *

"Where's Runa-chan?" Yamamoto asked slowly, noticing that the red-eyed girl wasn't there with them.

Yamamoto vaguely remembered about the event before, when the girl had been speaking with Lal. The slapping sound and the door being slammed close after that told Yamamoto that the girl had gone out (and not in a good way too). However, even after Irie woke up, she didn't come inside the room. Lambo was somehow long gone even before Yamamoto and Gokudera woke up. Dino said he had something to take care of, something about Gokudera's sister.

"She's not here anymore, _kora_," Colonello said, not really paying attention to Yamamoto.

"Not here, where?" Irie asked with a confused look.

"She had an urgent business, so she went back to Italy," Dino answered with a reassuring smile. Everyone there agreed that they should leave Irie out of this fiasco. Irie was too young for this, and even if he knew, it would only endanger him further. Irie didn't have any build to be a fighter; he wouldn't be able to handle all of the information.

"She went just like that?" Irie asked in disbelief. He didn't buy that. No way would Runa just take off like that, leaving everything behind. Everyone seemed hiding something from him. After the explosion, what the hell happened to him, to everyone? Even Yamamoto looked really serious and his expression was contorted with pain and anger.

_What happened to Tsuna-san?_—Irie wanted to ask out loud so badly because Tsuna wasn't with them. He was afraid that something really bad had happened to Tsuna, but he didn't dare to ask because the moment he woke up, the room's atmosphere was so heavy and whatever Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn and those two strangers had been talking about was cut short as Irie opened his eyes and Dino entered the room.

"Unfortunately, she did. Now, why don't we just go and let you guys rest?" Dino said with his friendly reassuring smile. "Your conversation is over, right, Reborn?" The blond turned his face at Reborn and there were silent messages exchanged between them.

Reborn nodded slightly, understood, before he looked at Lal and Colonello. Both Arcobalenos also understood and they walked out the door.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, we will be in touch," Dino said as he also went out of room and closed the door.

There was a heavy silence inside the room after that.

Irie didn't like this at all. "What aren't you guys telling me?" the sandy haired boy asked with worried look.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep," Gokudera said, almost too harsh, but he just didn't want to look at Irie's face and laid down on his right side, turning his back to Irie.

"Yamamoto-senpai?" Irie wasn't about to give up. If Gokudera didn't want to tell him, then Yamamoto would. He couldn't lie after all.

Yamamoto was still silent for a moment, his face still serious and scary and Irie had to gulp with racing heartbeats as he was waiting for his answer. A few seconds later then, Yamamoto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and released it slowly. He repeated the breathing technique to calm himself, like his coach always told him to when he was tense before a match in the baseball field.

A minute or two later, Yamamoto opened his eyes and was already calm enough to put his smile back on his face to Irie's much relief. "Sorry, Irie, I honestly can't tell you the detail, but everything will be okay. You don't have to worry," Yamamoto said surely.

Iries' face fell slightly. "I can't believe this. You guys really don't want to share it with me?" He was shocked and hurt, and felt like being left alone.

"I am sorry," Yamamoto threw an apologetic look at the younger boy. "But we…, Gokudera and I, and Tsuna-" he added the last one in an afterthought, "-will tell you everything after we clean up the mess."

"Mafia stuff, huh?" Irie looked at his blanket, frowning. "I can't know because I am too young, and probably will not be able to deal with the gruesome stories," and it wasn't a question. Irie truly understood that he had no ability whatsoever to help, and it would only endanger his life if he knew too much, but still! He was annoyed that he was such inferior significance that he couldn't help his friends, and his beloved Tsuna-san.

"I personally want to think that you're too valuable for this," Yamamoto said. "You're great, Irie. Japanese future needs you. That's why, you're too precious to get involved in something like this," Yamamoto tried to comfort the boy as best as he could. If it was Tsuna, he would have done the same thing to Irie.

"Senpai…," Irie raised his face and turned to Yamamoto with a pained look. But his senpai was grinning; that eased the ache a little.

"It's okay, Irie. Trust us. We will make it better for sure," Yamamoto added full of confidence.

* * *

When Tsuna came to his sense, he was in a very _dark_ place_._

No, it wasn't like his usual blind-darkness. It was more like… the air around him that was very, like _really_ dark, heavy misty dark.

_Where am I?_—Tsuna wasn't sure if he was speaking aloud or only thinking that question. But he was certain of one thing. He wasn't in his _reality_. The feeling was very close to the time when he was dreaming about Gokudera, about Hayato. Only… this place was covered in very dark mist. Something was hindering him to see this _dream_.

Then, he vaguely could hear it. A crying sound. The hiccups. He didn't see or know who was crying. It just sounded so… sad and lonely. It was heard from everywhere around him, Tsuna couldn't pinpoint where the exact location was. Yet it was there, and it made his heart ache.

_Who…?—_Tsuna tried to go to the crying voice, trying to look for the owner of that cry. Even though he didn't know if it was from behind or from front, he just walked in that darkness; trying to feel anything but the cold emptiness around him.

Then… when he thought he finally could see _something_ in that place, something suddenly caught his arm and a very horrible melting red face came into his sight.

"_I won't let anyone hinder me!"_

"Aah!" Tsuna woke up violently with a sudden suck of deep breath. He was panting shallow, hard, and some beads of sweat were rolling down from his forehead to his cheek and then to his chin before they dropped to his clothes. His sweat-damp clothes… or yukata for that matter. The cold creepy feeling was still enveloping his body and he couldn't make any coherent thought of what he had just seen in his nightmare. He didn't understand what that meant.

_What… what was that just now_?—Tsuna finally thought after a minute or two trying to calm himself and warming his sweat-cold body by hugging himself. He sat in a crouched position and felt the shackle around his ankle clanging lowly.

Tsuna furrowed slightly in displease as he remembered where he was. Yep, he was still officially kidnapped by that maniac. He was chained to the bedpost, his right foot, and he was locked down in the bedroom.

Mukuro… or whoever it was wearing his body was toying with him, not that Tsuna would give in so easily. He was determined to fight until his last spilled drop of blood. Besides, it seemed Mukuro wouldn't force himself on him… despite all the groping and the occasional trying to kiss him. Tsuna noticed one thing.

Mukuro couldn't touch Tsuna with bare-hand (so the kiss was out of option).

When he touched Tsuna, Mukuro always used that glove. There was no direct skin to skin contact. Tsuna just assumed that probably Mukuro was trying to hide his inner self from Tsuna. He was cautious and seemed really understanding what Tsuna was capable of. Then he was also spouting those crazy metaphoric lines that _he _was the key, and Tsuna was the lock of some great crazy power.

His power… Tsuna's latent ability… was that the same as the ability Reborn was talking about? Was it really that dangerous and great that he was desired by other mafia families? And now… this Mukuro… was he also one of them?

Tsuna was scared. He was alone in this. He had to do something to free himself from here, but how?

"Runa-chan…, Gokudera-kun…, Shou-chan…, Mom…, Dino-san..., Lambo…." Tsuna whimpered slowly with low sad voice. He wanted to see them. He was worried about them. What happened to them after the explosion?

After the explosion…

A boy's face was coming inside Tsuna's head. His shouting voice to warn Mukuro to let Tsuna's go was ringing in his ear.

_Yamamoto…!_

Suddenly Tsuna heard the sound of the unlocked and opened door. He jerked slightly in surprise and turned his face to the source of the sound direction. "Who is it?" His voice was quivering in fright, so he had to whisper, but he knew the person entering his room wasn't Mukuro. His air was different.

"Shh," that person whispered back more lowly. Tsuna instantly knew that the person was a male from his low baritone voice; and strangely, he also felt the reassuring tone in his whisper. "It's okay, I'm here not to hurt you," he continued while slowly approaching the bed.

Tsuna nodded timidly oddly believing it while still hugging his trembling body. The residue of his nightmare was still there and he still felt a bit scared. But then, Tsuna took a deep breath and gathered his courage before asking, "Are you one of his servant?"

There was a brief silence before Tsuna could feel the end of the bed depressing. That guy was sitting slowly on the bed and quietly checking the shackle on Tsuna's ankle. "I am," he whispered back lowly. "But not right now. He's asleep. His mind control can only active when he's conscious. Even though he claims himself to be a devil, that boy is still human, and human needs sleep," he chuckled slightly.

Tsuna nodded slightly before reaching for the man's hand on his ankle. He touched the calloused fingers and a strange warm sensation filled him. "Thank you," Tsuna whispered lightly while smiling.

Tsuna could feel the man tense slightly before holding Tsuna's hand. "I don't know why you're thanking me. It's not like I can free you from here." He said, slightly gritting his teeth.

"For being here," Tsuna quickly replied, tightening his hold on that man's hand. "I don't know how long I've been inside this place. I can't even sense time and the world outside. I don't know what Mukuro have done to this place. I feel really, like _really _trapped. It's like… there is barrier surrounding that this place is completely cut off from the world. It was so dark, empty, and cold. I can't feel anything here except fear, pain, and loneliness." Tsuna closed his eyes, face contorted with pain for a moment before he continued. "But you're here. The least I want is to be empty along with this place. Your presence and feeling here is helping me not to lose myself."

There was another pregnant silence again before that man put his other hand on top of Tsuna's. "I can't promise anything, but I will try to get you out of here," he said sincerely and Tsuna couldn't help opening his eyes, smiling again.

"Thank you… but it will help a lot more if you tell me your name," Tsuna looked at the guy's face direction with a soft small smile on his face.

"My name is Lanchia, second in command of Calvalone Family," Lanchia informed formally.

"Calvalone…? Do you by any chance know Dino-san?" Tsuna asked while widening his eyes in surprise.

"Wait, you know Dino? That's my boss," Lanchia said, sounding very surprised himself.

"That-that's great!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Lanchia quickly cut Tsuna's raising voice and the younger blind boy hurriedly clamped his hand on his mouth. "Okay… if you're here regarding _that matter_ and Dino actually knows you… we can totally wok together. Your name?"

_That matter?_—Tsuna wanted to ask, but he decided against it and answered the more urgent and important question.

"Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna nodded eagerly at the prospect that he had a help from the inside. He couldn't believe that he would meet Dino's friend here.

"Okay, Tsunayoshi. This is the plan…." Lanchia surged forward slowly, nearing Tsuna's ear, and then he whispered what he had thought for the plan to escape from Mukuro's den.

* * *

A girl in traditional kimono with shoulder-length black hair was walking wobblingly to the Namimori Central Hospital entrance. She looked so hurt and in pain that the paramedics who noticed her, quickly ran to her rescue when she suddenly passed out just in front of the door. The pale girl was hurriedly sent to emergency room and was immediately treated for any external injuries (which was actually none). She was then prepared for the lab test for possible internal disorder like endocrine level, blood or possible poisoning.

It turned out the girl was just extremely exhausted. She was weak, had mild dehydration and mild malnutrition, but other than that, she was declared _normal_ after receiving fluid and nutrition from the iv.

She was awake a day later, looking slightly tense and worried. "I need to check out quickly. I have to see Hibari Kyouya-sama," she said to the nurse that checked her condition.

The nurse was rather surprised when the black haired girl suddenly spoke with her soft shy voice, but the nurse knew who she wanted to meet because who didn't know Hibari Kyouya?

"He is actually being treated here," the nurse shared the classified information out of pity. The girl looked so frail and weak and if seeing Hibari could make her better then… probably the hospital wouldn't fire her for sharing that information.

"Really?" the girl's eyes… eye (because her hair covered her right eye) lit with hope and the nurse couldn't help fawning her cute beautiful expression.

"No problem, dear. If you're already strong enough to walk, I can ask for permission from the doctor to get you meet him," the nurse promised with kind smile and the girl smiled gratefully at her.

A half and a day later, the girl got the permission and was on her way to Hibari's room. When she was in front of the room, she knocked lightly. "E-excuse me," she greeted lightly.

There was a long silence before she heard the _crash_, the _smack_, and the _thud_. And she got really worried as she heard the long painful groan, and she decided to just open the door.

The sight that greeted the shy girl was befuddling. "Uuh… Kyouya…-san?"

Hibari was on the floor, on top of a silver haired boy in his age who was laying flat on his back, straddling and pinning his hands on each side of the boy's head, and they… panted hard as if they had just done some tiring _workout_. Their position was very-very disturbing as well even though they were still fully clothed. Luckily, the girl was really innocent and thought they had probably just been wrestling before she entered.

Upon hearing the soft unsure voice, Hibari turned his face at the door direction. "Nagi?" He quickly released Ryohei's hand and straightened his body.

"Oh, a friend of yours, Hibari?" Ryohei asked with interest as he also turned his face and saw her.

That straight haired girl, who was identified as 'Nagi' by Hibari, was just silent, staring unblinking at the two boys in front of her, before Hibari realized his and Ryohei's position and quickly withdraw from the lawn haired boy and stood. He disregarded Ryohei's presence and walked to her.

"I have some questions regarding your brother," Hibari said seriously.

"Oh my God… did he attack you?" Nagi asked with very worried look.

Hibari narrowed his eyes curiously at her. "And why are you here?"

"Mukuro-sama was possessed by something very evil," Nagi said with painful look. "He… he kidnapped someone and planned to do something horrible. I need help to stop him," she continued with scared desperate voice.

"Wait a minute. What is this about?" Ryohei suddenly entered the conversation. Hibari glared at him and was about to shut the boy up when Ryohei raised his forefinger and cut. "And don't say it's not my business because it is now to the extreme! I heard the words 'attack', 'kidnap' and 'planning to do something horrible' there, Hibari. Is this about the guy that attacked you?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at Ryohei and Nagi looked confused if she was allowed to talk or not. A minute or two later, Hibari sighed and allowed Nagi to tell what she saw to Ryohei, as well as to fill him with information of what actually happened to Mukuro.

"I see… so that's what happened," Hibari nodded slightly in understanding and Ryohei was rather confused… or more like, he didn't understand a single thing Nagi had spoken.

"Wait, wait, wait. Devil's Eye? Ashura statue? Possession? What is it, a horror flick?" Despite his confusion, Ryohei looked ecstatic. "I love horror movie to the extreme!" Nobody asked, but he felt obligated to explain his enthusiasm.

"I don't want to explain it to you," Hibari said with finality, and Nagi was contemplating to look for better and easier terms to make Ryohei understand, but she was too shy to speak freely to him and decided to just remain silent while smiling awkwardly at him.

"I will check out today," Hibari announced.

"What? But the doctor hasn't cleared you yet!" Ryohei protested.

"I don't care. I have to go to return my debt to that pineapple head," Hibari said while changing his hospital gown with his own clothes (which was obviously his beloved school uniform), forgetting that Nagi was there and made her squeal shyly and leave the room hurriedly.

"You're extremely so rude in front of a girl, Hibari," Ryohei commented straightly, feeling pity to the Nagi girl.

Hibari attempted glaring at the lawn head even though he didn't reply his comment. The head of disciplinary committee continued changing his attires despite being watched by Ryohei, and in spite of his funny shiver of displease, Hibari didn't really mind when Ryohei commented how fair his skin was.

* * *

"You're sure they are ready, _kora_?" Colonello was nibbling at his chocolate bar while he was watching the progress of Yamamoto and Gokudera's training under Reborn watchful eyes.

"They have reached a lot of progress in two weeks," Reborn said, monitoring Yamamoto's sword-technique. Unfortunately, the spiky black haired boy could only use one hand because the other one was still in healing process. It wasn't allowed to be moved too much and it had to be in a sling. But he managed just fine with only his right hand. He was actually doing a very good job after his initial practice from his father in kendo, and his determination was terrifying.

Colonello was right. Yamamoto was an inborn hitman. He was a natural type. That was quite scary because if Yamamoto was trained professionally to be a hitman, the boy could kill without any intent to kill. Fortunately, no one would try to convert the innocent boy to be a hitman. That was a total relief.

"I see…," Colonello was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "Lal is still angry, you know," he informed slowly not looking at his friend's face.

"I see…," Reborn didn't look mindful at that and shifted his gaze to Gokudera's bomb aiming technique. The boy wasn't bad at all with his weapon of choice despite his graceful appearance. It seemed he really lived for his _nickname_ till the end, but it still needed polishing in variety of the attack he could possibly do.

For a middle range combat, Gokudera's weapon was quite useful, but for a close combat, it could be useless. He had to cover it with strategies and unpredicted attack. It could be risky, but he had to take the chance.

"Look, Reborn, you know what will happen if this mission goes wrong, right? You had experienced it by yourself, _kora,_" Colonello pointed involuntarily and curtly reminding the black haired man to his _previous job_ as the _previous_ shield of the _previous _Trinisette fragment, "-and you still decide to involve yourself _personally_. She is worried about you and you won't speak anything about it. Try to fit in her shoes, _kora._" He continued, huffing slightly by Reborn's disinterest.

Reborn sighed lowly. "I _was_ responsible for my own action. I thought I had made it clear when I was chosen by the organization and _her_," Reborn looked at Colonello, frowning. "If the organization wants to revoke me regarding that matter, I am fine with it. Not that I won't lend a hand anyway. This job is too close to home. Why does she care?"

For claiming to be a professional hitman, Lal was so emotional herself in Reborn's confused mind.

"She is _that kind_ of person, Reborn. You can't blame her for caring about her friends, _kora._" Colonello actually chuckled at Reborn's silly question. Just how long had all of them known each other anyway? He was amazed that Reborn hadn't figured out everybody's personality in the same organization. "We're the same kind, and they took care of each other."

Reborn deepened his frown. "When you say that, we sound like rare animals threatened to extinction," he said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Verde, Mammon and Skull aren't like that for one, and Fong is just too good and calm for this."

"Yeah, you yourself are famous for your 'cold blooded' personality, yet you can be very passionate for someone you care, _kora,_" Colonello teased and Reborn wanted to shoot his head for that, but he couldn't deny it either because it was right. "You're hard to approach, and difficult to actually care about someone. But when you actually fall, you fall so hard that you can't think clearly, _kora._" The blue eyed man continued his profiling of Reborn and the black haired man was determined to just ignore him and came back to focus on his two new disciples.

"Jeez, ignoring me already, _kora_?" Colonello pouted at Reborn and remembered his main reason why he came there. "Oh, right, Basil is arriving today. Do you want to come to get him at the airport?" he asked then.

Now Reborn raised his face and looked back at Colonello again. "Runa's request?"

"Yep, you heard her in the hospital, _kora_. She thought Basil will help and keep updating information for her," Colonello nodded.

Reborn sighed lightly. "Iemitsu will have a heart attack if he finds out that his son is kidnapped. We have to inform Basil not to give any information regarding that, and tell Runa to shut up if she meets her dad."

"Don't worry. Lal gave her a new mission. She is probably isn't at Roma right now," the blond man yawned slightly after finishing his chocolate bar. "I will nap here, _kora_," he suddenly announced.

"Knock yourself out," Reborn shrugged and went back to watching Yamamoto and Gokudera's training.

* * *

Mukuro was once again in front of Tsuna while he was crouching in sitting position at the bedpost. "Are you ready yet to give yourself to me, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He smirked and Tsuna visinly flinched at hearing his tone.

Tsuna determinedly shook his head, but not bothering to answer him. This guy had a tendency to taunt him even more if he retorted his verbal abuse, so he just shut up and harden his heart to ignore him. Well, of course he was still cautious, but he wouldn't show any fear as well because he was sure Mukuro could somehow use it against him.

"That's okay… slowly you're going to accept me anyway," Mukuro dared his self to reach at Tsuna's lovely face and stroke his cheek with gloved fingers. He raised his eyebrows in a surprise when Tsuna didn't slap his hand away. It seemed he was tired fighting his touch, not exactly _his_ touch, but it was a progress that the boy didn't fight as fiercely as the first time he attempted to touch him.

Tsuna only glared at Mukuro's direction coldly, still promptly closing and strengthening his entire defense and not letting any slip of Mukuro's ability to take advantage of his own power. He couldn't let Mukuro's consciousness to flow inside of him. Because then, Tsuna would give compassion to whatever Mukuro had plunged inside him, the guy could be very persuasive with his words and if he actually was able to deliver his _feeling_ inside Tsuna as well, then it was over. Tsuna would definitely give in, and he couldn't have that.

Thank GOD Tsuna was blind that he could evade the visual temptation. He couldn't have been gladder that he couldn't see.

"You know, even without the desired power, you're still breathtakingly beautiful," Mukuro drawled his seduction, and Tsuna had to fight a blush for staining his cheeks at the sexy voice the man was producing. He was fighting hard not to wince at Mukuro's wandering touch as well. "Such lithe slender small body… I wonder how this delicacy can contain such tremendous power and not exploding. Aah… I'd like to see it explode and ooze out of you… it must be very-very beautifully terrifying."

Mukuro purred near Tsuna's ear even though he didn't touch the shorter boy directly, his hot breath painfully touching Tsuna's sensitive skin and he tried his best not to shiver unpleasantly. The darkness and the emptiness he felt from Mukuro's aura made him chilly and sick. Tsuna brazened his self and shut his eyes, concentrating not to let any of Mukuro's words crumble his defense.

"You're actually the first one to resist me for this long. I am impressed. But it won't last forever," Mukuro then whispered again softly despite the threat in his tone. "Soon, you'll give yourself to me and I will have your power for myself… soon, on the next full moon," he slowly backed off while smirking in satisfied look at the pale and frightened look Tsuna made at his last words.

"Mukuro-sama," Lanchia came inside the room uninvited and Mukuro looked at him rather annoyed.

"What?" he actually barked at his brainwashed servant.

"It's time for Sawada-sama's bath," Lanchia notified with even flat tone.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes slightly at the older taller black haired man, and then huffed. "All yours," he said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He was silent for a moment before looking back at the door.

Mukuro felt something odd from his servant just now, but he couldn't really pinpoint where was strange. He was just a bit… different from Chikusa and Ken. He had to keep an eye to him.

* * *

"I'll go with you," Ryohei said stubbornly as Hibari was going to Kokuyo land with Nagi beside him.

"No, you're just going to drag my leg down," Hibari said without even regarding his presence.

"Don't be such a jerk, Hibari! It is the guy who managed to beat you up! And what if he has many subordinates? You can use any help to the extreme!" Ryohei insisted, following his friend's step.

"A-actually… Mukuro-sama has three people under him…," Nagi informed Hibari and thought it would be a good idea to bring a help.

"I am more than enough to bring him down," Hibari said stubbornly as well. "It is a dire situation; you also know that Mukuro is a pain in the ass when he can be, and you don't really want me to actually _hurt_ him, right? That is physically impossible because I want to beat the crap out of him." He was determined to look forward and not to his two companions. "Bringing this guy will only add casualties."

"How rude to the extreme! I am a boxing champion, Hibari! I can fight!" Ryohei protested.

"I recalled you promise your sister not to fight anymore."

Ryohei was taken aback at that statement. "As long as she doesn't know…," he looked at another way, slightly embarrassed.

"She can be in danger if you're involved," Hibari warned.

"No way will the Kokuyo guys know about her! You're too _extremely _cautious!" Ryohei slapped Hibari's back hard while laughing ridiculously.

Hibari almost winced at the sting on his back, and he made a mental note to kick Ryohei's ass after everything was settled. "Fine, you can come. But if you hinder me, I'll bite you to death."

"Head's all yours," Ryohei nodded while shadow boxing on the road, not really caring about the threat.

Nagi sighed in relief that they could actually proceed with peace in the meantime.

* * *

"You're ready, boys?" Lal turned his face at the two high school boy behind Reborn and Colonello.

Yamamoto's face was calm, a bit serious, but looking excited as well. "As ready as we can," he replied surely.

"Let's bring Tsuna back," Gokudera said with serious look as well, fighting aura oozing out of him.

Reborn locked his gaze at Colonello and Lal, and they all nodded.

"Basil is already on site to scout the area and secure the surrounding, making sure no one will get hurt if the fight escalates," Lal informed.

"Basil?" Yamamoto tilted his head aside and Gokudera looked puzzled at the unfamiliar name.

"Don't worry. He's our reinforcement, a gift from Runa's absence, _kora_." Colonello smirked.

"We will see him there to give us any information we need of the precise location where Tsuna was kept, so we will not waste any time looking," Reborn said with his 'all business' tone and the youngsters nodded.

"Let's go then," Lal said and they walked to the direction of Kokuyo Town…

**End of Chapter 19**

**Tbc…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, yes, yes, I am very sorry for taking so LONG to update, but I am not stopping this series, you know? Real life was just being a bitch. Please be patient, okay? So… what do you think about this chapter? I have to confess I had a hard time arranging this chapter because there are so many parties involved. If you're wondering where Lambo or Bianchi are, just wait for the next chapter, your answer is there. Oh, and the kissy-touchy-fluffy-romance will have to wait for another chapter because I can't bring it up in this serious and urgent situation. Maybe after the Mukuro fiasco is finished. Don't worry, there will be a real romance-action later… so… review? That way I may update faster than this one… *grins*


End file.
